Ojos de luna
by Geburah
Summary: El destino es imparcial, dueño de sí mismo... creer entenderle es con frecuencia el origen del infortunio humano, pero su impacto en éstos es ineludible; Hinata se encuentra de frente con una existencia amada, y otra inesperada. NARUHINA
1. La leyenda

Naruto y todos los personajes pertences a Kishimoto.

Espero que lo disfruten...

**Capítulo 1: la leyenda.**

En los alboredas de Konoha, una sombra apenas perceptible al ojo inatento avanzaba directamente hacia la aldea, regresando de buen humor a casa luego de cumplir con su misión. No había nada relevante en su éxito, pero siempre disfrutaba la sensación de pertenencia al regresar a "casa".

El sol hacia del viaje algo agradable, colándose entre las hojas, brillando inusualmente como el buen anuncio de que la primavera hacia su entrada; no es que Uzumaki Naruto, un vivaz ojiazul _ninja_ de Konoha, estuviese al tanto de que ese 21 de marzo la estación de mariposas, gorriones y nubes esponjosas sonreía de nuevo al recuperar su reino, él sólo disfrutaba de la sensación cálida y el olor a botones en flor… una sonrisa en que se leía entre líneas su filosofía de vida.

Su mente giraba alrededor de un buen plato de ramen, quizás 2… o 5, y de pronto, con el rabillo del ojo percibió una figura recargada en un enorme árbol. _¿Uh? ¿Quién podrá ser?_ pensaba, se aproximó con sigilo y encontró una figura femenina, con piel blanca y cabello azul como un pozo de agua fría, que parecía estar dormida. Pero su postura era irregular, el joven _ninja_ pensó que aún así su cuerpo proyectaba cierta gracia e incluso daba la impresión de irradiar luz, talló sus ojos pensado que era una ilusión, un truco de su trastornada cabeza, pero al abrirlos ese tenue halo luminoso seguí allí. Decidió acercarse no muy seguro de sus intenciones, sino más bien siguiendo sus instintos de _ninja_, y de hombre. Tenía después de todo 18 años, y aunque su éxito con las mujeres era nulo (o él así lo creía), era víctima, como todos, de esas sensaciones centrífugas de una mujer hermosa que merodea cerca. Aunque siempre se reprochaba por ello y se condenaba "¡Pervertido!", ese día en particular, su mente versaba como en un trasfondo _creo que empiezo a comprender a Ero-senin_. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la impresión de ver a una _kunoichi_ de su aldea, Hyuuga Hinata. Ella no solía vestirse así, con algo tan entallado, y si lo hacia sus usuales suéteres abombados y largos lo escondían muy bien. Nadie podría culparlo por no reconocerla… y esas vendas en sus pies eran tan extrañas. _¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Muévete! ¡Pudo pasarle algo malo!_

"Oii Hinata ¿Estás bien?" pero el _ninja_ no obtuvo respuesta. Le llamo de nuevo. "Oiiii ¡Hinata! ¡¡Hinata!! ¿Hinata?" termino por susurrar. Ahora a 5 cm de la oreja de su compañera de academia, desconociendo totalmente (como siempre) el respeto al espacio personal, murmuraba sintiéndose un poco frustrado y hasta cierto punto… angustiado. _No sabía que Hinata tuviese un sueño tan profundo…_ buscó rastros de algún tipo de entrenamiento, pero sus _kunais _seguían en el estuche, y no había señas de batalla en ningún lugar. _Será que…_

"¡Hinata! ¡¡Hinata!!" la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió, primero suavemente, luego, no tanto. De nuevo, sólo el viento (ahora un poco más frío), vino a responderle. Pensó en tomar sus signos vitales. No es que supiera mucho, pero entendía que un pulso débil y una respiración lenta no eran buena señal. Se aseguró de que respirara acercando el dorso de su mano a su nariz _respira_… pensó aliviado. Sakura le había enseñado a sentir el pulso, recordaba que era simple, pero comenzó a su sudar cuando no lograba encontrarlo. _Es en la muñeca… en la muñeca y en el cuello… ¡el corazón! ¡Debo escuchar su corazón!_

Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de la joven… notando por primera vez sus dimensiones reales. Lo escuchó_… su_ _palpitar es débil, y muy lento, pero esta allí, de hecho… es muy…_

Un minuto después

_Es taaan suave…_ pensaba sonriendo, cuando se dio cuenta de sus actos, se sonrojó y gritó "¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! ¡Hinata necesita ayuda!" La tomo en brazos y de rama en rama, de azotea en azotea, llegó hasta el hospital donde la Hokage hacia sus rondas usuales.

"¡Tsunade _no Baa-chan_! ¡¡Algo le pasa a Hinata!!"

La Hokage, líder de Konoha y uno de los mejores med-jutsu, volteó con una ceja temblando y la mano empuñada, pero al ver a la joven Hyuuga con una extraña rubicundez le indicó a Naruto una cama y le observó… _Hinata siempre se sonroja y se desmaya cuando ve a Naruto, pero ese color… es de una febrícula aguda, y aún así, su respiración es superficial y su pulso es débil, no hay diaforesis (sudoración excesiva), ni una sola gota… sólo ese rojizo enfermizo en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso su cuerpo no está tratando de atacar lo que le daña? Debiera tener una frecuencia cardiaca acelerada, y las extremidades frías…_ Tsunade tocó las manos de la joven _kunoichi_, eran cálidas… y se dirigió a sus pies, fue entonces que noto los listones purpúreos que cubrían los pies de Hinata, le pareció inusual, algo había detrás de esa imagen… un flash back. Levanto un poco el pantalón de la joven y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "Naruto. Sal. Debo hacer una exploración completa" dijo con la voz un poco perdida.

"¿Qué pasa Tsunade _no Baa-chan_? ¿ella estará bien?"

"¡Te ordené que salieras! ¡Ya!"

El _ninja_, aunque entrenado en las artes de guerra, se sentía atemorizado por esa monstruosa fuerza que las mujeres irradian al levantar la voz, y salió de la habitación sin protestar.

Tsunade, la Hokage de Konoha era una mujer letrada, educada y con una memoria excepcional. La suerte pocas veces le sonreía, pero quizás…

_Listones purpuras y cascabeles de plata_ pensaba una y otra vez, como si invocara algún anima. Entonces, Tsunade recordó la historia detrás de ese flash back que había tenido hacia unos momentos, una historia que se había convertido en leyenda y que escuchó hacía muchos años en boca de su abuelo, el 1er Hokage.

*******************************

"Cuenta la leyenda que una princesa con ojos de luna envolverá a la bestia con sus yemas, engullendo el mal para entrañarlo y equilibrar lo que ha sido perturbado.

Los guardianes del ying-yang irán a ella cuando su corazón puro, en su pasado bañado en sangres y lamentos, comience a respirar tranquilo. Cuando el sosiego siembre semilla en su pecho, su corazón se teñirá de púrpura, y entonces le proclamaran su reina y señora, y le obsequiarán los dones con que su majestad engendrará un nuevo comienzo.

El equinoccio marcará la primera visita. Se verterán en la princesa el aliento del mar y la fuerza de la tierra. Se bendecirán sus raíces, se alabaran sus pies con el repiqueteo naciente de la primavera, se cubrirán del frío con el color de su nobleza, y sus ojos de luna, cerrarán por 5 días.

El solsticio marcará la segunda visita. Se verterán en ella el llanto del cielo y el beso de la luna ancestral. La niña ojos de luna dominará el arte de sanar, aliviará heridas negras, blancas, verdes, pero siempre ajenas. La princesa será incapaz de aliviar las propias dolencias.

Se alabará su frente y se bendecirán sus labios… se eclipsará su cabeza con la corona astral, y así cumplirá su destino. Abrazará amorosamente al fuego y será noche estrellada en un día nuevo.

Las sombras lucharán por alcanzarla, el trueno la perseguirá en valles planos y el agua le ahogara en sueños. El fin se definirá en la fluidez con que su alteza se mezcle entre la vida, los elementos, y la muerte"

*****************

La Hokage había escuchado ese cuento muchas veces, en cierta forma se identificaba con la princesa, y fantaseaba con cumplir las profecías, y aún después de abandonar la niñez, lo encontraba particularmente mágico, ahora… aparentemente la niña de la leyenda yacía dormida frente a ella.

Comenzó a sentirse extraña, como una vieja supersticiosa. Volvió a su trabajo como med-_ninja_, y mientras desvendaba los pequeños y finos pies de la joven de 17 años, vio en la tersa piel de sus plantas un par de _kanjis_, en la derecha "Tierra" y en la izquierda "Mar".

Petrificada, la Hokage murmuró "Hinata ojos de luna…"


	2. La misión

Naruto y todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

¡Disfrútenlo! Comenten U.-

**Capítulo 2: la misión.**

En el alba del 5to día, la Hokage esperaba el despertar de Hinata, y pensaba…

_Supongo que… debo hacer algo al respecto. Seguramente no soy la única al tanto de la leyenda, ni la única que notará las coincidencias. Con suerte…_ pensó volteando hacia todos lados _nadie vio las marcas, ni los cascabeles; aunque nuestros enemigos parecen tener ojos en todos lados, y que estén inactivos no significa que me harán las cosas fáciles. Pondré a Hinata bajo vigilancia, pero… su Byakugan será un problema, interceptará a cualquier intruso; debo ponerla al cuidado de alguien sin que ella lo sepa, o terminará perdiendo la confianza que ha ganado con los años. Suficiente se ha esforzado para llegar a donde esta, una gran jounin debo decir. Tiene que ser alguien con quien ella quiera pasar tiempo y no se detenga a preguntar si hay una razón oculta tras la constante compañía._

La Hokage paso las siguientes horas haciendo un bosquejo de su estrategia, y enlistando las variables que se debían tomar en cuenta… no era nada fácil. Cerca del medio día, la respuesta y el sujeto aparecieron en la puerta.

"Tsunade _no Baa-chan_ ¿cómo sigue Hinata? ¿ya despertó?" preguntó el rubio hiperactivo cabeza-hueca con una palpable preocupación en su voz.

"Naruto…" murmuró la Hokage. _Sí, parece la mejor opción. Con su carácter, sin duda protegerá a Hinata pase lo que pase, y lo mejor, sin preguntar demasiado "_No, aún no. Naruto, tengo una misión para ti."

"Ohhh.. ¡Tsunade _no Baa-chan_! Ya era hora… llevo días sin nada de acción."

"Naruto, esto es algo serio" _No tiene por que saberlo todo "_ tengo razones para creer que la vida de Hinata está amenazada por enemigos que aún no defino, lo cual… como seguro sabes, lo hace todo más riesgoso. Es imposible saber cuáles son sus intenciones, sus fuerzas o sus debilidades"

"¿Hinata…? ¿por qué querrían…?" Naruto murmuró para sí. Tsunade procedió ignorando su sorpresa "Tu misión es protegerla. Desde mañana serás asignado al equipo de Shino, Kiba y Hinata. Es una misión secreta, por primera vez en tu vida necesito que seas discreto y te manejes con cuidado, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. La acompañarás en todo momento mientras no esté en su casa. Desde mañana ella entrenará conmigo y la escoltarás cada tarde hasta el _daimio_ Hyuuga"

"¿Todo el tiempo?" gimió el joven, gruñendo "¡Tengo que entrenar _Baa-chan_! ¿no podrías asignárselo a otro? Ella siempre se desmaya cuando me ve, así podríamos ser un blanco fácil"

"Mmmm…" gruño la Hokage. _Tiene un buen punto, pero confío en que Hinata se sobreponga a la situación; no será problema mucho tiempo. Debo hacerlo sentir _importante" supongo que podría, pero… sé que contigo ella estaría más segura que con cualquier otra persona"

"Oii oii… está bien" dijo Naruto ligeramente sonrojado, sonriendo torcidamente y rascándose la nuca.

"Bien… parece que empezarás ahora" advirtió Tsunade al ver apretados los ojos de la paciente y escuchar esos suspiros que sólo nacen al dejar el sueño atrás. Hinata soñó tantas cosas bellas… fue como vivir una vida alterna. Muchas cosas cambiaban, pero su ente permanecía fiel: _Naruto-kun… _pensaba mientras vencía la pesadez de sus párpados.

"Hinata ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó maternalmente Tsunade.

"¿Hokage_-sama_? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" balbuceo una Hinata más en sueños que consiente.

"En el hospital, parece ser que alguna infección extraña atacó los centros del sueño hipocampales en tu cerebro,causando que durmieras un par de días, pero tu recuperación fue completa; ahora mismo puedes irte a casa si así lo deseas. Descansa el día de hoy, y mañana a las 8:00 am te espero en mi oficina." Ordenó Tsunade.

"_Hai_… _arigato_ Hokage_-sama_."

A una señal de Tsunade, Naruto salió a la vista.

"O_hai_o Hinata, veo que ya estas mejor" dijo caminando hacia la cama.

"Na.. Naruto_-kun_… ¿q.. qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a verte Hinata" dijo sonriente el descarado _ninja_.

Ella se sonrojó profusamente al oírle, sintiéndose al borde del desmayo, pero… había algo distinto… se sentía diferente… lo suficientemente estable como para permanecer en sí mientras el motivo de sus desvelos y desmayos le sonreía abiertamente. _Vaya… eso es nuevo_ pensó la Hokage. Hinata aún no se atrevía a mirar directamente a esos ojos azules que le provocaban tantas cosquillas, quizás por ello no se dio cuenta del leve color rojizo en las mejillas de su _ninja_ favorito. _Dormida parece… otra_ pensaba él. La Hokage miró a Naruto demandante, la misión empezaba. Llevo sus brazos hacia su nuca y dijo casi gritando "Oii Hinata, te acompaño a casa"

Ella estaba perdida en nuevas sensaciones… tratando de descifrar de donde provenía ese remolino en su vientre, la lengua fría y salada, la impresión de que los árboles afuera se inclinaban hacia ella y que el aroma de los lirios lejanos llegaban hasta su nariz, las cosquillas de_… ¿Ah? ¿Naruto-kun se ofreció a llevarme a casa?... pero… etto… ano… _

"¿Hinata? ¿Me escuchas? Llevas 5 minutos sin decir palabra." … "Oh. _Hai_. A.. _arigato_ Na..Naruto_-kun_." decía con la mirada esquiva.

_Mientras no me toque… y no vea sus ojos… estaré bien_ pensaba Hinata. Descubrió la sábana y antes de poder alcanzar su suéter Naruto pudo ver de nuevo esa delicada silueta en un sencillo vestido _Le sienta bien el blanco…_ pensó. Tratando de alcanzar su ropa, Hinata tropezó, y con la agilidad _ninja_, él le abrazó antes de que cayera. _Na… Naruto-kun esta… ¡está muy cerca!_ lo último que sintió fue un calor emergente desde los pies hasta la frente, antes de desvanecerse en los brazos del _ninja_ que no terminaba por acostumbrarse, o entender la reacción que Hinata tenía cuando él estaba presente.

La Hokage y el_ jounin _suspiraron a la vez.

"Bien Naruto, cuida de ella, tengo papeleo que atender."

Al despertar Hinata, se encontró con un Naruto perdido en pensamientos profundos (un plato de ramen). Aunque le ofreció ayuda, se levantó sola, se vistió y tomo camino hacia su casa. Naruto caminaba a un lado, a una distancia considerable, ella se aseguraba de que así fuera. _Si me toca, seguro pierdo el piso_ advertía. Durante el transcurso a la casa Hyuuga todo fue silencio. Se despidieron con gestos y siguieron sus destinos. Ella nerviosa, y algo confundida por esas oleadas de sorpresivas sensaciones que parecían replicarse a casa paso dentro suyo, y él pensando que sería difícil llevar a cabo su misión sino encontraba una forma de comunicarse con ella.

El joven _ninja_ llego a su departamento sintiéndose algo derrotado. Era tarde y tenía hambre. ¿Sería cierto que no había comido nada desde medio día? Preparó ramen instantáneo para 1, se sentó a comer sólo frente a una silla vacía, tomo un par de palillos y comenzó a comer sólo.

¡Tin tin tin tin! Una expresión de Eureka iluminó su rostro

"¡La invitaré a comer ramen! Sí… _etto_… mmmm" gruño "pero… ¿de qué serviría si ella no habla? Terminaríamos en un silencio incómodo como siempre. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que le gusta para así tener algo de qué hablar con ella"

Tic tac.. tic tac…

Luego de un tiempo considerable " ¡Eso es! (Bravo Naruto… bravo), le preguntaré muchas muchas cosas, fingiré interés, y así ganaré su confianza y ella… ¡ella comenzará a hablarme! Perfecto… soy un genio"

Paso la noche entera formulando preguntas para su siguiente encuentro, se tomaba en serio sus misiones y más cuando involucraba la integridad de sus amigos. Se le ocurrieron cosas bastante ingeniosas, y consideró que lo mejor era anotarlas, por aquello de que se le olvidaran. Así fue que hubo luz en su apartamento hasta muy entrada la noche.


	3. La aprendiz

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

Espero que lo disfruten...

**Capítulo 3: La aprendiz.**

Entre las muchas cosas que la joven _kunoichi_ guardaba con el mayor respeto, estaba la puntualidad. A las 8:00 am Hinata tocaba la puerta de la oficina principal.

"_Ohaio gosaimazu_ Hokague_-sama"_

"_Ohaio_ Hinata, pasa."

_Ella y Naruto harían una buena pareja_ pensaba Tsunade, sin reparar mucho en las implicaciones de sus pensamientos. Hinata tenía algo que siempre le enternecía, y ahora… le había adoptado secretamente y hasta quizás inconscientemente, como la heredera de su técnica.

"Hinata, a partir de hoy comenzarás a entrenar conmigo medical jutsu" declaró la rubia.

"¿Tsu.. Hokage_-sama_?" la joven le miro seriamente confundida.

"Vendrás todas las mañanas y en las tardes podrás seguir con tu entrenamiento habitual."

"Pero… Hokage_-sama_, mi padre nunca…2

"Déjame a mí preocuparme por eso Hinata, tú concéntrate en hacer lo mejor y convertirte en la med-_ninja_ genio que estas destinada a ser."

"_¿Nin…ja_ genio?"

"Sin duda." Sonrió ella.

"_Ninja_ genio… ¿estará hablando en serio?"

"Desconfiar de uno mismo es como no tener pies y tratar de caminar erguido. Serás tan buena como te lo propongas" le reprendió la Hokage severamente.

"¡_Hai_, Hokage_-sama_!" respondió sonriendo, y con los ojos húmedos.

****************************

La primera lección recordó lo básico sobre las redes de chakra, los flujos, los puntos de convergencia y divergencia; no hubo necesidad de profundizar en ello, Hinata era una experta en esos terrenos, después su _kekegeinkan_ (técnica heredada) y el _juunken_ (estilo de puño suave) estaban diseñados para sacar provecho de las redes de chakra. La Hokage le veía complacida.

"Lección número dos: anatomía y fisiología humana. Esta lección nos tomara un par de semanas, te daré algunos libros. Si hay alguna duda siéntete libre de cuestionar. Cuando terminemos lo básico comenzaremos con el entrenamiento práctico."

"_Hai_ Tsunade_-sensei_."

Tsunade le entregó un cuaderno de notas, algo para escribir y comenzó a darle una lección con algunas láminas que tenía preparadas.

"El cuerpo humano es una suma de maravillas y armonía, cualquier atentado contra su flujo repercute de alguna u otra forma en el cuerpo entero y sin embargo tiene la capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier nueva situación regulando sus cauces hasta crear una corriente alterna alrededor del obstáculo. Los canales de chakra no son tan flexibles, pero en cambio son más fácilmente manipulables por la mano entrenada. Todo órgano está a mano del cerebro, de una forma directa e intermitente, como el movimiento de los músculos o la sensación del tacto, o indirecta y constante, como el palpitar del corazón y los movimientos intestinales. El cerebro funciona a base de potenciales de acción, es decir, descargas eléctricas. Sus neuronas se extienden como dedos hacia todos los elementos del cuerpo bajando por la médula espinal, dedos llamados axones. Las ondas cerebrales y las descargas de estas pueden ser percibidas por tu _Byakugan_ con un poco de entrenamiento"

Hinata asentía, recordaba haber leído algo así hacía algún tiempo, entre las muchas lecturas donde navegaba a lo largo de las noches.

"El corazón, ubicado entre la 2da y la 5ta costilla, palpita regulado por un centro bulbar, así que algún daño a la parte posterior del cráneo puede llevar al sujeto a un paro cardiaco y depresión respiratoria. El inició de la contracción del miocardio es espontáneo, igualmente en forma de electricidad que se transforma a energía mecánica. La frecuencia cardiaca normal es de 80-90/min. Los pulmones, en la caja torácica, son los encargados de la ventilación. Bajando y subiendo el diafragma (músculo principal de la respiración) y abriendo y cerrando las costillas provee de oxígeno a la sangre que pasa del pulmón a la cavidad izquierda del corazón, aportando así la sangre oxigenada a todos los tejidos. La frecuencia respiratoria normal es de 16-20/min. Un ataque entre las costillas puede perforar al pulmón y llenar de aire el espacio entre las pleuras (capas que recubren al órgano), lo que dificulta la ventilación, y disminuye la perfusión de los tejidos. Un tejido falto de oxígeno, muere. El riñón es un juego de iones, entrando y saliendo de los túbulos de la nefrona (unidad funcional del riñón), en pocas palabras, su función es regular la cantidad de agua que sale del cuerpo y retener los iones esenciales en el equilibrio hidroelectrolítico. Además de que es el hogar de las glándulas que liberan la adrenalina, esencial en la batalla. Un daño directo al riñón significaría un deterioro súbito en todo el organismo. La regeneración de las células renales es una de las mejores técnicas que un med-_ninja_ pueda lograr. El hígado, el páncreas, el estómago y los intestinos son importantes, pero hay pocas formas de manipularlos con chakra, el daño será tratado con cirugía y medicamento."

Las generalidades abarcadas dieron la introducción hacia la larga explicación de la fisiología encefálica, el sistema nervioso central, periférico, simpático, parasimpático… Hinata abría los ojos con emoción, _increíble… _

"Hinata, es todo por hoy. Mañana hablaremos más extensamente sobre el corazón."

Del otro lado Naruto saludo sonriente.

"_Koniichiwa_ Tsunade _no Baa-chan_, Hinata."

"Naruto" la Hokage dijo con indiferencia " hoy no tengo tiempo de arreglar nuestros asuntos. Será mañana."

"¿Ah?... aa… h_ai_ " _nunca se me han dado las mentiras, es bueno tener un pretexto._

"Oh, y Hinata" la Hokage hablo con tono casual pero determinante "desde hoy, tu equipo estará integrado por Kiba, Shino y Naruto." La joven ahogó un grito _¿¿Qué?? Naruto-kun… ¿mi, mi compañero de equipo?_. La idea le dejo muda, ruborizada, ligeramente mareada e inmensamente feliz. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta, como en un mutuo acuerdo caminando lado a lado. Naruto esperaba que fuera más fácil. Por alguna razón, invitar a Hinata era distinto que invitar a Sasuke, a Sakura o a Shikamaru. Respiro profundo y dijo tratando de ser natural:

"Oi, Hinata, ¿no tienes hambre?"

"¿Hambre… Naruto.._kun_?"

"_Hai_, Ichiraku´s está cerca ¿me acompañarías con un plato de ramen?"

"Oh.. oh… _hai_." asintió ella, algo perdida en su usual mantra _Sin tatamudear… sin desmayos… sin tartamudear… sin desmayos._

"Excelente." El _ninja_ buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, y nuestra princesa fuertemente ruborizada fantaseaba con tomar su mano. _¡Demonios, demonios! ¡olvide la lista! ¿¿Ahora qué?? Concéntrate. Recuerda lo que ibas a preguntar. Ohh… estaba más dormido que despierto, era algo sobre…_ Naruto fruncía los labios y las cejas, murmurando para sí. Llegaron al puesto de ramen antes de que alguno pudiera articular palabra. _Ohhh… Ero-senin me dijo una vez que las mujeres siempre quieren hablar sobre sus gustos y sus sentimientos, y que mientras finjas escuchar, no tendrías que decir palabra_.

Se sentaron. Ordenaron. Y Naruto rompió el silencio:

"Hinata… ammm… ¿qué es lo que te gusta?"

"¿Gu… gustarme?" preguntó ella sintiendo rápidamente el calor en sus mejillas llegar al punto de ebullición "¿Por… por qué lo preguntas, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Mmmm… _etto_… hace muchos años que te conozco, pero no se mucho de ti. Pensaba que… tal vez…" ella interrumpió "_Hai_… entiendo Naruto_-kun_." El rubio trato de recordar a la niña de antes, en la academia, en los exámenes _chunin_, y no logró encontrar a una Hinata sin rubor.

"Entonces Hinata… ¿qué es lo que te gusta?"

Ella inclino su magnífica cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con la cascada azulada que fluía como un manantial sobre sus hombros. Sentía su palpitar acelerándose, el repentino cambio de temperatura, la explosión en su vientre y de nuevo esa sensaciones extrañas. Sentía ráfagas de viento inexistentes correr sobre su piel, un cosquilleo en las plantas, sentía la simpatía de las flores fuera, cual si trataran de calmarle… sentía…

"¿Hinata?"

"_Hai_… mm me gusta… ver la luna" _Sin tatamudear… sin desmayos… sin tartamudear… sin desmayos._

"¿La luna?" … _que extraña es … "Hai_…" apenas escuchó un murmullo. "Mmmm…" cruzó los brazos, asintiendo "a mí también. ¿Qué más te gusta?"

"El ramen" respondió ella, orgullosa de la sencillez e impecable pronunciación.

"¡Ohhhh! ¡A mí también! ¡Tenemos mucho en común Hinata!"

La joven sonrió, y rió para sí _puede ser tan maravillosamente infantil_

_Vamos vamos… _Naruto estaba molesto consigo mismo por olvidar su lista y recurrir a la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Finalmente se rindió. "¿Y qué más te gusta, Hinata?" susurró con derrota, bajando los ojos.

_Naruto-kun está esforzándose por hablar conmigo, no puedo dejar que mi timidez termine lastimándole. "_Me…me gusta leer." dijo fijando los ojos en el ramen.

"¿Leer_?" Finalmente… "_¿y qué lees?"

"De t…todo. Me gusta casi todo t..tipo de libros."

"¿Incluso ichi-ichi?" grito Naruto algo asombrado.

"¡No!… no… no lo sé. Nunca he… leído uno de esos" susurró la joven mientras una gota le escurría por delante de la oreja y el rubor en sus mejillas se profundizaba. La tímida _kunoichi_ se sentía cómoda en el mundo de las letras. Su gusto por la lectura se remontaba a su más temprana niñez, desde que le enseñaron en la academia. Era un lugar distinto cada vez, un mundo paralelo donde nadie le juzgaba o le exigía nada. Era libre. No los había contado, pero recordaba con cariño cada libro, cada poema… ella misma escribía, pero eso era algo que nadie más sabia. La siguiente hora, tartamudeando de vez en cuando, Hinata trato de introducir al rubio ojos celeste en temas como ciencia, filosofía, incluso medicina, tenía la ligera sospecha, mejor dicho la esperanza, de que guardaba en él mucha más inteligencia de lo que la gente creía, pero notando un gran signo de interrogación en su nuca, y la firme atención a sus palabras, decidió tratar algo distinto. Imaginaba que él disfrutaría de las historias que involucraran un protagonista superando adversidades, y pasando por encima de todos aquellos que dudaran de ellos, finalmente saliendo triunfantes. Le habló sobre Miyamoto Musashi, Ulises, David y Goliat, Montecristo… pequeños resúmenes. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban como sólo vio una vez, cuando recién llegaba a la aldea con su protector nuevo, el símbolo de que habían reconocido el _ninja_ en él. Estaban tan inmersos en la plática que el 1er plato de Hinata y el 6to de Naruto se enfriaron en la barra, nuestra princesa tartamudeaba un poco, y el cabeza-dura preguntaba el significado de algunas palabras, pero en general disfrutaron la tarde.

"¡Hinata, eres tan lista como Sakura_-chan_!"

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios _tantos años… y aún le gusta Sakura._

"Na… Naruto_-kun_, ya debo irme."

"_Hai_. Te acompaño a casa." Declaró él con naturalidad.

"No… no es necesario. _Arigato_. Debo irme…" hizo una ligera reverencia y giró sobre sus pasos.

"Espera… Hinata… ¿podrías prestarme algún libro? Yo… me… me gustaría leer algo que me recomiende la experta_." Oh sí, algo se me debe estar pegando de Hinata, esa fue una rápida solución. _

"Oh… _hai_…" asintió ella con algo de sorpresa en sus ojos.

"Perfecto, entonces te esperaré a fuera. Desde hoy en adelante, te acompañaré a casa cada tarde, nunca se sabe cuando terminaré de leer lo que me prestes."

Así lo hicieron. Regresaron caminando lentamente, en silencio. Un silencio que poco a poquito dejaba de ser incómodo. Él pensando que después de todo y a pesar de las apariencias, tenían cosas en común. Y ella estaba preocupada por haber hablado de más, escogiendo mentalmente el mejor libro. Sabía muy bien que debía ser lo más sencillo posible.

_Creo que lo mejor será prestarle un cuento…_


	4. Corona de niebla

todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Espero que lo disfruten... ¡Comenten U.-!

**Capítulo 4: Corona de niebla.**

Un mes y medio después de entrenamientos con la Hokage, caminatas diarias con Naruto y ocasionales visitas al puesto de Ichikaru´s, nuestra princesa estaba segura de que el periodo más feliz de su vida había comenzado. Aunque se preguntaba con frecuencia por qué de pronto todo había encajado en su lugar: Naruto, su rol como _ninja_, su propósito de vida… bastaba con ver al joven llegar puntual a su puerta, para dejar de cavilar…

Naruto había aprendido a disfrutar del silencio con ella.

La Hokage se sentía profundamente sorprendida por el talento natural de su aprendiz, su capacidad de retención, y sobre todo, por el color de su chakra. Hacia algunos días, la primera vez que la joven practicante intento aliviar las heridas de un gorrión, hizo los signos manuales con precisión, y de pronto, un halo víbrate de chakra lavanda fluyó desde sus finos dedos hacia el repentinamente estático gorrión. Cierto es que su _Byakugan_ hacía del med-jutsu algo mucho más fácil de lo que sería normalmente… pero ella, sencillamente, había nacido para practicar medicina.

_FLASBACK_

"Hinata, desactiva tu _Byakugan"_ le dijo ese día. "_Hai_…" su obediencia era casi religiosa. _Es… morado…_ se desconcertó la joven. "Hokage_-sama_ ¿por qué…_ etto… etto_.. ese color, es normal?". Un momento después, Tsuande habló como cavilando "Hay algunos med-_ninja_s que poseen un color de chakra distinto, aunque confieso, que sólo lo he visto una vez."

_El color de la pureza y la armonía espiritual…_ reflexionaba la Hokage.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Pronto pasaron a prácticas en el hospital, el progreso acelerado de la joven y su manejo con los pacientes le hicieron muy útil en el área de curaciones. Desde que ella llegó, reinaba en la sala un aire de dulce alivio. Siempre sonreía y veía directamente a los ojos de sus pacientes, se sentía íntimamente conmovida por el dolor, y más de una vez se quedo sin chakra tratando de dar abasto a los heridos que regresaban de peligrosas misiones en el área de urgencias.

Cerca de los 2 meses, pese a lo agradable que le resultaba su nueva rutina, empezaba a preguntarse por qué no se le asignaban misiones; de hecho, la única razón por la que se dio cuenta fue por que Naruto estaba de mal humor los últimos días, y conociéndole, su berrinche se debía a la falta de acción. Hinata estaba muy ocupada, dormía poco leyendo los libros que Tsunade le entregó, y entre sus dos entrenamientos el único tiempo libre lo pasaba con Naruto, cuando regresaban a la mansión Hyuuga.

Shino y Kiba habían ido y venido un par de veces sin ella. Realmente empezaban a extrañarla y viceversa. La Hokage sospechó que no podría retenerla mucho más, y decidió elegir una misión fácil con el pretexto de probar gradualmente sus habilidades.

Se trataba de encontrar a un infante perdido hacía tres días en la aldea de la niebla; la familia iba en una caravana y sus padres no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia hasta muy tarde.

Sobra decir que la misión fue un éxito. Shino fue el líder, y al entregar el reporte pasó por alto un detalle interesante, del que Tsunade se enteró hasta el día siguiente, cuando Hinata le conto: "Encontramos al niño detrás de un peñasco, sus piernas y sus pies tenían rasguños por todos lados, probablemente por correr entre las ramas. Cuando me incline para cerrar sus heridas, el niño me susurro `le gustas al agua`. Me sorprendió mucho escucharlo hablar, porque nos habían dicho que era mudo. Estaba señalando hacia mi cabeza y me hizo notar un halo de neblina a mi alrededor; no presentía ningún peligro, busque a algún _ninja_ que pudiese estar manipulando el agua, pero no lo encontré. Entonces le escuche de nuevo `es una corona`. Y se fue brincando de vuelta al campamento, se sentó alrededor del fuego tan serio como antes, y hablando a señas. Pensé que estaba alucinando… porque… bueno, no sería la primera vez que me pasan cosas así…"

"Ya veo Hinata, continuemos, hoy repararemos algunas fracturas, aprenderás a regenerar hueso."

"_Hai_ Tsunade_-sensei_."

Hinata disfrutaba enormemente del arte de la medicina, la hacía sentir útil, le hacía sentir valorada y apreciada por sus pacientes que le sonreían y le daban las gracias. No descuidaba su entrenamiento regular, todas las tardes con Neji, o con Kiba y Shino entrenaba a conciencia. Ellos notaron que la confianza de Hinata crecía a un ritmo seguro. Excepto, claro, Naruto. Él seguía encontrándola igual de tímida y rara, y le guardaba una especie de rencor por ser la razón por la que no le mandaban a misiones más emocionantes, sin embargo, podía ver ahora la inteligencia que la joven poseía, y la candidez y aceptación que mostraba hacia todas las personas. Día a día… muy lentamente, Naruto comenzó a esperar con ansias la hora en que debía escoltarla a casa. Aún tartamudeaba un poco, y casi nunca lo veía a los ojos, pero hablaban…

******************************

"Tsunade_-sensei_, estaba pensando…"

"¿_Hai_?"

"Hace algunas semanas… "_creerá que estoy loca _ "hace algunas semanas he venido teniendo sensaciones extrañas."

"¿Cómo cuáles Hinata?"

"Mmmm… como cuando camino por entre los árboles del campo de entrenamiento en un día sin viento, a veces siento que las flores… voltean… voltean a verme. Cuando fijo la vista no logro ver nada, pero… la sensación es tan real."

"Suena a que no has estado durmiendo bien" se burló la Hokage.

"Es más que eso. A veces juraría que escucho a los árboles susurrar… ¿estoy alucinando?"

_Los dones del mar y de la tierra ¿uh?… _Tsunade cavilaba…"Hahahahaha… ¿y si así fuera, sería tan malo Hinata?, a mi me suena agradable." _Empieza a sospechar que algo… quizás es tiempo de mandarla a una misión más… interesante. _Como siempre, el rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"_Koniichiwa_ Tsunade _no Baa-chan_, Hinata"

"¡¿Naruto?! Llegas temprano, y no me digas así, el nombre es Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma" señalaba con el índice viendo de reojo a su pupila con la cabeza inclinada.

"Oh… h_ai_… _Baa-chan_, es que…" río nerviosamente, y mostro una mano vendada empapada en sangre mientras se rascaba la nuca con la otra.

"¡Naruto_-kun_!" Hinata palideció, una reacción algo refrescante para el joven.

"Estoy bien, sólo fue un accidente." Sonrió conmovido.

"Mmmm… seguro te paso por andar descuidado, _baka_" se burló la Hokage.

"¡Tsunade _no Baa-chan_! ¡no tienes que preocuparte tanto!" el sarcasmo se mezclaba ligeramente con bochorno. El _ninja_ cabeza-dura de hecho fue sorprendido por un _kunai_ perdido, por andar pensando en otras cosas.

_Será mejor que los deje solos._ Maquino la Hokage. "Hinata, terminamos por hoy. Por favor atiende a Naruto. Mañana seguiremos practicando la mineralización ósea."

"_Hai_, Tsunade_-sama_." Se despidió con una reverencia. Sofocando su timidez, le indico al rubio, alto ojiazul _ninja_ que olía a ramen, especias frescas y a jabón que se sentara al borde de la cama. "Na… Naruto kun – no te dolerá, s… sólo permanece quieto" sentía el familiar calor en sus mejillas_, que manos tan… grandes ¿acaso nunca dejara de inquietarme su cercanía? … quizá es porque debo tocarlo, sólo concéntrate en sus herida… Sin tatamudear… sin desmayos… sin tartamudear… sin desmayos..._

Era un corte parcialmente profundo, comenzó a proyectar chakra sobre la zona lesionada y ese tenue color lavanda llamó la atención de Naruto. "Oii Hinata, nunca había visto un chakra de ese color." Ella asintió, haciendo de tripas corazón para no voltear a ver sus ojos. Estos a su vez recorrieron la blanca frente enmarcada por su oscuro pelo azul, sus mejillas siempre rojizas, ahora (quizás por estar ella concentrada en sanarlo) pintaban un rosado como el que se ve en los ocasos, vio la gravedad de su gesto _se ve linda hoy… _Mucho antes de lo que él esperaba, Hinata separó sus manos y suspiró aliviada, un poco por haber cerrado completamente su herida, y otro poco porque no se había desvanecido en el intento. "_Sugoooiii_ Hianata, ¡eres rápida! ¡seguramente eres una de las mejores med-_ninja_ de Konoha, como Sakura_-chan_!"

"No… no… Na… Naruto_-kun_, no agites tus manos así, es muy pronto, la herida podría…" se acercó hacia él, tratando de tranquilizarlo. ¡Puff! Un extraño movimiento hizo que los dos cayeran sobre la cama, ella sobre el pecho del protagonista de su mundo soñado. En el primer instante, antes de procesar el decoro, Hinata sintió su calor, su tacto, la firmeza de su cuerpo; en el segundo instante, desvaneció. Él por su parte, se ruborizó un poco, su primer instinto de alejarla fue nublado por el tenue perfume de una flor extraña, su cabello flotando, sus pequeñas manos… _¿Oh? ¡Se desmayó de nuevo!, ¿qué le pasa? es mejor que la recueste._

******************************

Al despertar, la coronilla de una rubia cabeza estaba inclinada a un lado de la cama. Terminaba de leer el un libro. Sin levantar la mirada pregunto "¿Ramen, Hinata?"

"Oh… _hai_."_Aunque me ofrezca de nuevo a encargarme de la cuenta, Naruto no me lo permitirá, pero cuando rechazo su oferta se emberrincha, es muy… raro. _La idea de encontrar al _ninja_ extraño, le delito de una forma que no se esperaba. De camino a Ichikaru´s, Naruto recordaba los días que había espiado a Hinata durante sus rondas en el hospital, se disculpaba consigo mismo argumentando muy convencido que su misión era protegerla en todo momento. La vio atender a muchos _ninja_s, pero era la primera vez que era paciente suyo… y podía entender porque las personas a su cargo, eran dadas de alta tan prontamente. _Mmm… está muy callada. ¡Ya sé!_. Algo le molestaba desde que termino el libro… "Oii…Hianata."

"¿Na.. Naruto_-kun_?"

"¿Por qué los tres cochinitos sólo corrían de casa en casa y no se enfrentaban al lobo?, ¿por qué si no podían contra él, no pidieron refuerzos?, ¿por qué el lobo no uso un jutsu de aire o agua, si habría sido más fácil destruir la casa de ladrillos? Y ¿cómo es que el lobo podía soplar tan fuerte, eso es posible?"

"Hahahahaha…"se carcajeo la joven, por primera vez abiertamente frente a él. _Que bella risa_. El joven se reprendió por pensar cosas así, gruñó, y se sintió avergonzado de haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida. "¿De qué te ríes?" su voz se escuchaba algo dolida. "_Go… gomenasai_ Naruto_-kun_. No q…quería ofenderte."_al parecer requiere de una respuesta seria,_ entonces dijo solemnemente "creo que es porque no son _ninja_s."

_No son ninjas, claro… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? _Asentía él con la cabeza y murmuraba para sí. La joven bajo sus ojos de luna y no dijo más. Antes de que llegaran a Ichiraku´s fueron llamados a la oficina de la Hokage, donde ya estaban Shino y Kiba esperándoles para recibir instrucciones.


	5. El pergamino

**Capítulo 5: El pergamino.**

La Hokage inició "Se trata de una misión rango B. Cerca de la aldea secreta de la nube han surgido una especie de conflictos políticos. No sabemos quién es el líder, ni cuáles son sus protestas, sólo que han atacado el pueblo aparentemente al azar. Hay decenas de afectados y muchos daños, la actividad ha incrementado drásticamente durante los últimos tres días, y no hay alguien con la intención de revelarse contra un fantasma. El jefe de la aldea solicitó refuerzos. Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, su misión es encontrar al líder, y acabar con los ataques. Hinata, tus servicios serán muy útiles en esta misión, hay reportes de que abundan los heridos."

"_¡Hai_ _sensei_!"

"Partirán a las 5:00 pm esta tarde. Pueden irse."

Naruto le entregó el libro, le dio las gracias y vio partir al equipo 8 con una sensación extraña en el estómago. _Supongo que es hambre, aún no he comido._

****************************

"Así que finalmente se hicieron novios Kiba, felicitaciones. Espero que sean muy felices".

"Oiii oiii Hinata, no es como si estuviéramos casados, es sólo para pasar un buen rato."

"La mujer es algo sagrado, que ofrece en su mano pura un lazo con el que se debe tener siempre la mayor intención de honrarla" dijo Shino monótonamente.

Kiba gruñó _otra vez hablando extraño._ Hinata sonreía. _Mi equipo… ¿cómo estarán Kurenai y su bebé? Debería ir a visitar pronto…_

*****************************

En la puerta principal de Konoha, el único ausente era Naruto, Kiba comenzaba a exasperarse cuando lo vieron caminar hacia ellos. "_Gomen gomen_… ¿ya estamos todos listos? ¡Vámonos!" grito Naruto.

"Naruto_-kun_" Shino se acercó a él "yo soy el líder de la misión y…"

"_Hai_ _hai_… lo sé. No te lo tomes así." le interrumpió.

El viaje se logro sin incidentes. Casi al llegar, vieron el mar a lo lejos. Hinata se quedó como hipnotizada en una rama con la mirada fija en el horizonte azulado. Despertó al escuchar su nombre como en reprimenda _¿Qué estaba haciendo… justo ahora…_

Las primeras casas salieron a la vista 5 minutos después. En la periferia de la aldea, y en pequeños puntos del centro, una columna de humo ascendía sinuosamente. Kiba y Akamaru cubrieron su nariz. _Necesitamos evaluar la situación desde adentro_ calculó Shino. La Hokage no había dado detalles. Nada sobre las armas que usaban, su _modus operandis_, ni la forma en que torturaban a las personas del pueblo. Hinata sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Kiba y akamaru gruñían, Naruto estaba indignado y encolerizado con los responsables y juraba que les patearía el trasero con todo el gusto del mundo. Shino, buscaba a alguna persona que tuviera cara de saber lo que estaba pasando. Tirados en la calle, había docenas de personas gimiendo, niños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres de todas las edades. Las pocas personas sanas se dieron a la tarea de cargar a los muertos en carretas y alejarlos de la multitud. _Son un pueblo solidario… ¿cuánto tiempo han estado así? La gente parece muerta en vida. Están deshidratados…_la _kunoichi_ temblaba, le dijeron que sería útil en esta misión… pero…

"Hinata, quédate aquí, organiza a las personas y comienza a tratarlas. Si hay oportunidad interrógalos. Naruto, Kiba, ustedes dos busquen cualquier actividad o persona que parezca sospechosa. Yo iré a recolectar alguna información que nos sea útil. Todos tengan cuidado, no sabemos quién es el enemigo. Nos reuniremos en el muelle a las 10 pm. ¡Vayan!"

*************************

_Tsunade sensei… ¡haré lo que pueda_! la joven levantó la voz, y reunió a los aldeanos que aún conservaban algo de fuerza "Soy un _ninja_ de Konoha entrenada en medical-justu, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, estoy aquí para ayudarles. Por favor, necesito de su apoyo. Nos dividiremos en 3 grupos: uno será encargado de buscar vendas, gasas, alcohol o algo pueda reemplazarlos ¡lo que sea!, otro seguirá separando los vivos y los fallecidos, y el último grupo vendrá conmigo, colocaremos a todas las personas paralelamente después de que evalúe si pueden ser manipulados, así podré revisarlos a todos y encargarme de los casos más graves."

"_Hai_, Hyuuga_-san_. ¡_Arigato_!" respondieron al unísono.

De los ojos llorosos de la gente emanaba la esperanza. Hinata activó su _Byakugan_ y buscó por heridos rezagados lejos de la calle principal, encontró unos cuantos, y los mandó traer. Pudo ver que no había en la aldea entera un edificio que permitiera refugiar a todos los heridos, y se resignó a usar la calle como clínica. Sus instrucciones se siguieron al pie de la letra. En cuestión de un par de horas los dolientes estaban colocados paralelamente, los que no podían ser trasladados tenían dibujado a su alrededor un círculo de precaución. La primera ronda de la med-jutsu tuvo la finalidad de recontar los daños, y tratar los casos más urgentes. Hinata se obligó a dejar de llorar después de la primera media hora. _Ya habrá tiempo para eso..._

Hemorragias internas, fracturas, órganos perforados, expuestos, órbitas sin ojos, quemaduras de primero, segundo y tercer grado, sin mencionar los miembros amputados barbáricamente, métodos que sin duda utilizaron para torturar.

************************

Naruto y Kiba tomaron caminos separados, pero terminaron siguiendo la misma pista, "Un _ninja_ de la aldea del rayo" pensaron.

"¡_Kage bushin no jutsu_!"

El clon salió del humo, y siguió al _ninja_ hasta el sótano con el mayor sigilo.

"Las cosas se están saliendo de control, se suponía que sólo quemaríamos algunas casas para obligarles a entregárnoslo, ¡pero esta gente no se rinde!" se quejo una voz vacía.

"Se hará más pronto de lo que imaginas, ha llegado un grupo de _ninja_s de Konoha ¿cierto?"

"¿Oh?, no lo sabía, ¿cómo..?"

Un kunai perforó la nariz del clon, y después de un ¡¡puff! "Ellos saben que estamos aquí" declaró Naruto. "¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que la gente del pueblo este en estas condiciones?" murmuró Kiba.

"No lo sé…"

************

Shino caminaba por los pasillos del palacio en la colina, que según sus investigaciones, era el antiguo centro de mando. Papeles y muebles tirados por doquier, y sin embargo, el polvo estaba distribuido irregularmente. _Aquí pasa algo extraño. _Entró a un gran cuarto con un hueco irregular en el techo de unos 10 m de diámetro, con los bordes ennegrecidos, y rastros de pólvora. _Así que ese es su ataque, bombas aéreas. _Algo se movió en la esquina, Shino tomó una _shuriken,_ se giro y vio a una niña pequeña, que no podría tener más de 6 años, apretando sus piernas contra su pecho y metiendo su cabeza en el hueco que formaba su cuerpo. "_Konbawa_… no te haré daño. Estoy aquí para ayudar."

"¿Los alejarás de aquí?" sollozó la niña.

"¿A quiénes?"

"A los hombres que visten de gris." gimió la pequeña.

"¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?"

"Ellos… ellos ¡quieren llevarme!"

"¿Raptarte? ¿Por qué querrían hacer eso?"

"Porque… yo soy la portadora del pergamino."


	6. Ofrendas

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

¡Disfruten! Gracias por los comentarios a todos... si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerlas, con gusto contestaré sus dudas.

**Capítulo 6: Ofrendas…**

"¿Pergamino?... ¿qué clase de perg…? ¡Al suelo, y mantén la cabeza abajo!" Una esfera del tamaño de una pelota descendía brillante hasta el centro de la habitación, "esto no puede ser bueno" "_Mushi Kabe no Jutsu" _Una densa esfera de insectos rodeó la bomba, Shino se acercó y protegió con su cuerpo a la niña arrinconada. Unos segundos después una gran explosión mando a volar cientos de pequeños pedazos de insectos, y la cabeza de Shino chocó bruscamente con la pared, perdiendo instantáneamente la conciencia.

Cuando despertó… "Mmmm…" _¡ouch!_ " ¿qué hora es?"

"Es noche… ¿tienes boca?"dijo la pequeña acercándose a Shino y tratando de ver por detrás de su gabardina.

"Vamos… tenemos qué…" antes de que terminará la frase, la niña saltó a su espalda y recargo su diminuto cuerpo contra él. Oh_… ni hablar. En el camino, seguiré interrogándola._

************************

En el punto de reunión, un ansioso Naruto vociferó por 10ma vez "¡Deberíamos ir a buscarlo!"

"No. Confiemos en él." sentenció Kiba. Ambos giraron a ver a Hinata que estaba en el borde del muelle … _Las olas… pronuncian mi nombre_… meditaba sumida en un profundo trance.

**************************

`_Hinata…. Hime…. Cuidado….`_

_¿Cuidado?.._ una sensación de alarma le despertó. "¡Shino_-kun_! ¿dónde está Shino_-kun_?"

"Aquí." contestó él con extrañeza.

"¡Shino_-kun_!... ¿quién… quién es la pequeña?"

"Hinata-chan…"_ha estado actuando extraño desde que llegamos_ "Su nombre es Izumi_-chan_. Y parece ser que es la razón del conflicto."

"_Go… gomenasai_. Tienes toda mi atencón." La niña miro fijamente a la joven _ninja_, camino hacia ella, tiró de su manga haciendo que la joven se inclinara, le susurró al oído: "estoy cansada, _hime_ _onii-san"_. Le abrazo y se durmió al instante en su hombro. _¿uhh? ¿hime (princesa)?_

"¿Un pergamino que puede engañar a la noche? No lo entiendo" gruñó Naruto.

"Eso fue lo que Izumi_-chan_ me dijo. Creo que se trata de un_ jutsu_ que consiste en una fuente de luz constante, como un sol sustituto. No sabemos con qué fin. Pero supongo que el enemigo no sabe que el pergamino esta sellado en el cuerpo de Izumi_-chan_. Eso podría darnos la ventaja. Crearemos un pergamino falso y les haremos venir por el. Con todo listo, no importa cuántos de ellos sean, sólo necesitamos al líder y a sus allegados que sin duda estarán presentes en el momento del supuesto triunfo. Aunque sospecho que son pocas personas las que componen el cuerpo enemigo. Al parecer el enemigo es una marioneta. El verdadero autor intelectual, no está en la aldea, y lo más probable es que el pergamino sea algo útil, pero no necesario para cumplir un plan ajeno a este conflicto, de otro modo, habría buscado otra forma más segura de conseguir el pergamino."

"¿Ah?... ¿cómo sabes todo eso?" Naruto dijo asombrado.

"Los ataques del enemigo son descuidados, nunca son directos, excepto cuando las fuerzas están agotadas, momento en que comienza la tortura. No hay un plan de acción, por ello, como ustedes lo dijeron, sienten que las cosas se están saliendo de control, eso quiere decir que es la primera vez que el enemigo hace algo como esto, y quizás, el verdadero interesado le ofrece una gran recompensa que será entregada sólo en intercambio con el pergamino."

"Tiene sentido…" asintió Hinata. "debo regresar con los aldeanos, por favor, cuando haya más instrucciones, háganmelas saber."

"_Hai_…" Hinata le entregó la niña a Shino, y se perdió de vista…

"Bien Shino. Somos todo oído." Declaró Kiba.

"El enemigo es desorganizado, pero… no bastará con detenerle, es muy ambicioso. Naruto, esconderás un clon cada 10 m en la periferia, y siguiendo las calles verticales a la plaza, cuando descienda alguna bomba dobla el número de clones e intercéptala con al menos 10 de ellos. Kiba, tu seguirás la trayectoria de las bombas y encontraras la madriguera. Estoy seguro de que habrá pocos enemigos, y ninguno de ellos será particularmente fuerte. Es por eso que usan ataques aéreos. Si crees que puedes con ellos, procede, sino, vuelve y pide refuerzos. El Naruto real y yo estaremos en la plaza, y difundiremos el rumor de que tenemos el pergamino en nuestra posesión. Entonces sólo tendremos que esperar que sean lo suficientemente ingenuos como para creerlo."

"¿Y yo _onii-san_?" susurró Izumi. Recargada en su espalda.

"Tú estarás con Hinata y le ayudarás con los enfermos Izumi_-chan"_

"_Hai_..." y volvió a dormir.

*************************

Hinata trabajo toda la noche. No tenía muchos recursos, pero su chakra parecía nunca terminarse. De vez en cuando, durante el intermitente silencio de un corredor completamente dormido, la blanca joven escuchaba el tronar de las olas, y el sedante vaivén de su danza ancestral. Creía escucharle susurrar… `_Hinata… hime_…` y se convencía así misma de que era la falta de sueño. Ni un solo aldeano murió bajo su cuidado esa noche y la mayoría aunque inmóviles se sentían vivos. Pero el _Byakugan_ no coincidía. _Si esta gente no come algo pronto, ni el justsu de Hokage-sensei podría salvarles. _Ya había sido informada de los planes, y accedió sin más, su lugar estaba con los aldeanos. En el alba, antes de que Izumi_-chan_ despertara se aseguro de que todos estuvieran estables, y descansando. Se las había arreglado para hacer vendajes con sábanas rotas, cabestrillos con vil leña, suturas con hilos ahogados en alcohol y purificados con chakra… pero… ¿cómo encontrar comida en un lugar así? Agradecía silenciosamente a la Hokage por haberla tomado como pupila, pero… en esta situación, cuando lo que realmente necesitaba el paciente estaba fuera de los alcances de su chakra… entonces ¿qué podía hacer?

Camino hacia el muelle _necesitan comer… y beber ¿cómo protegerles de la deshidratación y devolver la fuerza a sus cuerpos para que comience a sanar por sí sólo? ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para protegerles?!_ El mar comenzó a agitarse. Y escuchó

_`Hinata… pide… y tendrás…`. _

_¿Acaso las olas… están… hablándome?_

_`Hinata…Hime… pide… y tendrás…` _

_Definitivamente, me estoy volviendo loca. Pero… como Tsunade-sensei dijo ¿qué más da?_

Hinata se arrodilló hacia el azul horizonte, bajó su cabeza hasta tocar sus manos en el suelo, y murmuró "_Onegai… onegai_… ayúdame a alimentarlos"

_´Así… se hará…`_

Un pez saltó hacia su regazo, luego 3, y de pronto, delante suyo hubo una pila de pescados brincolines. _¡Oh por dios…! Esto es… increíble… realmente increíble… ¿pero, cómo? ¿por qué?... ¡No hay tiempo, debo llevar la comida hacia la aldea! Tendré que…" maquinaba un plan para llevar su carga al pueblo, cuando noto que las olas arrastraban unas algas a la orilla que parecían… "¡Una red!_ , y un gran coral hueco. Sin entender totalmente lo que pasaba, se inclino una vez más y gritó eufórica "¡_Arigato gosaimazu_! ¡_arigato_!" La red era resistente, y tenía una gran capacidad. Hinata se acercó hacia el coral… estaba endurecido y los huecos se habían rellenado. _Tengo el contenedor… ahora… el agua… _¡_Agua de mar! ¡Como en el riñón! Sólo tengo que separa el agua de los solutos, Hokage-sensei…_ usando su chakra, controló el agua, y la filtraba vertiéndola en el coral. Le tomo un tiempo, pero consiguió agua suficiente.

"_Arigato_… ¡_arigato gasaimazu_!" Hinata sonreía con sus ojos salados.

`_Hime_…`

Se las arreglo para llevar el alimento. Todos despertaron con la asombrosa imagen de una mujer blanca, que irradiaba una luz violeta, arrastrando una red extraña llena de pescados. Eufóricos, atónitos y agradecidos. El olor a comida despertó a Naruto y a Kiba, mientras Hinata hacia la primera ronda del día.


	7. Chakra color sangre

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

**Capítulo 7: Chakra color sangre.**

Por la tarde, el plan se puso en marcha.

"El enemigo mordió el anzuelo" sonrió Kiba burlesco, aludiendo a la gran hazaña de la _kunoichi_ que no pronunciaba palabra desde que regreso como una sirena andante. Todos se alistaron en sus puestos. En una misión la anticipación es esencial. Naruto hablaba a gritos jactándose de lo fácil que había sido apoderarse del pergamino, y Shino asentía. Una bomba se precipitó entre sus piernas. _Allí estas maldito_ Kiba se apresuraba siguiendo una línea invisible. Entre el humo del reciente impacto, una figura cruzada de brazos se reía pomposa y agudamente.

"Entréguenme el pergamino, y quizás nadie saldrá lastimado."

"¡Como si fuéramos a entregarlo así de fácil, y además a alguien tan feo como tú!" Naruto reconoció la voz que escuchó en el sótano, y con un dedo apuntando hacia el enemigo "mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro 6to Hokage de Konoha y yo, definitivamente, te patearé el trasero."

Las venas temporales del intruso saltaron. Shino se mantenía ecuánime. _Sin duda, él es solamente una marioneta_

"¿Cómo dices? _¡baka!_ ¡ustedes se lo buscaron!" el enemigo toco su oreja y continuó " sigue con los bombardeos, pero esta vez, hazlo en serio." Una cuarteta de bombas que liberaban a presión _kunais_ y _shurikens_ al explotar colisionó cerca de ellos. _Oh… eso no lo tenía previsto_ Shino miró en dirección a donde estaban Hinata e Izumi. _Tengan cuidado…_

***********************************

Las bombas se acercaban al improvisado corredor de urgencias, algunas personas fueron heridas de forma superficial, pero la situación comenzaba a desestabilizar a todos. _Los clones de Naruto-kun no pueden bloquear todas las trayectorias, sobre todo unas tan impredecibles como esas… debo…_

"¡Hinata! ¡cuidado!"

La joven pareció esquivarlo sin pensar, _¡Debo protegerlos!_. Hinata se adelanto, un halo de luz violeta le rodeaba, brincó al tejado más cercano, _si logrará hacer mi chakra más grueso, y resistente... lograría crear una barrera…_ El chakra alrededor de sus pies que fluía entre lavanda y purpura, formo una especie de plataforma, y se elevó por los aires.

"¡_Shugohakke Rokuijuu Yonshuo_! (guardián de la adivinación)"

_`Cuida…do… Hinata…hime.`_

Sus ojos cerrados sangraban, su cabello flotaba, y de momento a momento, formó un escudo marmoleo color sangre de chakra por encima de todos los aldeanos. Minutos después Kiba y Akamaru terminaban con la última de las comadrejas escurridizas, cesando así la peligrosa lluvia; Shino recababa información del representante enemigo con uno de sus muchos insectos entrando por sus orejas y escabulléndose en las circunvoluciones del cerebro enemigo. Después de sacarle la verdad, le dejo a merced de sus insectos. Naruto veía fijamente a la sobre-humana fuerza de su compañera _kunoichi_ con los labios entreabiertos y un poco intimidado. _Sugoi (increíble)… vaya que es fuerte… ¿cómo es que nunca hace eso en los entrenamientos?_

En la ausencia de bombas, el chakra se esfumó, y el cuerpo de Hinata caía libremente hacia el suelo. El _ninja_ reaccionó, y en el sitio y tiempo exactos, la detuvo con sus brazos. "¡Hinata! ¿me escuchas? ¡Hinata!" Con la mirada perdida, caminó hacia la sombra de los árboles más cercanos, se sentó, recuperándose del impacto. "Hinata… eres la mejor" murmuró.

Allí se quedo hasta que Shino y Kiba los encontraron y se dirigieron juntos a Konoha. Aunque Akamaru pretendía ejercer su papel de siempre y cargar a la joven, Naruto le abrazo hasta unas horas después, bajo la guardia de Tsunade.

*********************************

Despertar en las camas de hospital era algo a lo que Hinata venia acostumbrándose últimamente, y sino por el tacto, reconoció el hospital de Konoha por el olfato: _Estoy en casa_. En la mesilla de al lado había un florero con un par de lirios. "¿Eh?... ¿quién habrá…?" murmuraba adormilada la joven tallándose los ojos.

Hacía dos días desde su regreso a Konoha. Shino entrego un reporte completo sobre la misión, detallando especialmente la participación de Hinata como med-_ninja_ y _kunoichi_, ambos excepcionalmente exitosos. Izumi_-chan_ desapareció después del ataque, al parecer un pariente llegó a recogerla. Los aldeanos recibieron a un médico nuevo, jurando eterno agradecimiento a la inconsciente joven_._ Incluyó también, quizás como dato curioso, la anécdota de los peces y el agua, la Hokage estaba ansiosa por escucharlo directamente de la fuente. Pronto cumpliría 2 meses como su aprendiz, y dominaba muchas de las habilidades que tenía para enseñarle. Debía comenzar a buscar un med-_ninja_ que tuviese conocimientos sobre el control de todos los elementos, y tenía al ANBU perfecto para el trabajo. _Aa… así tiene que ser_. La Hokage entro a la habitación de Hinata para monitorear sus signos vitales, y la encontró despierta. La abrazó con emoción, y la joven correspondió. La escolto hasta la mansión Hyuuga, le ordeno reposar y reportarse a las 8:00 am el siguiente día en su oficina. La despidió con un beso en la frente, y susurró: "Excelente trabajo, Hinata-_chan."_

*********************************

Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata flotando como un hada, con los ojos cerrados con ese halo de chakra que cambiaba… con esa piel tan blanca y esa expresión exhausta y feliz al dormir entre sus brazos. _Casi dos meses cuidándola, y de pronto, veo de lo que es capaz. Ella no necesita que la cuiden… Hinata es…. _(suspiro_) ella no me necesita_. Esa tarde Naruto debía seguir con su misión de escoltar a Hinata hasta su casa, pero… sencillamente, ya no le veía caso y sinceramente, estaba muy triste.

********************************

"_Ohaio gosaimazu_ Tsunade_-sensei_."

"_Ohaio_ Hinata ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Como nueva. _Arigato_ _sensei_."

"Me gustaría escuchar tu versión de la historia, Hinata."

"Usted… usted sabe muy bien que algo extraño paso ¿no es así Tsunade_-sensei_?"

"Aa…" asintió la Hokage "me gustaría escuchar la historia completa."

"_Hai_…" suspiró profundo, como si tomase ventaja para dar un salto… "cuando estuvimos cerca de la aldea escuché un eco que decía `Hinata-hime`"…

Una breve explicación después…

"Así que… ¿sentiste un torbellino en el vientre antes de ejecutar tu técnica?"

"_Hai_…"

"Por cierto, fue muy ingenioso lo del agua." _Hay variaciones en la historia, Hinata parece perder pedazos del todo… "_¿Y no recuerdas como llegaste a casa?"

"No… ¿por qué? ¿algo le paso a Naruto_-kun_? ¿a Shino_-kun_, Kiba_-kun_?"

"No… relájate" _tiene derecho a saber al menos esto_ "muy bien, te relataré lo que paso después de que perdiste la conciencia"

Otra breve explicación después…

"Hay algo… que no le he dicho Hokage_-sensei_.

"¿Y qué podría ser?"

"Las últimas palabras que escuche entre las olas. Fueron: `cuídate Hinata-_hime_` ¿usted sabe que podría significar?"

"Mmm… a mi me parece que fue una forma de decir adiós."

_Obviamente la madre tierra y el hermano mar saben mucho más de todo esto que yo, ¿será que alguien ha descubierto su identidad? No puedo ponerla en riesgo, cerca de 9 meses para que el plazo se cumpla, además no hay forma de saber si después de la segunda visita necesitaré cuidarla, mi trabajo es asegurarme que llegue integra al menos hasta el 21 de diciembre, y después, dependiendo de cómo se vean las cosas… idearé otro plan…_

"Ho… Hokage_-sensei_… ¿por qué es que usted me cree sin… digo… a veces ni yo lo creo… por qué usted…?"

"No tengo razones para pensar que mientes. ¿Por qué, debería desconfiar de tu palabra?"

"No… _sensei_. Es que, todo es t.. tan… confuso."

"Ya lo veo, llevabas unos días sin tartamudear, la experiencia debió ser profunda" observaba la Hokage "pero Hinata, recuerda, todo cuanto tenemos esta mejor empleándolo, que escondiéndolo"

"_Hai_…"

"Nos queda mucho por ver. Hoy empezaremos con las bases de la cirugía en chakra. Debo advertírtelo, esta sección del medical-jutsu normalmente nos tomaría años, estoy ansiosa por ver cómo funciona tu _Byakugan_ cuando lo eduques en cirugía. Trabajaremos sin parar al menos por 3 semanas para que tengas las nociones básicas, no habrá misiones para tí durante algún tiempo ¿te sientes dispuesta el día de hoy o prefieres continuar mañana?"

"¿Qué hay sobre mi equipo?" se petrificó la joven.

"Ellos serán asignados a misiones regulares, y Naruto pronto volverá con el equipo 7. De hoy en adelante, por tiempo indefinido, eres solamente una med-_ninja_ bajo mis órdenes"

_Shino-kun… Kiba-kun… Naruto-kun_

"¿Estás dispuesta Hyuuga Hinata? Las lecciones que nos esperan, son las que te serán de más ayuda en caso de que _ninja_s descuidados como Naruto regresen a casa después de haber destruido su cuerpo defendiendo a Konoha."

"_Hai_ Hokage_-sensei_. ¡Traeré mi estuche!"

_Es sólo una niña… mírala… como entorpece con la sola idea…Debo hacérselo saber al equipo 8, y a Naruto, tendrán un mes más, pero algo me dice que no estará feliz cuando lo releve de la misión_.

*****************************

"¿Estás seguro de que es ella?" pregunto una figura entre sombras.

"_Hai_… lo vi con mis propios ojos, el mar se agitaba ofreciéndole peces, y la fuerza de la gravedad renunció por unos segundos a encadenarle… y sus ojos eran de un blanco color luna." contestó una voz que susurraba como lo haría cualquier achichincle de segunda

"Mar y Tierra… ¿Quién es ella?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, la heredera de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de la aldea de Konoha."

"Una princesa ¿eh?... interesante. Quiero verla en acción. Tira de tus hilos y tráele cerca donde pueda verla."

"_Hai_… Sensou_-sama_."


	8. Narracuentos

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Gamelos: aprovechando tu pregunta, por si a alguien le quedó la duda, el 21 de diciembre es la fecha del solsticio de invierno, que según la leyenda, será la 2da vez que los guardianes visiten a Hinata.

Dormilon: ammm... jejeje... soy mujer. Pero gracias por los ánimos U_U

¡Gracias por todos los comentarios!

¡Disfruten y comenten!

**Capítulo 8: Narra-cuentos…**

Contra su voluntad sus parpados se cerraron 5 minutos antes de que le despertara la sensación de ser observada. _Naruto-kun… ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Estará bien…? ¿Por qué se queda allí sin hacer nada…? Quizás no quiere despertarme, que lindo… ¡no!, ¡espera!, si cree que estoy dormida se irá y realmente quisiera hablar con él… aunque sea un momento…_

Estaba de espaldas a ella, divertido por la extraña postura en que la _ninja_ logró conciliar el sueño. _Debe estar muy cansada_ Otro tipo de ideas se escurrían en la cabeza del joven, colonizando con rubor sus mejillas, cuando escuchó un bostezo que le devolvió a la realidad y coloreo las 6 marcas bajo sus ojos de un rojo vivo.

"Na… Naruto_-kun_."

"Oii… ¿cómo estas Hinata?, tengo días sin verte, has estado aquí día y noche."

"_Hai_… estoy bien Naruto_-kun_."

"¿Estás castigada…? ¿Tsunade _no Baa-chan_ se enojó contigo?"

"No… no Naruto_-kun_."

"¿Entonces… por qué no te deja descansar? ¿Cuántos días llevas sin dormir? ¿3?" _Si lo sabré yo, y tampoco ha comido desde ayer por la noche._

"Oh… h_ai_… la cirugía es algo… complicada."

"Pero Hinata ¿esperas aprender todo en 5 semanas? Eso es una locura ¡debes descansar!"

Por alguna razón, la _kunoichi_ sentía que debía disculparse…

"¡Voy a tener una pequeña charla con _Baa-chan_ y le obligaré a dejarte el día libre!"

"¡No… no Naruto_-kun_! Por favor no lo hagas, estoy bien… sólo necesito comer algo." Un guiño después, el joven expuso orgulloso lo que escondía detrás de su espalda. "¡Es tu día de suerte Hinata! ¡Entrega especial desde Ickiraku´s!" Sus ojos de luna brillaban, su frente y sus labios enrojecieron como cerezas… "_Arigato_ Naruto_-kun_…"

"Hehe, no es nada Hinata" decía rascándose la nuca "sé que has estado trabajando muy duro, y creí que algo de ramen sería la excusa perfecta para relajarte."

"_Hai_… pero…" _es tu oportunidad_ "no puedo comer aquí dentro, y no quisiera comer sola, ¿me acompañarías a los jardines?"

"¡Claro Hinata! Y no comerás sola, también traje algo para mí" señalaba con descaro una bolsa que contenía al menos 4 platos. Lo guió paso a paso hasta el jardín lateral, bajo la sombra de un roble, donde crecían arbustos, plantas de menta y lirios. Se sentaron recargados en el tronco, él embriagado por el olor a ramen, y ella, por el aroma del jardín.

"_¡Itadakimasu!" _

"_Itadakimasu_…"

Naruto sorbía los fideos arrebatadamente, aunque hacia pocas horas de su último alimento. Conocía ya muchas de sus costumbres, y hablar con la boca llena no era propio de ella, por lo que aprendió a respetar su silencio durante la comida. Él hablaba sobre sus misiones, entrenamientos, encuentros amistosos, y exclusivamente con ella, sobre el libro que recién había terminado. "Fue un final extraño… digo, el enano perdió no porque sus actos hayan sido condenados, sino por mera mala suerte. Un trato es un trato, y nadie diría que hay algo ilegal, no podrían castigarle, y… si dependiera de mi, la mujer habría recibido lo que se merecía, ¿qué tipo de persona promete a su hijo a cambio de un poco de oro? ¿cuál es el mensaje que deja finalmente el cuento? ¿`Puede que no tengas que pagar por tus actos, cruza los dedos`?"

"Naruto…_kun_… nunca lo vi de esa forma. Es un interesante punto…" _creo que está listo para otro tipo de libros. _Mientras él se limpiaba rastros de ramen de la barbilla, Hinata sentía cosquillas subiéndole por el cuello _él… sencillamente nunca deja de sorprenderme. "_Terminaste muy pronto esta vez ¿qué te gustaría leer ahora, Naruto_-kun_?"

_Las cosas son muy aburridas sin ti… y lo único que hago es leer y entrenar, no me han asignado misiones y… hey… espera un momento… ya no tartamudea. _"Mmm_… etto_… no lo sé Hinata, ¿qué será bueno?" dijo apresurado, como quien cree que le persiguen.

"Creo, Naruto_-kun_, que tengo el libro perfecto para ti."

Nuestra princesa, coloreada en un pálido rosa, se sonreía ante la idea de la promoción literaria que le había concedido al joven _siento que debería pegarle una estrellita de oro en la frente…_

"¿Y cuál es?" preguntó interesado.

"_Les Trois Mousquetaires_"

"¿Ahhhh?"_¿Habla otro idioma?, wooowww… debe ser una especie de genio_

"Los tres mosqueteros, lo escribió Alejandro Dumas hace mucho tiempo. Creo que te gustará…"

"Y dime… ¿cuándo haremos el intercambio? El secuestro ha puesto a tu libro de un humor depresivo…"

"Hahahaha…" _su sentido del humor es más refinado últimamente_ "no lo sé, Naruto_-kun_… yo…"

Una estrepitosa voz hizo eco en el jardín entero (cosa curiosa puesto que era un espacio abierto):

"¡Con que saliéndote a escondidas Hinata!"

"Tsu… Tsunade_-sensei_… no.. no … _etto… etto_… yo… Naruto_-kun_… estoy tomando un descanso para comer, y Na… Naruto_-kun_… él sólo…"

"Está bien Hinata, llevas días sin ir a casa. Sé que todo esto ha sido intensivo y estoy dispuesta a darte el fin de semana."

"¿Tsunade_-sensei_? Hay mucho que hacer en el hospital todavía, muchos heridos… yo…" un desarrollado sentido de la culpa vibraba en la voz de la princesa.

"Te veré el lunes. Ve y duerme. Naruto, asegúrate de que llegue a casa" _cuídala mucho…_

"_Hai_, Tsunade _no Baa-chan_"

"¡Que no me digas así!" con un puño en el aire y la boca en una mueca, amenazaba con golepar a Naruto, cuando…

"Tsunade_-sensei_, Shizune…" apuntando hacia la ventana del 3er piso, Hinata interrumpió el conflicto antes de que tuviera que curar alguna herida.

El joven de ojos celestes suspiro…

"Hey Hinata, ¿lista para irte a casa?"

"Naruto_-kun_… ¿podemos quedarnos aquí… un momento?" sus ojos le miraban como una niña que pide una paleta.

"Claro Hinata…" _que… ojos…_

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Naruto_-kun_?" balbuceo ella interrumpiendo la fantasía del joven. "Oh… ah… _hai_, dime." _soy un pervertido…_

"Hace… mucho tiempo que no leo ese libro. Rumpelstinski creo recordar que se llama, podrías… ¿podrías… narrármelo?"

"¿Narrarlo?..."

"_Hai_… aunque, si no lo recuerdas todo, puedes parafrasearlo…"

"¿Parafrasear?" _Oh demonios, me hace sentir estúpido que diga palabras que no conozco… _

"_Hai_. Significa que cuentas algo con tus propias palabras, tal como lo recuerdas, no tiene que ser literal." _Creo que debo regalarle…_

"¡Ohhhhh! Ok. Espera, eso no será necesario" saco el libro de entre sus ropas "puedo leértelo, o puedes leerlo tú, no es muy largo."

"¿Lo… lo traes contigo?" Hinata dijo reconociendo la familiar sensación vertiginosa de sus emociones…

"Oh… _hai_. Siempre cargo tus libros conmigo, temo que se extravíen…" Hinata se coloreo de arriba abajo por la idea de que una parte de ella estuviera siempre cerca del cuerpo de Naruto… tan cerca… Sus ojos aperlados miraron fijamente hacía sus pies mientras "Pre… preferiría que tú… leyeras. Naruto_-kun_… si no es molestia."

"Muy bien. Sentémonos entonces."

***************************

_Nunca le he leído a alguien antes. Pero recuerdo que en la academia no era el mejor… quizás esto no es una buena idea… pero ya le dije que lo haría… (suspiro), bah… ella no se burlará, es Hinata, no hay nada que temer… _Se sentaron de nuevo bajo el roble, lado a lado, disfrutando del fresco bajo su sombra, y de las someras ráfagas de viento que mecían melodiosamente sus hojas. "Hace mucho mucho tiempo…." La voz del_ jounin_ al principio era un poco entrecortada, y Hinata se deleitaba con el irónico cambio de papeles. Respiraba pausadamente, viendo hacia el cielo, hacia las ramas, hacia la nada… escuchando felizmente un cuento en boca del joven al que amaba. Al acercase el final del cuento, la _jounin _con el cabello color azul noche, estaba sumida en dulces sueños. Él, por supuesto, no se daba cuenta, concentrado en leer elocuentemente y cambiar el tono de voz para cada personaje. Recordaba haber oído a un padre leerle a su hijo en el parque, y suponía que esa era la forma de narrar un cuento. Era de hecho algo cómico el evidente esfuerzo que ponía en leer el cuento, sostenía el libro con la mano derecha, y con la otra ejercía un punto de apoyo sobre alguna raíz. De pronto, algo rozo su dorso izquierdo posándose cálidamente. _¿Qué es e…? ¡La mano de Hinata! ¿Qué… qué está haciendo?_ ruborizado súbitamente, se sintió paralizar. Un crujido sordo le dio el aviso de que Hinata se deslizaba hacia él, y de un momento a otro, su frente choco ligeramente en su hombro. El cuerpo de Naruto no respondía. _Está muy cerca…_ sentía escalofríos recorrerle de pies a cabeza, trató de hablarle, pero su mandíbula se rehusaba a moverse. Lentamente, el liviano cuerpo de la joven aterrizó en el regazo del _ninja_, quien en breve, encontró difícil respirar, y comenzó a sudar profusamente.

Finalmente…

"Hi… Hinata..." articuló pesada y nerviosamente.

Fue hasta que no hubo respuesta, que el lento y pasmoso _ninja_ comprendió que nuestra princesa estaba profundamente dormida. Rotó su cuerpo hacia él, retiró el cabello de su rostro, y contemplo momentáneamente una etérea sonrisa en los labios de la mujer que sostenía. Pensó que si tuviera que dibujar unos labios, serían precisamente los de ella, con ese tamaño, ese color, ese borde tan preciso, esa ilusión de piel tersa y suave… ¿_Qué demonios estoy pensando…? Será mejor llevarla a casa, espero no despertarla…_

*************

"Naruto" saludó una voz familiar "¿Hinata-sama se encuentra bien?"

"Oh. Neji. _Hai_. Sólo está dormida."

"La llevaré a su recamara." _seguramente volvió a desmayarse_ "_arigato _Naruto. Eres muy amable" se inclinó y extendió los brazos para recibir a su prima. Siempre inexpresivo.

"No hay problema. Neji… cuando despierte, dale esto por favor." le entregó el libro "y dile que la espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 8 alrededor del medio día."

"Se lo diré Naruto. Adiós."

El _ninja_ se quedo viendo las puertas cerradas de la mansión Hyuuga unos minutos, pensando en lo difícil que debía ser para ella ser familiar de personas tan frías, siendo Hinata… como era.

**************************

Algún tiempo atrás, invitarla a comer ramen ya no le hacía sentir extraño, pero, nunca dejó de ser distinto. _No es como con Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji… o como con Sakura-chan, ¿qué le hace distinta?_Mientras esperaba a la blanca, tímida _kunoichi_ cerró los ojos tratando de esfumar esa nueva sensación de presión en el pecho que sentía al pensar en ella, esas que conoció a la sombra del buen roble. Un aroma le hizo decir su nombre, como aquellas palabras que se escapan desde los sueños para volatizarse en el aire… "Hinata…"

"_Koniichiwa_ Naruto_-kun_. Disculpa la demora. Neji _onii-san_ acaba de darme el mensaje hace poco."

"Ho.. hola Hinata" _estoy sudando…y…. ¿estoy mareado?_ "¿descansaste?"

"¡_Hai_! Naruto_-kun_, _arigato_, Neji onii_-san_ me dijo que te tomaste la molestia de llevarme a casa" _ "en brazos…_ un rubor explosivo le cubrió el rostro entero "_Arigato_ _gosaimazu"._

_Neji… ¿me habrá visto rodear la cuadra tantas veces?... no pude evitarlo, la sensación de abrazarla es demasiado… agradable…_

"Tengo algo para ti Naruto_-kun_." busco entre sus ropas y le entrego un volumen de al menos 500 hojas. "es uno de mis libros preferidos."

"Ahhh… ¡vaya! ¡es muy grande!" le tomo con una gota escurriéndole por la frente y una sonrisa torcida "¿cuántos cuentos tiene?"

"No es un cuento Naruto_-kun_. Es el libro que te prometí. Es… un poco largo, pero te aseguro… valdrá la pena. Ohhh… y también esto." un regalo envuelto en un paño azul con un listón naranja…

"¿Qué es…?" decía el rubio, que aunque reconociendo el significado del paquete, pocas veces lo experimentó de forma personal.

"Es… un regalo" sonrió ella, quien sintió formándose algunas gotas que rodearon el borde de sus ojos "no es… la gran cosa, pero, te servirá."

"¿Puedo… puedo abrirlo?" preguntó con el entusiasmo de un niño en navidad.

"_Hai_…" asintió ella encantada.

_Un regalo… ella…. Ella me dio un regalo… ¿por qué?..._Al abrirlo, ambos sonrieron con cierta complicidad. Naruto tomo entre sus manos un graaan volumen que versaba en el título: DICCIONARIO "Hehehe… este no podré traerlo conmigo."

"Hahahaha… sólo si quieres noquear a alguien con él." bromeo Hinata.

Naruto rio. Sus bromas eran escasas, pero eso sólo las hacía más graciosas.

****************************

"Tsunade_-sama_" Shizune, apenas con la nariz visible entre tanto papeleo, le entregó a Tsunade un sobre "ha llegado una nota en un búho mensajero"

"¿Un búho… mensajero?" _finalmente... respondió_

"_Hai_. Llego esta mañana."

"_Arigato_. Retírate." La Hokage leyó la nota: "Estaré allí mañana a las 2:00 pm"


	9. Aoi san

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios... ¡¡Que lluevan a cántaros!!

**Capítulo 9: Aoi**_**-san**_

Un susurro se disipó en la oficina de la Hokage.

"_Koniichiwa_ Hokage_-sama_." una voz profunda y respetuosa saludo.

"2:00 pm en punto ¿por qué no me sorprende?" sonrió Tsunade con satisfacción "levántate, y acércate, tenemos asuntos que tratar." Un alta y enmascarada figura masculina se acercó con donaire. "La misión empezará mañana. Creo firmemente que eres el mejor candidato para el cargo. No precisamente por lo que hay en tu expediente, tus conocimientos de med-jutsu y tantas otras cosas, sino por mi experiencia contigo. Pero, puedes rehusarte ahora en vista de que habrá muchas cosas que tendrás que hacer a ciegas."

"Ho…"

"Déjame terminar."

"_Sumimasen_. (Disculpe)"

Tsunade continuó "La misión es vigilar y proteger a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. No es una labor ordinaria. Debido al _kekegenkai,_ su _Byakugan_, tendrás que ser expuesto, removerás tu mascara y te asignaré un nombre clave. Por ahora ella es mi aprendiz, una muy prometedora med-_ninja_, la mayoría del tiempo está en el hospital bajo mi cuidado, pero tan pronto como de un paso fuera de allí, será tu entera responsabilidad. Le acompañaras a las rondas de cirugía y después, hasta el 19 de diciembre, serás su _sensei_ en el domino de los elementos. Mi recomendación es que empieces con agua y tierra. Te advierto que quizás el _ninja_ actualmente encargado de la misión te de problemas, dudo que le agrade la idea de pasarle a otro la tarea."

"Hokage_-sama_… ¿contra qué la protegemos?" preguntó con la voz con que un hechicero hipnotiza a su presa.

"Eso… eso aún no lo sé." El sigilo en la voz de la Hokage, le hizo asentir. "A eso se refería cuando dijo que andaré a ciegas…"

"_Hai_… pero creo que cuando el peligro aparezca, sabrás identificarlo. Entonces… ¿aceptas?"

"Será un honor, Hokage_-sama_." El personaje asintió e hizo una reverencia.

"Muy bien. Tu nombre clave será…"

"De hecho, Hokage_-sama_, con todo respeto. Si voy a tomar a esa joven como aprendiz, preferiría usar mi nombre. Es deshonroso obsequiar una parte de quién se es, sin decir la verdad sobre quién eres."

"Como gustes… Seishin-san" accedió Tsunade. El ANBU removió la máscara de búho que le cubría, revelando unos ojos azul rubí, una nívea e impecable piel, nariz fina, labios carnosos y rosados, que remontaron a Tsunade algunos 20 años atrás. Seguía siendo tan apuesto como entonces, e igual que ella, se veía mucho más joven. _Nadie adivinaría su edad… _Su pelirrojo cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta por arriba del nivel de sus perfiladas orejas, su postura irradiaba confianza y cordialidad, vestía una gabardina negra por encima del traje típico de los ANBUs, y la suma de todo, resultaba en un halo de magia antigua, como la de los sauces sagrados, las montañas, o los templos. Su voz era como un eco que nunca se iba, entre grave, dulce y honda… su mirada proyectaba ecuanimidad, inteligencia, madurez, dulzura, pero sobre todo… paz. Una calma que era contagiosa para todo aquel que le viera, y además de todo eso, era el poseedor de la más hermosa sonrisa que la rubia había visto. Recordaba bien, en batalla, la determinación asesina en sus ojos, la ferocidad de su gesto, el cambio en su voz, pero… esa encantadora curva en sus labios era sin duda el recuerdo que opacaba a los demás. "Te alojarás en la mansión Hyuuga. De esa forma podrás estar con ella todo el tiempo. Tengo la sospecha de que algo, alguien le ha prestado atención, y me preocupa. Esta tarde hablaré con Hiashi-san y le cobraré algunos favores. Reportarás tus progresos cada semana. Puedes retirarte."

"Con su permiso, Hokage_-sama_."

*********************

La paciente de cuarto num. 11, una mujer de 67 años que se fracturó la pelvis unos días atrás era la primera cirugía del día, y más importante aún, la primera cirugía en la que Hinata intervendría como segunda al mando.

Pese a que el manejo de la mineralización ósea con chakra no es un proceso invasivo, las normas de higiene se respetan para mantener al quirófano como un lugar de intensa concentración. No era una intervención difícil, la Hokage resolvió las fisuras rápidamente, la lesión se concentraba en el ala del íleon y en fosa acetabular del fémur izquierdo (la cavidad donde el fémur en la cadera); aparentemente durante la estimulación de los osteoblastos (células formadoras de hueso) una astilla se reacomodó, y Hinata advirtió que comprometía la inervación ciática. "¡Tsunade_-sensei_!" Le explicó lo más breve y explícitamente posible la situación.

"Hinata, encárgate de la reabsorción de esa astilla. Recuerda, cuidado con la cantidad de calcio que escape hacía los líquidos corporales, un poco más de lo normal, provocaría una tetania (contracción sostenida) y dificultaría el resto del trabajo."

"_Hai_… Tsunade_-sensei_."

"Seishin_-san_, por favor, acércate y observa." Ordenó la Hokage. El nuevo med-_ninja_ entró y asintió desde una posición lejana. Se acerco pausadamente hasta la blanca _kunoichi_. Se detuvo a distancia, observando calladamente y con interés las destrezas de la med-_ninja_ que ni siquiera se volvió hacia él por curiosidad. _Una joven en control de sí misma, que refrescante…_ pensó Seishin.

La intervención fue un éxito, la Hokage pensaba con cierto orgullo. _Vaya que es buena… "_Hinata, excelente trabajo."

"_Arigato_, Tsunade_-sensei_. Todo es gracias a usted" nuestra princesa dijo inclinándose en reverencia "_Arigato_." En esa posición, se percató de unos pies ajenos, y al erguirse, le recibió una afable sonrisa de cortesía. Y ella sintió un poco de rubor asomarse a sus mejillas.

"_Ohaio_ _gosaimazu _Hokage_-sama_. Encantado de verle de nuevo."

"_Ohaio_. Ella es mi aprendiz, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, él es Seishin Roujin"

La _kunoichi_, la adolescente, la niña, hizo una reverencia.

"Un placer conocerla, Hyuuga Hinata" respondió él con una inclinación.

"Igualmente, Seishin_-san_." Se indagaban cautelosamente, ambos, con la mayor cortesía. "Vayamos a un lugar más privado" interrumpió la Hokage.

De camino a la oficina, Tsunade y el _ninja_ recién integrado al cuerpo médico murmuraban intercambiando señales. Hinata sonreía distraída hacia aquel roble de fantasía… y pensaba… _¿Qué estará haciendo Naruto-kun?_

***************************

Escondido perfectamente entre las ramas de un árbol cercano al hospital, (no, otro árbol), observaba pasar a su reemplazo inexpresivamente.

_FLASH BACK_

"¡No no no no no y no! ¡no hice nada malo! ¿Por qué me relevas de la misión _Baa-chan_?"

"Naruto, cálmate… las cosas deben cambiar, eso es todo."

"¡¡¡¿¿Pero por quéeee??!!! _Baa-chan_, ¡no he cometido ningún error! ¡déjame seguir con mi misión!"

"No."

"¡_Baa-chan_!"

"No, no y no Naruto."

"¡Que terca eres, _Baa-chan_!"

"El terco eres tú, _baka_. Ya no será más tu misión, y punto. Es por el bien de Hinata."

"¿Por su… bien?" bajó la voz.

"Sí, es en el mejor interés de Hinata."

"_Baa-chan_." murmuró sombríamente y dijo antes de salir por la puerta "Hinata no necesita que la cuiden."

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Así que es él… mmmm… _gruñía y cruzaba los brazos_ ¡no me agrada!_

"Hokage_-sama_, parece que tenemos compañía." Advirtió Seishin "Ignóralo. Entremos." Tsunade colocó los codos en el escritorio, cubriendo su barbilla con ambas manos, mientras Hinata y Seishin permanecieron expectantes. "Hinata, desde el día de hoy Seishin_-san_ será tu _sensei._ Pasarás a su cuidado y él te entrenará en el dominio de los elementos."

"Tsu… Tsunade_-sensei_…" _¿acaso hice algo mal?_

"No me interrumpas Hinata."

"_Sumimasen_…" dijo la cohibida joven, bajando la cabeza.

"Él será tu _sensei _fuera y dentro del hospital. Tu avance es extraordinario, pero por ahora, el incremento en el índice de heridos y muertos en acción es preocupante, y no podré más encargarme de tu entrenamiento. Pero te dejo en manos muy capaces. Seishin_-san_ es un excelente med-_ninja_, aparte de un maestro en los 5 elementos."

_Pero… se ve tan joven… de cualquier forma… ¿para qué necesito el dominio de los elementos? ¿Se trata de med-jutsus que no conozco? _pensaba ella viéndole de reojo.

"Lo conducirás hasta la mansión Hyuuga, allí se quedará tanto tiempo como dure tu entrenamiento. Tu padre ya ha sido informado. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Seishin_-san_, ella será tu alumna. Cuídala bien."

"Tiene mi palabra Hokage_-sama_. Ahora permítame decirle algo a mi pupila" se giró hacia ella con una dulce y calmosa sonrisa "Hyuuga_-san_, le haré una prueba en 20 minutos, y entonces valoraremos lo que debemos trabajar, y si el mejor lugar para entrenar es el hospital, o los campos de batalla."

_Que… voz… que… sonrisa… _ pensaba Hinata mientras asentía.

"Por favor, vaya a preparar sus cosas"

"_Hai_…" accedió ella obediente.

Tsunade no se veía feliz. "¿Campos de batalla? ¿Esa es tu idea de protección?"

"Hokage_-sama_, esa niña no necesita protección"

"¿Qué dices…?"

"Esa niña, lo que necesita, es confianza. Además, las misiones dependen de usted, y sólo nos asignaría donde nos necesiten como médicos sin ponerla en riesgo"

"_Hai_… tienes razón. Además, confió en que podrás protegerla contra cualquier mal `Aoi_-san_`…" dijo la rubia esbozando un malicioso gesto.

Seishin sonrió… "Hace años… años que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre. Hokage_-sama_, al ver lo que la joven puede hacer, me atrevo a decir que hay muchas cosas que no me dice sobre la razón de esta misión, pero espero ganar el derecho a saberlo todo."

"No te preocupes… estoy segura de que lo descubrirás sin mi ayuda. Puedes retirarte."

"Con su permiso, Hokage_-sama_."

********************

"Sasuke…" dijo casi murmurando el _ninja_ con un gran volumen de "Los tres mosqueteros" bajo el brazo.

"Aa…" contestó lacónicamente el último dueño del _sharingan._

"¿Cómo… cómo supiste que te gustaba Sakura_-chan_?"

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"¡¡Ohhh_, temme_!! ¡Eres un mal amigo!"

"Y tú eres un estúpido. Pero, vaya, si necesitas ser tan femenino y hablar de tus sentimientos, supongo que deberías hablar con Sakura."

"No…" hundió sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón, cuidando no dejar caer el libro y dijo encorvándose "necesito tú opinión."

"Pues sólo sé, que lo supe." Dijo en un tono aburrido.

_Baahh… eso no ayuda. Y Shikamaru probablemente dirá algo como `eso es muy problemático`, Sai citará algo de algún estúpido libro, Kiba hablará sobre su olor, y Shino… Shino dirá algo extraño._ Su ceño se arrugó, torció los labios. "No sirves de nada…" y suspiró.

"Tu tampoco…" masculló Sasuke "allí esta Sakura, quizás ella pueda ayudarte, pero hoy no, vamos a tener una laaaaarga cita, y más te vale no interferir _¡baka!"_

"¡Como si quisiera! ¡Adiós!"

Algunos minutos después, la peli-rosa le alcanzó y le dijo "Un rápido consejo. Si quieres saber qué es lo que sientes por alguien" _finalmente se dio cuenta_ "una de las mejores formas es escribir. Así, puedes descubrir muchas muchas cosas… ¡adiós Naruto! ¡Sasuke me espera!"

_¿Escribir…? ¿Escribir qué?_

**************************

_Concéntrate Hinata, falta poco… muy poco… _Una gota de sudor escurría por su frente, llevaba algunas horas en la misma posición, arrodillada frente a una criatura de 2 meses que sufrió quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, el diagnóstico era muerte segura, y en caso de que Hinata lograra estabilizarla, su salud siempre sería delicada porque sus glándulas sudoríparas y sus corpúsculos fueron destruidos junto con la piel, además de una considerable atresia congénita intestinal (falta de formación). Buscaba regenerar las células del tejido dañado, proliferar nuevas células para crear un intestino nuevo con las pocas células madres remanentes en la neonata, estabilizarla y aliviar su dolor, todo mientras Seishin le observaba atentamente. "Termine…" dijo jadeando "ella… ella estará bien."

"Felicitaciones Hyuuga_-dono_. Es usted mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… supongo que lo que tengo para enseñar involucra sobre todo la reacción en batalla."

"Puede llamarme Hinata, Seishin_-san_." Minutos después, una vez que recuperó el aliento, busco satisfacer sus dudas "Así qué… será huésped del clan Hyuuga."

"_Hai_, trataré de ser el mejor de los huéspedes, Hinata_-dono_."

_Es muy cortés…par ser tan joven. Qué bonitos ojos, son azules como los de Naruto, pero… son distintos. Sus ojos parecen pozos de agua… y los de Naruto son como fuentes de luz…_

"Hinata_-dono_ ¿conoce a ese joven?"

"A… _hai_… ah ah…" enrojecida y avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos "_Koniichiwa_, Naruto-_kun_. Él es Seishin Roujin, Seishin_-san_, él es Uzumaki Naruto."

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Sexto Hokage de Konoha, harías bien en recordar mi nombre…" declaró lo más varonil e imponentemente que pudo el rubio.

_Así que él era el antiguo acompañante de Hinata-dono, puedo ver… que es ambicioso, y ella parece… disfrutar de su presencia_. Calculaba Seishin. "Un placer, Uzumaki_-san_. ¿Nos acompañaría a comer?"

"Mmmmm…" _odio la ensalada, pero… no me agrada la idea de dejarlos solos…_ gruñó diciendo "está bien."

******************

_Eso fue muy incómodo… ¿por qué Naruto-kun habrá sido tan grosero con Seishin-san?_ "Llegamos, Seishin_-san_" suspiró Hinata.

"Hogar dulce hogar" sonrió él "Hinata_-dono_, le aconsejaría ponerse otra cosa. Comenzaremos con las bases del jutsu de agua; juzgando por su excelente precisión del control del chakra es la mejor opción. Por el momento necesitaremos una vasija grande, después… hay un lago cerca de aquí ¿cierto?"

"_Hai_, Seishin_-san_. A las afueras…"

"Bien, eso funcionará."

Al regresar, Hinata traía un suéter con mangas cortas, y unos pantaloncillos por arriba de las rodillas. Seishin vestía un _yukata_ (kimono de verano) de un color azul pardo. Lo encontró en el centro del patio, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en "_dhyana mudra_" (sello de meditación).

"Tome asiento, Hinata_-dono_. Debemos darnos el tiempo de meditar."

_Parece que es muy espiritual… "Hai_, Seishin_-sensei_."

******************

_Escribir… escribir… ¿qué se supone que tengo que escribir?... ¿acaso estaba bromeando?.._

20 minutos frente al papel le dieron a Naruto la sensación de que todas las palabras ya habían sido apartadas para algún otro texto…

Cerró los ojos, y visualizó a la Hinata de antes, a la Hinata de ahora… a la Hinata de la misión en la aldea de la niebla, a la Hinata dormida entre sus brazos, la ligerísima curva en sus labios… y antes de darse cuenta, había comenzado la primera página de las muchas venideras.


	10. Letras

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

ADVERTENCIA: En este punto de la historia, todo comienza a ser un poco más romántico... algunos quizás lo consideren meloson, pero... denle la oportunidad a la historia de avanzar, hay un poco de todo... O///O... y denle el beneficio de la duda a Naruto, quizás no pueda poner más de 4 kanjis en orden (Gamelos :p ) pero... recordemos que con una musa, hasta el más seco tiene chispazos de poeta.

**Capítulo 10: Letras…**

Hinata servía el té del desayuno, mientras Seishin le seguía con la mirada sintiéndonos un poco culpable, justo como las últimas 4 semanas. Sentado sobre sus rodillas suspiraba. Encontraba siempre singular que las mujeres creyeran tener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

"Esta delicioso Hinata_-dono_."

"_Arigato_ Seishin_-sensei_."

"Veo que no ha estado practicando _Chanoyu _(ceremonia del té)… ¿cierto?"

"No…" negó ella bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzada. _Un hombre practicante de Chanyou… que extraño… y más aún, un hombre ninja _"Umm… ¿practicaría conmigo hoy por la tarde Seishin_-sensei_?"

"Sería un placer, tenemos todo lo necesario justo aquí."

*******************************

"¿Aún no has localizado a esa niña?" una voz en sombras retumbaba con frialdad.

"Sensou_-sama_… no hemos logrado…"

"Recuerdo que dijiste que era una med-_ninja_ ¿cierto?"

"_Hai_… Sensou_-sama_."

"Entonces… ¿qué esperas para atacar al pueblo, sin médico?"

"Veré que se haga…"

*******************************

Tsunade esperaba a Naruto para recibir el reporte final de su última misión. Al verlo, notó en seguida que el descuidado, hiperactivo, cabeza dura, exagerado _ninja_ se había quedado en casa, y en cambio, entró por la puerta la versión más ensimismada y ausente de Naruto que se había visto. "Te escucho Naruto…" Un resumen austero, sin detalles ni más auto-alabanzas que `Misión cumplida` alarmó a la Hokage. Sus ojos permanecían fijos al vacío, hasta que la determinación reavivó su lengua.

"No importa que ya no sea mi responsabilidad _ninja_ _Baa-chan_, yo protegeré a Hinata pase lo que pase. Porque ella…" _Finalmente se dio cuenta_ pensaba la Hokage enternecida "Porque ella es la persona más dulce que conozco." _¡Bakaaaa! _"Aa…" asintió Tsunade.

"_Baa chan_…. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

_Parece tan serio… es extraño, pero prefiero al otro Naruto "Hai_… ¿qué pasa Naruto?"

"Ero-_senin_… Jiraya…. ¿alguna vez… sentiste algo por él?" Un gesto maternal iluminó la cara de Tsunade, rodeó el escritorio y se colocó frente a él. Tomo su barbilla y levantó su mirada hacia sus ojos. "Siempre lo quise mucho, Naruto."

"Pero, todo el tiempo lo rechazaste…" la tristeza resonó como un eco en sus palabras

_Está sufriendo…_ "Hay muchas formas de amor. La que Jiraya y yo teníamos incluía esos encuentros violentos".

"¿Amor…? ¿cómo reconoces… cuando…?" Tsunade le interrumpió "Alguien me dijo una vez, que tu no reconoces al amor, si no que el amor te reconoce a ti. Es algo que sencillamente no puedes ignorar."

"Pero…" de nuevo, Tsunade se adelantó "Estamos hablando de Hinata ¿cierto, Naruto?" Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, sus labios temblaban y termino girando su perfil hacia el lado opuesto_. ¿Es tan obvio para todos? Shino y Kiba están en su equipo, pero… ¿Cómo es que Sikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee y Ten-ten se dieron cuenta? Todos me preguntaron hace algunos días si finalmente le había pedido que fuera mi no… mi nov… _"¿Naruto?"

"¿Siempre son tan complicadas estas cosas, _Baa-chan_?" dijo él abiertamente confundido.

"Hahahaha… me temo que sí. Aunque Naruto, puede que en tu caso…" _no hables de más, Hinata no es sólo otra adolescente, pero… si ellos… _(suspiró_)… ¿qué más da? _ "puede que en tu caso no sea tan difícil como crees. ¿A qué le temes?"

"No lo sé, pero… cada vez que pienso en ella, siento…una presión extraña en el estómago y en el pecho, luego… luego…. Quisiera asegurarme de que siempre esté segura, y yo… con ella." Tsunade le abrazó suavemente, y susurró a su oído: "Díselo, Naruto." Sin saber por qué, una lágrima se escapó de borde de sus ojos y la ocultó volviéndose en su escritorio para absorberla con su manga. Cuando se sentó en su silla y vio directamente hacia el abatido _ninja_, vio grandes lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y sintió que un clavo le atravesaba el corazón. Naruto empuñaba algo fuertemente en la mano, y se cubría los ojos con el otro brazo mientras sus hombros se movían ligeramente. "¿Qué tienes en la mano Naruto?"

"Es una carta que escribí para Hinata… la he traído por días y días, pero, no he ahorrado el coraje para entregársela. Tengo todo un plan… pero… me falta el valor."

"Naruto, retírate y dirígete a la sala 3 del hospital, dile a Seishin_-san_ que lo mando llamar, Hinata tendrá el resto del día libre, y tu estarás encargado de llevarla a la mansión Hyuuga."

"¿_Baa-chan_?"

"Eso es todo Naruto. Retírate."

"¡Gracias _Baa-chan_!"

"¡Deja de decirme así!"

Antes de terminar la frase, Naruto se había esfumado por la ventana…Buscando con la mayor urgencia, los encontró en los jardines del lado este, haciendo pequeños tifones en un tipo de cápsula de chakra.

*********************

Seishin se ocupaba en explicarle a Hinata los fundamentos para entender el secreto de una técnica que le había sido de gran utilidad en batalla.

"Se trata Hinata_-dono_ de mezclar med-chakra con algún elemento. Para quemaduras, heridas punzocortantes, hemorragias, y mucho más se utiliza el agua. En casi todo tipo de oclusiones se utiliza el aire. La utilidad de la tierra radica sobre todo en pérdidas de la continuidad corporal, como fracturas, esguinces, dislocaciones y de forma extraordinariamente empleada, en desmembramientos. El rayo, con la excelencia de la experiencia se usa para reanimar un corazón en paro y restablecer el ciclo cardiaco normal, y en la pérdida de la comunicación neuronal, como en un shock. El fuego… tiene sus cualidades, pero por el momento no nos ocuparemos de eso. ¿Alguna pregunta Hinata_-dono?_"

"Oh… no… por favor, continúe _sensei" _

"Lo más útil es pues el agua, el elemento al que es usted más afín, por lo que considero que tendrá éxito en la técnica."

"¡_Hai_ Seishin_-sensei_!"

"Ahora, necesita…." Seishin hizo unos cuantos signos, todos familiares para Hinata, excepto uno "Seishin_-sensei_, ese último signo… no lo recuerdo."

"Es comprensible, es una posición que encontré en mis entrenamientos…" dijo sonriendo condescendientemente.

"¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble Seishin_-sensei_!"

"Ahora… inténtalo usted Hinata_-dono_."

La _kunoichi_ ojos de luna posó su mano por encima de la tierra, cerró los ojos y una a una, pequeñas gotas cristalinas ascendían hasta sus dedos, formando una especie de película acuosa que siguió el movimiento de sus blancas manos hasta el ala de un búho herido que Seishin había convocado momentos antes. La tira de agua que obedecía como títere las órdenes de Hinata rodeo al búho, y tan pronto como se formo una especie de capa, el violáceo chakra de Hinata se entrelazó como lo haría una enredadera en la película fluctuante que flotaba por obra de sus yemas. Un polvillo grisáceo pobló la superficie donde antes hubo heridas, y una suave bisa se llevó hasta el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido una cicatriz.

"¡Excelente trabajo Hinata_-dono_!" Seishin aplaudió pausada y elegantemente "su primer intento, y no ha dejado una sola marca."

_¿Yo… yo hice eso?_ pensaba ella no del todo convencida de su participación. Miró a Seishin con sospecha… "Seishin_-sensei_, ese polvo que apareció… ¿qué era?"

"Oh… esa es la mejor parte de la técnica, Hinata_-dono_; la razón por la cual es invaluable en batalla. Ese polvo constituía las cenizas del dolor, las cenizas del daño y del cansancio. Por ello, al usar esta técnica, un _ninja_ volverá a la batalla como nuevo."

"¡¡Impresionante!! ¡¡_Arigato_ Seishin_-sensei_!!" exclamaba eufórica.

"No hay nada que agradecer…" dijo él, inclinándose para tomar la mano de Hinata y colocar sus labios con la más pura de las intenciones en el borde de sus dedos mientras se inclinaba en reverencia. En ese preciso momento, Naruto entró a escena. _Allí están… _Aunque el gesto de Seishin actúo con el mayor de los respetos, no dejaba de ser un rival imaginario para el ojiazul _ninja_ que le miró con descaro. En sus ojos se adivinaba la intención de lanzarse al ataque hacia el pelirrojo como al peor y más vil de los enemigos. Sitió sus brazos erizarse y una sensación de estática por toda su espalda… Seishin sintió al momento la fulgurante mirada del joven, y además… el rezago, la huella, el eco de un chakra que le era familiar, _Kyubbi… Ese joven debe ser… el hijo del cuarto._ Seishin reparó en su gesto de sorpresa, cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, como si estuviera evocando un gentil recuerdo. "_Koniichiwa_ Uzumaki_-san_." saludó Seishin cuando le vio acercarse con pasos forzadamente calmosos.

"Tsunade _no Baa-chan_ te manda llamar. Dice que es urgente" dijo el _ninja_ con una voz agria y una mueca de evidente desagrado "Hinata, _Baa-chan_ dice que tienes el resto del día libre."

"¿Libre…? Pero… recién comenzamos el entrenamiento…"

"Hinata_-dono_, por hoy terminamos" le tranquilizó. Maestro y alumna mantenían un trato extremadamente cortés, como si estuviesen jugando a la realeza. Hicieron una reverencia, y Seishin se marchó inusualmente rápido, dejando a los dos _ninja_s suavemente ruborizados. "Naruto_-kun_… ¿cómo has estado?"

"Perfectamente Hinata… mmm… Yo… yo quería…" _¡hazlo ya!_ "no preguntes, sólo ven conmigo." La tomo de la mano y la condujo con decisión hacia las afueras de Konoha; días atrás, en sus caminatas encontró un buen lugar, y pensó que a Hinata le gustaría verlo… era difícil llegar, pero valía la pena. Caminaban presurosamente en silencio, mientas ella repasaba como se haría con un mantra _Sin tartamudeos… sin desmayos… sin tartamudeos… sin desmayos… _De rama en rama, Naruto pensaba en lo agradable de una tarde así: el fresco del bosque, el olor a tierra húmeda, y sobre todo, la idea de llegar a un destino lado a lado con ella… Llegaron a un risco con una muy pronunciada pendiente, sin hacer ni una sola pregunta, Hinata le seguía obediente pensando en la mano de Naruto oprimiendo delicadamente la suya, sin que él reparara en que el colosal rubor por toda su cara se debía a tan inocente contacto. "Ya estamos aquí." dijo Naruto sin mirar a la _kunoichi_. En la cima del risco había una especie de claro, una concavidad natural en la que habían crecido muchos lirios, tantos, que daba la impresión de ser una alfombra blanca y aromática, una ilusión que se veía favorecida por la suave brisa que les agitaba apaciblemente.

"¡Naruto_-kun_! ¡Es precioso!"

Él asintió nerviosamente, y le invitó a sentarse con una seña. El _ninja_ sonreía sin saber con precisión la razón, sentía las manos frías y el corazón aún más acelerado que en ninguna batalla que sostuviera antes. Hinata sentía como si todo lo malo del mundo fuera un mito lejano, como si los lirios en ese mágico jardín fuesen eternos y sobre todo, el creciente calor que enrojecía cada vez más sus mejillas. Naruto trataba de borrar las arrugas de un papel que aparentaba tener años de antigüedad, todo fuera por el constante trato que recibió las últimas semanas. _Creo que debí transcribirlo… pero ya estamos aquí, no puedo…_

"Naruto_-kun_…"

El _ninja_ bajo la cabeza para esquivar su mirada, le entregó estirando ambos brazos un papel desgastado y plegado de la forma más peculiar, que ella tomó con curiosidad.

"Sentémonos…" ella plegó sus piernas de la forma en que lo haría en una solemne ceremonia, y él, tenso, se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas y su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia ella "Hinata… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Clar.. Claro.. Naruto_-kun_." _Sin tartamudeos… sin desmayos…_

"¿Podrías… leerme eso?"

"Oh… _hai_." _se está comportando muy raro ¿estará enfermo?_" ¿Qué es?"

"Es… algo que me gustaría discutir contigo."

_Ya veo… ha comenzado a buscar libros por su cuenta, ¡es tan ambicioso! Bien, concéntrate en la lectura Hinata, sólo en la lectura… sin tartamudeos… sin desmayos… _Hinata suspiró y con una voz clara, pero tímida, comenzó a leer las líneas:

Recorriendo el ensueño, encontré entre las fantasías más sublimes un mundo donde soy señor y tú eres el sol, la luna y la felicidad misma. Un divino imperio en donde las espinas de mis tiempos pasados brotan en forma de lirios, la fragancia que me arrulla por las noches, al dormirme en tu recuerdo; un reino donde el espíritu sólo encuentra alivio en el edén de nuestro lecho, en tus cálidos silencios, en el mimo de tus dedos, en la gloria de una vida contigo…

Hinata hizo una pausa para suspirar

"¡Es hermoso Naruto_-kun_! ¿Quién lo escribió?"

"Aún… aún no termina…" habló él con voz temblorina "desdobla la hoja."

"¿Estás bien Naruto_-kun_?"

"_H.. hai_… sigue… sigue leyendo Hinata."

Las siguientes palabras escritas las leyó… y las releyó en silencio hasta convencerse a sí misma de que no eran delirios suyos. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente, muriendo entre sus labios tiritantes y entreabiertos, o bajando hasta su cuello para caer en su regazo, o en la fértil tierra.

"Hinata… sigue leyendo." Susurró él.

"Y en… respu… respuesta a tu… ca..caricia … y… yo re…replicaba, con… con t..todas las fib…fibras del alma… un…" sus labios temblaban y su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

"Lo leeré yo" dijo Naruto tomando la carta "Y en respuesta a tu caricia, yo replicaba con todas las fibras del alma, un te quiero tan real en mi sueño como lo es ahora, Hinata…"


	11. Lirios

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, pertenecen a Kishimoto.

¡¡No me culpen por ser niña!! El romance está en mi naturaleza… pero eso no significa que habrá mucha azúcar por delante; sólo… disfruten y comenten =).

**Capítulo 11: Lirios…**

La firma "Nara Shikamaru" solía ser sinónimo de gravedad… sus misiones rara vez requerían de apoyo. Solicitaba que Naruto se les uniera en el frente de los alrededores de la aldea del rayo. Tsunade arrugaba la frente mientras revisaba sobre su escritorio los nombres de los _ninja_s y los equipos disponibles desplegados en forma de abanico. _Esto es… preocupante. El enemigo no parece estar perdiendo fuerzas… creo que no hay otro remedio, Naruto debe ir. Además, según el reporte hay muchos heridos, Hinata y Seishin serán de mucha ayuda_. Una brisa fresca corrió por la oficina de Tsunade, y frente a ella apareció inclinada la espléndida cabeza de Seishin."Hokage_-sama_."

"¿Qué te entretuvo? Hace horas que te mandé llamar."

"Mil disculpas Hokage_-sama_, un ingreso grave requirió de mis servicios, al parecer, los heridos tienen llenas las salas de urgencia y no teníamos suficientes camas. _Sumimasen_ Hokage_-sama_."

"De acuerdo. Ahora Seishin_-san_ ¿cómo va Hinata?"

"Esa niña tiene un talento extraordinario para el med-jutsu, el color de su chakra por sí mismo es prueba suficiente, pero además de talento, tiene vocación. No es que su entrenamiento médico haya terminado, pero opino que lo que le falta aprender corresponde a la experiencia, y si tuviera la bondad de asignarnos a donde seamos útiles…"

"Tenemos un problema en el frente de una misión que se ha prolongado peligrosamente, y necesitan apoyo médico. Sólo que…" Tsunade puso ambas manos entrelazadas frente su boca.

"Hay algo que no me ha dicho sobre la joven ¿cierto? y es la razón por la cual duda en enviar a dos med-_ninja_s calificados a donde son necesarios… hay algo en ella que cautiva, tiene un alma inmaculada, y su corazón es… Tsunade_-san_" dijo Seishin para crear un ambiente de mayor confidencia "su espíritu es cálido y puro, y he sido testigo de cómo los elementos responden a su llamado… ella… esa niña… hay una leyenda que…"

"Esperaba que lo descubrieras Seishin-san, pero no tan pronto…" habló Tsunade como quien acaba de perder una apuesta "sí, ella es la niña ojos de luna."

"Fue una corazonada…" dijo él solemnemente "pero, Tsunade_-san_, eso quiere decir…"

"_Hai_…" una sentencia irrevocable golpeó duramente su gesto "ella podría ser engullida por el mal en cualquier momento, si es que no está preparada para cumplir su destino… aún faltan alrededor de 6 meses, pero…"

"Su dominio de los elementos, a excepción del agua, es pobre Hokage_-sama_. Solicito permiso para dejar el hospital y enfocar su entrenamiento únicamente en los elementos."

Los ojos de Seishin brillaban. Y la Hokage sonrió… "Confiaba en que una vez conociendo su papel, te ocuparías de ella con mayor ahínco."

"Es un honor ser el _sensei_ de aquella que está destinada a engendrar una nueva era."

"_Hai_…" asintió amablemente la Hokage "tienes el permiso de cambiar su entrenamiento tan pronto como vuelvan de esta misión. Serás el líder, y tu equipo estará integrado por Hinata y Naruto."

"¿Uzumaki_-san_? ¿No cree que su amor podría acarrear conflictos? "

_Haha… sus ojos son tan agudos como siempre _"Cuando amas a alguien, sacrificas todo por la tranquilidad y la felicidad de ese alguien. Tú podrías ser más fuerte que él, pero su convicción, es más fuerte que todos. Es por ello que lo envío."

"_Hai_…"

"Partirán mañana al medio día. Puedes retirarte."

*************************

Con ambas manos cubriendo sus labios, el cuello y el regazo empapados, luchando por mantener la postura y cuidando que sus sollozos no fueran audibles, Hinata se rehusaba a perder contra las sombras que nublaban su visión… pero aún con toda su voluntad, el intenso rojizo de sus mejillas anunció su derrota. Perdió la carta que se alejaba poco a poco con las ráfagas cada vez más heladas en que viajaba la premonición de un ya próximo atardecer, perdió la fuerza, el equilibrio y sobre todo, perdió la conciencia.

_No fue exactamente como lo imagine…_Naruto la colocó en una posición cómoda, y espero su despertar viendo con ternura su femenina figura respirar como imagino lo haría un hada. Después de unos minutos, pensaba_… no despierta_…

***************************

Hinata se sintió caer en un inmenso vacío, y aterrizó en un escenario completamente distinto a todo lo que su inconsciente había creado antes. Se encontraba en un terreno árido y rocoso, totalmente infértil. Todo tipo de vegetación estaba ausente. Tomo un poco de tierra entre sus manos y pensó _incluso la tierra… parece muerta, es sólo polvo_. Caminó sin rumbo, respiraba pesadamente y de pronto escuchó un par de rocas rodar por una colina. Miró en dirección al sonido como por instinto, y vio un reptil desconocido relamiendo el borde de su hocico con una larga y ampollosa lengua. Hinata permaneció inmóvil, observando con atención. _Parece estar cazando… pero… ¿Qué hay para cazar aquí? _Lo vio lanzar su larga lengua hacia un espacio vacío, y atrapar una invisible presa. Abrió el hocico como lo haría un embudo, y comenzó a tragar aire… "¡_Byakugan_!" Intento ahogar un grito al ver a una niña luchando por librarse de la asfixiante lengua, que como una boa constrictor, le desmembraba parte por parte. Como por reflejo su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, con la intención de correr a ayudarle, pero entonces, la niña le vió directamente a los ojos. Una Hinata de 4 años lloraba, y se sostenía de las fauces del animal evitando que le tragase entera. La impresión le hizo sudar… _Ohh…¡dios! ¡por favor…! ¡no! _"¡¡Déjala!! ¡¡Suéltala!!" gritó con pavor. Pero el reptil ni siquiera le miró. Trató de moverse, pero una columna negra aprisionaba sus pies como lo haría el más férreo de los candados. Vio subiendo por sus piernas una ola de alimañas que le llamaban por su nombre.

Tomo impulso y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el terror hacía presa de ella. Al voltear hacia donde antes estaba la niña, sólo había un hocico cerrado, y esa lengua asesina, dirigiéndose hacia ella con apetito. "¡¡¡Ayuuudaaaa!!!" gritó. Y el eco de una voz le contestó:

"¿Qué te hace pensar que mereces ser auxiliada? No puedes hacer nada por ti misma, eres una carga para todos, indigna de dirigir un clan como el tuyo, ¿no sería mejor que dejaras de existir y les permitieras avanzar? Pequeña egoísta…"

Hinata comenzó a morder su índice derecho, sudando y temblando. "¿Quién… quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas…?"

"Hablo con la verdad. Eres un desperdicio de aire y de materia. La heredera de un clan que deshonra al más inepto de los ineptos. No mereces ser, no mereces existir… no mereces sentir." La tierra comenzó a derretirse, y en un instante, el volcánico calor derritió las ropas y el calzado de Hinata. Con los pies desnudos sintió un ardor quemante _Oh…. ¡por dios! _Algunos terrones de tierra se convirtieron en pequeñas flamas que ardían como esperando la oportunidad de quemarle, y el cielo comenzó a ennegrecer… _Esto es una pesadilla… tiene que serlo… pero nunca había tenido una tan real… el dolor… es… _"¡Esto es un sueño! ¡despierta! ¡despierta!" negaba con la cabeza y gritaba a la nada, aunque no muy convencida. Sentía alejarse poco a poco el recuerdo de un mundo distinto, pensaba que había vivido allí desde el principio de los tiempos, y que era Konoha fue sólo un sueño.

"Eres menos que aire, nadie se preocupa por ti… tú no podrías soñar" el eco aseguró como leyendo sus pensamientos. Del ensombrecido cielo emergieron sonidos tempestuosos, y decenas de rayos descendían como flechas divinas rozando el aura de Hinata. Su desnudez le hacía sentir cada eléctrica promesa en el terror más profundo. Esquivaba la infernal lluvia, las dolosas flechas que parecían buscarle, y resistía las quemaduras de sus pies en cada brinco, cuando finalmente, fue alcanzada por un rayo. El golpe fue como un corte que le partió en dos, y aún cuando tuvo tiempo de protegerse, su cuerpo se estrelló con la violencia suficiente como para enterrarle entre las piedras. Yacía dolida, y confundida cuando noto que sus brazos, piernas y vientre se agrietaron y comenzaron a desmoronarse… _Estoy… estoy desapareciendo…_

"Polvo eres… y en polvo te convertirás…" El eco rió...

Sus piernas y su cadera eran ya parte del agreste terreno, los rayos dejaron de buscarle, y escucho una voz alejarse entre carcajadas. Sin más que hacer, perdiendo su cuerpo y las ganas de tener uno, colocó su nuca en el suelo y se dejó llorar… lloró… grandes y redondas lágrimas rodaban hasta la tierra y al caer, una a una formaron alrededor de su cabeza un halo verde, hierva y flores nacientes, naturaleza vibrante… Un pétalo rozó su mejilla, y escuchó… `Hinata… despierta Hinata…` Observo la flor con extrañeza, reconociendo algo familiar en ella… _¿Qué… qué es? Es… un…. lirio… lirios… ¡lirios! ¡Naruto-kun!¡Naruto-kun! Él es real, tiene que ser real… _

Una caricia en su nariz le succionó hacia el mundo que momentos antes parecía tan lejano y le recibió un par de ojos azules, visiblemente consternados. "¿Hinata? Hinata... ¿estás bien?" el _ninja_ abrazaba tiernamente la figura de una bella mujer, y sin embargo, todo lo que sentía, era una creciente alarma…

"Na… ¡Naruto_-kun_! ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto?" dijo ella cubriendo sus ojos con el suéter de Naruto, mirándolo como si se sintiese perdida.

"Estabas temblando" dijo él bajando la cabeza "pensé que tenías frío, y no tenía otra forma de darte calor… yo…"

"¡¿Por qué me lastimas así…?!" grito la enrojecida joven. Se alejó como si el joven le provocará pavor… y cayó sobre sus rodillas, deshaciéndose en lágrimas, con las manos empuñadas en el regazo y la espalda encorvada, con las mejillas y los labios color cereza y la frente enfebrecida… desde que despertó, estaba sumida en una especie de trance que devoraba la vida de su mirada… "¿Por qué…?.... ¿por qué?" repetía ella, quebrando y bajando la voz cada vez más…

"Hinata… yo… yo sólo_…_"_ Que estúpido, ¿qué era lo que esperaba escuchar? Traicione la confianza que gane como su amigo, no corresponderme le haría tener que rechazarme y eso la destrozaría… ella es tan… _

"¿Por qué juegas así con mis sentimientos?"

_¿¿UHHHHHH??_ "¿¿Sentimientos?? Hinata… ¿de qué hablas?" preguntó con el desconcierto comiéndole las entrañas.

"¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡basta…! Basta…" y empezó a susurrar "basta… por favor… ya no puedo más…" Sumergidos ambos en sus propios volcanes, nunca notaron que los lirios comenzaron a teñirse de negro y rojo, el viento soplaba en todas las direcciones chocando como lo harían las olas de un mar embravecido…

Ella estaba de nuevo al borde de la inconsciencia, cuando Naruto se acercó y se arrodilló muy cercano a ella. Bajó su cabeza sin intentar tocarla, y dijo con el tono del quien confiesa un gran crimen: "No… no puedo resistir la idea de estar lejos de ti Hinata. Cuando te veo siento algo extraño en el estómago, me duele el pecho, me cosquillean los labios… las manos, y cuando sé que estarás conmigo, quiero aprender todas las palabras del diccionario, y leer todos los días, quiero contarte un cuento al oído todas las noches..."

Con las yemas de sus dedos, rozó suavemente una blanca, suave e impecable mano temblorina mientras ella suspiraba como si volviese con ello a la vida. "Te quiero Hinata."

Unos segundos después, de vuelta a la realidad logró articular "Yo… yo… yo también te quiero Naruto_-kun_, desde hace tanto…" Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de estrellas y sus ojos celestes brillaban con asombro_. ¿Estoy soñando? _pensaban ambos. Se miraron a los ojos, hundiéndose en los dulces escalofríos del otro…

"¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"¿Có…. Cómo hablar con… con alguien que difícilmente… se da cuenta… de que existes?"

Él sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. Era un sentimiento que había sido uno de los fundamentos de la propia forma en que veía el mundo, sólo que donde él decidió gritar, ella optó por callar y seguir caminando.

El viento soplaba suavemente… Naruto le había abrazado otras veces, cuando ella se desmayaba o aquella vez que estuvo enferma, pero… el que su abrazo tuviera respuesta, hizo del contacto un hechizo divino. Hundió su nariz en la larga y fragante cascada de cabello azul noche, sintió sus pequeñas manos impresas en su espalda, el fino temblor de su femenino cuerpo, su dulce exhalación correr erizando la piel de su cuello y finalmente, sintió un tímido empujón que lo llevó al plano horizontal y a los labios de Hinata paralelos a los suyos.

_Su tacto es mejor en vivo…_pensaba él.

_Sus ojos brillan más de cerca… _pensaba ella.

Durante algunos segundos permanecieron cara a cara, a 10 cm de distancia. Los lirios de alrededor cambiaban de color, de verdes… azules… purpuras… violetas… lavandas… rosas… blancos…Hinata se acercó y Naruto cerró los ojos. Suavemente presionó sus labios contra la primera de las marcas en su mejilla izquierda, bajó un poco y plantó un segundo beso y luego un tercero… uno en cada marca. _Ella… esta… besándome…_ su rubor se profundizó. Por un breve momento Hinata se alejó. El joven sentía un calor girando en espiral de pies a cabeza, y lo dejó helado la mínima pausa de su contacto _No… no te vayas_… Pudo saborear la estela de tibieza que dejo al pasar, como un astro, hacia el otro lado la enrojecida boca de Hinata, y allí, en su mejilla derecha, besó sus tres marcas de igual forma que en la izquierda. Hinata sentía su piel entera envuelta en una palpitante y exquisita sensación. Se alejó lo suficiente como para ver a Naruto directamente a los ojos, y con el corazón en la mano, le dijo susurrando "Eres tú… la suma insustituible del todo lo que te compone, lo que me atrae hacia ti, pero… son las cosas que te hacen distinto las que me invitan a amarte."

"Hi…. Hinata…"

Un par de gotas rodaron hasta humedecer las orejas de Naruto, lágrimas que no eran suyas. Naruto colocó sus dedos en el blanco, aterciopelado cuello y le acercó… con un beso. Un tierno, suave e inocente roce de sus labios, la entrada a un paraíso en que estaban completamente perdidos el uno en el otro, y en dónde, bocanada a bocanada, encontraban el hogar.

*********************************

Seishin meditaba en el patio de la mansión Hyuuga planeando el cómo, dónde y el cuánto entrenarían para lograr prepararla en tan escaso tiempo. _Por más ingenuo que me permita ser, no puedo asegurar que dominará todos los elementos… su naturaleza es agua, afín a la tierra, y el bosque le rinde con lealtad, quizás el aire le cause problemas.... Pero el fuego y el rayo… no encajan en absoluto con la esencia de Hinata-dono, ¿de qué forma podría sembrar en ella una semilla que por principio no tenga intención de florecer allí?..._

"Es tarde…" escuchó decir.

************************************

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no le has encontrado? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con los cuerpos, si descubren la verdad todo el plan se arruinaría… y si eso pasa, te mecerás en un abismo colgando de nada más excepto tu lengua" una voz que normalmente rozaba el susurro, ahora, se levantaba como un intenso golpe en la nuca.

"_Sumimasen_ Sensou_-sama_, pero… sino consumo más… no podré mantener el frente cubierto. Tengo semanas sin probar…"

"¡Tendrás tus repulsivos corazones! Pero ten cuidado _baka_…"

"_Hai_…"

*************************************

"_Ohaio gosaimazu_ Seishin_-sensei_" saludó de buen humor.

"_Ohaio _Hinata_-dono_. Al parecer tuvo una buena noche…"

Sus ojos daban la impresión de estar perdidos en un tiempo y espacio distintos, pero al escuchar a su sensei con semejante indirecta, volvió en sí, sonrió, y dijo con un inocente entusiasmo. "¡¡_Hai_!!"

"Me alegra. Tenemos una misión el día de hoy. La Hokage nos pidió reportarnos a las 10:00 am. ¿Estará lista?"

"Claro _sensei_. Iré a preparar todo…"

"Por cierto, Hinata_-dono_, la próxima vez que el joven Uzumaki_-san_ le traiga a casa, sería mejor que se despidieran en la puerta principal."

Hinata bajó los ojos, inclinó la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y se marcho rezando por que el único testigo, fuera Seishin.

Caminaban hacia la oficina de la Hokage hablando sobre las relaciones de los elementos entre sí, y la peculiaridad de cada uno de ellos por separado.

"El agua, Hinata_-dono_, es la savia del mundo. Su esencia entraña equilibrio, el flujo del elemento tenderá siempre a buscar ser uno con el medio, y al invocarlo en la batalla se requerirá de tranquilidad y cálculo mental para manipularle."

"¿Cálculo mental, Seishin_-sensei_?"

"_Hai_… verá Hinata_-dono_, todo movimiento en el campo de batalla debe ser previsto y medido, como usted lo sabe. Pero sucede que cuando se usa el agua, perder la concentración mental para maniobrar es igual a romper la presa que le contiene y terminar por compartir el destino del enemigo." Ella asintió. Encontraba intrigante la forma en que hablaba Seishin, tan joven, y sin embargo… tan correcto. "Continuemos. El aire es el aliento de la tierra. Para manifestarse requiere de libertad, es un elemento cambiante. El utilizarlo en batalla implica un nivel considerable de autocontrol, ya que para manipular aire la persona debe hacer un arte del chakra control. Esculpir en el elemento las técnicas _ninja_ de aire, requiere principalmente de concentración."

"Seishin_-sensei_…¿Cuál es la diferencia entre manipular aire y agua, si ambos requieren de…?..."

"Entiendo su duda Hinata_-dono_. Es de hecho algo muy sencillo. El agua forma caminos por sí sola, con el tiempo crea ríos, busca su lugar y aunque en constante movimiento, nunca deja de seguir su cauce. El aire se fragmenta en ráfagas de todos los tamaños y hacia todas direcciones. Su efecto sobre los demás cuerpos naturales es obra de la casualidad, son obstáculos que pasan inadvertidos. Al manipular agua uno tiene la seguridad de que ésta se adecuará a cualquier forma que le demos, un cauce, mientras la imagen mental y la técnica vayan de la mano. El aire, al ser manipulado, siempre tratará de escapar, por ello, la atención es más al elemento en sí que a la intención que uno tiene al usarlo en batalla, gran parte de las veces, las técnicas aprovechan esa innata fuerza del aire al escapar para hacer daño al oponente. Por ello, el estar en un total autocontrol es sólo la base del jutsu de aire."

"¡¡¡Ohhh!!!"

Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, la _kunoichi_ aún sonreía por la nebulosa de ideas que revoloteaba en su cabeza, la noche anterior, la esencia de los elementos, la emoción de una nueva misión… y de la nada, allí estaba él, con un ligero rubor contorneando sus marcas y unos ojos que le miraban contemplativos.

"_Ohaio _Hinata…"

"_Ohaio_ Naruto-_kun_…" contestó sin verle a los ojos.


	12. Aldea del rayo

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, pertenecen a Kishimoto.

**Aclarando dudas: **la escena de la serpiente fue una pesadilla; Hinata suele tener pesadillas cada vez que sus emociones sobrepasan su autocontrol, en otras palabras, cada vez que pierde la conciencia. Serán un punto clave en un futuro… por ahora el significado puede ser interpretado como gusten, pero pongan atención en los elementos involucrados.

¡¡Gracias por todos los comentarios!! Son un buen incentivo…

Disfruten y comenten U_U

**Capítulo 13: La aldea del rayo.**

Una montaña de papeles y carpetas eclipsaban la figura de la Hokage que, como siempre al tener tanto trabajo pendiente, estaba de mal humor…aunque quizás tenía algo que ver su angustia por el equipo que había partido el día anterior. Como Hokage era responsable de toda cuanta persona viviera y sirviera en la aldea. Cada vez que asignaba una misión estaba implícito su triunfo o su fracaso, y siendo tan maternal como lo era (aunque pensaba que era un secreto) terminaba siempre ansiosa cuando una misión subía de status y ponía en peligro a los equipos encargados. Pero… esta vez se trataba de su antiguo compañero de batalla, la heredera de su técnica, y el joven al que consideraba como el nieto que ella y Jiraya, en algún mundo alterno, habrían tenido. Se sentía completamente distinto.

*****************************

Al final de un oscuro y mohoso pasillo una habitación expelía un concentrado y putrefacto olor a sangre, combinado sin embargo con un olor a talco y leche tibia, reconocible sólo para una nariz muy fina. El eco de unos pasos avanzaba hacia la luz, que aunque débil, por ser única, era apreciable. Una pequeña mano empujo la puerta entreabierta y en consecuencia al menos una sextina de neonatos despertaron con sus llantos a una anciana que se mecía ya por reflejo en una antigua y crujiente mecedora.

"Nana… ya estoy aquí."

La anciana con un cabello blanco grisáceo y escaso, colocó sobre su arrugada nariz los lentes que tenía colgados en una larga, delgada y oxidada cadena, tomo un par de agujas y estambre, entrelazando y zizaguendo en los metálicos palillos el hilo, continuó con su tejido habitual y contestó sin voltear a ver al niño "Puedes llevarte al número 8, Orimono_-chan_, ha llorado mucho."

"_Hai_ nana."

El niño, de unos 10 años de edad, pelo negro y largo pero seco como el de una escoba, ojos grandes con una perpetua mirada acuosa, y un cuerpo delgado que daba la impresión de siempre estar a punto de romperse se aproximó a un moisés (canasta infantil) y tomó un pequeño bebé en brazos. No podría tener más de 10 meses, aún le costaba sostener la cabeza y estaba débil.

"Nana, parece que no le queda mucho tiempo…" dijo Orimono cual si hablara de fruta.

"Mmmm… veamos…" contestó la anciana con una dulce y cansada levantó con pesar, aunque con una sonrisa, que hacía de la imagen algo aún más contrastatante. Poso su dedo en la frente del neonato, y metió otro en su boca mientras la otra mano cubría el pequeño y desnutrido pecho. Un sonido gutural broto de su garganta, justo como el que tendrían las gárgolas si hablaran, y entre sus frecuencias irreales se escuchó un mensaje como desde el otro lado de los campos Elíseos"7… meses…" la anciana retiró sus dedos "lo has oído, 7 meses. Eso le dará al menos el tiempo de 10 hombres por… digamos… 1 semana."

"Se lo diré Nana."

"Ve hijo… ve."

La anciana antes de volver a su mecedora contó el número de infantes que quedaban, y en vista de la escasez, pensó que necesitaba reabastecer sus alacenas. "Creo que necesitaremos más… ve a la aldea, y tráeme unos frescos."

"_Hai_ Nana."

La ternura es escalofriante cuando se mezcla con la sangre. Y la anciana, con su voz ligeramente ronca, aunque dulce, sus lentes y su hábito de tejer todo el tiempo era la viva personificación de la maldad vestida en togas blancas. Los pasos se alejaron del corredor, con sonidos casi imperceptibles, como si Orimono se fuese de puntillas.

*****************************

Después de 5 hrs. intensivas de esfuerzo común entre alumna y maestro, los 14 _ninja_s se encontraban completamente restablecidos.

Al llegar con los anaqueles básicamente vacíos y los quejidos llenando la atmosfera, una densa nube de impotencia rodeo a Hinata, pero Seishin al momento repartió todas las labores a los _ninja_s sanos, desde traer el agua y alimentos hasta acomodar dentro del círculo del med-jutsu a los _ninja_s heridos. Durante todo el proceso, que requiere de una profunda concentración, espalda con espalda, erguidos sobre sus dos pies en el centro del círculo, proyectaban un constante e impresionante río de chakra formando por sobre todos los enfermos una especie de burbuja sinuosa en la que corrían los colores azules del agua, verde azulado del chakra de Seishin y un apacible lavanda que al cabo de algunas horas era más bien un color purpureo, el chakra de Hinata. El grosor de la esfera era al menos de un palmo, y podía observarse el agua y el aire (por Seishin) correr en espiral haciendo que los azules y rojizos cabellos de Hinata y Seishin se agitaran revelando la cantidad de energía que erizaba hasta el más minúsculo de sus vellos. Pronto, las cenizas del cansancio de los _ninja_s brotaron en todas sus heridas, y volaron con las ráfagas que Seishin destinaba para ello.

Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamru… todos excepto Naruto pensaban que al terminar los med-_ninja_ estarían exhaustos. Incluso prepararon una tienda destinada para su descanso, pero, tan pronto como escucharon un suspiro general de alivio, cambiaron sus ropas por unas _yukata_s sencillos, y se ofrecieron a preparar la cena.

Fuera, en el barullo de una cena en comunidad, Hinata y Seishin recibían halago tras halago, y aunque no era común que un hombre cocinara, nadie dudo que la deliciosa cena era tan mérito de Seishin como lo era de Hinata. No era la primera vez que Naruto probaba las artes culinarias de la _Kunoichi_; durante los casi 4 meses procurando su cercanía, Hinata le había cocinado un par de veces, y el _ninja_ recordaba con especial cariño unas galletas que le horneó como obsequió el día en que termino el libro "El pastelero".

Kiba masticaba ruidosamente en cuclillas esperando su tercer plato, Akamaru a su lado se relamía esperando su segundo. A Shino, si se le ponía mucha atención, podía escuchársele satisfecho detrás de su barrera textil. Con lo que respecta a Shikamaru y Sasuke, dieron poco espectáculo, pero agradecieron la comida, aunque Sasuke miraba a Naruto con cierta envidia, _Sakura es una terrible cocinera_ pensaba al dejar salir un resignado suspiro.

El _ninja_ de ojos celestes, luego de su cuarto plato, con la barriga hinchada y la sonrisa amplia vio de reojo un cordial gesto que Seishin le ofrecía a la única mujer presente, Hinata. Un beso en el dorso de su blanca mano al cual contestó ella con una radiante sonrisa. Seishin le había hablado sobre sus viajes, y sobre algunas extrañas costumbres que se tenían muy lejos en donde un beso en la mano simbolizaba el gran respeto que un caballero tenia hacia una dama, o bien, un gesto de agradecimiento.

Las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto parecían temblar… _no tengo derecho a sentirme así, haberla besado no me da ningún derecho sobre ella, y de hecho, me hizo sentir como un ladrón que le robo un pequeño tesoro a quien le dio de comer… ¿qué pensará ella?..._

Seishin pensó, al sentir de nuevo esa aguijoneante mirada, que lo mejor sería evitar conflictos, y se despidió sin dar excusa. Hinata se levantó simultáneamente pensando que era una implícita invitación, y ambos se inclinaron anunciando su retirada. Naruto se adelanto, acercándose tomó su mano ante el asombro de todos.

"Hinata…"

"Na… Naruto_-kun_…"

Hinata sentía un tifón avecinarse en su vientre y un ejército de cosquillas correr y subir por su piernas. Con el tiempo aprendió a dominar esas sensaciones, pero, al adivinar en las emociones de su joven amado un acento de celos, además de los recuerdos tan vividos que tenia de la noche entre lirios, la euforia y la inconsciencia le llevaron al cielo y al suelo, respectivamente. Antes de que Hinata aterrizara, y mucho antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta del suceso, Seishin, con una rodilla en tierra, sostenía en un abrazo el ligero cuerpo de la blanca y feliz _kunoichi_, sonriendo como lo haría un artista al contemplar una obra en proceso. El_ sensei_ se puso de pie sin desviar la mirada de su alumna, se disculpó con todos anunciando que por esa noche tendrían que prescindir de sus servicios, pues con toda seguridad Hinata no despertaría hasta el alba del siguiente día y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Con paso firme llegó hasta su tienda, la acomodó entre sus cobijas…_Sus pesadillas han empeorado… sólo espero que esta vez la fiebre no sea tan grave…_y, aunque no era ajeno a la imprudente naturaleza del amor, no creía correcto el comportamiento de Naruto _Ese niño debería aprender a controlar sus emociones_. El descuidado, impetuoso, desorientado _ninja_ lograba entrar en un equilibrio cuando estaba con la calmosa, cauta y ubicada _kunoichi_, beneficio incalculable para ella, de lo cual Seishin tenía plena conciencia, pero aún así…

****************************

Por entre los escombros de una aldea vecina al conflicto, Orimono seguía las impacientes explosiones de lamentos infantiles. Orimono no era completamente ciego, pero podríamos decir que vivía entre sombras. Con el tiempo aprendió a reconocer los llantos de las distintas edades: antes de los 3 meses es un llanto sin lagrimas, antes de los 6 meses se escucha más como si se ahogaran y los respingos suelen ser más profundos que su pequeña garganta; antes de cumplir el año de vida los aullidos se combinan con ciertas palabras, cortas, irreconocibles, pero de una clara naturaleza acusadora. Nana le enseño que cuando los sollozos fueran más gritos agudos que lágrimas y balbuceos, entonces, ese infante rayaría y sobrepasaría el año y medio, caso en el cual no haría falta traerlo, pues su carne y su espíritu habrían llegado ya a una sincronía, lo cual dificultaba todo el proceso. Se empeñaba por ello en encontrar criaturas lloronas y respingonas, aun peludas y acurrucadas buscando adaptarse a un nuevo mundo que nunca les anunció sus amenazas.

Cuando Orimono encontraba uno, y en felices ocasiones dos, sacaba de su mochila una de las tantas cobijitas que Nana había tejido, lo enredaba en ella, le ponía guantes y gorrito, y lo adormilaba, inequívocamente exitoso, con una canción de cuna. Les dormía, y como si los adultos fusen ajenos a sus actos les llevaba, pasando por aquel oscuro corredor, al moisés que les correspondía.

"Nana… he traído uno."

"Bien hecho Orimono_-chan_, muy bien…" dijo Nana mientras asentía una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados "pero creo que necesitaremos más… ve hijo…."

"_Hai_, Nana."


	13. Entre gris y naranja

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, pertenecen a Kishimoto.

¡¡Disfruten y comenten!!

**Capítulo 14: La barra gris.**

Al amanecer Seishin preparaba la sexta compresa fría en la que un chakra color verde hoja se fusionaba con un paño empapado en un frío preparado herbal. Aunque al no estar seguro de cómo aliviar las pesadillas, cuyo efecto secundario era la fiebre, cada una le parecía más inútil que la anterior. Colocó firmemente su mano en la amplia, lisa y blanca frente de Hinata, mientras una nota de fragilidad desvaneció su sonrisa. _Hinata… pequeña…. tienes que despertar. _Aunque sin más respuesta que un suspiro, la enfebrecida _kunoichi_ estaba muy lejos de salir en frío del infierno en que su carne se carbonizaba.

Entró a la tienda un entusiasta rubio esbozando una gran sonrisa que empuñaba por delante un racimo de flores silvestres.

"¡¡_Ohaaaio gosaimazu_ Hinata!!"

"_Ohaio gosaimazu _Uzumaki_-san_. Hinata_-san_ aún no despierta, y me temo que no lo hará por un par de horas." dijo Seishin mirándole de reojo.

"¿Horas?" una evidente consternación matizó sus ojos, su rostro y su voz.

"_Hai_…" asintió el pelirrojo.

"¿Por qué se ve tan roja? ¿Está enferma?"

"Tiene fiebre, y por desgracia no he sido capaz de estabilizarla. Honestamente Uzumaki_-san_, estoy algo preocupado. Fiebres así pueden ser… muy agresivas con el cuerpo."

Naruto pudo ver la angustia en los ojos, gestos y movimientos de Seishin, y aunque el sujeto no le agradaba, empatizó con su impotencia. "¿En qué puedo ayudar?" dijo haciendo una mueca y llevando sus brazos hacia atrás.

El atemporal pelirrojo se sintió conmovido, y curveando sus labios, dijo como quien concede un favor. "El agua está por terminarse, y sin compresas, será difícil controlar la fiebre."

"¡¡Bien!! Traeré agua fría del pozo. ¡Ya regreso!"

_Hinata… pequeña… vuelve…_

El ojiazul salió de la tienda con la sensación de legar a un extraño, el todo de una vida: no lograba distinguir si confiaba o no en el sujeto, pero al menos en este momento, Seishin era mucho más capaz de lidiar con los males de Hinata que él. De camino a conseguir el agua, encontró a todos despiertos alrededor de una fogata.

"Acércate Naruto. Te daré la información que tenemos hasta el momento." le llamó Shikamaru.

"No puedo, debo ir por agua y llevársela a Hinata."

"Las mujeres son tan problemáticas…" suspiró él.

"Está enferma" dijo el _ninja_ ojos celestes con dureza en su voz, como quien hace un justo reproche.

"Ah… lo siento." Shikamaru dudo un poco "deja que alguien más se encargue de eso, por el momento te necesitamos aquí." A punto de negarse, Shino se levantó con sobriedad ofreciéndose a tomar su lugar. Naruto asintió.

"El enemigo viste largas togas con capuchas, por lo que sus gestos, o en todo caso, los signos que hace no son visibles, lo cual dificulta entender la técnica que utiliza. Todos son de la misma altura, y tienen la misma silueta. En la palma de su mano, crea unas esferas de vacío y…"

"¿Vacío?" Interrumpió Naruto.

"_Hai_. Un espacio ausente de toda materia que absorbe lo que está a su alrededor. Es como un pequeño hoyo negro. El enemigo sólo puede crear una esfera a la vez, y además, son muy lentas, lo que les hace muy fáciles de esquivar. El problema es que basta el mínimo contacto… para ser tragado, hemos perdido tres hombres de esa forma" suspiró " fuimos descuidados. Utilizan ataques masivos, al parecer la técnica no surte efecto en ellos, de lo cual toman ventaja para crear un espacio donde se mueven lento, pero con todo a su favor. Los _kunais _y los _shurikens_ rara vez son de utilidad, porque son tragados por una esfera estática o una en movimiento. No se comunican entre sí en una intensidad audible, pero estamos casi seguros que se tratan de algún tipo de clones…"

"¿Casi seguros?" preguntó el único en el grupo que estaba más preocupado por actuar que por entender.

"Veras Naruto, los clones son una réplica perfecta del _ninja_, eso quiere decir que mente, cuerpo e incluso alma están presentes en estos. ¿Entiendes?" viendo una ligera duda continuó "quiere decir que el clon se comporta y piensa como el _ninja_. Estos sujetos parecen estar ausentes de algo… son más marionetas que clones, pero aún así, desaparecen sin dejar nada atrás. Sasuke ha intentado usar su _sharingan,_ pero parece no tener efecto sobre ellos, por lo que creo que estos sujetos no tienen mente propia."

Dibujando un mapa del campo de batalla, repasaba los anteriores enfrentamientos una y otra vez. En su fuero interno, Shikamaru sentía que algo se le iba de las manos, un detalle, un hilillo del cual, al tirar, revelaría toda la verdad sobre su técnica.

Cuando terminó la reunión, Kiba llamó la atención de Naruto y le llevó a un lugar más privado:

"Veo que ya se formalizaron las cosas entre Hinata y tú."

Naruto se ruborizó "¿A qué te refieres con formalizar, Kiba?"

"Mmmm…" gruñó _me hará decirlo_… suspiró "ya son pareja ¿cierto?"

"¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Eso… no. Hehehe…" balbuceó el rubio con la sonrisa torcida y un evidente sentido de culpa.

"¿Entonces que fue esa escena de celos ayer por la noche?" reprobó gritando el _ninja_.

"Sé que no tengo derecho, pero ¿acaso no has visto a su _sensei?_ ¡es prácticamente una mujer!" dijo agitando sus brazos.

"¡_Baka_! Lo único que haces es incomodar a Hinata, no sé cómo te soporta."

"¿Tú qué harías, genio?"

"No se requiere de una mente brillante para saber que en esos casos, lo mejor es arreglar las cosas, y por arreglar quiero decir, ¡formalizar su relación _baka!"_

La ceja de Naruto brincó manifestando su creciente nerviosismo, y encorvándose un poco, con la voz un tanto aguda dijo: "¿Y… cómo se supone que debo hacer eso? Hehehe…"

"A otro con tus estupideces… _baka_…" dijo alejándose.

Unas horas después, sentado en silencio al lado de la ausente, pero afebril Hinata, Naruto tomó su mano "… Hinata… ¿aceptarías… ser mi novia?" Cerró los ojos como si esperase recibir un golpe en la cara, pero todo seguía en silencio. En ese momento, Seishin entró a la tienda, había escuchado a Naruto, y se sentía obligado, por alguna razón, a brindarle consejo a quien hacía tan feliz a su alumna, y quien, sin saberlo, era una constante, refrescante e incomparable fuente de inspiración.

"Disculpe si me entrometo Uzumaki_-san_, pero no creo que esa sea la forma de proponer algo como eso."

El joven se sintió avergonzado, expuesto y atacado; su ego sufrió un golpe tan directo, que su instinto asesino decidió renunciar, y dijo refunfuñando "¿Y qué sugieres?"

*************************************

Por la tarde, en los alrededores del campo de batalla, los 7 _ninja_s se acercaban con el aire de quien está por comprobar una gran teoría. Saltaron hacía las ramas de unos frondosos árboles, y Naruto formó la famosa cruz con sus dedos: "_¡Kage busnshin no jutsu_!"

30 clones caminaron hacía el centro del campo de batalla, y gritaron a coro "¡Salgan a jugar!"

El Naruto real estaba a un lado de Shikamaru, pendiente al frente y de la _kunoichi_ a espaldas de Seishin que estaba sumida en un trance que le parecía haber visto antes. De la barricada enemiga salieron 40 encapuchados, avanzando como si levitaran formando una línea perfecta. Los clones corrieron al ataque, y las esferas de vacío comenzaron a poblar el campo como un bosque flotante. Diez pasos antes de encontrar de lleno a sus enemigos, los clones gritaron:

"¡¡_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!!"

Una ola de naranja se formó en media luna, había ahora 3 clones por cada enemigo, y una agresiva danza se representó ante los atentos _ninja_s. Shikamaru había advertido sobre la lentitud de los sujetos encapuchados, pero a pesar de que los clones impactaban un gran número de golpes, el cuerpo enemigo no parecía perder hombres. Entre _kunais _y patadas, unos cuantos _resengan_ brillaban a lo lejos, formando una espesa nube de polvo, que al disiparse dejo ver en el campo de batalla a la mayoría de los enemigos en pie.._. Imposible… _ pensaron todos ellos, excepto por la ya consciente Hinata que se acercaba vacilante hacia sus compañeros, inadvertida de todo cuanto sucedía. Un par de clones les gritaron a los demás algo inaudible a la distancia de los espectadores _ninja_s, y luego de otro violento encuentro una nueva barrera de polvo ascendió, que tras correrse como una cortina, dejo ver un campo de batalla vacío.

Los clones de Naruto desaparecieron en un ¡puff! Y éste, al recibir la experiencia de sus clones, se volvió a Shikamaru con gravedad.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?"


	14. Tiempo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimto, excepto Seishin.

¡¡Disfruten y comenten!! Mientras más comentarios, más rápido escribo :p

**Capítulo 14: Tiempo.**

Aunque claudicando un poco al principio, Hinata llegó a la rama común fresca como una rosa. Usualmente algún detonador le rescataba súbitamente del estado ido, rezago de sus pesadillas y en esa ocasión fue la imagen de un niño cargando en brazos a un bebé, envolviéndole amorosamente con una pequeña cobija.

"Amor fraternal… la naturaleza de la incondicionalidad" sonreía. El recuerdo de su hermana menor Hanabi llenó su rostro con una sonrisa, y dejó en su lengua una imprecisa mezcla de sabores. Por un lado, la dulzura de su cariño mutuo, de la ternura que ella había adoptado al tomar el rol de madre substituta, de la admiración que guardaban por la otra, y lo amargo de ser superada por Hanabi a ojos de su padre. Con la rapidez que sólo la mente de una persona que ha saboreado muchos sinsabores logra, Hinata se perdió en sus memorias…

Por años, bajo el rigoroso entrenamiento de Hiashi, la princesa desarrolló el sentido de la humildad como principal mecanismo de supervivencia. Tanto se sumergió en su papel, que por un tiempo clavo sus ojos en el suelo renunciando a ver el cielo, las estrellas, la luna y sobre todo, los ojos de su padre, sintiéndose indigna. Las huellas en su corazón eran principalmente cicatrices, algunas auto-infligidas, pero la mayoría residían en el rechazo que su aparente debilidad le valió en casa. Recordaba cuantas veces se salía a hurtadillas para entrenar fuera del alcance del humillante gesto que su padre tenía siempre para ella. Recordaba la intensidad de su vergüenza y su dolor cuando, a la edad de 12 años, su padre lego a Kurenai la labor de entrenarle en la vida _ninja_ sobajando su valía al compararla con una niña de 4 años. Recordaba la sensación de ser invisible a ojos de todos aquellos que le importaban, y oír mencionar su nombre sólo acompañado de palabras de menosprecio. Reconoció la ausencia de columnas en su vida después de que su madre muriera, y hasta que aparecieron Kiba, Shino, Akamaru y Kurenai… y claro está, hasta que él entró en escena. Naruto la salvo en muchas formas, y una de ellas, fue el devolverle la idea de que podía hacerse valer, y podía mirar a las personas a la cara por más desprecio que estas mostraran en respuesta.

Ahora, a sus 17 años, veía en su equipo la familia que siempre quiso, con dos hermanos sobre-protectores y una figura materna que nunca perdió la fe en ella. Ya no medía más su valor en términos Hyuuga, sino, en su capacidad para ayudar… para curar… en su capacidad para conmoverse y amar. Aceptando aquello que su padre sentenciaba debilidad como su mayor virtud, terminó por reconocer a una Hinata a la que le gustaba ver todos los días en el espejo. "¡Hinata! – gritó Kiba - ¿te sientes mejor?"

"_·Hai_…" asintió ella con la cabeza, al aterrizar a su lado, aún con una agridulce sonrisa pintada. Seishin se sentía aliviado, pero calculó que los lapsos en que la sonriente _kunoichi_ permanecía como hechizada, iban incrementando. Algunos días atrás, pasaba las mañanas intentado descifrar la forma de aliviar las esporádicas pesadillas de Hinata, que por las noches consumían su propia tranquilidad preguntándose si por la mañana tendría que ver de nuevo sus ojos apagados; era algo que le angustiaba profundamente, y recientemente mandó a uno de sus búhos a traer un volumen sobre neurología, otro sobre chakra en el Sistema Nervioso Central y un manuscrito que pretendía regalarle a su alumna cuando estuviera lista. "Hinata…" Naruto volteó a verle tan pronto como escuchó su nombre "¡eres justo lo que necesitamos!"

Shikamaru, intrigado por el profundo y casi meditabundo gesto de Naruto momentos antes, aceptó con agrado la utilidad del _Byakugan_, y sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente, recordó que Naruto no podía evitar el adueñarse del mando una vez que estaba presente; resolvió en aceptar sus delirios de capitán, pues sucedía que con ese peso sobre sus hombros, Naruto era siempre de lo más sorprendente. Hinata sonrojada ligeramente miró hacía el rubio, y éste, instintivamente termino por ver directamente sus labios, enrojecidos en un tenue carmín. Recordó su tacto liso y suave, su sabor, su tibieza… reviviendo sin quererlo, las sensaciones de aquella noche... Hinata, ruborizada como una cereza, pidió un resumen de la situación, y Shikamaru se adelantó con una breve y concreta explicación. Sentía la mirada de Naruto flotar sobre su nuca, y tratando de enfocarse en la misión se volvió con unos ojos soñadores hacia Naruto "Naruto_-kun_… ¿pasa algo?" sonrió era amable. Sus ojos de luna le robaron por un instante el aliento, pero el rubio ojos-celeste logró contenerse para contestar "Hinata ¿qué hay detrás de esa barricada?"

"¡_Byakugan_!" Un grito de inmenso terror alertó a todos, incluso a tan lejano enemigo, que escuchó una docena de pájaros huir despavoridos mientras el sujeto aún se relamía el borde de la boca. Con cautela, escondió unos de sus "clones" a la distancia mínima para investigar a sus enemigos. Hinata temblaba, y unas terribles náuseas se apoderaron de ella, sentía ganas de vomitar, de gritar y sobre todo de estrangular a ese sujeto con sus propias manos. "¡Huele a sangre fresca!"dijo Kiba, mientras Akamaru ladraba

"¡Hinata! ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Shikamaru alarmado.

"Hay… hay un hombre… y un bebé. El hombre está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un símbolo de algún jutsu, no lo reconozco, pero si me facilitan lápiz y papel lo dibujare." ella continuó lo más claramente que le fue posible, venciendo cada gramo de repugnancia "El bebé esta… muerto… él… ese monstruo" Hinata empuño las manos "¡ese monstruo se comió su corazón!"

Atónitos, le observaron sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hinata cubría su boca con una mano, y el terror le desbordaba por los ojos en forma de gotas. Sasuke y Shikamaru miraban fijamente la barricada como calculando una ecuación, Shino guardó un silencioso respeto y oró por el difunto, Kiba acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru y Seishin… Seishin daba la impresión de estar ausente ese _símbolo, yo lo he visto antes… _En cuanto a Naruto, sus dientes rechinaban y murmuraba un sinnúmero de maldiciones, pero, al ver a Hinata en tan mal estado, se acercó a ella sin que lo advirtiera, y puso sus manos en los hombros temblorines "Tranquila Hinata… todo estará bien… lo prometo" dijo inclinándose un poco para besar la coronilla de su fragante y azulada podemos decir que la atmosfera fue de sorpresa, sino más bien desconcierto. "Shikamaru…" dijo Naruto alejándose de ella "con Hinata aquí, será más fácil reunir información ¿cierto?"

"_Hai_…"

"Bien. Entonces… ¡_Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

***********************************

40 años atrás, Seishin, un joven experto en el domino de 3 elementos, se enfrentó con el poseedor y creador de una de las ramas más retorcidas del ninjutsu, maestro en un jutsu prohibido. Era conocido por absorber la vida de los niños recién nacidos, quienes al buscar aún la forma de encajar en su cuerpo, se inclinan 100 veces más por el alma que por la carne, y su espíritu es pobre, porque aún no tienen deseos; evidente desequilibrio. Por esto, es más fácil arrebatarles su tiempo de vida, consumiendo su corazón.

Seishin revivía su enfrentamiento, recordaba también la técnica que Shikamaru mencionó, creada, igualmente, para robar el tiempo vital de las personas tragándoles irremediablemente, porque después de cumplir el año, los niños son prácticamente ya una mezcla bien hecha. Él sabía que en realidad esa técnica no sacaba mucho provecho del tiempo vital de las personas, aunque al utilizarse como un jutsu de batalla, era letal. Todas las memorias de aquel entonces encajaban perfectamente con la actual situación, aunque la mayoría de la información estaba tan fresca como en ese entonces, Seishin sabía que le faltaba un trozo de importancia, una clave… se concentró en repasar una y otra vez sus recuerdos, mientras los demás veían una fila de rubias cabezas enfrentar una gruesa barra gris.

"¡_Byakugan_!"

"Hinata… ¿qué es lo que ves?" preguntó el rubio.

"Es extraño…" profundizó su mirada "es como…¡un reloj!, todos tienen un reloj en su pecho, en el sitio exacto donde está el corazón."

_¡Eureka!_ pensó Seishin.

"¡Eso es!" gritó Naruto "Shikamaru, un impacto directo en ese reloj es la forma de vencerles. De otro modo, no importa que tanto o tan duro les ataques, no ceden, de hecho parecen no sentir dolor"

"¡Nara_-san_!" Seishin alzó la voz "creo que sé qué tipo de técnica enfrentamos. Si me permite…" Los 6 _ninja_s le miraron con atención mientras contaba sus recuerdos como si fuera una historia que escuchó alguna vez de algún anciano."Así que son clones… de… ¿tiempo?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Así es." asintió el grave pelirrojo.

"¿Y cuál es la mejor forma de hacerles frente?" preguntó el líder.

"Hasta el momento, la forma en que lo han hecho es la correcta. Basta con pillar al _ninja_ ejecutando el _jutsu_ y desconcentrarle. Con toda seguridad, hablamos del _ninja_ sentado detrás de la fortaleza."

"¿Hay alguna forma de revertir el efecto de la esfera?" Shikamaru tenía un gesto analítico.

"No que yo sepa, lo siento."

"Naruto… ¿crees que…?"

"¡Estoy en eso! ¡Ten por seguro que patearé su trasero!, ahora que sabemos su debilidad, no será difícil llegar hasta él."

**************************

Nobu, el secuaz de Sensou, había mandado 5 minutos antes a uno de sus clones con una nota que decía: La joven ojos de luna ha llegado.

Con un corazón aún digiriéndose en sus entrañas, la fuerza de Nobu era muy superior a la anterior. Los clones eran más rápidos, ágiles, fuertes y creaban una esfera de vacío en cada mano a la vez, lo que hizo del enfrentamiento algo más difícil, sin mencionar que constantemente se renovaban. _Este niño estaba fresco… recién sacado de la cuna_ pensaba. Nobu era un experto en taijutsu, y dándose cuenta de que su punto débil era de dominio público dedicó especial atención en cuidar el pecho de sus clones. _Vaya mocoso, si los dejara alcanzarme me haría pedazos. Sensou-sama estará aquí dentro de poco, tendré que resistir hasta entonces… _

"Shino, podríamos utilizar tus insectos ahora. Sasuke, tu tratarás de desconcentrar al enemigo y sacarle toda la información posible con tu_ sharingan_. Naruto, tú irás cubriendo a Shino y a Sasuke, pero ten cuidado, algo no huele bien aquí. Hinata, Kiba, Seishin_-san_ y yo nos quedaremos aquí observando los movimientos enemigos y los apoyaremos de ser necesario, ¡vayan!" Shikamaru ordenó.

"¡¿Por qué yo tengo que quedarme sin hacer nada?!" protestó Kiba.

"Somos combatientes de corto alcance, sólo seriamos un estorbo. Pero, Hinata, necesitaremos que estés muy pendiente…"

"¡¡_Hai_…!! ¡haré lo mejor que pueda"

"Seishin_-san_, ¿es usted un combatiente de cuerpo a cuerpo…?"

"Nara_-san_, preferiría quedarme al lado de Hinata-_dono_, _gomenasai"_

"Está bien. De cualquier forma esos tres no necesitan ayuda, son lo mejor de lo mejor."

*****************************

Una figura avanzaba velozmente hacía el campo de batalla.

_Finalmente… a estas alturas debe ser ya una muy interesante rival. Mmm… falta poco…_


	15. Nana

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

¡¡Disfruten!!

Ya que estos capítulos los publique muy rápido, los siguientes tardarán más...

Comenten si gustan O///O

**Capítulo 15: Nana.**

Tsunade tenía en manos 7 reportes de bebes extraviados en la última semana, y mientras terminaba de leer el último, llego el octavo. _No es raro que durante conflictos prolongados las personas desaparezcan…. Pero… ¿recién nacidos?... _

"Hokage_-sama_, le han traído algo." Llamó Shizune desde la puerta.

******************************

Una gran nube de tormenta avanzaba con el viento hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba la batalla donde el aroma de una persona acercándose saturó el olfato de Kiba y Akamaru y el joven advirtió a los _ninja_s "Hey… algo se acerca, y… créanme, no son buenas noticias."

_Lo sabía… es una trampa, seguramente están buscando a Naruto_ pensaba Shikamaru. En el campo de batalla, se ejecutaban en un violento ballet giros y saltos siempre con la intención de hacer daño. Había unas cuantas docenas de puntos grises y el doble de puntos naranjas, procurando con sumo cuidado resguardar la seguridad de los dos _ninja_s cuya meta era hacer justicia. Unos pasos antes de cruzar la barricada, una pequeña y delgada figura encapuchada, ligeramente encorvada se detuvo detrás del _ninja_ enemigo: _Mmmm… ¿dónde estará ella? _Nobu se puso de pie, sacudió sus manos, y antes de que su intención de hablar pudiese consumarse, Sasuke tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello, forzándolo a verle directo a los ojos. Un momento después, sonriendo con satisfacción, la mano libre en garra de Sasuke soltó un par de chispas antes de sostener una estrella que atravesó, como a una nube, el cuerpo de Nobu. _Eso y más se merece semejante tan repulsivo anima… _Sin soltar el cadáver, y escuchando a los _ninja_s aproximarse, preguntó con indiferencia "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Sensou Namana, pero pueden llamarme Nana" contestó dulce y roncamente la figura, descubriendo su cabeza. Bajo esa arrugada y canosa apariencia, se presentía una ola de chakra nefasto que Naruto reconoció digno de un Jinchuuriki.** "**¿Qué haces aquí _Baa-chan_?" preguntó el irrespetuoso y rubio _ninja_.

"Busco a una persona. Si nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, ¿la conocen?"

Shino calculó rápidamente _Naruto se le lanzaría encima a cualquiera por protegerla, y Sasuke no ve utilidad en las mentiras… debo actuar rápido_ su intención era obvia: evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con esa mujer, podría ser vieja, pero había llegado tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de advertir su presencia. "El nombre me suena familiar, Nana-san, ¿podría darnos algunos detalles?" dijo el joven reacomodando sus lentes.

"¡Ohhh! Qué suerte…." Seguramente _son sus amigos, eso me hará todo más fácil _Naruto miraba a Shino sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, Sasuke guardaba silencio, aprobando el plan de acción del impasible _ninja_, y previendo que Naruto hiciera una estupidez volteó rápidamente e hizo un ademán de silencio. La anciana, por obra de la gran intuición que se gana con los años, descifró sus intenciones sin esfuerzo, y sonriendo torcidamente deslizó su manga unos centímetros. Entre un parpadeo y otro, Shino abrió los ojos para descubrir que la anciana estaba parada en su hombro, palmeando su cabeza como en una burlesca reprimenda "Los niños buenos no deben decir mentiras. Ella está por allá ¿Cierto?" señalaba con su huesuda mano la exacta dirección. Nana se divertía con la inexpresiva cara del _ninja_, quien hizo a Sasuke y a Naruto una señal para que retrocedieran al preguntar "¿Qué asuntos tienes con ella, abuela?"

"¡Abuela! ¡qué adorable!" su voz se agudizo, sólo para volver a una ronquera amenazante "Eso es privado." En un intento desesperado por avisar a Hinata del peligro, Naruto dio media vuelta, pero una firme mano en el hombro le detuvo. "No hay necesidad de apresurase, su _Byakugan _seguramente le alertó de su presencia antes de que nosotros la notáramos. Shino no podrá sólo con esto." El joven asintió…

"_Baa-chan_" gritó Naruto " ¿cómo conoces a Hinata?"

"No la conozco. Pero puedo ver que les preocupa que vaya a hacerlo. Sin duda son sus amigos… y me serán muy útiles."

"¿Útiles?" preguntó Shino aún sosteniendo la anciana en la cabeza, que por cierto, era asombrosamente ligera.

"Así es. Si mis sospechas son correctas tú eres Aburame Shino, uno de sus compañeros de equipo, tú eres Uchiha Sasuke, nada especial en la vida de la joven Hinata, pero… tú… tú eres su persona más preciada, y además, un Jinchuuriki ¡esto será tan divertido!" _Si Hyuuga Hinata advierte que sus personas más preciadas están en peligro es posible que pierda la cabeza y me facilite las cosas, después de todo un corazón exaltado y herido es mucho más vulnerable… juguemos un poco… _Saltando y haciendo piruetas en el aire, la mujer aterrizó a 5 m de ellos, sonriendo y sin toga cubriéndole. Usaba un kimono sencillo con dos katanas amarradas en la cintura y un protector de la aldea del rayo marcado por una línea lado a lado. _Es rápida…_pensaron los _ninja_s.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Nana?" inquirió Shino.

"Algunos rumores que el viento carga…"

*****************************

Hinata por su parte era espectadora impaciente desde el momento en que visualizó el cuerpo de una mujer con un flujo de chakra extremadamente irregular. Sus canales eran más gruesos, y corrían por numerosos sitios donde normalmente no existían. Todo cuanto veía lo informaba al momento, hasta que vio a la anciana atacar a Naruto. El pánico en sus ojos se llevó la fluidez de su relato. "¡Naruto_-kun_!..."

"Hinata_-dono_, contrólese, por favor. Si pierde la calma las cosas empeorarán…"

Seishin buscaba tranquilizarla, pero, cuando fijo sus ojos en la recién llegada, no logró articular otra palabra…

****************************

Con sus katanas desenvainadas se lanzo hacia el _ninja_ ojos celestes. Dos segundos después, dos puntas hirientes presionaban sedientas a cada lado del tostado cuello. "Ahora… Naruto, quisiera hablar con el Kyuubi, así que, espero que no te duela mucho…" La anciana murmuraba una serie de palabras inaudibles, como un conjuro que llamaba a las nubes de tormenta ennegreciéndose poco a poco. "_¡Raikou!_ (rayo)" Una intensa y zigzagueante luz descendió hasta llegar a las cuchillas de las _katanas,_ corriendo por todo el cuerpo de Naruto cuyos ojos estaban fijos en los de la anciana en contra de su voluntad_. ¿Qué fue lo que…? ¡¡No puedo moverme!! ¿qué demonios me hizo? ¡¿Esta loca?!_

"Kyuubi…" su voz era como la de una madre llamando a su criatura "pequeño Kyuubi, tengo una galleta para ti… si la quieres, sal por ella." En los adentros del _ninja_, el zorro de nueve colas reía. Con todo lo que su contenedor había trabajado para mantenerlo bajo control, bastaban los "hechizos" de una anciana para darle puerta abierta hacía el mundo exterior "Allá voy…" rugió el zorro. Naruto sentía su cuerpo responder al chakra del Kyuubi; garras en sus manos, pies, el borde de su boca remarcándose, la sed de sangre… _¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Maldito zorro, quédate donde estas!!!_

_Ni en sueños chico, no me he divertido en mucho tiempo…_

_¡¡Basta!! Maldita sea… así no puedo invocar a Fukasaku (el maestro rana) ¡maldita vieja!_ Unos burbujeantes sonidos brotaban de la espalda y hombros del Naruto, junto con una capa de chakra rojo que era el conocido anuncio de que el Kyuubi se asomaba por los ojos del _ninja_. Cinco colas burbujeantes se agitaban en el aire, pero el _ninja_ aparentemente aún permanecía al mando, aunque con sumo esfuerzo. La vieja había retirado una de sus _katanas,_ mientras enfocaba la expresión de terror en los ojos de su blanco, la pálida _kunoichi_ y de pronto, reconoció a su lado una figura del pasado… _vaya… esa si es una sorpresa _pensaba con buen humor.

"Sa…su…ke…" articulo Naruto con dificultad "a…le….jense…"

"¡Naruto! ¡contrólate!" gritó él "¡concéntrate! ¡lo has hecho antes!"

"Hi… na… ta…" cerrando los ojos sintió hervir su piel " Hi…na…ta…"

En la brevedad de su diálogo, la anciana corrió al centro del campo, alzó sus _katanas_ en forma de cruz. Las nubes se llenaron de destellos intermitentes, que, uno a uno, bajaban hasta sus filos, y de allí, hacía donde la mujer les enviara. Escondido en un arbusto alejado de Hinata y Seishin, Shikamaru estaba por apoderarse de la sombra de Nana, cuando un rayo proveniente de la nube le tomo por sorpresa. Maldita _sea… la nube… también está bajo su contro_l pensó antes de desvanecer. Hinata se apresuró hacía él, y le atendió robando la atención del predador, que le veía relamiéndose_. Allí estas…. Hyuuga Hinata_ pensó la anciana al ver, gracias a la luz de sus flechas incandescentes, el rostro angustiado de la niña ojos de luna _veamos de lo que eres capaz princesita. _Bajando los brazos y formando con las _katanas_ un sólo frente apuntando hacía el _ninja_ que se esforzaba por mantener la conciencia, liberó una centelleante corriente que se impacto con tal fuerza en el estómago del poseído _ninja_, que perforó el rojizo chakra y se abrió paso hasta el ombligo de Naruto. La quinta cola se consumía poco a poco. _Tampoco es que pretenda suicidarme… no abusemos de la suerte… si el Kyuubi se libera no podré sola con él… ya es suficiente_ súbitamente, corriendo sobre la estela de la descarga eléctrica, llego hasta la cabeza de Naruto, y nuevamente sitúo los filos en su cuello, cerrando con empeño las compuertas que momentos antes había desatado. "¿Crees que será así de fácil vieja?" gruño el zorro.

"De no ser por la voluntad de este muchacho, quizás no lo lograría… pero, tengo su titánico autocontrol a mi favor."

"¡Maldita seas!"

Simultáneamente Kiba corría hacia la orilla donde los _ninja_s aguardaban, mensajero de las órdenes del líder "¡Debemos retirarnos! Vigilaremos a Naruto desde una distancia prudente…"

"¡Cobardes!" gritó Sasuke "ustedes vayan. Yo iré por Naruto."

Nana rio, y sin desviar su mirada gritó "¡Hyuuga Hinata!"

El cuerpo de Seishin se tensó _¡Lo sabía…! Es ella…_

Pendiente del exhausto Naruto extendido en el suelo, expuesto a toda agresión, el arrojo pasó por su cabeza ¡_Tengo que ayudarlo!_ Pensaba Hinata. "Debemos ir por él Seishin_-sensei_, Shikamaru estará bien…"

"No, Hinata_-dono_, Kiba, Shino y Sasuke están con él, nosotros…"

"¡No!" declaró kunoichi con ferocidad.

"Hinata_-dono_…" Seishin le veía boquiabierto y volviendo en sí, le miro con dureza "Hinata_-dono_…" Su alumna, con toda la impotencia de alguien que reconoce su lugar, bajó la cabeza, no sin cierta sospecha _¿Por qué… por qué no permite ayudar? ¿Acaso cree que no soy suficiente?... ¿estaré dormida sin saberlo? ¿Será esta una pesadilla?_

"¡Hyuuga Hinata!"

**************************

Shino y Kiba, en un intento de auxiliar al impetuoso _ninja_, ahora caído, corrían cautelosos fuera del rango de visión de la anciana tratando de evitar ser detectados… cuando un eléctrico latigazo les arrojó hacía el lado opuesto. A pesar de la distancia, Hinata pudo apreciar como sus chakras huían hacía el vacío, como si fuese la vida propia. Horrorizada, ignorando toda advertencia o petición de su sensei, corrió hacia ellos. Naruto estaba gravemente herido, pero su _Byakugan_ le juzgaba estable. ¿A quién ayudar primero?... Poco después se arrodillaba entre un par de Shino y Kiba inconscientes, y en paro cardiaco desde 20 segundos antes. "_Sensei _¡entraron en paro!" Pero el pelirrojo no parecía escucharle, estaba frente a ella dándole la espalda, y con sus manos extendidas como una barrera humana. "¡Necesitan ayuda!"¿_Qué está haciendo…? _Sin respuesta alguna, y a sabiendas de que Sasuke estaba a dos pasos de distancia tramó un plan tan repentinamente, que tiempo después, seguía saboreando un poco de sorpresa y orgullo al revivirlo. "¡Sasuke_-kun_, necesito tu ayuda!"

Shikamaru estaba del otro lado, inconsciente; Shino y Kiba estaban allí, malheridos y Naruto lejos, a mitad del campo "Yo lo cubriré…" y desapareció como una visión borrosa. Conocía a Hinata lo suficiente como para saber que no estaría en sus 5 sentidos si ese joven permanecía en el peligro al que ahora encaraba sin poder defenderse. Desde que Sasuke lo conoció unas semanas atrás, percibió tras sus ojos tranquilos y su tibia sonrisa la facilidad y tenacidad de un respetable guerrero, y no dudó un instante que pelear contra él sería tan divertido, como peligroso. Confiaba pues que con él al frente, Naruto no sufriría más daño y en cambio Seishin implícitamente le solicitó resguardar a la joven. "No tenemos tiempo, acércate Sasuke_-kun_."

Tomemos en cuenta que los sucesos aquí descritos no sobrepasan los 3 minutos en tiempo.

Una vez que el adusto _ninja_ estuvo al lado de la acelerada _kunoichi_, sintió una bocanada de energía rodearle… _Esta esfera es… chakra puro_ pensaba. De la tierra, el agua ascendía como delgados dedos entreverándose con su purpura chakra, haciendo al globo girar más y más velozmente. "Sasuke_-kun_, necesito un _Chidori"_

"¿_Chidori_? ¿aquí adentro?..." _Esta completamente loca… _

"¡Sí! ¡Ahora! No tenemos mucho tiempo…"

Hinata no podría hacer RCP en los dos _ninja_s al mismo tiempo, así que decidió juzgarse una peligrosa partida. "Está bien…" suspiró "pero será uno pequeño."

"¡Perfecto!" Una chispeante luz borboteaba en la mano de Sasuke, formando una estrella contenida; cuando Hinata trató de tocarla, el joven le miró como a una demente. Si la princesa sintió algún dolor, su cara no reflejaba ni un atisbo, en cambio, un chakra rojizo cubrió sus manos y tomo a la estrella como si fuese una pelota. El viento se hizo presente, las hojas de los árboles se agitaban murmurando, y la noche caía apresuradamente. Inclinándose hacia Shino, hizo de la esfera un tipo de triángulo y en un santiamén, la punta del _Chidori_ entró y salió de su cuerpo. Con su _Byakugan_ atento, Hinata se aseguró que el daño causado por la técnica de Sasuke fuera compensado por las propiedades regeneradoras de su propia técnica; hundió de nuevo la nariz del eléctrico triángulo en el pecho de Shino, perdiendo la fe en su plan… Por unos instantes, Hinata sintió el mundo enfriarse, pero el color volvió a ella al escuchar un profundo suspiro de vida emerger de su hermano sustituto. Hinata sonrió con alivio, y sin más, giró hacia Kiba siguiendo el mismo procedimiento con un resultado igualmente exitoso.

_Impresionante…_ pensaba Sasuke _con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo mantiene el flujo de chakra para la burbuja, y con la mitad superior crea esa especie de guantes para sujetar el Chidori… además, lo utiliza como electroshocks… ¡que astuta!_ Con sus compañeros de equipo fuera de peligro, dormidos plácidamente, su atención se volcó enteramente en el _ninja_ tendido en medio del campo de batalla; Seishin, parado entre Naruto y la anciana, protegiéndole de la forma que antes lo hizo con ella.

"Hinata, quédate aquí, alguien debe cuidar de ellos. Seishin_-san_ y yo nos encargaremos de esto."

"Los llevaré a un lugar seguro, y me reuniré en un momento más con ustedes." Repuso Hinata rehusando ser excluida de la batalla.

**********************

Cuando Sasuke llegó al punto de reunión, pudo notar que había interrumpido una conversación, no precisamente amistosa, pero sí entre dos personas que se conocían tiempo atrás.

"Fue impresionante lo que hizo esa niña allá atrás… le has enseñado bien Seishin_-chan_."

Seishin esbozaba esa calmosa y característica expresión suya, pero sus ojos eran los de un asesino. "Acércate un solo paso y el tiempo que has robado no te será suficiente para salir de esta…" en su voz, tan firme y definitiva, vibraba una sensación muy familiar para Sasuke: deseos de venganza.

"¡La amas… Seishin_-chan_! ¡Qué lindo!, aunque parece ser que escoges sólo a las que son capricho mío…" el tono de burla en su decrepita voz, le hacía parecer más vieja.

"Tu lengua no busca tu bien…. Anciana."

"Hahahahaha… imagine que la recordarías, el dolor en tus ojos lo dice todo, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte. ¿Cuál era su nombre…?... Ona… Onu… Ohh… sí, Onnev ¿cierto?"

Un halo azul, como el de las ondas en el agua, comenzó a contornear el cuerpo de Seishin. Sus labios se tiñeron de un azul negruzco que se prolongaba en una línea recta subiendo por su nariz, hasta el centro de su impecable frente. "¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre bruja?!!" vociferó el encolerizado _ninja_. Nana se carcajeó abiertamente, recordando ese día tantos ayeres atrás, en que al verlo justo así, lo sometió con un perfeccionado _jutsu_, dejándolo estático; tomó a su enamorada, abrió su pecho, devoro su corazón por el mero lujo de hacerlo y la puso entre sus manos para que terminara de vaciar su sangre. Él evocaba justamente el mismo día, y sus ojos brillaron como flamas frías al revivir la sensación de sostener a Onnev por un día entero antes de que pudiera salir de su mazmorra. "¡No caeré dos veces en el mismo truco, bruja!"

A pesar de que el _Sharigan_ predice los movimientos enemigos, al no conocer las habilidades y _jutsus _ocultos de la anciana, Sasuke fue vulnerable a su voluntad, y después de verla a los ojos, la rigidez se apoderó de él. "No era para ti… Seishin_-chan_." rio Nana.

"¡Sasuke_-san_!..."

**********************************

Hinata llevó a los _ninja_s a una cueva lejana, donde creyó estarían a salvo y volvió al lado de su sensei para escuchar el nombre Onnev y ver a Seishin envuelto en ondulantes tiras de chakra índigo. _¿Qué está pasando?..._al mirar a Sasuke notó un reloj flotando alrededor de su cabeza, y a éste inmóvil, con un ritmo cardiaco anormalmente lento. "¡Hyuuga Hinata! Al fin nos conocemos…" preparándose para dar un paso, la anciana escuchó

"¡Hinata-_dono_, aléjese de aquí! ¡Huya!" Seishin dijo sin dejar de ver a la anciana.

"No…"contestó ella con sobriedad.

"¡Bravooo!" aplaudía la anciana divertida "Hahaha... ¡Bravo! ¡la princesita tiene agallas! Hahaha"

"¡Hinata! yo me encargaré de todo, pero no podré contigo aquí, huye… ¡ya!" confesó el pelirrojo renunciando a todo tipo de formalidades.

"¡No! No me iré, puedo ayudar… ¡puedo hacerlo!" Hinata gritaba impaciente. La anciana reía, y Seishin no podía permitirse quitarle los ojos de encima, esa mujer no conocía el honor. Naruto despertó descansado, y observo desde su ángulo cómo la anciana veía a Hinata con un extraño brillo. "Hinata, no la mires a los ojos." ordenó su sensei.

"¡_Hai_!" Aunque con su _Byakugan _no había de que preocuparse, una vez encendido, los únicos ojos que podría ver eran los Hyuuga; incluso el _sharingan _era inútil frente al _Byakugan. _Naruto vio a Seishin, coloreado en azul, y cuando trato de hablar, un ligero y espontáneo salto, aterrizó en su pecho, inclinándose para ver sus ojos. Nana le dejó tan petrificado y rabioso como a Sasuke. "¡Naruto_-kun_!" Hinata tenía la intención de correr hacía él… pero…

"No se preocupe, Hinata_-dono_, no le pasará nada. Mientras permanezcan en ese estado nada puede dañarles."

"¿Sensei…?"

"¡Yo te lo explicaré princesita!" dijo la anciana, desenvainando sus _katanas_ para formar con ellas una V sobre su cabeza " les he robado tiempo. Tiempo en el cual no escuchan, sienten, ven, y en el que no podrán tomar decisiones aún cuando su propia vida se les fuera en ello." Seishin escondió a su alumna detrás de su espalda.

"Ese corazón será mío…"

"Sobre mi cadáver" afirmó Seishin mientras el chakra azulado incrementaba su grosor a su alrededor.

La anciana sonrió torcidamente. El cielo estalló en rugidos, y las flamas blancas de los rayos obedecieron a su llamado. "Eres un estorbo, Seishin_-chan_, deja de hacerte el valiente, me enfermas." Nana giró sonriéndole a Hinata "¿Lista para jugar?" Como una fuente de luz, el cuerpo de Seishin irradiaba un azul de estrellas, que dejo atónita a la anciana, quien tan pronto como pudo reaccionar apuntó con sus estrepitosas luces hacía la cabeza del pelirrojo, que, al abrir los párpados le miró con unos ojos completamente azules. "Basta de juegos, anciana…" Dos rayos flotaron hacia él simultáneamente, y con los pies desnudos, corrió sobre los luminosos rieles y atravesó tomo la garganta de la boquiabierta mujer con la mano en cuchilla.

"Has mejorado Seishin_-chan_, pero aún eres sólo un niño…"

Hinata leyó en el ajado cuerpo de la anciana una oleada inmensa de chakra acumulándose para detonar en un colosal ataque, entendiendo de pronto la razón de los numerosos canales alternos de su red, se lanzó al ataque utilizando el_ Jūuken_, bloqueando todo cuanto canal le fue posible. "_Rokujuu yonshou_"

Seishin enterró su mano por debajo de las pronunciadas costillas atravesando su carne hasta exprimir su pequeña bomba de sangre, desbaratándola… recitando mientras tanto con el mayor de los odios:

"Onnev dice Hola…"


	16. Aliados

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

¡¡Disfruten!! 0///0

**Capítulo 16: Aliados.**

Caminando de vuelta a su apartamento, recién llegado de la aldea del rayo, con cuatro platos de ramen a medio digerir en su estómago, perdido en sus ideas, Naruto se topó con una consabida cicatriz, nariz con nariz. Cayó al suelo, y escuchó casi en burla mientras una mano le ofreció ayuda "Naruto ¿estás bien?"

"¡Iruka _sensei_!" sus ojos brillaron "¡necesito tu ayuda!"

"¿Ohh?... umm… claro Naruto, ¿de qué se trata?"

"¡Shhhhh! Aquí no, demos un paseo…"

_¿Naruto guardando discreción?.... vaya… ¡esto va a estar bueno!_

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

"¡Eso es perfecto Naruto!" gritó Iruka luego de pasar toda una tarde ayudándolo en sus planes.

"¿Lo crees?" dijo él inseguro.

"¡Claro!"

"Bien… ¡sólo falta conseguir algunos aliados y todo estará listo!, primero… ¡la rana y después buscaré a Sasuke! ¡Nos vemos luego Iruka_-sensei_!"

*****************************

Los informes de algunos miembros de la misión eran pedazos imprecisos del suceso; a nadie excepto a Seishin le fue posible satisfacer toda la curiosidad de la Hokage cuando se hubo enterado de que el enemigo estaba tras Hinata. Planeo con prudencia el momento en que su aliado secreto más cercano fuese a visitarle.

"Levántate y acércate Seishin_-san_."

"_Hai_... ¿mando llamar?"

"Esperaba un austero y vago reporte escrito, pero ahora, quiero que me cuentes exacta y detalladamente todo lo que pasó."

El pelirrojo gozaba del don de la oración, y relataba tan elocuentemente que, Tsunade envuelta en sus palabras, no pudo apreciar cuando el ninja perdió esa ligera y noble curva de sus labios.

"Eso explica la cantidad de recién nacidos perdidos, mandaré a un equipo para buscar sobrevivientes. Pero, espera, espera ¿estás diciéndome que no sólo Sensou Namana conocía la identidad de Hinata?"

"Así es. Recuerdo que dijo, y cito: estamos aquellos que la buscamos por ambición, y aquellos que buscan comprobar si es digna del papel." Seishin suspiró.

"Eso quiere decir que tiene aliados… pero… con probar que sea digna ¿a qué…?"

"Creo… Hokage_-sama_, que se refería a los guardianes de la leyenda."

"Te escucho." Declaró ella colocado ambos codos en el escritorio y cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

"Según la leyenda, los guardianes del ying-yang son los que juzgarán si la niña es o no, en realidad, la que cumplirá con las profecías. Si no me equivoco, eso es algo que se lee entre líneas."

"Así es… pero…. Si ya fue elegida, ¿por qué retarla?"

"No creo que sea precisamente retarla, dudo mucho que le ataquen, se trata más bien de comprobar si hicieron la elección adecuada."

"Ya veo… es entendible que teman haber cometido un error" la Hokage suspiró "prosigue"

"Justo entonces, el joven Sasuke se nos unió…"

Tsunade caía cada vez más en el hipnotismo de su gentil y varonil voz… pero volvió en sí cuando Seishin llegó a la parte donde relataba la batalla entre la anciana y él. "Hinata fue muy discreta con lo que escuchó en esa conversación que tanto evades, pero sé que todo esto fue algún tipo de venganza personal. No te preocupes, puesto que fue afín a tu misión, no tengo nada que decir… sin embargo… sé que Hinata comprobó la precisión de tu sobrenombre Aoi_-san_ (aoi = azul), y eso me preocupa… puede causar problemas."

"Hokage_-sama_" en su voz vibraba una inusual nota de tristeza "lo hice sólo para proteger a la joven Hinata. Nadie más estaba presente, Uzumaki_-san_ y Uchiha_-san_, en el estado en que se encontraban, no percibían nada del exterior."

"¿Estás seguro, Seishin_-san_?"

"Completamente, Hokage_-sama_."

"Bien. ¿Tienes algo que agregar a tu reporte?"

"En realidad… tengo algunas preguntas, ¿puedo…?"

"Adelante." asintió ella relajándose.

"¿Ha encontrado usted alguna forma de aliviar las pesadillas de Hinata_-dono_?" su gesto fue el de una dulce esperanza.

"Desgraciadamente no. He leído algunos volúmenes, pero, nada…"

"Ya veo…" Seishin sonrió "yo me encargaré de eso Hokage_-sama_, no hay de qué preocuparse, hallaré la forma."

"Seguro que lo harás Seishin_-san_" Tsunade devolvió la sonrisa "tu siguiente pregunta".

"¿Ha recibido usted el libro que le envié?"

"_Hai_, lo recibí hace un par de días. Creo adivinar tu siguiente pregunta, Seishin_-san_. Quieres saber cuándo le diremos a Hinata por qué le están pasando todas estas cosas ¿cierto?"

"_Hai_…" Seishin bajó su cabeza en reverencia "creí que si ella pudiese leer la leyenda por sí misma sería más convincente que sólo escucharlo de dos viejos seniles."

"Hahaha… ¿viejos seniles?, quizás la aldea entera este enterada de mi edad, pero tu Seishin_-san_, nunca levantarías sospechas de locura alguna."

"En mis conversaciones con Hinata_-dono_ le he hecho saber indirectamente que soy mayor de lo que aparento ser. Ella, claro, no osó preguntarme el número exacto" Seishin se ruborizó "pero creo que si lo supiera, tan sólo sonreiría."

"Seishin_-san_…" dijo Tsunade con fascinación "nunca creí que fueses tan sentimental. Esa niña tiene una habilidad increíble para suavizar a las personas…"

"_Hai_…" sonrió el pelirrojo sintiendo el rubor corriendo hacia su nariz.

Volviendo a tu pregunta, Seishin_-san_, sinceramente no lo sé. No sé como pueda tomarlo y con frecuencia me pregunto si estará lista… por ahora, tu y yo tenemos la responsabilidad de prepararla, después del 21 de diciembre, será otra historia… lo decidiremos después, esta tarde hay una fiesta y debo apresurarme en los deberes de líder para acicalarme…" sonrió coquetamente la Hokage.

"Ohhh… sí, hace algunas días Hinata_-dono_ pidió un descanso para organizar el evento, ella y Sakura_-san_ se han repartido las tareas. Celebramos su cumpleaños ¿cierto?"

"Sí; aún faltan algunas semanas pero esta fecha es en la que coincide la mayor cantidad de equipos sin misiones. No habría sido lo mismo sin ustedes. Hoy al menos podremos reunirnos todos" Tsunade sonrió ampliamente "vendrás, ¿no es cierto?"

"No me lo perdería por nada Hokage_-sama_" sonrió el encantadoramente.

"Bien. Entonces nos vemos a las 8 pm en el campo de entrenamiento número 7. Puedes retirarte."

**************************

Tomates, cebollas, papas, algas, zanahorias, especias y por supuesto arroz, fideos, camarón, surimi y algunos filetes; Hinata sabía las recetas de memoria. Mientras picaba la lechuga, cuidaba la sopa en el fuego y batía la crema agria agregándole las especias que las abuelas dicen son buenas para el alma, comenzaba a esparciese por toda la mansión un olor celestial.

"Hinata_-sama_" saludó con una caravana el alto, lacio, blanco y serio _ninja_ "¿puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"¡Neji _onii-san_! ¿cómo terminó tu misión? ¿te duele algo? ¿tienes hambre?" Hinata vestía como toda un ama de casa, con un trapo enredado en la cabeza y un delantal.

"Umm…"_está muy acelerada el día de hoy_ "la misión fue un éxito, me siento bien, pero a decir verdad, sí tengo un poco de hambre… y eso" se ruborizó "huele bien."

La bella _kunoichi_ ladeó su elegante cabeza y sonrió con inocencia. "¿Aceptarías ser mi sujeto de pruebas, Neji _onii-san_?"

"¿Hinata_-sama_?"

"Estoy preparando la cena para la fiesta de Tsunade_-sensei_ esta tarde, y quizás podrías decirme si le falta o le sobra sal…"

"_Hai_…" el joven caminó pasivamente, mientras recorría una silla de la barra donde había algunos platos preparados.

"¡_Arigato_!" dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente y levantando el cucharón en su mano.

Sirvió un poco de cada platillo y aperitivo frente a Neji. "_Itadakimasu_…"

…….

"Hinata_-sama_…" habló luego de masticar lentamente un bocado.

"¿_Hai_?"

"¿Qué tal su misión?..."

"Oh… ummm…" _extraña… _algo le decía que no debía hablar sobre eso "yo…"

"_Koniichiwa_ Hinata_-dono_, Neji_-san_." saludó Seishin.

"_Koniichiwa_ Seishin_-san_" contestó Neji.

"_Koniichiwa_ Seishin_-sensei_" le vio ella sonriendo "¿le apetece comer algo?"

"Mmm… no por ahora, gracias Hinata_-dono_…"

"Tal vez algo dulce" dijo ella mirando hacia el techo "¡El postre! ¡lo olvide por completo!" tomando un par de cacerolas e ingredientes arrebatadamente, la harina polveo su nariz y antes de que pudiera decidir siquiera sobre qué postre haría, el arroz amenazó con volverse contra ella…

"No se preocupe Hinata_-dono_, yo prepararé el postre, usted tiene ya mucho en manos, continúe…"

"Me voy. Gracias por la comida Hinata_-sama_." Neji hizo una reverencia.

"Neji _onii-san_, ¿irás esta tarde?"

"Supongo… Lee vendrá a importunar de otro modo. ¿Desea que la escolte hasta allá, Hinata_-sama_?"

"Oh…. Yo…"

"No será necesario Neji_-san_, yo lo haré."

"En ese caso, con permiso. Hinata_-sama_, todo está delicioso. _Arigato_ _gosaimazu_."

El burbujeante rugido de la sopa caliente era el único sonido en la cocina. Seishin había calculado platicar con la joven donde ella se sintiera en control, cómoda. Desde el viaje de regreso en la última misión el pelirrojo podía sentir un sutil cambio en su relación, como si… Hinata hubiese escuchado las osadas, pero no del todo equivocadas, afirmaciones de Nana. Era particularmente notable cuando se encontraban solos, y leyendo sus pensamientos dijo casualmente "¿Hay algo que quisiera decir o preguntar, Hinata_-dono_?"

_Es muy perspicaz_ pensó ella. "Umm… yo…." su rojizo rostro competía en viveza con algunos tomates.

"¿_Hai_…?" dijo pacientemente.

"¿Quién… quién es Onnev Seishin_-sensei_?"

El pelirrojo abrió ligeramente la boca con desconcierto. Ciertamente esa no era la pregunta que él esperaba escuchar, pero aún así, quien había dado la oportunidad al diálogo fue él, y no contestar habría sido descortés. Así que… reuniendo todo el temple posible, comenzó:

"Ella fue mi prometida, y la mujer que le buscaba, Hinata_-dono_, fue quien acabó con su vida…"

"Yo… lo siento mucho Seishin_-sensei_… no debí…"

"Éramos apenas unos niños" continuó Seishin, como si hubiese querido hablar de ello, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado con quien hacerlo "pero estando juntos, éramos más grandes que los siglos, que las montañas y las adversidades."

Hinata escuchó como su voz se matizaba curvilíneamente con cada sonrisa, cada gesto, cada súbito recuerdo que le asaltaba como recién descubierto. Escuchó hablar de un amor de los que se entreveran en cada fibra, y se exhalan en cada aliento, como si fuesen siameses espirituales, y reviviesen en sus besos. Después, fue testigo de un repentino envejecimiento en Seishin, cuando relataba el cómo fueron separados por lo único que sabían los separaría: una carreta fúnebre.

****************************

Dos largas mesas llenas de aperitivos, galletas de vainilla, canela, de naranja, pastel de chocolate con fresas y el plato fuerte humeando invitaban a todos con su tentador aroma. Tsunade y Shizune estaban sentadas en la mesa principal, junto a una pila de regalos. Los _ninja_s asistentes se repartían en manteles colocados a las orillas del campo, dejando un gran espacio en el centro. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru y su asidua visitante Temari; TenTen, Lee y Neji; Shino, Kiba y Ashi (la novia de Kiba); Sasuke y Naruto estaban en mantas vecinas, esperando a sus respectivas musas.

Sakura esperaba ansiosa a la _kunoichi_ ojos de luna. Era comprensible que llegase un poco tarde, y aunque no era la única pendiente, no hubo un par de ojos que perdieran de vista a la recién llegada: se acercaba en un kimono negro con el cuello, las orillas y el obi color lavanda y bordados en la parte inferior algunos pétalos que daban la ilusión de caer lentamente, el cabello sujeto en una coleta con dos mechones sueltos delante de unas delicadas orejas. Claro está, que nadie notó a Sesihin detrás. Al sentir la inesperada atención enrojecerle, hizo una reverencia:

"¡Te ves hermosa Hinata-chan!" dijo Sakura aproximándose.

"A… _Arigato_ Sakura-san. Tú también…"

"Es hora. ¿estás lista?"

"¡_Hai_!"

Adelantándose hacia el centro, Hinata y Sakura alzaron la voz al unísono: "¡Tenemos una sorpresa para usted Tsunade_-sensei_!... ¡Ahora!"

Un cuarteto de cuerdas salió de entre los árboles tocando "Feliz cumpleaños". Con una señal, la comida se inauguró.

*********************

"Dobe" susurró Sasuke "¿estás listo?

"_Hai_. Todo comenzará en el ocaso…"

*********************

Al terminar, algunos regresaban a sus deberes.

"Gracias por el regalo… Sakura"

"Anno…. Tsunade_-sensei_" Hinata le entregó una cajita envuelta "espero que le agrade."

"_Arigato_ Hinata-_chan…_ y tú, Seishin-san, ¿qué me has traído?" se burló la Hokage.

"Dígame Hokage_-sama_, ¿le gusta la canción "La luna en tus ojos"?"

"Claro… una de mis favoritas." contestó Tsunade admirando la sutileza de su indirecta.

Tomando un violín prestado, Seishin, en el centro del claro para que los pocos _ninja_s presentes pudiesen disfrutarlo, tocó una seductora melodía que, como hechizadas, levantó a las parejas que bailaban al ritmo de su compas. Al finalizar la melodía, le entregó al dueño el instrumento e hizo una reverencia ofreciéndole su mano a Hinata, quien, al aceptar, recibió un ligero beso un poco más arriba de los nudillos.

Cuando Naruto sintió esa punzante sensación en la nuca…_ese malnacido pitufo_… Llegó hasta Sasuke, le tomó del brazo y le obligó a seguirle.

"Es hora."


	17. ¡Nenúfar!

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

Gracias por todos los comentarios; son un verdadero incentivo.

Psd: Los próximos capítulos serán mucho mucho más lentos. Espero que aún así sigan la historia.

¡¡Disfruten!! 0///0

**Capítulo 17: Nenúfar.**

Al caer el ocaso las luces colgando alrededor de las ramas y troncos, cual luciérnagas postradas estáticas, parecían ser la fuente de una dulce sinfonía que emitían los chelos y violines perdidos en la sombra de la creciente sombra de la noche, mientras su tonada era motivo de los sedantes vaivenes con que una sola pareja disfrutaba la melodiosa marea de notas.

"Seishin_-sensei_, todos… nos están viendo."

Hinata, sin previa experiencia, se deslizaba como un río calmoso cuesta abajo, por obra del pelirrojo marcapasos que la sostenía por la cintura procurando mantener entre ellos un respetuoso espacio. "Eso es enteramente mérito suyo, Hinata_-dono,_ pero quien usted espera ver no está entre la multitud… ya vendrá, pero hasta entonces, ¿me concede su mano?"

La _kunoichi_, un tanto insegura, asintió, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

****************************

"¡_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!"

Una incontable masa de rubios se apilaba en una de las desiertas calles de Konoha.

"Ustedes vayan con Sakura y Sasuke, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer."

"¡_Hai_! ¡Osshhhhh, vamos!"

"Dobe…"

"¿Qué quieres, baka?"

"Buena suerte…" le dijo el inexpresivo _ninja_, mientras se giraba y caminaba de la mano con Sakura, haciendo un ademán de adiós con la mano libre.

Los últimos días, Sasuke había perdido la paciencia cada 10 minutos dirigiendo a una pila de Narutos empeñados en aprender una sencilla técnica de fuego, con un fin que consideraba totalmente inútil. Pero, convencido de que era la única forma en que podría deshacerse de sus súplicas y amenazas, accedió a entrenarlo. Sakura se mantuvo ocupada preparando pastas y ungüentos para proteger, prevenir y aliviar las quemaduras en el cuerpo del tostado _ninja_, sospechando como sólo lo puede una mujer asertiva, su motivo. Henos pues aquí, con una entusiasta corriente de _ninja_s que se posicionaban como piezas en un rompecabezas sobre las azoteas de la aldea, en espera de una señal.

El siguiente paso era hablar con Fukasaku, quien le había dejado una rana de comunicación para cuando su turno en el plan tomara lugar "Fukasaku_-sensei_, ¿estás allí?"

Un instante después, el futuro Hokage desapareció en una nube de humo, y se encontró frente a su anfibio maestro. "Naruto_-chan_, bienvenido, ven conmigo."

Brincando de hoja en hoja, llegaron a un estanque gigante. "Allí están Naruto_-chan_, ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Perfecto!" el _ninja_ sonrió travieso.

"Bien bien, regresaré a Konoha contigo, ¿hay algún lugar en especia donde debamos aterrizar?"

"En la montaña de Konoha, sobre la cabeza del cuarto." Dijo sonriendo.

"Hahahaha… Jiraya_-chan_ estaría muy orgulloso de tí."

"Jeje… ¿lo crees?" dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Una vez en la aldea, agradeció a su aliado, y le vio esfumarse.

"_Kage bunshin_ " ¡Puff! "tú quédate aquí. Revisa que no haya nada asqueroso adentro, y cuida que nada le pase. Iré por ella…"

"¡_Hai_!"

***********************************

La noche alcanzó cada rincón en Konoha, y la luz de luna creaba en la piel de la joven _kunoichi_ el irresistible efecto de plata espolvoreada. Tratando de disfrutar la agradablemente fresca noche, Hinata dejó de sentirse incómoda por las persistentes miradas que poco a poco eran menos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con una gran y redonda luna.

"Se dice que las lunas de otoño son las más bellas del año" murmuró el pelirrojo.

"¿Ah…?"

"Un magnífico cuerpo estelar ¿no lo cree así, Hinata_-dono_?"

"_Hai_…" después de un breve silencio, continuó con un hilo de voz "Seishin_-sensei_… hay algo que usted y Tsunade_-sensei_ me están ocultando… ¿cierto?"

"_Hai_."

"Y… ahora que lo sé, ¿me lo dirá?"

"No."

"¿Es algo malo?"

"Mmmm…. Depende de cómo lo vea usted, Hinata_-dono_. Pero, yo creería que no lo es."

"He tenido la sensación de que nadie nos ve cuando entrenamos, y de que nadie escucha cuando hablamos…. Yo… siento que…"

"Su entrenamiento es algo que nos concierne solamente a nosotros tres, por el momento, Hinata_-dono_."

"Pero… sensei…" más que temor, su voz temblaba con emoción.

"El tiempo llegará, Hinata_-dono_, por ahora… recuerde…"

Tras un árbol cercano, a punto de correr en la dirección opuesta, un nervioso rubio aspiró profundo por 5ta vez, y camino hacia la única pareja en el campo. Al presentir su cercanía, Seishin halo a la joven grácilmente para susurrarle al oído "… recuerde or la puerta principal, Hinata_-dono."_

"¿Ah…?"

"_Konobawa _Hinata" saludó el ojiazul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Naruto_-kun_… _konbawa._" le contestó soltando instintivamente el brazo del experimentado bailarín.

"_Konbawa_, Uzumaki_-san_."

"Seishin…" el joven asintió mirándole a los ojos.

"Me retiro, Hinata_-dono_, seguramente a su amigo no le molestaría escoltarla hasta la mansión, ¿cierto, Uzumaki_-san_?"

"Hnn…" asintió él.

"_Itekimas._" se despidió el pelirrojo, alejándose sin más formalidades.

Su alumna le siguió con mirada curiosa. Se volvió a ver la perla celeste, redonda y cercana, como si quisiera besar la silueta terrestre y suspiró… _Lunas de otoño_

"Oii… Hinata" le llamó con una voz delgada y quebradiza, como si estuviera forzando las palabras a salir " ¿te gustaría caminar conmigo… por un rato?"

"Hnn…" asintió ella, sumida en reflexiones.

Andando lentamente de lado a lado, avanzaban aparentemente hacia la torre de la Hokage. Kiba les veía con un gesto de luto, Shino… bueno… es difícil decirlo. Lee y TenTen se miraron y murmuraron "Awwwwww"; reacción muy similar a la de Ino y Shizune. Choji masticaba risueño, y los ausentes Temari y Shikamaru exhalaban sus propios murmullos. Neji por su lado, reflejaba cierta inquietud y Tsunade, con unas cuantas copas de sake encima sacó al joven de su silenciosa meditación cuando la vio sonreír ampliamente, con la nariz roja y los pulgares hacia arriba.

"¿Pasa algo, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Eh… no… nada nada. Todo está bien Hinata" contestó sintiendo el protector de su frente empapado, sin duda que era obra de su propio sudor. _Ero sennin siempre decía que Baa-chan no era buena con el sake, ¿qué me habría aconsejado Ero sennin…? Aahh… seguramente algo perveti… espera…. De hecho, recuerdo que me dijo una vez: cuando encuentrara quien haciera de mi un desastre sudoroso al hablarle, intentara no decir estupideces y concéntrame en halagarla si no había algo más interesante que decir. "_Por cierto, Hinata, ese kimono te sienta bien…" en el momento en que termino de hablar, si sintió profundamente apenado, pintando levemente las marcas en sus mejillas de un rojo carmín.

El eco de sus palabras la sacó de sus conjeturas, sin entender completamente el mensaje. "Anno… Naruto_-kun_ ¿te sientes bien? ¿estás enfermo? ¿tienes fiebre?" preguntó reprimiendo el instinto de tocar su frente.

"Ammm… no… no. Sólo…"_¡Demonios! No creí que me pondría tan nervioso… ¡has algo!, ¡pregunta algo! "_Oii… Hinata, ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento? Ese _sensei_ tuyo no te deja ni respirar."

"Ohhh… ¡es genial!, Seishin_-sensei_ es una persona maravillosa. Dice que en unos cuantos días estaré lista para aprender…"_Alto, no puedo hablar de ello… mmm… ¡ya sé! Seré vaga, Naruto-kun no lo notará_ "dice que estaré lista para aprender otra técnica."

"¡_Sugoiii_…! _Baa-chan_ debe estar muy orgullosa…"

"Naruto_-kun_ ¿te agradó el último libro que..?"

"¡_Haaiiii_!" le interrumpió una inocente emoción "sobre todo la parte de las espadas" sonrió ingenuo.

"… me imagine que te gustaría." Confesó sonriendo encantada.

"D´artagnan es un tipo genial."

"Se parece un poco a ti, ¿no crees?..."

"¿Uh…? ¿A mí…?"

Envueltos en una plática amena, antes de darse cuenta, llegaron a la montaña donde estaban esculpidas las cabezas de los pasados líderes.

"Yo…" Naruto comenzó una frase, sin haber pensado en como continuarla…

"¿Uhh?..." Hinata pestañeo tres veces visiblemente, reflejando en sus ojos la luz de luna.

"Yo…" dejó de respirar, sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa que en mirarle "tú…" de nuevo, su cerebro parecía revelarse contra él.

"¿Naruto_-kun_?"

"¡Subamos la montaña!" gritó, más como un mandato que como una petición.

"¿Uh…?... oh… _hai_."

De nuevo en silencio, saltando de roca en roca, subían; ella perdida en el cielo nocturno, y él evocando los recuerdos de sus ojos cerrados, después de vencer una peligrosa fiebre en la última misión. Le veía tan frágil, tan blanca, tan dulce… tan… Hinata.

FLASHBACK

"Disculpe si me entrometo Uzumaki_-san_, pero no creo que esa sea la forma de proponer algo como eso."

El joven se sintió avergonzado, expuesto y atacado; su ego sufrió un golpe tan directo, que su instinto asesino decidió renunciar, y le dejo sólo para preguntar:

"¿Y qué sugieres?"

"Lo único que digo es que… al ofrecerle a alguna persona formar un estrecho vínculo en nuestra vida, se puede suponer que ese alguien es importante y especial para quien pregunta. De otra forma, bastaría con procurar estar cerca. Entonces… si esa persona es importante, y se desea compartir con ésta cosas que de otro modo no se compartirían, ¿la propuesta no debería ser un reflejo de lo que le espera detrás de la puerta donde le invitan a entrar?"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Debo aceptarlo, ese pitufo tiene razón._

Antes de llegar, Naruto se acercó y rodeó los ojos de Hinata con un lazo oscuro, la tomó en sus brazos, la levantó y siguió caminando.

"Na… Naruto_-kun_" logró articular sintiendo la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas "¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?"

"Es una sorpresa Hinata."

Después de dar un gran salto, le advirtió "Proyecta chakra hacia tus plantas, como lo harías estando sobre el agua."

"_Hai_..."

Cuando estuvo en pie, Naruto descubrió sus ojos "Mira hacia abajo…" La princesa obedeció, y unos momentos después una amplia sonrisa infantil se dibujaba en sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron como quien teme pestañear por perderse el espectáculo. Se arrodilló comprobando si la enorme, blanca y húmeda flor bajo sus pies era real. Naruto y Hinata estaban sobre uno de los pétalos de frente hacia Konoha.

"¡Naruto_-kun_! ¿Es esto de verdad una flor?"

"_Hai_, Fukasaku_-sensei_ me dijo que se llama Nenúfar, es un lirio acuático que crece en Myobokuzen."

"¡Es hermoso! ¡hermoso…!"

Naruto temblaba sintiendo las manos heladas y húmedas. "Oii… Hinata… tengo una pregunta para ti…"

En la blanca _kunoichi_, a pesar de la parcial oscuridad, se adivinaba un rojizo creciente en las mejillas, que sólo le hacía parecer más bella al de los ojos celestes.

"¿_Hai_..? – "Sin tartamudeos… sin desamayos…!"

"Yo… yo…" _¡la señal, la señal!_ "aprendí una nueva técnica, ¿quieres verla?"

"Claro Naruto_-kun_." Sonrió aliviada, libre de tensión….

El rubio hizo unas cuantas señales con sus manos, y luego, con una mano en garra alejada de sus cuerpos, murmuró "_Hi no jutsu_ (fuego)" Una chispita recién nacida, brinco para convertirse en una pequeña flama en el centro de su palma, que creció hasta ser tan grande como su cabeza.

"¡Es fuego! ¡Naruto_-kun_!"

"_Hai_…"

Él volteo a verla directamente a los ojos mientras levantaba su brazo extendido hacia el cielo. Ella se perdía en las suaves crepitaciones y los vivos colores de la llama cuando una luz más atrayente en sus azules ojos la atrapó. Los clones, siguiendo la misma rutina, formaron sus propias antorchas.

"Hinata… yo… yo quiero proponerte algo" _es…. Hermosa…._

"¿Naruto_-kun_?..."

"Mira hacía allá Hinata" señaló el rubio con la mano libre.

Un letrero con puntos brillantes, usando la aldea como un pliego de papel, versaba la frase: sé mi novia.

_¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!_ Hinata temía estar soñando, y se desconcentró al punto de caer dentro del lirio acuático rogando al cielo que todo fuese verdad.

"Oiii… Hinata ¡cuidado!"

Un rubor fosforescente la cubría de arriba abajo, y sintiéndose al borde de la inconsciencia se obligo a sí misma a permanecer despierta _¡No no no no no no no! ¡No te desmayes Hinata, no ahora! _Él descendió hasta donde la _kunoichi_ yacía sentada con las manos empuñadas cubriendo su boca. Las coloradas marcas en las mejillas del temeroso joven perdieron su color junto con su calor cuando vio a Hinata negar con la cabeza ¿_No…? Esta… ¿está diciendo que no?_

"¿Hinata?... yo…"

"¡¡¡Me encantaría ser tu novia Naruto_-kun_!!!"

"¿En serio?" el ninja le veía entre pasmado y feliz.

"¡¡_Hai_!!" gritó, mientras rodeaba su cuello y se prensaba a él con un abrazo.

Algo extraño había en ese abrazo… ella sentía…"¿Naruto_-kun_?" Inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, para ver al futuro Hokage enrojecido hasta las orejas, sonriendo como estúpido y lo más importante, totalmente inconsciente.


	18. Conciencia

**¡¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? **Eh aquí la continuación de la historia, como prometí, una larga espera... como las que vienen, incluso más espaciadas. Pero la historia todavía tiene mucha vida por delante. Los dejo. Agradezco sus comentarios, aceleran mi paso... aunque no parezca.

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 18: Conciencia.**

Poco a poco, los murmullos lejanos comenzaron a tomar forma. Pronto, la idea de un cuerpo volvió a serle familiar y la sensación de pesadez en su frente, remolinos en su vientre y cosquilleos en sus yemas, le permitieron asociarse de nuevo a el: un cuerpo blanco, voluptuoso y enfebrecido.

…_¿Dónde estoy?... _repetía mientras encontraba increíblemente difícil mover el más minúsculo músculo. ¿Cómo era posible que sus manos pesaran tanto, y que incluso respirar fuera fatigoso?

Unos pasos acercándose robaron su atención.

Tsunade creía haberle escuchado, pero… decidió desacreditar sus sospechas tantas veces antes desmentidas por una Hinata sumida en la más profunda y riesgosa inconsciencia. Suspiró de nuevo a los pies de la cama número 24 y volvió a su silla, cerró los ojos y se permitió sonreír pensando que Naruto no era el único perdiendo el juicio con toda esta situación. Miro francamente las pupilas dilatadas de su aliado más cercano, quien siempre leía tan asertivamente las situaciones de agobio.

"Falsa alarma…" confesó "tengo que volver a la oficina, ¿te quedarás con ella?"

"_Hai_ Hokage_-sama"_

"Naruto llegará en unas horas, con toda seguridad querrá cuidarla tanto tiempo como le sea posible antes de su próxima misión. Podrás descansar."

"No será necesario. El joven Uzumaki_-san_ es bienvenido a unírsenos si así lo desea, pero este es mi lugar, Hokage_-sama_."

"Como gustes Seishin_-san_, pero… asegúrate de que Naruto no haga escándalos. Regresaré esta noche para ver si todo está en orden. Si algo pasa…"

"Le avisaré en seguida."

"Bien." Encaminándose hacia la puerta ignorando su instinto maternal, arrastrada más bien por su sentido del deber, dedicó una última mirada a la impecable y enrojecida frente de la joven antes de cerrar la puerta. Seishin tomo un libro, acercó la silla al borde de la cama y continuó leyendo en voz alta un volumen sobre la corte de un lejano país donde reyes y vagabundos estaban hechos de porcelana.

Nuestra princesa escuchaba cada palabra, acostumbrándose de nuevo a hilar los sonidos con los conceptos. Preguntándose como en nubarrones interminables qué era lo que hacía allí. Estaba en el hospital, tanto así lo tenía seguro. Reconocía el tacto de las camas, el olor a medicinas, el barullo de los pacientes, las camillas y las enfermeras, pero… ¿por qué estaría allí? No recordaba alguna misión, un enfrentamiento, una herida que justificara la estancia en el hospital. Estancia que, a juzgar por las voces de sus _senseis,_ en las que la adrenalina de las primeras horas ya no hacía eco, probablemente involucraba un par de días.

Mientras se dejaba arrullar por la voz del inquebrantable pelirrojo, su memoria regresaba lentamente…_Lo último que recuerdo es… ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun!..._

Aún sumido en la lectura, Seishin percibió un mínimo cambio en el rostro de la _kunoichi_, y casi brincando hasta la cabecera, permaneció algunos minutos esperando alguna señal testigo de que aquella gesticulación no fuera una alucinación suya. _¿Esta… despierta?_ se preguntaba.

"Hinata_-dono"_ le nombro tocando su frente, convenciéndose de que lo hacía simplemente para comprobar su temperatura "Hinata_-dono_ ¿puede escucharme?"

Sin respuesta alguna, pensó que quizás le hacía falta dormir algunas horas. Llevaba días sin dormir ni comer algo decente. A lo largo de las mañanas y las tardes, usualmente había visitas, pero Seishin temía que la joven despertase desorientada justamente cuando estuviese ausente. Recordaba que Neji se había ofrecido para la primer guardia la misma noche que le encontraron inconsciente frente a la puerta principal. El segundo día Hiashi prohibió a los Hyuuga visitar a su heredera con el pretexto de ser un disturbio para su delicada salud, pero Neji y Seishin… y quizás más personas, leían detrás del eufemismo la palabra "Vergüenza"…

Y así, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, e incluso Lee se turnaban para acompañar a Hinata. Las misiones les alejaban durante algunos días, en que la tarea de velar a la joven se reducía a pequeñas visitas vespertinas, Kurenai, Iruka, y por supuesto, Tsunade. Pero se tenía agendado el regreso de dos de los equipos, ambos con miembros que atesoraban a la _ninja_ como sólo la amistad lo justifica.

Toc toc. Sonó la puerta.

"Adelante…" ofreció el pelirrojo.

"Buenas tardes, Seishin_-san"_ se escuchó al unísono.

"Aburame_-san_, Inuzuka_-san_, adelante."

"¿Cómo esta Hinata esta tarde?" preguntó Shino.

"Estable." Contestó el pelirrojo sin más detalles. No es que le desagradaran las visitas, pero no era partidario de dar detalles, y mucho menos, detalles maquillados que pudieran traer consigo esperanzas…

"Hinata…" murmuró Kiba mientras colocaba en el jarrón un nuevo racimo de flores frescas " ¿cómo te sientes hoy? ¿tienes hambre? ¿sed? ¿quieres ir a caminar un poco con Shino y conmigo?"

Ambos hombres observaban adustos e indescifrables las evidentes arrugas en ese par de triángulos rojos, obra de la profunda consternación. El joven Inuzuka encontraba particularmente difícil estar en presencia de su compañera de equipo sin dirigirle la palabra, y aunque cada vez el silencio llegará en respuesta e hiriera un poco más su tranquilidad, en cada visita se empeñaba en obtener un murmullo, un balbuceo, un movimiento… algo… pero nada.

_Kiba-kun… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se escucha tan triste? ¿Qué… qué me sucedió?_

******************************

"Todo listo, regresemos…"

******************************

La noche descendió pesada sobre las arboledas de Konoha y la luna ascendió lentamente como si se rehusará a hacerlo. Un búho raspó la ventana y dejó caer un pequeño pergamino. El ligero rechinido de la puerta le avisó al ojos rubí que Tsunade había llegado. Guardó el paquete entre sus ropas y se giró hacia ella con una acostumbrada reverencia, olvidando cerrar la ventana.

"¿Cómo sigue Seishin_-san_?"

"Exactamente igual Hokage_-sama_."

"Me lo temía…"

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en los serenos labios del místico _ninja_ al escuchar los susurros de la noche y recordar el rumor de las hojas agitándose ligeras en aquella noche, el blanco cuello, el tímido rubor, la mirada esquiva y la nariz encantadora de Hinata que de pronto le apuntaba enfrentándole como un David, lanzando al aire la pregunta que le había cosquilleado en la lengua toda la noche.

FLASHBACK

"Se dice que las lunas de otoño son las más bellas del año" murmuró el pelirrojo.

"¿Ah…?"

"Un magnífico cuerpo estelar ¿no lo cree así, Hinata_-dono_?"

"_Hai_…" después de un breve silencio, continuó con un hilo de voz "Seishin_-sensei_… hay algo que usted y Tsunade_-sensei_ me están ocultando… ¿cierto?"

"_Hai_."

"Y… ahora que lo sé, ¿me lo dirá?"

"No."

"¿Es algo malo?"

"Mmmm…. Depende de cómo lo vea Hinata_-dono_. Pero, yo creería que no lo es."

"He tenido la sensación de que nadie nos ve cuando entrenamos, y de que nadie escucha cuando hablamos… y…

"Su entrenamiento es algo que nos concierne solamente a nosotros tres, por el momento, Hinata_-dono_."

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La curva en sus labios era resultado de una mezcla entre orgullo y sorpresa, pero sobre todo, le divertía la idea de que con una travesura, cumpliría su plan.

"Nos descubrió…" declaró Seishin rozando con delicadeza el dorso libre de intravenosas.

"¿Descubrió qué? interrogó la Hokage levantando notoriamente una ceja.

"Ella sabe que usted y yo le escondemos algo de importancia."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y tiene alguna idea sobre lo que es?"

"No lo sé… aquel día en que organizaron una fiesta para usted, mientras bailábamos, expuso su deseo de ser partícipe del secreto. He convivido con Hinata_-chan_ lo suficiente para anticipar su éxito en la misión que se proponga." dijo él sonriendo juguetonamente.

"¿Hinata… _chan_? Seishin_-san_…"

"¿Pasa algo Hokage_-sama_? ¿Considera inapropiado que me dirija a la joven Hyuuga de esa forma?"

"No… no es eso. Es sólo que…"

"¿Sí…?" sonrió él cálidamente en espera de un comentario mordaz, común en la personalidad de la rubia.

"Esa niña se cuela con facilidad a las profundidades de cualquier afecto, pero, has de estar más que advertido sobre su incondicionalidad hacia cierto cariño." Dijo ella con gravedad.

"_Hai_…" confesó volviéndose hacia Hinata, perdiendo toda sensación de pertenencia, y con ello, el derecho a tocarle "tengo entendido que son pareja desde ése mismo día."

"Hnn…" asintió Tsunade "Sakura me lo dijo, con bastante detalle de hecho. No es… propio de ti perder el saludable espacio entre maestro-alumno, por no decir, _ninja_-misión."

El meñique de un frío pie se sacudió imperceptiblemente; _¿Ninja-misión? _Hinata luchaba por abrir sus ojos, por articular palabra, por revelar su conciencia... La mayor parte de la tarde Hinata la había invertido en recordar… y aunque nada se lo impedía, se negaba a sucumbir ante el hermano gemelo de Tannatos, ¿por qué?... se preguntaba_… ¡Pesadillas! ¡Son las pesadillas! ¿Hace cuánto que estoy dormida? ¡Tengo que mantenerme despierta!_

"Tsunade_-san_…" comenzó Seishin, quien al hablarle sobre cosas privadas abandonaba el honorífico del líder "¿cree que la leyenda se relacione de alguna forma con esto?"

"No lo sé…"

"Existe la posibilidad de que esto no… de que… su destino. Su destino… no puedo dejar de pensar y repasar las palabras "aquellos que buscan comprobar si es digna del papel" la dejaron en ese estado… en tan sólo una noche, bajo mi custodia… ¡bajo mis narices!" el pelirrojo sentía la templanza abandonarle, y por una vez, decidió que era lo mejor dejarse hervir.

"No podemos estar seguros de nada Seishin_-san_… sólo nos queda esperar."

"¿Pero cómo podemos ignorar el hecho de que le hayan hecho daño sin que hayamos sido capaces de evitarlo? Tsuande_-san_, usted me confió a esta niña porque confiaba en que podría protegerla contra todo mal, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si le dañan en un mundo donde ni mis oraciones son escuchadas?" inclinando la cabeza sus ojos se ennegrecieron.

¿_Leyenda…? ¿destino?..._insistía nuestra princesa, buscando entender cómo esas palabras pudieran encajar en su nombre. El rojizo de su frente y el calor de su cuerpo descendía repentinamente mientras aquellos intocables para el tiempo, sumidos en sus malos presentimientos, continuaron inadvertidos. Hinata crecía en dudas, hablaban de ella como lo harían de un cuento, y reconociendo de inmediato aquella conversación como la clave para resolver el secreto que sus _senseis _le escondían tan notoriamente, obligó a sus párpados a obedecer. Poco a poco… poco a poco…

"¡Hinata-_chan_!" gritó Tsunade, brincando hasta estrujar a la joven entre sus brazos "¡¡¿cómo te sientes?!!"

***********************************

_Ya casi… ya casi… Konoha está tan cerca._

***********************************

Al principio sus palabras fueron meros gruñidos, su lengua entumida y sus labios secos eran enemigos de la buena dicción, pero 5 minutos después sintiéndose revitalizada se sentó con algo de dificultad en la cama y confesó "Desde esta mañana estoy conciente, les escuche hablar hace un momento. Tsunade_-sensei_, Seishin_-sensei_, ¿de qué leyenda hablan… y…. qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

La Hokage se alejó de la cama para tomar el puesto vecino al del hombre cuyos ojos brillaban con un divino alivio. "No deberías esforzarte demasiado, Hinata. Tranquilízate. Mañana hablaremos de esto."

"Si fuera posible, Hokage_-sama_" le nombró formalmente para darle mayor gravedad a su petición "quisiera que hablásemos de ello ahora que los únicos a quienes nos concierne todo esto estamos reunidos, ¿Cierto Seishin_-san_?"

La severidad en su voz y la mirada de la exhausta _kunoichi_ terminó por convencerles de que no había sentido alguno en ocultarlo. Tusnade invocó un libro y una caja de ébano que guardaba sellados en un pergamino que llevaba a la cintura. Un empastado de cuero viejo y gastado enmarcaba un ciento de páginas amarillentas y arrugadas donde se leían títulos desconocidos e impronunciables. La rubia le entregó el libro en una página que versaba "La Princesa Ojos de Luna". Le dejaron leer tranquila, impresionados con su falta de expresividad. Después, Tsunade abrió la caja donde guardaba los listones y los cascabeles de aquel 21 de marzo, cuando Naruto le trajo en brazos hasta ella y descifró por los _kanjis_ en sus plantas el rol que la joven jugaría.

Una ola de recuerdos le subía hasta el cuello, tan erizado y pálido como esbelto. Todo encajaba, cada conjetura, cada interrogante, cada espacio en blanco en su lugar. Todo formando un panorama tan… irreal.

"Así que… Tsunade_-sensei_ y Seishin _sensei_ creen que soy…"

"Lo sabemos" corrigió la Hokage.

"Por ello… Seishin me ha protegido estas últimas semanas… y antes de eso… ¿Naruto_-kun_?..."

"_Hai_…" asintió él.

"Ya veo…" murmuró Hinata bajando los ojos. _Así que por eso de pronto… él se acercó a mí…_

"¿Hinata…?" su sensei le juzgaba extremadamente calmosa, algo que dada las circunstancias no era natural.

"Quedan alrededor de 4 meses para el 21 de diciembre. ¿Correcto?" esperó que ambos asintieran "entonces… ¿qué haremos para lograr… lo que parece imposible… en tan poco tiempo?" les interrogó la princesa, reflejando en su tono nada más que curiosidad.

"No estamos seguros si requerirás del dominio completo de todos los elementos para esa fecha. Pero… de cualquier forma seguirás entrenando con Seishin_-san_… hacerlo en la aldea no es la mejor opción, entrenarán no muy lejos de Konoha pero…"

"Sólo iremos Seishin_-sensei_ y yo…" completó Hinata.

"_Hai_. Es demasiado arriesgado involucrar a alguien más."

"Entiendo…" asintió ella, mirando fijamente su regazo.

"Estarás perfectamente segura con Seishin_-san_, serán cortas temporadas así que no tendrás tiempo suficiente como para extrañarnos…"

******************************

_¡La luz de su cuarto está encendida! ¡¡¿¿Estará despierta??!!_

******************************

"Hokage_-sama_, creo que lo más conveniente es que…"

"Seishin_-sensei_…" una blanca y fina mano le llamaba, y él se sintió hipnotizado, acercándose hasta sostenerla como lo más delicado que jamás había tenido entre sus manos "es demasiado arriesgado. No quisiera ser una carga para nadie…"

"¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hinata?!" gritó la Hokage algo irritada "¿no te das cuenta? Somos nosotros quienes necesitamos ayuda… y tú, tú nos aceptas y perdonas. Esa es la razón más grande detrás de la elección de esos guardianes. La niña de la leyenda engendra maldad y da luz a estrellas y lunas, deja de hablar así. Basta."

"Hinata_-dono…" _intervino el pelirrojo "como su protector le aseguro que usted no es un obstáculo en absoluto, sino más bien, una fuente de inspiración."

_¡¡Esta despierta!! ¿Uhhh? ¿por qué Hinata esta tan seria? ¿Qué hace ese libro en sus piernas? Se ve pesado… y ella se ve cansada, no creo que… espera… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué se están tomando de la mano y que hace Seishin tan cerca de ella?!... esto no huele nada bien…_

"¿Naruto_-kun_ sabe sobre todo esto?" preguntó la _ninja_ ojos de luna.

"No." negó la Hokage "no hizo más preguntas tan pronto supo que tu seguridad se veía amenazada Hinata-_chan_."

_Están hablando de mí… ¿seguridad amenazada? ohh.. no… malas noticias…¿Baa-chan le dijo sobre la misión? ¿qué pensará Hinata? ¡Creerá que estuve jugando con ella! ¡Que le mentí y pretendí ser su amigo para cumplir la misión!_

"Naruto_-kun_…" murmuró la joven comenzando a sentirse adormilada, sus labios le parecían tan pesados como un par de lonas de plata pura.

"Hokage_-sama_…"

"_Hai_…vendré mañana por la mañana."


	19. La fuga

Esta es sólo una corrección… no hay mucho cambio.

¡Alo! Prepárense, por que comienza lo bueno… en este punto, me gustaría leer sus críticas, tengo pensando todo un plan que tiene espacio para sus perspectivas.

Sin más, les dejo. Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 19: La fuga**

Konoha al alba despertaba perezosa; los mercaderes preparando sus puestos, las ancianas barriendo la banqueta, los niños alistándose para la academia… Hinata encontraba el barullo sumamente reconfortante. Era familiar, conocido e invariable, como la caricia de una madre.

_Oka-san… _pensó _desearía que no hubieses sido tal misterio. Una mujer Hyuuga…_ suspiró _¿Qué me dirías justo ahora? ¿Qué palabras serían magia en tu boca?... _Evocó la imagen de siempre; una larga cabellera negra, blanca piel, manos suaves con aquella tan peculiar cicatriz con la forma de una flor en la muñeca derecha, pálidos ojos distintivos del clan y sin embargo… una calidez que nunca se igualo con nadie más, excepto quizás con la misma Hinata. Recordaba el vientre pleno de su madre en donde, le decía, dormía Hanabi. Ambas sonreían, hablando de cualquier cosa que usualmente implicara hierbas, cortezas y raíces apropiadas para ungüentos e infusiones, el fantástico hechizo del cambio en las estaciones, el respeto hacia toda criatura viviente y en muy contadas ocasiones sobre la familia Hyuuga. Le costaba recordarla con el vientre plano, pero… algunas imágenes y sobre todo sus palabras las tenía siempre muy presentes. Era por las noches cuando le cantaba una nana (canción de cuna) o leía un cuento corto, que, antes de besar su frente en señal de partida, decía las cosas más extrañas. Frases como:

_**Ten cuidado de siempre mirar las estrellas… **_

"_**Todo gran amor está por encima de la compasión"**_

_**El poder de decisión es nuestra más grande arma, defensa y destrucción.**_

_**En una casa donde las paredes no son barrera alguna, debes aprender a valorar tu privacidad y respetar la de los demás. **_

_**Como las ramas de los árboles, torcidas y distintas, todos provenimos de una misma semilla…**_

_**El silencio y la paz suelen dejar huella en el alma… apréciales cuando les tengas de frente.**_

_**Recuerda ser cautelosa cuando se involucra tu corazón.**_

La heredera era en realidad muy joven para entender el significado de aquellas frases, fue con la edad y al experiencia que reconoció la profundidad y densa esencia de esas palabras, aún, Hinata se sintió siempre intrigada por una frase en particular, esa que hacía eco en su cabeza cada vez que su padre le aleccionaba sobre la supremacía del clan. Una frase que su madre tenía especial cuidado en pronunciar sólo a su oído, como si fuese la clave de algún acertijo. _**Los ojos Hyuuga no ven nada en realidad… **_por alguna razón al repetir esas palabras creía invocarle, y esa mañana, sentirle cerca era justo lo que necesitaba. _Tengo miedo Oka-san… como aquella vez… como aquella vez que descubrí a Otou-san lastimando a ese hombre; nunca he logrado borrar las muecas agónicas de mi memoria. Desearía, que como entonces, cubrieras mis ojos con tus manos y me dijeras al oído `todo pasará…` Sin promesas de buenaventura, ni amenazas, ni lágrimas… sólo un sincero e innegable `todo pasará`… todo pasará…_

Un par de ojos azules le observaban meditar en silencio. Él sabía que la _kunoichi_ trataba de reacomodar sus percepciones en vista del giro tan abrupto en su camino, y aún con la creciente masa de consuelo y filosofía obstruyendo su garganta, dominaba sus deseos de hablarle, tocarle, abrazarle y se remitía a respirar a su lado tan pausada y serenamente como le era posible.

Sin aparentemente ninguna señal de que la marea de sus ideas se había tranquilizado, su alumna le dio los buenos días sonriendo tan bondadosamente que Seishin sintió un ligero rubor ascendiendo hasta un punto más allá del controlable, cosa que no era muy frecuente... cosa que sólo experimentaba con ella. Ambos se vieron a los ojos sin decir más.

5 minutos después un gorrión cantaba volando cerca, 10 minutos después el alta-voz llamó a algún med-_ninja_ de emergencia, 15 minutos después el estómago de Hinata gruñó descaradamente y ésta, avergonzada, rompió el duelo y el silencio preguntando:

"¿Cuándo partimos Seishin_-sensei_?"

"Tan pronto como sea posible, Hinata_-dono_."

En ese instante, un gorrito negro cayó al suelo descubriendo una rubia cabeza que se agitaba por toda la cama roncando. _¡Naruto-kun! _

El pelirrojo advirtió con cierto pesar el júbilo en sus ojos de luna, pero se obligó a decir sobriamente "Llegó aquí por la madrugada, un par de horas después de que la Hokage se hubo retirado. Insistió en quedarse a velarle, aunque el cansancio termino por vencerle" un bostezo colosal y unos cuantos balbuceos le interrumpieron, y el pelirrojo pronto formuló un pretexto para ausentarse cuanto antes "iré a comprar algo para su desayuno Hinata_-dono_. Volveré…" al verla ausente, sonriendo hacia la cama vecina, suspiró imperceptiblemente y terminó taciturno "volveré después". Cerró la puerta y camino lentamente hacia el mundo exterior, mismo que no había visitado durante 12 días y 11 noches, desde que Hinata fue internada en el hospital. Andaba calmosamente, una de sus singularidades, y sin embargo su gesto (usualmente pacífico) dibujaba cierta impresión confusa, como si se estuviese debatiendo en sus entrañas un asunto de suma importancia. Es fácil deducir que Seishin imaginaba lo que acontecería en aquella habitación.

La imagen tan nítida como el parque frente a él comenzaba con una mujer sonriendo amplia y tierna a un hombre que despertaba ruidosamente. Éste se levanta casi rebotando hacia la cama donde un frágil cuerpo tiembla visiblemente. Grita su nombre, ella susurra el suyo, una pausa invisible antecede a un profundo abrazo; sin soltarla le cuenta sobre sus angustias, sus insomnios, las mil y una formas que ha encontrado para adjudicarse la culpa de su estancia en el hospital. Ella le interrumpe amable tratando de explicar que nada tuvo que ver con él sin más éxito que un ligero apretón en su espalda y las caricias de los rubios cabellos contra su mejilla cuando el joven niega enérgicamente con la cabeza. Con pesar separan su abrazo, suspiran, y él sonríe torcidamente al darle la bienvenida. Con los ojos húmedos la mujer asiente y una cascada azul noche cae cual cortina sobre sus hombros desprendiendo un perfume débil, pero inequívoco. Su fragancia. Él aspira profundamente, infinitamente aliviado de poder hacerlo de nuevo, registrando cada onda de su esencia como capturando una huella para futuras referencias.

Un grupo de palomas despegó aleteando frente a Seishin, robando su atención por un momento. Cambió el curso hacía el mercado sin haber decidido que comprar. Unas cuadras después, sumido en indescifrables reflexiones, se dio cuenta de que estaba frente una florería. "Huele a… jazmín" pensaba, y como un enlace involuntario, la blanca y cálida flor le transportó de nuevo hacia aquella escena que al retirarse había elegido no ver, y que sin embargo, imaginaba ahora con tantos o más detalles, dolorosamente asertivos.

La imagen ahora presentaba un eufórico rubio sonriente y elocuente representando, con una exageración fácil de percibir, los últimos acontecimientos de la aldea, las misiones, los entrenamientos, y las frecuentes visitas que sus amigos hicieron durante los 12 días. Ella escucha cordial y con interés, sus labios ligeramente curvos y sus blancas manos posadas elegantemente sobre su regazo… después de haber abarcado todas las banalidades imaginables, el joven se deja llevar por el silencio abalanzándose de nuevo sobre ella, rodeándole la cintura y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello de marfil. Con su frente y mejillas coloradas, la mujer pronuncia su nombre. Con sus 6 marcas de zorro teñidas en un profundo rojo confiesa cómo todo el tiempo volvía a repetir esa noche en aquel lirio sólo para escucharla decir "sí" y se detiene cuando lo impensable le hace temer haberlo soñado. Se contiene antes de pronunciar el nuevo nombre que les une. Respira profundamente y exhala su aliento junto con esas tres sílabas con la esperanza de que sean inaudibles. Grácilmente los labios de la joven se presionan contra su mejilla. Él siente nacer una flama justo el sitio donde aún se volatiza el rastro de su calor, como una estela tentadora, llevándole a arder de arriba a abajo y sin renunciar a su abrazo ver directamente a los ojos de luna buscando un nuevo "sí" antes de prenderse de su boca y beber su dulce elixir de plenitud. Un beso distinto a los anteriores, un beso de pasión. 12 días en ayuno le hacen eso al cuerpo de quienes aman y son amados…

En éste punto, Seishin resolvió presuroso volver al hospital sin más en manos que un par de manzanas y una botella de agua.

***************************

El eco de un par de pasos se propagaba al unísono a lo largo del corredor, acercándose con singular uniformidad a la puerta más frecuentada del pasillo. Un pelirrojo por la derecha y un castaño por la izquierda. Saludaron en silencio previniendo interrumpir por parte del castaño un supuesto sueño, y por parte del pelirrojo un amoroso encuentro.

La manija estaba allí, donde siempre, pero… ninguno de los dos se apresuraba a tomarla.

"Esta despierta ¿no es cierto Seishin_-san_?"

"_Hai_…"

"Y… ¿ella está bien?"

Había algo en su voz que encontraba… conocido. ¿Qué podría ser? Sus palabras siempre propias, sus gestos siempre impenetrables, sus ojos fijos y orgullosos. Su conducta siempre irreprochable, envuelto en hilos sin ser marioneta. Y en especial, al hablar de ella, emitía un evidente sentido de responsabilidad; su trato hacia Hinata era distante, amable y digno, parecía condenado a guardar compostura, a ahogar suspiros, a gritar con la boca cerrada… había algo… no. Había mucho de ese joven en él.

"Hasta el momento todo parece estar bien, Neji_-san_."

"Ya veo… Naruto está adentro ¿cierto?"

"_Hai_…"

"Deberíamos…"

Sin más palabras Seishin giró la manija sintiendo un escalofrío correr por su brazo, cerró los ojos involuntariamente cual niño que prefiere no mirar como la pelota se aproxima de prisa.

*********************************

Unos cuantos metros a distancia de Ichiraku´s Naruto cargaba a una Hinata completamente roja en brazos, llamando la atención de los transeúntes. Al llegar, ordenaron y continuaron su buen hábito de conversación.

"Y dime Hinata… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy?"

"Mmm… yo…" _espero que no se moleste… _"yo quisiera estar con todos…hace tanto que no los veo que…" _y me iré tan pronto…_

"¡Suena excelente! ¡Déjamelo a mí!"

"¿Ah?" lo miró confundida

"_¡Kage bunshin no jutsu_!" una docena de Narutos hicieron fila "a la 1:00 pm en el campo 7 ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡¡¡Ossshhhhh!!!" contestaron al unísono los rubios dispersándose.

"Tenemos un par de horas para nosotros. Por ahora comamos…"

"¡_Hai_! ¡_Arigato_ Naruto_-kun_!"

*******************************

Del otro lado de la aldea Neji leía en voz alta la nota que encontró entre las sábanas arremolinadas del hospital:

Presiento que "tan pronto como sea posible" significa que nos iremos esta tarde, Seishin_-sensei_, y espero que me disculpe si desafío su autoridad, pero por hoy me debo a otras personas y mi tarde ya tiene dueño.

Hyuuga Hinata

El pelirrojo evitó todo gesto hasta que notó la ligera molestia en el cejo de Neji, entonces salió de sus amargas ideas, y preguntó:

"¿Qué pasa Neji_-san_?"

"Naruto escribió una posdata."

PSD: La regresaré sana y salva hasta la puerta de su casa, en unas horas.

Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage.

"Seishin-_san… _¿me permitiría preguntarle algo?"

********************************

Una montaña de papeles dejaba al descubierto la plena frente de Tsunade que trabaja con ardor autorizado, rechazado, firmando, leyendo reportes, confirmando… hasta que una tenue brisa bailó la esquina del pergamino que tenía entre manos y sin dudarlo, saludó "_Ohayo_ Seishin_-san_ ¿cómo está Hinata?"

"_Ohayo_ Hokage_-sama_. Al parecer está muy bien. Sus signos vitales son regulares y su tono muscular comienza a normalizarse."

"Ya veo ya veo… tan pronto como termine esto te acompañaré a verla…"

"Hinata_-dono_ no está en cama. Uzumaki_-san _y ella… bueno… pasaran la tarde juntos bajo sus propios términos."

"Hahahaha…. Se fugaron ¡un par de románticos!" después de disfrutar la idea, continuó en un tono más severo "Ya que estas aquí Seishin_-san_ me gustaría discutir contigo sobre estos pergaminos."

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo brillaban con intensidad y una curva encantadora adorno sus labios.

"¡_Hai_!" asintió él enérgicamente "¿cree que funcionará Hokage_-sama_?"

"En teoría parece muy lógico, pero nunca había escuchado algo semejante."

"Coincido con usted… Hokage_-sama_… pero… no pensaba que fuese Hinata-_dono_ el sujeto de pruebas, sino yo."


	20. Menta

**Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

Sí, recién horneado… más pronto de lo que esperaba. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Disfruten…

**Capítulo 20: Menta.**

La práctica médica tiende a conceder a los que se dedican a ésta la útil habilidad de percibir el más ligero cambio en la atmósfera de una conversación. Desafortunadamente para Naruto esta sensibilidad aunada a la perceptible naturaleza de Hinata resultaba siempre en una lectura casi inequívoca de sus gestos, intenciones y secretos. Aunque no era costumbre del rubio el mentir, y dios sabe cuánto trabajo le costaba ocultar cosas, cuando se veía obligado a hacerlo solía evitar mirarle a los ojos. Y fue así que, durante todo el desayuno se encomendó completamente a sus fideos, limpiando plato tras plato esperando que Hinata tomase la palabra. Pero ella, masticando parsimoniosamente, parecía sumida en una calma tibia y silenciosa a la que él era totalmente ajeno… irradiaba cierto aire de oráculo, cual si guardase bajo sus pestañas verdades reservadas para ángeles, elfos y faunos.

Efectivamente, Hinata pronto se dio cuenta de que su compañero sorbía los fideos ávidamente con el sólo motivo de evadirle, y más importante aún, que se remitía al silencio cuando era evidente que tenía algo que decir. Decidió pues darle el tiempo que requiriese para tomar valor y hablar con ella abiertamente. Con eso en mente, se permitió vagar en sus propios asuntos. Nadando en incertidumbre… _Esa leyenda no es nada específica ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo sabré si en verdad soy la indicada? Y si lo soy… ¿Cuál es mi función? ¿Cómo y cuánto tiempo tengo para cumplirla? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Cuando llegue el 21 de diciembre ¿tendré que abandonar mi vida en Konoha? ¿Tendré que renunciar a mis amigos… a… Naruto-kun…?_

"¿Hinata…?"

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecieron en silencio? Juzgando por los 7 platos de ramen, Hinata calculaba que serían al menos 30 minutos.

"… _Hai_…" contestó con sus ojos fijos en la barra.

"¿Estás bien? "

"Hnn.." asintió "no es nada. ¿Terminaste?"

"Yep…"_como lo sospeche, baa-chan debió habérselo dicho todo. Puedo ver que algo le preocupa, aún ahora, pese a que estamos juntos, evade mis ojos…debo… aclarar todo esto… _firme en su resolución "¿te gustaría ir… algún lugar donde podamos hablar con libertad?" propuso Naruto, haciendo alarde de su característica descuidada espontaneidad, lo que usualmente implicaba, que no tenía un plan. Sin pesimismo alguno que sopesar, sonrió confiado esperando su respuesta.

Por su parte, a estas alturas meditar era más una necesidad que un gusto para la heredera, por lo que Naruto le llamó tres veces antes de obtener una reacción.

"¿Hinata…?"

"Oh… ammm… sí, como tú quieras." _Me pregunto de dónde habrán sacado ese libro tan extraño..._

*******************************

"¿Experimentar en tu persona? Absolutamente no… no creo que sea necesario por no decir racional. Sé que te interesa mucho el bienestar de Hinata, pero no podemos asumir que se avecinaran calamidades si no se cumplen con requisitos que ni siquiera han sido definidos."

Seishin la miraba inmóvil, como si hubiese esperado esa reacción.

"Además con los entrenamientos que hemos preparado estoy segura de que habrá una mejora en poco tiempo. No podemos darnos el lujo de experimentar." Terminó la Hokage, como con un mazo dictaminando las leyes.

"Entiendo…" inclinó él su pelirroja y magnífica cabeza en reverencia "se hará como usted disponga, Hokage_-sama_. Partiremos mañana mismo."

"¿Mañana…?" El gesto de Tsunade revelaba cierta decepción "Ciertamente es pronto…" su instinto materno entró en conflicto con su raciocino "pero sí, es prioridad. Tengo entendido que el punto de entrenamiento es a 2 hrs de camino ¿cierto?"

"_Hai_… un vasto lago oculto en las arboledas del oeste."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Algunas semanas… El agua es el elemento sobre el cual tiene mayor dominio." Declaró orgulloso.

"Procuraré que los equipos eviten esa área, de cualquier forma, nadie se dará cuenta que están allí ¿cierto, **Aoi**_**-san**_?"

"Hnn..." asintió el _ninja_ con una sonrisa juguetona "me da la impresión de que se mofa de mi cuando me llama así Hokage_-sama_."

"Hahaha... me siento joven al hacerlo. Me transporta a los tiempos en que todos te llamaban así, **Aoi**_**-san**_…"

"Un día de estos divulgaré por allí cual era su apodo por aquellos días, Hokage_-sama_."

"Si le tienes algún aprecio a tu lengua, no lo harás…"

"Hokage_-sama_" se inclinó burlesco, despidiéndose y riéndose para sus adentros.

****************************

Avanzando sin mucho interés hacia a donde, Hinata había pasado las aguas turbulentas para nadar ahora en la melancolía que le hizo presa por la mañana. Anhelaba tener una madre a quien contar que Hanabi parecía haber tomado interés en cierta compañía, que Neji-_niisan _entrenaba con ella cada mañana, que Kiba y Shino le habían nombrado su hermana espiritual, que su heroe de tantos años, Naruto, caminaba a su lado y que olía a especias… esas especias frescas y revigorizantes que ella usaría en sus ungüentos para cuerpos y almas cansadas… que su primer beso…

"¿Hinata?.." _es la tercera vez que le llamo… probablemente sigue débil… quizás sacarla del hospital no fue una buena idea… _algo como remordimiento le mascaba las orejas.

"Oh… amm… ¿_hai_?" se apresuró a contestar ella, algo avergonzada.

"Ammm… pasa. Ya estamos aquí."

"¿Dónde…?" pestañeó visiblemente confundida.

"En mi apartamento."

"¡¿Ehhhh?!..." _definitivamente esto no se lo diría a oka-san…_

El rubio señalo hacia dentro de una puerta, revelando un apartamento que gritaba a los cuatro vientos: SOLTERO. Naruto recién acababa de regresar a la aldea después de su última misión, lo que no le había dado tiempo de limpiar – no es que lo hiciera con frecuencia. Su equipaje estaba sobre la mesa, la cual como consecuencia estaba cubierta de polvo y tierra de distintos colores. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, provocando un aire ligeramente denso dentro de la estancia, pero de ninguna forma desagradable. Al menos no para ella. Había algunas prendas tiradas en la habitación del fondo, probablemente el baño; la cocina se veía vacía… casi seca, a excepción de unos cuantos empaques de ramen instantáneo y otros más ya vacíos en el fregador. La foto de su equipo en el buró, unos cuantos pergaminos amontonados en la esquina de la habitación. Frente a la ventana, que no gozaba de una vista excepcional, su cama era la única pieza en la habitación que irradiaba algo de orden. El cubrecama era azul, un azul claro como el del agua de río cuando se observa desde abajo, cuando uno nada en sus faldas; la única almohada a la cabecera situada justo al centro de la cama era larga y daba la impresión de ser exquisitamente mullida.

"¿Hinata…? ¿Hinata…?"

"¿Eh….?" Distraída, ahora, por escanear de arriba abajo la morada, de la que meses atrás sólo conocía la ventana que veía desde la calle, como un paraíso platónico donde reinaba el ninja cabellos de oro, había terminado por quedarse en el dintel del la puerta, como esperando que al dar una paso, todo debajo de sus pies se desvaneciera. ¿No era todo esto parte de uno de esos sueños celestiales que de pronto se retorcían hacia matices sangrientos, dolorosos, diabólicos, sollozantes…?

"¿Segura que estas bien?"

"Hnn…" asintió con la cabeza "estoy bien."

"No no…" cruzó sus brazos, negando con la cabeza en desaprobación "basta de hacerte la fuerte. Necesitas descansar" tomándola sorpresivamente entre sus brazos y levantándole como si no pesase más que una muñeca de trapo la cargó atravesando el umbral, cerrando la puerta tras él con un pie "mi cama es pequeña, pero cómoda."

"Espera Naruto-_kun_… ¡espera! ¡estoy bien, de verdad!"

"No hagas berrinches" la posó sobre la cama con suavidad y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té. Prácticamente la único además de ramen instantáneo que sabía cómo hacer "sólo tengo té de menta ¿está bien?"

"_Hai… _es mi preferido…" contestó Hinata ruborizada, aspirando con placer el aroma de su cama. _Aquí vive… aquí duerme… Naruto-kun, aquí duerme…_ un escalofrío inesperadamente familiar corrió por toda su espalda. Todo cuanto es nuestro adopta un atisbo de nuestra esencia; una cama por su naturaleza absorberá aquellas vibras que el cuerpo inconsciente irradia al soñar…_creo que no soy la única que tiene pesadillas…_

"También el mío" sonrió él, viéndola de reojo. Dos tazas de color distinto humeaban en sus manos. El joven se acercaba mientras recorría con los ojos la silueta de una ninfa absorta rodeando con piernas y brazos su almohada. Un rubor intenso hizo presa de sus mejillas, un instinto casi irreprimible de recostarse a su lado se presentó como el principal enemigo a vencer en el momento. _Concéntrate… concéntrate… _repetía mentalmente mientras le temblaban las rodillas. "Dejaré tu té en la mesilla, está caliente."

"_Hai_… gracias, Naruto_-kun_."

"Por nada… Hinata." Después de un breve silencio, cuando se hubo tranquilizado y su piel erizada regresaba a la normalidad, con un pesado suspiró de lucha continuó "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Hnn" asintió.

"¿Por qué estas tan seria? ¿En qué piensas?"

"Mmm…" suspiró ella. "En muchas cosas. Es una mezcla de muchas cosas. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Naruto estaba sentado a la cabeza de la cama en la única silla de la cocina, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad para respetar su espacio personal. Sentía de alguna forma que el cuerpo de la joven seguía frágil, y que el más ligero roce dejaría mella en ella.

Hinata, recostada a lo largo de la pequeña cama, abrazada a una almohada con medio cuerpo veía por encima las fuentes de luz que chispeaban al oírle ronronear, feliz y desinhibida en un mundo de fantasía.

"Hmm" gruñó él "aún así, me gustaría saber qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída."

La joven no sabía que tan delicado sería tocar el tema "familia" con Naruto. Tuvo siempre mucho cuidado de no tocar esos terrenos y ahora, él le pedía ser partícipe de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba pues frente a un claro dilema, pero vaya, ella sentía que le debía al menos esto… si no se le permitía confesarle palabra sobre lo que se habló la noche anterior en la reunión – aunque de hecho por principio no tenía la intención de informarle sobre la situación – al menos le compartiría aquellos recuerdos de los que era dueña. "Últimamente he pensando mucho en mi madre…" hizo una pausa para ver la taza humeante en la mesilla, y luego continuó "en lo que hacíamos juntas, lo que hablábamos, las travesuras en las que fuimos cómplices y lo feliz que era con ella."

Paso un momento de silencio, donde Hinata pudo leer un rastro de añoranza en él, antes de que el rubio comprendiera _Ohhh…. Ya veo… ella no quiere que me incomode…_ "¿Cómo era ella?..."

"Hmmm… bueno. Mi madre era una gentil, amorosa y hermosa mujer; ecuación que es muy raro encontrar entre los Hyuuga."

"Suena a Hinata."

"Hmm…" sonrió exhalando "… que halago" en sus ojos aperlados casi podía verse la cinta de imágenes y ecos remotos "Las personas del clan evitan hablar de tema, pero he escuchado que mi parecido es predominantemente materno."

"No lo dudo, Hiashi es…" antes de terminar la frase Naruto pudo notar que su blanco y fresco rostro se ensombrecía. Tal era el efecto de la joven ante la sola mención de su nombre. Pronto, sonriendo arrepentido, interrogó casualmente "… ¿Qué tipo de cosas hacías con tu madre?"

"Hmmm…" cerró los ojos, como reviviendo y saboreando los días bellos "ella y yo tomábamos largas caminatas por los alrededores en el bosque, buscando hierbas y cortezas que usaba para sus remedios. Fue ella quien me dio las bases de los ungüentos que alguna vez te regale, cuando aún era invisible para ti."

Esa frase le pareció al cabellos de oro como una aguja en el ojo, y espero que hubiese una pausa en que se le permitiese explicarse y negar todos los cargos. Pero Hinata continuó hablando.

"Tenía una hermosa voz… entre dulce y ronca, como una galleta de vainilla" suspiró envuelta en sus memorias "recuerdo que una vez estábamos en la cocina preparando la cena. Era 27 de diciembre y mi padre había salido de la aldea por asuntos oficiales del clan. Estaba tan emocionada por pasar una temporada a solas con mi madre que, por primera vez, me atreví a pedirle que celebráramos. El clan Hyuuga no acostumbra hacerlo, pero días antes vimos un evento que ella llamó "fiesta de cumpleaños". Me miró con sorpresa y luego con algo parecido a la tristeza, para después sonreír ampliamente y proponer emocionada "¡Hagamos galletas!"Era mi primera experiencia con la repostería, así que hicimos de muchos sabores. Sus favoritas eran las de coco, pero las mías, tan pronto las probé y hasta la fecha son las de vainilla. Me recuerdan a ella..." terminó esbozando una ligera curva en sus comisuras, viendo hacia el fondo, hacia la nada… sin buscar encontrarla, acostumbrada a que su madre existiese sólo en su cabeza.

A Naruto le hechizaba escucharla hablar así, en la privacidad de su departamento, abrazada a su almohada, relatando pausada y tranquilamente sus memorias felices. "Yo prefiero las de chocolate."

"Lo sé…" contestó ella rápidamente.

"¿Tienes más historias como esa?"

"Muchas. La parte feliz de mi infancia se la debo a ella. Cuando… ya no estaba… la extrañaba tanto que comencé a ensimismarme. Pasaba más tiempo en el ensueño que en mundo palpable, y llegó el momento en que volver a la realidad era como visitar un mundo ajeno a mí. Un lugar lleno de costumbres extrañas y personas desconocidas. Mi padre fue muy duro conmigo, lo cual me hizo sentir la casa Hyuuga más como una cadena que me ataba a la realidad que como un hogar. Eh allí la raíz de mi timidez… imagina vivir siempre entre extraños, extraños que te subestiman y susurran temerosos mil y un forma cordiales de decir "es débil", y además de todo tener la responsabilidad de heredar el clan cuando el tiempo que compartes con ellos parece más un castigo que un honor."

"Hinata…" murmuro él. Le entendía más de lo que hubiera querido.

"Aunque… es cierto… muchas personas del clan han llegado a aceptarme tal como soy, principalmente la gente de la rama secundaria. Son maravillosas… llevan una gran carga, y sin embargo… las nuevas generaciones Hyuuga son criados bajo la idea de que cuando herede las responsabilidades de _otou-san, _servirán a un líder a quien deberán proteger en más de una forma." Hizo una pausa, como si sus recientes palabras pesaran en su espalda… un dolor sordo al que se había acostumbrado "Siempre supe que no era la indicada para el puesto de heredera. Carezco de muchas cualidades que son básicas para todo líder Hyuuga, y poseo en abundancia otras cosas que son consideradas inútiles. Hubo un tiempo que yo misma creía no poseer valor alguno… ni fuerza, ni entereza, ni confianza..."

Por una vez Naruto juzgo apropiado guardar silencio. Acercó un poco la silla y puso la taza entre sus manos. Ella tomo un sorbo y sonrió de nuevo hacia el vacío.

"Allí fue cuando entraste tú Naurto_-kun_. En los tiempos de la academia… pude ver en ti un ser tan fantasioso como yo, tan solo como yo… pero tú veías al frente y te esforzabas en demostrar que valías tanto como todos. Nunca permitiste que te desplazaran o despreciaran tu existencia. Esa era la diferencia entre tus sueños y los míos. Hasta antes de conocerte, pensaba que los sueños eran algo que no nos pertenecía. Algo efímero… pero, gracias a tu influencia pude entender que el hogar es una decisión, y que tener uno, es mi más grande sueño."

Hubo un pequeño silencio, ella acercó la taza a sus labios y bebió la tibia infusión.

_Tener un hogar…_ pensaba él… _parece que nuestras similitudes son más profundas de lo que pensé… _la miró con ojos acuosos sin saber que decir y sin querer interrumpirle.

"Mi madre… me besaba la frente antes de dormir. Nunca le escuche llorar, pero más de una vez sentí una gota salada que no me pertenecía resbalar por mi mejilla después de su beso. Se fue muy pronto… pero aún siendo tan pequeña, pude entender que sin ella nada sería igual. Deducí que aquello que me vinculaba con la familia había desaparecido, que…a pesar de ser la heredera, yo no era parte de clan Hyuuga. Derecho de nacimiento le llaman, mi madre me dijo que era un privilegio con el que debía vivir" Terminó con cierta amargura en los labios. Por primera vez durante su soliloquio, Hinata lo vio directamente a los ojos y dijo "lamento que tengas que escucharme así, prometo que seré más entusiasta esta tarde" sonrió con cansancio.

"No es ninguna molestia, y por el contrario, es una delicia explorar esa parte de ti que tanto te reservas. Tienes derecho a dejarte consentir y… para mi suerte, soy yo con quien decides bajar la guardia."

Ella lo escuchaba atenta…_vaya que los libros han surtido efecto, es mucho más elocuente_… "Naruto_-kun_… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"_Hai_."

"El 4to… selló al Kyuubi en tu cuerpo… pero…"

"¿Por qué alguien le haría eso a su propio hijo?" completó la pregunta leyendo en ella la dificultad de hacerlo.

"_Hai_…" ella sintió con los ojos abiertos y fijos en él "entendería si es algo de lo que prefieres no hablar…"

"No. Está bien. Es la primera vez que alguien me lo pregunta directamente. En realidad… los motivos del 4to, son más de un líder que de un padre. Él confió en que yo fuese capaz de sobrellevarlo sin conocerme, y… de ser algo a ciegas habría sido una terrible apuesta contra el azar; por eso creo que el 4to… _otou-san _debería decir, sabía algo… algo importante que nadie más sabia. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que su intención nunca fue condenarme o lastimarme. Sólo intentaba ser un buen líder para la aldea."

Al hablar Naruto miraba hacía Konoha a través de la ventana. Giró a ver su habitación ligeramente desordenada, la foto de su equipo en el buró, la alacena repleta de ramen instantáneo, la mesa sin sillas, unos cuantos pergaminos en el suelo… y continuó.

"Como huérfano regresar a casa nunca te da esa sensación de pertenencia. Viví mucho tiempo aislado de todos sin saber por qué, hasta que entre a la academia y allí, aunque metiéndome en todo tipo de líos, encontré personas que se preocupaban por mí. Iruka_-sensei_… Kakashi_-sensei_, Sakura_-chan_, Sasuke… sin saber cómo, de pronto, tenía un lugar. Era apenas un niño y cuando Sasuke se fue sentí como si se hubiese llevado con él un pedazo de mi reciente paz; es verdad que ya no estaba sólo, pero… me rehusaba a perder esa parte, y volver a sentir un vacío. Especialmente por cómo sucedió todo... Como huérfano si no se tiene la capacidad de soñar es muy probable que… uno se pierda. Ustedes fueron mi salvación. Di mi mejor batalla cada vez, por ustedes."

"¿Ustedes?..." murmuró ella.

"Todos ustedes" ¡¡_ahora es el momento!! _Advirtió Naruto"ayer… _Baa-chan_ te habló sobre la misión que me asignaron hace algunos meses ¿cierto?"

"Hnn…" respondió ella sin cambiar el semblante.

"Aunque al principio es verdad que lo consideraba un deber, no paso mucho tiempo para que lo reconociera como un golpe de suerte. Cada día y cada noche han sido una recompensa por toda la soledad de mi pasado. El universo y yo estamos a mano, si es que no estoy en deuda…" _¿De dónde salió todo eso?... ¡Ohhh! ¡Vaya que leer sí deja frutos!_ Celebraba el rubio internamente.

_Así que eso era de lo que quería hablarme… _se reía ella para sus adentros. "Nunca dude de la sinceridad de tus… sentimientos hacía mí, Naruto_-kun_. Y yo también agradezco que, cualquiera que sea la fuerza hacedora, nos haya… acercado."

"_Kun_… ¿algún día renunciaras al honorífico Hinata?, no es que me moleste, pero… estas recostada en mi cama, creo que eso amerita un poco menos de formalidad."

"Hahahaha… podría hacerlo, pero… no en público" contestó ella como si propusiese un trato.

"¿Y por qué no?" preguntó él intrigado.

"_Otou-san_… él… bueno, no sé qué opinión pueda tener sobre nosotros cuando se entere, así que preferiría aplazar esa confrontación lo más posible."

"Entiendo… y…te gustaría que te llamara de alguna forma especial…en la privacidad?" arqueó las cejas sonriendo con coquetería. La ninja sonrió al sentir la ligera inclinación, probablemente inconsciente, del ninja hacia su cuerpo. Era joven, inexperta y conservadora, pero eso no le impedía reconocer que se encontraba en una situación tentadora, para ambos, y debido precisamente a que entendía lo fácil que sería para él dejarse llevar por el instinto, pudo apreciar – pero no precisamente agradecer – la dimensión del esfuerzo que Naruto hacía para contener sus energías.

La joven había cerrado los ojos por unos segundos, dejándose envolver por el sosiego del momento. Dicen que la felicidad es la cumbre de todas las emociones humanas, una cima a la que se llega idealmente acompañado. Pero para nuestra princesa… la felicidad era esa divina meseta que recorría lentamente, escuchando y saboreando cada nube, gota y haz de luz. Con toda esa sensación de plenitud en sus ojos, agitó sus pestañas como desprendiendo polvo mágico y embrujó a su compañero al declarar francamente:

"Bésame."

Luego de un instante de asombro, Naruto sonrió divertido y dijo en tono de burla. "Sus deseos son órdenes, _hime…_"

*******************************

En el campo de entrenamiento 7 reunidos Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Teamari, Ino, Choji, Lee y Neji comentaban las extrañas situaciones en las que un Naruto travieso, sin previo anunció, les indico hora y lugar sin revelar el motivo.

A lo lejos se acercaban dos figuras conocidas que ocasionaron una gran conmoción.

"¡Hinata_-chan_!"

"¡Hinata_-san_!"

"Hinata_-sama_…"

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, los abrazos y los remilgos formaron un círculo para acordar como pasarían la tarde. Algunos votaron por ir a comer, a un puesto de sake (aunque la mayoría no tenía edad)… Lee propuso jugar a las escondidas. Todos lo abuchearon, se burlaron, o hicieron muecas de impaciencia, pero al final Kiba que fue quien más prontamente despreció la propuesta, termino siendo el primero en contar.


	21. Izumi

Todos los personajes, excepto Seishin, son propiedad de Kishimoto.

¡Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo! ¡Comenten!

**Capítulo 21: Izumi.**

Por doceava vez en el día un estruendoso chapuzón resonó en el claro, espantando con su eco a los pajarillos de los nidos cercanos. Se aproximaba el ocaso, y las horas habían transcurrido sin ningún progreso aparente. Unas cuantas hojas flotando en el lago fungían como recordatorio de que el otoño, con sus tonos marrón y sus ráfagas de aire seco, se había presentado antes de lo advertido… y que así lo haría el invierno. Seshin suspiró resignado, y le llamó con dulce voz.

"Hinata_-dono_, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿algo le preocupa?"

"Mmm… yo…" balbuceaba ella sin afrontar la cerúlea mirada siempre tan fija.

"Puedo ver que no logra concentrarse ¿será acaso que el sentimentalismo esta nublando su objetivo, Hinata_-dono_?" Seishin finalizó con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Ella le conocía suficiente como para entender que no había un gramo de maldad en su pregunta, pero aún así de alguna forma… se sintió ofendida. _Quizás es verdad… han pasado 2 semanas desde la última vez que estuvimos en Konoha, y aquella vez sólo nos quedamos lo suficiente para reabastecer nuestros recursos; Otou-san no estaba en casa, Hanabi aún no salía de la academia… el cumpleaños de Neji nii-san pasó sin que pudiera entregarle su regalo… no logré ver a Naruto ni a ninguno de mis amigos. Seishin-san es prácticamente la única persona con la que he tenido contacto por casi 2 meses; quizás es por eso que estoy imaginando cosas, quizás soy… demasiado sentimental…_ "Es posible…" respondió "debo disculparme si le causo problemas por cosas tan vanas Seishin_-sensei_, pero… los extraño." Confesó.

"¿A quiénes?" entrecerró sus ojos de rubí y esbozo un compresivo y amable gesto.

"A todos…" murmuro ella encontrando de lleno los ojos de su maestro enrarecidos por el ocaso.

El pelirrojo calculaba con rapidez, regido por el hechizo de su triste gesto, un periodo aceptable de ocio. Después de todo se lo habían ganado. Cualquiera que resistiera ese tipo de entrenamiento es merecedor de un buen descanso… _especialmente ella…_ "Podríamos…"

"No…" interrumpió con un susurro la joven adivinando sus pensamientos detrás de la repentina propuesta, por demás inesperada "no es necesario… yo…"

"Hinata_-dono_, si su concentración es pobre también lo será el resultado del entrenamiento. Hasta ahora creo que ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Es de sabios parar un momento a respirar."

Las gesticulaciones del pelirrojo eran siempre de lo más formales, pero poco a poco, su perspicacia femenina le sugería a la joven cierto cambio; sutil, pero indudablemente presente. Era como si las palabras del joven _sensei_ se llenaran de rocío, como si sus ojos recibieran con gusto los rayos del sol, como si sus sonrisas nacieran con más naturalidad, como si sus elegantes ademanes se inclinaran inconscientemente hacia ella. Pero, vaya, ¿no es era eso normal? Al menos, toda cuanta persona con quien Hinata había compartido una considerable suma de tiempo, tendía a presentar los mismos cambios – todos excepto su progenitor – quizás por ello hizo caso omiso de sus casi inaudibles suspiros pensando que tal vez él también tendría a alguien esperándole en casa.

"Prepare sus cosas Hinata_-dono_, partimos al alba." Sonrió complacido.

"¡_Hai_!"

********************************

Hacía 23 días, 14 horas y 32 minutos desde que la vio la última vez, pero ¿Quién cuenta?

Naruto caminaba con los hombros ligeramente caídos, los brazos oscilando suavemente con una pronunciada curva convexa en la espalda – joroba –, evidente señal de que se arrastraba a casa a fuerza de voluntad. Cubierto en tierra y sudor, tenía una docena de nuevas e insignificantes heridas que desvanecerían tan pronto como dejara de prestarles atención. En realidad no importaba que aquellos rasguños propios de su extremoso entrenamiento sanaran de la noche a la mañana, cubrirlas con las vendas limpias y los ungüentos fragantes que Hinata le proveía en cantidades irracionales se habían convertido en una rutina.

…_Hinata… _suspiró percibiendo de pronto con mayor intensidad el cansancio que hacia presa de sus piernas. De nuevo, atraído por la fuerza centrífuga de la duda, aún sin fuerzas, repasó las premisas que habían rondado en su cabeza por días y días.

Hecho número 1: Nunca anunciaban su partida o su regreso.

Hecho número 2: tampoco enviaban notificaciones semanales de sus progresos.

Hecho número 3: siempre iban sólo ellos dos, y

Hecho número 4: nunca hablaban sobre sus "misiones"

¿Por qué Tsunade pretendía no oírle cada vez que le preguntaba sobre su locación? ¿Qué tipo de misión requería a 2 med-_ninja_s? La conclusión más racional a la que llegaba implicaba muchos heridos… y muchos heridos = peligro… aún así…

Hecho número 5: nunca pedían refuerzos ni le dejaba acompañarlos.

Naruto comenzaba a sentirse intrigado por el asunto.

Esa tarde había tenido la suerte de toparse con Kiba cuando percibió el olor de Hinata acercándose. Dijo que llegaría en poco más de 2 horas, tiempo suficiente para bañarse y dejar correr con el agua fría el cansancio del entrenamiento vespertino. Por aquellos días entrenar era lo único que le valía al ojos celestes una mente fresca; de otro modo se sorprendía una y otra vez leyendo el mismo libro que ella dejó en sus manos la última vez, a pesar de haberlo terminado 3 días después de su partida, o bien enlistando aquellas susodichas premisas tan torturantemente llamativas.

Bajo la regadera, recordaba su viaje de regreso de su más reciente misión. Esa vez de hecho pensó verla… _Debió ser una alucinación… como en un oasis…_ Caminando en el aire, con los ojos fijos en un punto distante, extremadamente concentrada la Hinata del espejismo volteo a verle directamente a los ojos y un parpadeo después, ya no estaba. Salió del baño con una toalla enredada a la cintura y con la mente fija en la idea de recibirla… _al fin… _sacudió su cabello como un cachorro empapado por la lluvia, y procedió a sortear montones de ropa sucia para encontrar el cambio que reservaba impecable para situaciones como esa. Puede parecer rara la idea, pero no es cualquier cosa el recibir al hogar en casa. Con lo que quiero decir que no es cualquier cosa recibir a quien hace de cualquier lugar el hogar, en el sitio donde se descubrió el sentido de pertenencia por primera vez, y bien merece un atuendo limpio. Fresco y presto, cerró la puerta, y partió.

_Ese maldito perro sarnoso… _gruñía Naruto minutos después… _¿me habrá mentido? No sería la primera vez que me juega una broma de este tipo, pero… aún así, sé que no me iré hasta que tenga que hacerlo…_ casi riéndose de sí mismo, el rubio cogió una hoja que el viento arrastraba en su dirección mientras esperaba impacientemente en el dintel de las puertas de la aldea_…_ _es difícil hacerlo cuando no hay forma de saber cuánto tiempo se quedará… ¿será que… esta vez…? _Lejos, en el horizonte, un par de figuras se acercaban a paso ligero… _¿Hinata…?_ Naruto cubrió sus ojos del sol y los entrecerró procurando agudizar su visión par distinguir a la distancia la marmórea figura de nuestra princesa sonriendo ampliamente y saludando con el brazo extendido.

"¡¡Hinata!!" saltó eufórico.

Conteniendo su urgencia la joven caminaba al paso de su acompañante. Seishin, al ver correr tan ávidamente al ruidoso _ninja_, contuvo el aliento y anunció solemnemente "Puede adelantarse, si así lo desea Hinata_-dono_."

"Gracias, pero no." Negó ella, con las manos hechas un nudo frente a su ombligo, ademán testigo de que controlaba su antigua manía de jugar con los dedos cuando le embargaba el nerviosismo "Cada quien cumple su rol en una relación, y ese, le pertenece a él." Afirmó sonriendo espléndidamente, entre orgullosa y divinamente resignada.

_**R.e.l.a.c.i.ó.n…. r.e.l.a.c.i.ó.n... **_La palabra vibró terrible en las perfiladas orejas del pelirrojo, junto con las vivas exclamaciones del _ninja_ hacia quien comenzaba a sentir un tanto de… ¿qué era? ¿celos…? No. Era… algo distinto… era más como…

"_Sensei_… ¿ocurre algo?"

"No." Negó con un tono un tanto más cortante de lo que planeó "Yo iré a reportar nuestros progresos a la Hokage."

"Hnn…" asintió ella medianamente familiarizada al notable cambio que su _sensei _experimentaba cada vez que se acercaban a la aldea.

"Por ahora, no hay necesidad de desempacar. Primero escuchemos lo que la Hokage tenga para decir. Hoy por la noche le informaré todo. Llevaré el equipaje a la casa Hyuuga" extendió su mano hacia la mochila de Hinata rozando ligeramente su mano en el proceso "por favor, tenga cuidado."

"_Arigato_…" le sonrió, como siempre.

Seishin le observó con atención, una atención distinta a la acostumbrada. Sus ojos usualmente revelaban serenidad, una confianza que imprimía en el receptor de su curiosidad una profunda avidez por contestar o corresponder de la forma más digna y sincera posible. Ésta mirada, de la que Hinata percibió sólo una fracción de segundo, manifestaba una innegable e irreprimible avidez por capturar su sonrisa, como si dudase y considerase con toda seriedad congelarse en ese momento, y vivir en el sin lamentarse por el futuro ni recordar su pasado. Sus ojos irradiaban una luz opaca, pero cálida… devolvió la sonrisa, y después de una reverencia, el pelirrojo se alejó sin prisas.

El rubio no era muy bueno percibiendo atmósferas, pero nunca se le escapaba la forma en que Seishin miraba a Hinata al despedirse. Era… una mezcla de cariño, temor y tristeza. No era precisamente que le molestara, era más bien que le inquietaba. Al cruzarse en el camino, ambos hombres se dirigieron una mirada del nada amistosa. El viento agitando ligeramente los rojizos cabellos sueltos descubrió en el atemporal rostro del _ninja _un gesto ligeramente amargo, triste y derrotado. Naruto sintió una gélida sensación correrle la espalda… _ese… gesto… _mientras cavilaba entre incrédulo e indignado escuchó el murmullo cálido y familiar que le hacía consentir el sueño por las noches.

"_Tadaima…"_ susurró Hinata.

"_O.. okaeri…"_ contestó él súbitamente consciente de su objetivo principal.

Justo frente a ella, sus rodillas, como de goma, le traicionaron y le dejaron caer de cara. …_¿Estoy… temblando?..._ Se preguntaba asombrado.

"¡Naruto!"…_¿Esta temblando…? ¿Estará enfermo… o herido?..._ se apresuraba ella

Con sorpresa, y algo avergonzado, levantó los ojos para encontrar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y sus blancas perlas brillando en preocupación. "Me llamaste Naruto…" sonrió encantado.

"Estamos solos ¿Qué no?" Hinata sentía como palmo a palmo, un escalofrío dictaba a su cuerpo la orden de abalanzarse contra él

"Tengo el sobrenombre perfecto para ti…" declaró el rubio, como si lo hubiese recordado de pronto, con aquella impulsividad que merecería una evaluación psiquiátrica.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo curiosa "¿y cuál es?"

"¡_Hime_!" contestó orgulloso.

Ella enmudeció…_ ¿Hi…hime...? acaso… ¿es una indirecta? ¿Trata de decirme que descubrió algo?... _en medio de la conmoción que le arrebató el aliento por un segundo, agradeció por primera vez el entrenamiento de "inexpresividad" a la que le sometía su padre durante su infancia; aunque nunca había destacado en ello – quizás porque su naturaleza tendía más a la sinceridad que al triunfo, los que después descubrió con placer, de ninguna forma son mutuamente excluyentes. – decía, que aunque nunca había destacado en ello, descubría ahora su poderosa utilidad.

***********************************

Tsunade meditaba con las manos cubriendo parcialmente su boca, como si con ello previniese que cualquier oído externo al asunto escuchase sus resoluciones. "¿Estás seguro Seishin_-san_?"

"Confío en ella Hokage_-sama_."

"Esa no fue mi pregunta…" replicó con aquella intrínseca agresividad que le caracterizaba "Estoy segura que Naruto nunca haría nada que pudiera herirle, pero… será difícil mantenerlo bajo control. Démosle crédito, ha madurado, pero…" hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras más adecuadas, rigiéndose como lo hace un líder con la prudencia de quien cree ser escuchado por todos en todo momento "aún así la idea no me convence. ¿Crees que el resultado superará los riesgos?" terminó con una ceja alzada en suma sospecha.

"Mmmm… creo que… se beneficiaría sin duda" contestó con cautela el pelirrojo "últimamente parece perdida en otras cosas. Es muy posible que Uzumaki_-san_ sea más un auxilio que un estorbo, además… tengo entendido que el aire es su elemento ¿cierto?"

"_Hai_…_hai…_" pese a recibir dos razones de considerable peso, Tsunade encontraba difícil deshacerse de sus preocupaciones. Por un lado, Naruto era uno de sus pilares más fuertes en el frente de cualquier misión, y aún más en las puertas de Konoha en caso de que algún ataque sorpresivo aconteciera; por otro lado se trataba de 2 adolescentes que recién habían descubierto el placer de compartir la vida con otro ser humano a un grado sumo e íntimo… ambos siempre estuvieron solos, en formas distintas, pero igualmente hirientes. La novedad siempre lleva a los inexpertos a hacer estupideces. Se trataba pues de una apuesta en que no veía – como madre sin título que era – por ningún ángulo oportunidad alguna de ganancia, sólo riesgos y más riesgos. Aún así, confiaba en el juicio de su antiguo compañero de batalla como en el suyo propio, y muy a su pesar veía también ciertos posibles frutos… después de un momento de interna deliberación, continuó como un juez que se conduce siempre con justicia, aunque le duela "Si así lo crees, Seishin_-san_, es todo tuyo. Hace algún tiempo que no tiene alguien que guíe su entrenamiento, así que los 3 saldrán ganando. Me aseguraré de hacerle entender la gravedad del asunto; aunque no le daré muchos detalles. ¿Podrás mantenerlos a los 2 en tus espacios?"

"Sin duda. Hinata_-chan_ ha tenido también un efecto en mis habilidades." Sonrió él, con un brillo inesperado en sus opacos rubíes.

"Seishin_-san_… ¿cómo… cómo va eso?" pregunto la Hokage algo incómoda, sintiendo que no era su lugar y que no tenía derecho alguno de preguntar, pero, para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo contestó casi sin vacilar. "No muy bien… Tsunade_-san_." Como siempre, invocando una atmósfera de mayor intimidad al confesarle sus pesares a su antigua camarada, que coincidía ser, por obra de la ironía, la Hokage de Konoha.

"Ya veo…" murmuró más la mujer en ella, que la líder "así que tienes más de una razón para agregar a Naruto al grupo ¿cierto?"

"Aa…" asintió él sin levantar la cabeza "es una niña. A pesar de… todo… es una niña."

"Entiendo."

******************************

Shino, Kiba y akamaru los encontraron jugando haciéndose cosquillas como un par de criaturas; la mayoría de sus amigos sabían que su relación se había formalizado un par de meses atrás, pero ninguno de ellos los había visto ejerciendo los derechos que su etiqueta les otorgaba. Naturalmente les llamaron desde lejos, esperando que volviera cada uno a su respectivo espacio personal.

"Shino, Kiba, akamaru ¡¡_Tadaimasu_…!!"

"_Okaeri _Hinata_-chan_"

Pronto, se encontraron caminando hacia Ichiraku´s sin siquiera pensarlo; era algo natural cuando se trataba de Naruto y Hinata. Unos cuantos platos de ramen apilados en la barra después, la noche había caído ligera y fresca sobre las arboledas de Konoha. Shino, actualmente encargado de algunas responsabilidades administrativas, le informó a la decepcionada Hinata que de los 9 rokies los únicos presentes eran el grupo 8 y el 7. Cierto es que la _kunoichi_ no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tendría hasta la próxima "misión" pero, algo le decía, que no vería otro anochecer.

"Es tiempo de ir a casa…" murmuró para sus adentros.

"¡Te acompaño!" Exclamaron Kiba y Naruto a la vez mientras el chico con lentes asentía.

Soplaba una agradable brisa; distraída en los muchos asuntos que debía resolver, la joven levantó los ojos hacia el cielo nocturno, costumbre que había adoptado desde muy pequeña por consejo de su madre – _**ten cuidado de siempre mirar las estrellas… **_–__y se transportó sin esfuerzo a una de esas noches del entrenamiento junto al lago. Sonrió. Era reconfortante ver las estrellas reflejadas en el agua aquellas noches. Le daba la impresión de que no era la fatiga del día la que le obligaba a desparramarse en una gran piedra que había cerca del campamento, después de exponerse a todo tipo de estímulos dolorosos e indescriptibles durante el reino del astro sol hasta mucho después de su partida; como decía, las estrellas reflejadas en el lago le daban la impresión de que quedarse allí, no tenía que ver con la extenuación que difícilmente le permitía sostenerse sobre sus rodillas al final del día, sino que era decisión propia.

El entrenamiento constaba básicamente de 3 partes.

Al despuntar del día, se levantaban maestro y alumna a meditar cuando apenas los primeros rayos tintineantes iluminaban la cristalina laguna, aprovechando, según palabras del pelirrojo "el brote de vida" de cada mañana. Con la espalda erguida hasta el punto de un ángulo recto, respiraban en armonía sentados con las piernas hechas un nudo justo en el centro del lago. Nunca se le informaba cuanto tiempo duraría la meditación matutina, sino que, cuando Seishin lo decidía se lanzaba al ataque en contra de la concentrada princesa que usualmente recibía uno o dos coscorrones antes de la hora del desayuno. Taijutsu – estilo Hyuuga de preferencia, pero no siempre –. Así pues, la primera etapa quedaba concluida.

Después de almorzar, se iniciaba una rica variedad de ejercicios que tenían la finalidad de dominar el elemento en turno. La práctica dependía del tipo de elemento que fuesen a utilizar. Hinata encontraba geniales las técnicas que utilizaba Seishin para sintonizar cada parte de su cuerpo y hacerle una extensión del elemento. Desde estiramientos, estabilizar pequeñas gotas de agua con mínimas infusiones de chakra para que quedasen suspendidas en el aire – lo que después se convirtió, al aumentar la dificultad, en algo parecido a moldear figuras en el aire cual si el agua fuese barro – sembrar semillas y apresurar el nacimiento de los brotes, manipular la forma de las raíces, mecer las ramas y troncos de un lado hacia otro con la mano derecha y en dirección contraria con la izquierda, mecerse en los árboles sin usar nada más que chakra para sostenerse, hasta mantenerse estática en las posiciones más extrañas. Siempre sintió curiosidad sobre la fuente – de información – de tan variados recursos y técnicas de las que se valía Seishin para enseñarle.

La tercera parte del entrenamiento siempre daba inicio al vislumbrarse el ocaso en el horizonte, bajo la sola luz de las estrellas; y por mucho, era su parte favorita de día. En esta Hinata mezclaba su chakra simultáneamente con uno o más elementos. Se daban la sesiones de sparring contra Seishin, o bien algunas veces lecciones sobre la mejor forma de combinar los elementos. Era en este momento, después de que Seishin atendiera cualquier herida que se ganaba en el transcurso del día, que se recostaba en aquella susodicha y divina piedra, poseedora de quietud y dedos fríos, y procedía a observar astros hasta que volvía a sentir las piernas. Al menos un tiempo solían ser las piernas, después… debía esperar un poco más para que la sensación de control motriz general en brazos y piernas volviera a ella. Agua y tierra no fueron mayor problema, pero, desde hacía algunos días, cuando comenzaron con el nuevo elemento, frecuentemente el aire le metía en líos muy serios y se sorprendía amaneciendo, con los pies helados, sobre el fiel peñasco. Su chakra se agotaba extremadamente rápido, la cantidad de chakra y de aire en la mezcla resultaban explosivos, y para su desgracia, encontrar el equilibrio entre su esencia y la del elemento era claramente contranatural.

Cuando Hinata cuestionó a su guía sobre la razón, recibió una simple y concisa respuesta: `Usted desconoce la libertad; la libertad la desconoce a usted Hinata_-dono_`… _Libertad…tantos años en la casa Hyuuga quizás tengan ese efecto en las personas. Neji… me pregunto… si estará en casa_… Perdida en su mente, la puerta de la mansión se le dibujo mucho antes de lo que pensaba, y se dio cuenta que durante todo el trayecto no había dicho una sola palabra. Se disculpo ruborizada con los 3 jóvenes y entro corriendo perdiéndose en los muros antes de que ninguno pudiera decir adiós.

_Qué raro…_ fue la respuesta general.

Caminando calle abajo, encontraron una gran sorpresa inmóvil a mitad del camino, con los ojos fijos en la mansión Hyuuga. A los 3 _ninja_s les pareció familiar, pero no fue hasta que estuvieron a 2 pasos de la figura que Shino reconoció a la niña de aquella misión en la aldea de la nube "¡Izumi_-chan_!" (Capítulo 5, 6 y 7)

***********************************

Los tres _shinobis _le llamaron y trataran de llamar su atención efusivamente de muchas formas en vano, la niña sencillamente no dejaba de ver, como paralizada, hacia la casa Hyuuga. El rubio al principio pensó que estaba bajo algún tipo de_ genjutsu_, pero, al descartarlo y simultáneamente recibir una orden de la Hokage, decidió que lo mejor era que le dieran un vistazo.

Con un plan de mutuo acuerdo sobre los puntos que se revelarían y los que no, Tsunade mandó llamar a Naruto. Cuando este se presento con una niña de la mano, y vio el estado en que se encontraba, la Hokage tuvo un mal presentimiento. Finalmente, después de pasar los primeros 10 minutos en un chequeo general sin detectar la menor anormalidad, se presentó Seishin, fiel a su palabra de conceder a la Hokage unos minutos a solas con el joven.

"Hokage_-sama_…" le llamó respetuoso, pero sin esconder su interrogante.

"_Hai_ _Hai_… es una niña que el equipo 8 y Naruto encontraron en una misión hace algunos meses cerca de la aldea de la nube. Parece ser sonámbula… o bajo algún tipo de hipnosis…"

Ahora, consideremos un poco la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto. La última vez que vio a Seishin notó una clara hostilidad de su parte, cosa que encontró muy extraña pues el pelirrojo hacia siempre caso omiso de las miradas y palabras irrespetuosas, e incluso ofensivas, que el rubio tendía a ofrecerle. Seishin usualmente sonreía, y volvía a su usual expresión de calma – lo cual irritaba terriblemente al rubio. Pero, cierto es que la reacción que más le contrarió no fue precisamente ese mirada helada que le dedicó al pasar junto a él, sino más bien… ese gesto de tristeza, derrota, amargura y confusión que le siguió; ese gesto… lo conocía bien. Era el mismo que Sakura tenía pintado todo el tiempo, años atrás, cuando el nombre Sasuke revoloteaba a su alrededor. Ese gesto era un claro mensaje, incluso para alguien tan poco empático y denso como él… _esa fue la cara de alguien que ha perdido algo muy querido…_ su rostro revelaba gravedad, expresión que no era comúnmente encontrada en el poseedor de la sonrisa más contagiosa de Konoha, pero, tan súbitamente como un knock out, su rostro se oscureció rodeado de un aura asesina…_¡¡Y lo peor es que esta todo el tiempo con ella!! Siempre siempre allí… si alguna vez me entero de que estas largas ausencias son culpa de este malnacido pitufo ¡le arranco la cabeza a mordidas!... _Tranquilizándose un poco, razonó que la mejor forma de averiguar por qué Hinata y Seishin eran continuamente asignados a misiones tan peculiares era preguntar de frente… con eso en mente… respiró profundo y articulo de la forma más civilizada que encontró "Y dime… ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Hinata, Seishin?"

"¡¡Hinata-_hime_!!" gritó Izumi, pronunciando palabra por primera vez, irrumpiendo esa atmósfera densa, casi palpable, que se formó entre los dos jóvenes presentes.

_¿Hime…?... _¿Izumi_-chan_?" preguntó Naruto "¿estás bien?"

"¿Dónde está Hinata-_hime_? ¿Dónde dónde? ¡¡Necesito encontrarla!!" declaró la niña, empuñando las manos y llevándolas a su pecho como protegiendo algo muy preciado.

"¿Cuál es la urgencia?" inquirió la Hokage sospechosa.

"Es tiempo de que le entregue el pergamino" contestó la niña cual si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo "lo necesitará."

"Perga…mino…" murmuró Naruto recordando vagamente que el incidente en aquella aldea tenía algo que ver con un pergamino

"¿Por qué Hinata necesitaría ese pergamino?" se adelantó la Hokage.

"Porque el equinoccio de otoño se acerca y su luna es la mejor para revelar sus secretos. Hinata-_hime_ debe hacerlo en la luna llena del equinoccio, pero antes debe romper el sello. ¡Necesito hablar con ella! ¡Por favor! ¿Dónde está Hinata-_hime_?"

"¿Equinoccio de otoño…?" murmuró Tsunade "Es el 21 de septiembre si no me equivoco… pero si eso es… dentro de 9 días." se alarmó, y aunque no era partidaria de usar la intimidación contra las mujeres, optó por obviar su edad e interrogarla como a cualquier amenaza "¿qué sabes de tú de Hinata? ¿Quién te ha mandado? ¿Para qué es ese pergamino? Y ¿por qué le llamas Hinata-_hime_?"

"Porque mi abuelo me reprendió cuando me referí a ella como _onee-chan,_ me dijo que a la princesa ojos de luna no se le podía…" tras la Hokage un rubio muy sorprendido y por demás confundido llamó su atención "Naruto onii_-chan_ ¿por qué haces esa cara tan extraña?"

Seishin miró de lleno a la Hokage que abría los ojos con sorpresa, masajeó su frente como lo haría si estuviese exhausta, prediciendo una gran migraña, y tras un suspiro, enfrentó los ojos azules del pelirrojo diciendo claramente…_Habrá que decirle…_

***********************************

Los jardines de la casa Hyuuga eran su lugar favorito de la casa, por muchas razones, la principal de todas era su madre… la paciencia con que arrancaba hierva por hierva sin dañar un solo pétalo del pequeño jardín que cultivaba frente al pórtico. Aún recordaba el aroma de los crisantemos, las rosas, los jazmines y la menta por la mañana cuando todo el rocío se evaporaba lentamente. Otra de las razones por las que se sentía en paz frente al particular paisaje era porque le recordaba las buenas tardes de sparring con Neji, en aquella alejada parte de la casa, donde podía tropezar o bien asestar un golpe de lleno entre sus costillas sin preocuparse porque alguno de los habitantes comparasen sus habilidades.

Entre manos jugaba con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel verde, esperando sinceramente que Neji respondiera a sus llamados silenciosos. Tenía la sospecha de que el adusto ninja no sólo era capaz de leer asertivamente su lenguaje corporal – que por otro lado no era un gran reto – sino que además, podía escucharle aún cuando no emitiera sonido alguno, aún cuando estaban apartados. Sí, nuestra princesa después de todo cosechaba parte de su encanto gracias a las semillas de fantasía e ingenuidad que dejaba caer a su paso.

Un fuerte lazo se había formando entre ellos los últimos años, y aunque Hinata nunca había reparado en su origen, el _ninja_ poseedor de una mirada petrificante le dijo alguna vez con voz suave "Es el hilo del protector enredado al protegido" y sonrió imperceptiblemente para todo aquel que no fuese ella.

Hanabi estaba en el _dojo_, entrenando. Su padre en su estudio, y Seishin no estaba en casa. No esperaba una cálida bienvenida, pero… tampoco pensaba quedarse sola. Había estado sentada en el mismo sitio por 2 horas antes de que decidiese recurrir al último recurso: la servidumbre. Evitaba tanto cuanto podía el ejercer sus privilegios como miembro de la élite, por no decir de heredera, pero, esa noche sencillamente no era una noche para estar sola en casa.

Se arrepintió tan pronto como la mensajera se alejó por el pasillo, pero era ya muy tarde… suspirando… pronto, el paquete entre sus manos tenía arrugas por todos lados.

"Hinata_-sama_… ¿mando llamar?" escuchó por detrás de su hombro.

"_Hai_… nii_-san_…"

"¿Pasa algo?" respondió con la misma inexpresiva voz de siempre, aunque la joven descubrió una nota de curiosidad.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones extendiendo hacia el castaño ojos pálidos el paquete que amenazaba con desenvolverse. Él la miró con sorpresa hasta que la escuchó decir aún con los brazos en ofrenda. "Disculpa que no haya estado presente el día de tu cumpleaños _nii-san_"

Una suave y enternecida mueca apareció tan pronto como se fue en sus labios y sus ojos volvieron a ser hielos sin vida. "_Arigato_… Hinata_-sama_. ¿Puedo abrirlo?"

"¡¡_Hai_!!" le sonrió ella. "espero que te guste…"

La tapa descubrió dos hileras de seis pomos etiquetados según tipo de lesión. Neji sonrió… _muy Hinata…_ y antes de que pudiera hablar, ella le interrumpió "Hay más… en el fondo de la caja… pero eso es para después. Por ahora… ¿entrenarías un poco conmigo _nii-san_?"

"Por supuesto, Hinata_-sama_."

******************************

¿Cuánto tiempo puede alguien sostener la quijada abierta antes de que se le adormezca?

Naruto buscaba en el gesto de la Hokage alguna señal de picardía, algo que delatase que su historia era una broma y que se burlaría del _ninja_ por ser siempre tan crédulo y simplón. Pero no. De hecho… lo único que se leía en el cejo de la rubia era preocupación, al igual que en el de Seishin.

Izumi ofreció un resumen bastante claro sobre toda la situación. Luego de que se refirió a los textos una y otra vez, logró hacer ver a los escépticos _ninja_s que su intención no era otra que ayudar. Su papel era entregar el pergamino a Hinata cuando estuviese lista.

"Izumi_-chan_" habló la Hokage luego de suspirar profundamente "¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?"

"Bueno… básicamente… Hinata-_hime_ tiene que sacrificar su inocencia" dijo Izumi.

"¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ HINATA TIENE QUE HACER QUÉ?!!!!"

Naruto enrojeció de pies a cabeza, y Seishin, en contra de su voluntad, fijó una mirada glaciar y con un instinto asesino escalofriante en el rubio "¿Acaso es algo que Hinata_-dono_ ya no posee?"

"Yo… yo…" Naruto comenzaba a sentirse mareado, cuando escucho una voz aún más terrible alzarse por sobre su cabeza.

"¿QUÉ LE HICISTE NARUTOOOO?" una vena saltaba en la frente de la Hokage, quien comenzaba a tronarse los puños.

"¡NADA NADAAA! ¡¡¡¡NO HEMOS HECHO NAAAADAAAAA!!!!!"


	22. Inocencia

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, excepto Seishin… el ojos rubí es mío 0-0. Les advertí que los siguientes capítulos serían más lentos, hehe, espero que no se les haya olvidado la trama.

¡¡¡¡OMATASE!!!!

Bueno, ¡disfruten y comenten!

**Capítulo 22: Inocencia.**

Inocencia… como el níveo glaseado de una montaña recién ha pasado la ventisca; nieve inmaculada, virgen de toda influencia.

Un halo que proyecta todo lo existente a través de un liso lente para encontrar del otro lado un mundo nuevo y mágico todos los días.

Suele suceder que la inocencia concede al hombre la capacidad de sorprenderse frente a los simples y repetibles hechos de la vida: la luna, el rocío, el olor del alba, los ocasos… quien es inocente, tiende a sonreír con más frecuencia.

Pero… bien ¿a qué se refería esa niña cuando decía "Inocencia"? La Hokage repasaba una y otra vez sus últimas palabras, como si un eco terrible amenazara con cazarle por las noches en caso de no aclarar sus dudas, rompió el silencio la rubia, preguntando meditabunda. "Izumi_-chan_ ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"7" respondió ella contando con los dedos y mostrándolos orgullosa.

"¿Qué quieres decir con "perder la inocencia"?"

"No lo sé. Fue lo que me dijo el abuelo" sonrió alegre

Naruto, Seishin y Tsunade sonrieron incómodos, prueba de ello eran esas gordas gotas de sudor nervioso que corrían cuesta abajo en sus mejillas. La Hokage tomó la palabra "Vienes a nosotros con mucha información que ya tenemos, y poca de la que necesitamos Izumi_-chan_".

"No es mi culpa. Mi misión no es contestar preguntas, sólo entregarle el pergamino a Hinata-_hime_."

Ninguno de los presentes detectaba la menor intención oculta en la pequeña niña; sus negros y frondosos rulos junto con esa tranquila, directa, desinhibida y hasta irreverente mirada en sus ojos no hacían más que corroborar el por qué había sido elegida para la misión. Si de inocencia se trataba, Izumi podría personificarle de una forma innegable. Naruto las comparó. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas tan distintas pudieran encajar tan cómodamente en un solo concepto? Izumi era un espíritu libre, hablaba con franqueza y despreocupación, sus ojos eran sinceros y sus gestos incontables. Hinata… Hinata era un espíritu cálido y bondadoso; hablaba poco pero cuando lo hacía cuanta palabra pronunciaba parecía ser más un soneto, un poema, una oración que una simple charla. Sus ojos eran, en batalla, fijos y fieros, y fuera de ella, solían ser esquivos… pero cuando alguien los encontraba de lleno, unas perlas acuosas y asustadizas, irradiaban una ternura capaz de hacer de goma al más sanguinario de los _ninja_s.

La naturaleza despreocupada del _ninja_ más impredecible de Konoha que se perdía en pensamientos inútiles por el momento, salió a flote y consideró terminado el juicio que determinaría si la niña saldría triunfante. "Te acompaño a casa de Hinata, Izumi_-chan_."

"No." dijeron al unísono los dos _ninja_s al mando, cruzados de brazos.

"Es tarde, no querrás meter a Hinata en problemas" advirtió Tsunade

"A Uzumaki_-san_ no se le permite pasar las puertas. En caso de que la Hokage decida acceder a la petición de Izumi_-chan_, yo le acompañare."

**********************************

¡¡Paff!! ¡¡slapp!!

Entrenar con Neji era siempre una delicia.

Entrenar con Hinata era una sorpresa constante.

La luna se alzaba sonriendo amplia y blanca. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado interpretando su agresiva danza? Probablemente poco más de 2 horas, juzgando por sus reservas de chakra que comenzaban a parpadear en rojo. Y aunque ambos respiraban con dificultad y sentían su corazón marcar el paso de su acelerado baile, no había señal de que alguno quisiese parar. Por cortesía y quizás precaución, evitaban utilizar algo que no fuese el _juunken_, Entrenar al estilo Hyuuga era regla cuando se enfrentaban en casa. Pero, esta vez, Neji pudo sentir algo distinto en sus posturas y en la forma que adoptaba el chakra de sus golpes. Sí… había algo ¿pero qué? Por el momento todo cuanto podía hacer era percibirlo… pues si se detenía a analizar alguna de esas ráfagas bien moldeadas de chakra llegarían con seguridad a valerle una tarde libre – por órdenes del doctor.

"Suficiente por hoy…" articuló Neji entre suaves resoplidos.

"_Hai." _paró ella, y ofreció una digna reverencia a su fiel contrincante "_Arigatuo_ _Niisan_…" sonrió encantada.

Neji respondió inclinándose un poco más. No sólo era su estilo de pelea, sino toda ella… estaba diferente… era feliz ¿sería eso? No… ya le había visto feliz en otras ocasiones, fugaces y escasas, pero felices de cualquier forma.

Hinata a su vez sospechó que el joven detectaba algo en ella que no identificaba del todo. Lo sabía. Ella misma podía sentir un cambio gestándose no sutilmente dentro suyo, aún cuando la condición humana tiende a ser la última en percibir las propias metamorfosis. Sabía que tenía que ver con las recientes noticias, los entrenamientos y con Naruto, pero de igual forma, no lograba descifrarlo, y francamente le intrigaba.

El _ninja_ mirándola a un brazo de distancia notó pronto una pizca de tristeza. Quizás muchas personas no les entendían, pero ellos podían leerse con una precisión que se adquiere sólo al mantenerse atento, a pesar de la contineidad. Era una relación de mucho cariño y pocas palabras. Y como todos los que comparten un lazo como ese, se sentían atraídos por las confidencias. Nunca las más secretas, recónditas y profundas, pero sí aquellas que guardasen especial significado del uno con el otro. Para Hinata aquella susodicha confesión le cosquilleaba en los labios cada vez que lo veía. ¿Por qué? Porque en toda la aldea era el único que entendería las implicaciones de todo esto para con su rol de heredera. Le frustraba tenerle en frente sin poder preguntarle humildemente…_ ¿Tú qué harías niisan?_ …

"Hinata_-sama_ ¿se encuentra bien?" Interrumpió su línea de ideas con toda la intención de distraerle de lo que repasaba en la cabeza, pues se le presentaba más que obvio el hecho de que era algo que de alguna forma la angustiaba, e incluso, le lastimaba.

"Hnn…" asintió ella "sólo pensaba… que la luna pronto estará llena."

Neji sabía que las mentiras nunca habían sido ni serían su fuerte, pero también sabía que a veces lo mejor era seguirle la corriente. "En 9 días si no me equivoco ¿le ha seguido el paso, Hinata_-sama_?" dijo sentándose a una respetuosa distancia, y sin embargo, paralelo a ella.

"¿Uhh?" le miró confundida

"La luna."

"Oh… sí… últimamente…"

"…Está fuera de casa con mucha frecuencia…" completó él.

"_Hai_…" murmuró levantando sus ojos hacia la luna creciente.

"¿Cree Hinata_-sama_ que podremos ver la luna llena?"

"No lo creo…" dijo sin pretender endulzar la verdad, más como haciéndose a la idea, que pretendiendo tranquilizarle.

"Y en el futuro próximo ¿debo esperar que nuestros encuentros sean más escasos?" su voz esta vez adquirió un tono que Hinata no pudo descifrar, y esa nota enrarecida le hizo responder ambiguamente, en caso de que fuese ella la razón del momentáneo gesto de pesar en las comisuras de su, usualmente, inexpresiva boca. "Probablemente…"

"Ya veo… debo entonces advertirle algo" se puso esa máscara que le veía usar en las reuniones oficiales del clan "Hay un rumor sobre Naruto y Hinata_-sama_ corriendo estos días por la aldea. Estoy seguro que Hiashi_-sama_ hará caso omiso a fuentes poco dignas, pero… si me pregunta…"

"Entiendo Neji _niisan,_ nunca podría pedirte que engañes a _Otou-san_ por mí" interrumpió ella.

"Permítame terminar Hinata_-sama_."

"_Gomen_…" le sonrió, prestándole toda atención.

"Si Hiashi_-sama_ me pregunta, ¿qué desea que le conteste?"

*********************************

"Ya le he mandado dos mensajes, el tercero está en camino, pero creo que debemos hacernos a la idea de que no vendrá."

En una región montañosa, neblinosa y helada, 200 metros tierra arriba, dentro del hueco de un grueso tronco un anciano barbudo contestaba tranquilamente a la premisa "Quizás…"

*********************************

"Entraremos por atrás, no quisiera perturbar a nadie." Habló casi en susurro el pelirrojo, a lo que la niña respondió poniéndose en puntillas. Seishin se sonrió.Ella le seguía a poca distancia, como si estuviese acostumbrada a seguir órdenes. Una vez allí, el pelirrojo se inclinó para abrazarle y saltar hacia el otro lado de la barda, pero un gesto pueril le rechazó agitando los brazos y negando con la cabeza alternativamente. Con sorpresa vio a Izumi apoyar un pie en su rodilla para brincar el obstáculo con soltura… _Oh… hábil. Eso explica la confianza_… concluyó su parte _shinobi._

"¡¡Hinata-_hime_!!" Escuchó del otro lado y reprendiéndose por su descuido en un santiamén participó de la peculiar reunión nocturna.

"¿I.. Izumi_-chan_?" la joven le observaba estupefacta… _¿Hime? …_

"¡¡_Hai_!! ¡yo!" saludó la niña como lo haría un soldado de marina.

"¿Qué haces aquí Izumi-_chan_? ¿te encuentras bien?" se inclinó un poco para apreciar con la tenue luz luna la integridad corporal de la niña.

"Vine a buscarte Hinata-_hime_."

"¿Buscarme…? --- ¡Sensei! ¿Vienen juntos?" sus ojos de luna se abrieron aún más.

"_Hai_. _Konbawa_ Hinata_-dono_, Neji_-san_; se me indicó escoltar a Izumi_-chan_ hasta su casa para pasar la noche, si no es mucho atrevimiento, y mañana por la mañana la Hokage ordeno que nos presentemos en su oficina. Por ahora, Izumi_-chan_ debe ir a dormir y Hinata_-dono_ hará bien en hacer lo mismo."

"Umm… _Hai_." coincidió ella consciente de pronto de su cansancio "_Oyasuminasai niisan_, Seisin_-sensei_."

"_Oyasumi_ Hinata_-sama_."

"Será mejor tomar un largo baño…" suspiró Hinata satisfecha "parece que ambas lo necesitamos. Supongo que Izumi_-chan_ dormirá conmigo esta noche, ¿ne?" le decía a la niña mientras se alejaban juntas de la mano.

Los dos hombres les vieron alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. El silencio entre ellos era cómodo, sus gestos reflejaban cortesía, y un inmensurable respeto. Aquellos días en los que Hinata aún tenía cierto tiempo para compartir con sus amistades, Seishin y Neji le despedían en la puerta y se adelantaban hacia el jardín norte pasando las horas entrenando; fue así como nació ese fuerte lazo de complicidad entre ellos. El fin común era proteger, protegerla. Seguro, había más de una persona que compartía su interés, pero ellos eran los encargados del puesto. Oficialmente, era su deber.

"Seishin-_san, _¿Cómo va progresando Hinata-_sama_?" preguntó el castaño sin despegar los ojos del cielo nocturno.

"Seguramente lo habrá notado ya…" respondió Seishin siguiendo su ejemplo.

"Aa…" asintió "la mejora es impresionante… pero me refería… a… cómo va progresando en el sentido de… ¿hasta cuándo terminará su actual agenda de entrenamiento?"

… _No es de sorprender que Neji-san haya deducido lo riguroso del entrenamiento… probablemente esté preocupado… _"Espero que no muy pronto" respondió el pelirrojo con una voz profunda, como el eco de una idea que evitaba a toda costa.

*****************************************

A la mañana siguiente una atmosfera enrarecida les dio la bienvenida. En el escritorio se apilaba una decena de libros viejos, desempolvados, y un par de tazas de café. El gesto de la rubia, junto con un par muy notable de ojeras, daba una impresión demasiado analítica como para engendrarse en la meditación, parecía más bien… una de esas máscaras que se imprimen en el rostro de alguien consumido por la angustia.

"_Ohayo gosaimazu _Tsunade_-sensei_"

"_Ohayo_ Hinata, Seishin_-san_… Izumi_-chan_. Vayamos al grano." Con las manos entrelazadas frente a la boca continuó "Izumi_-chan_, decías ayer que tienes algo que entregarle a Hinata…"

"¡_Hai_!"

Tras una breve explicación llegamos de nuevo al punto clave:

"Anno… Izumi-_chan_ ¿a qué te refieres con "renunciar a la inocencia"?" preguntó la joven con una gran curiosidad reflejada en sus gestos, acompañada por supuesto de un intenso rubor.

"Mmm… no sé. Pero mi abuelo te mando esto." De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño sobre, cuyo contenido eran las siguientes líneas:

"""En otoño la luna se inclina un poco y el sol se asoma en su reflejo como señor y dueño de todo, en el anochecer de la contienda entre perla y fuego, su majestad podrá admirar en la hoja filosa de sus rayos el sacrificio divino de la inocencia que su alma ha cultivado y en el haz de su divina luz se revelará el camino, el detrimento y el fruto de su don…"""

Unos minutos de silencio.

Indudablemente, el estilo le era familiar…

"Izumi_-chan_, ¿lo escribió tu abuelo?" Tsunade preguntó.

"Nop. Me dijo que era un trozo del rompecabezas…" afirmó la niña con seguridad.

"¿Rompecabezas? No entiendo…" murmuró Hinata "¿qué se supone que debo de hacer?"

"Mmmm…" meditó Izumi frunciendo sonoramente el cejo, y, en un gesto de Eureka alzó la voz diciendo "¡¡"Déjate guiar por los empujoncitos del universo"!!"

"¿Em… pujocitos? ¿de qué hablas Izumi_-chan_?" Hinata, paciente como era, se esforzaba por seguir amable aunque la duda comenzaba a mermar sus modales.

"Yep. Es lo que mi abuelo siempre dice. Ah sí…. una cosa más, el pergamino debe abrirse la misma noche que será desenrollado, el 21 de septiembre."

"Mmmm… parece Seishin_-san_ que te tocará cuidar 3 niños" dijo la Hokage, que a pesar de la situación no pudo evitar dejar salir su instinto sardónico.

"Hnn…" asintió él.

"¿Tres…?" preguntó Hinata confundida.

"Ya lo verás. Ahora en vista de las últimas noticias, Seishin_-san_ creo que necesitarás más víveres. Hinata tú serás la encargada de proporcionarle un par de cambios a Izumi_-chan_. Se reunirán a las 11:00 am en la entrada principal. Pueden retirarse."

Una vez sola, Tsunde convocó de nuevo el libro que llevaba siempre ceñido a la cintura repasándolo con los ojos cerrados, como si lo hubiera hojeado docenas de veces antes y fuera capaz de guiarse por el tacto hasta encontrar la página que ese día por la mañana, después de una noche sin descanso, dejó a medio escanear por su incesable escrutinio. Las hojas amarillentas y secas crujían bajo sus manos; lenguajes antiguos y olvidados, palabras impronunciables e imágenes indescifrables, aquello era lo que encontraba al girar cada página, un mundo nuevo de jeroglíficos desvanecidos por el paso del tiempo. Suspiró… _sería mucho más fácil traducir todo esto con la ayuda de Seishin, pero… él tiene sus propios problemas… y responsabilidades, francamente no quisiera estar en su lugar… Naruto tiende a ser una verdadera migraña… _– sonrió suavemente, casi burlesca – _por ahora, haré lo que pueda…_

****************************

Unas horas después, con todo listo, maestro y alumna se encaminaban hacia la entrada de la aldea llevando de la mano a la pequeña Izumi. Unos metros adelante la inconfundible figura del _ninja_ más impredecible de Konoha salió al paso.

"Na… Naruto_-kun_…"

"_Koniichiwa_ Hinata, Izumi_-chan, _y tú"

"Uzumaki_-san_ ¿todo en orden?" Seishin comentó naturalmente.

"_Hai_" asintió el rubio.

"En ese caso, partamos." Ordenó.

"¿Ahh?..." Hinata articuló desconcertada

"Uzumaki_-san_ fue asignado para esta misión en nuestro equipo."

"¿Ehhhhhhhhhhh?" enrojecida, miró alternativamente a Naruto y a Seishin "_Sensei_, ¿de qué…?"

"Uzumaki_-san_ está enterado de los pormenores de la misión, Hinata_-dono_."

La _kunoichi_ sintió como si el peso de la luna abandonará sus hombros, y de pronto, cuando las implicaciones del hecho llegaron a lo más profundo de su conciencia, sintió como si la luna le aplastara de lleno... _Él… lo sabe todo…_

Naruto por su parte manifestaba una mezcla extraña de sensaciones: euforia por ser incluido en el equipo, un tanto de culpa por no haber notado antes que Hinata cargaba un peso tan grande, cierto resentimiento por haber sido excluido del asunto aún estando tan cerca de ella, el constante e insuperable shock de las recientes noticias, la impresión de que ahora Hinata estaba aún más fuera de su alcance que antes, la extrañeza de estar bajo las órdenes de Seishin consiente hasta cierto punto de que eran rivales en más que sólo fuerza, y la voluntad de hacer todo cuanto pudiera para ayudar, por poco que fuera. La suma de todo resultaba en una extraña sonrisa torcida y una mirada huidiza que temía reflejar inseguridades.

A paso _ninja_, el grupo se dirigía a su destino con Izumi prensada a la espalda del pelirrojo.

_No podemos discutirlo ahora… lo mejor será esperar hasta llegar al lago…_ Hinata mordía su labio mientras veía al ensimismado rubio caminar a un lado suyo, evitando mirarla.

********************************

A media tarde del siguiente día llegaron a un claro que rodeaba un estanque extenso de agua cristalina. Naruto podía ver que en el espacio donde comenzaban los preparativos para asentarse había señales de una larga estancia anterior: las hiervas alrededor empezaban a desaparecer como cuando se forman senderos por las pradera a base del repetitivo paso de los caminantes, los troncos cercanos exponían desnudas sus cortezas donde los kunais aterrizaban una y otra vez, en el centro se observaba un par de piedras planas situadas frente a frente y separadas por una mancha grisácea probablemente por una constante fogata; incluso había un improvisado columpio en una de las ramas más horizontales. Pero no eran tanto esos rastros de civilización los que hacían sentir al joven _ninja_ como un extranjero irruptor, sino la atmosfera entre la _kunoichi_ y Seishin. La forma en que se conducían entre los árboles y esquivaban raíces sin mirarlas, el cómo acomodaban los alimentos envueltos en mantas en un agujero cavado bajo una piedra para que se mantuvieran frescos, la… familiaridad con que alistaban cada detalle, como si fuese una rutina, como sí… regresaran a casa luego de un largo viaje.

Aunque faltaban poco más de 160 horas para la noche del día 21 Hinata se lamentaba por la escasez de tiempo… ¿sería suficiente para descifrar el "acertijo" que Izumi le entregó? _… En otoño la luna se inclina un poco y el sol se asoma en su reflejo como señor y dueño de todo… al menos eso es claro, se refiere al equinoccio de otoño… en el anochecer de la contienda entre perla y fuego, su majestad podrá admirar en la hoja filosa de sus rayos el sacrificio divino de la inocencia que su alma ha cultivado y en el haz de su divina luz se revelará el camino, el detrimento y el fruto de su don_…_don… la luz, tantas referencias hacia luminosas… pero la luna no posee brillo propio, eso quiere decir que… el sol…contienda entre fuego y perla… sol y luna…_ repetía...

En aquel momento Naruto, con los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas, se empeñaba en pescar al mismo tiempo que intentaba evitar que Izumi brincara chapoteando encantada a su alrededor espantando toda posible presa. Seishin descansaba bajo la magnífica sombra de un árbol no muy lejos de ella…_Quizás Seishin-sensei sepa algo de astronomía…_ sin pensarlo mucho, se aproximó a él con una mueca meditabunda.

Él escuchó los suaves y ligeros pasos de su alumna y se sonrió ligeramente, sin abrir los ojos.

"_Sensei_… ¿podría preguntarle algo?" comenzó algo insegura.

"Lo que usted guste, Hinata_-dono_" la miró a los ojos.

"¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que pueda significar el mensaje que… mandaron?"

"He estado meditando sobre ello desde que lo escuché…" asintió colocando un pulgar contra su boca "tiene muchas referencias astronómicas y la clave de todo es el sol…"

"_Hai_… pude notarlo" coincidió ella mientras encontraba un lugar cómodo al lado del pelirrojo "confieso que mis conocimientos en esa área son más que pobres. Cuando escuché sobre la leyenda… sucedió tan aprisa todo, el entrenamiento, los preparativos… que no tuve tiempo de investigar a fondo sobre el tema."

Tan cercana a él Seishin percibía con claridad el dulce y tímido perfume de su cuerpo, el olor a lavanda de su acuífero cabello y la fresca brisa de su aliento…_Que tortura es ésta… estar sin existir. Y en nada ayuda el hecho de que ella sea totalmente ajena a mi agonía… a pesar de ser su origen…_"Bien. Entonces me atreveré a educarle Hinata_-dono_" declaró el pelirrojo, sacudiendo mentalmente todo rastro de amargura. Después de todo, era muy difícil guardar resentimiento contra ella, por pequeño que fuese.

"¡_Hai_! ¡Sería de mucha ayuda!"

"Supongo que debemos comenzar con el equinoccio de primavera, el 21 de marzo, en que por hallarse el Sol sobre el Ecuador, el día y la noche son equivalentes, lo mismo que el 21 de septiembre, en el equinoccio de otoño. La fecha en cuestión… creo que se refiere a la entrada de la equidad entre día y noche… y… especialmente a que después de esta fecha las noches son más largas que los días, quizás por ello atañen la temporada a su favor, _**princesa ojos de luna**_**.**" Terminó su argumento con una nota de mordacidad.

Hinata reaccionó abruptamente a la noble referencia. Hasta ese momento no había considerado que fuese más que un título impreso en las amarillentas y ajadas hojas de un libro viejo, pero ahora... Seishin le enfrentaba abruptamente con una realidad muy dura. Se ruborizó profusamente sin tratar de ocultarlo y lo vio directamente a los ojos, entreabrió los labios con el fin de externar sus más profundas incomodidades con el término, pero… al perecer los sonidos se prestaron ausentes. Un simple suspiro después, su maestro continuó. "El solsticio de invierno, el 21 de diciembre, es el momento de mayor oscuridad: el sol está en su punto más bajo en los cielos – lo que resulta en un luz tangencial más que perpendicular – mientras que la noche es la más larga del año… pero aún no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso."

"Hnn…" asintió ella, aún meditabunda "lo que no logro descifrar es la parte de… perder la inocencia" Seishin, a esas alturas, se había convertido en mucho más que un guía; la autoridad que le inspiraba era cálida y le hacía sentir segura. Con el tiempo, sus pláticas vastas y exquisitas habían abarcado un poco de todo aspecto importante de la vida, quizás por ello decir esas palabras frente a su _sensei_ no sugería en ella sino un ligero rubor y una mueca de seria confusión. No es que Hinata fuese totalmente ignorante sobre algunas de las implicaciones de esa frase, y su fuerte connotación sexual, simplemente no veía el nexo entre esas dos cosas. Debía haber otra explicación…

"Oiii… ¡Hinata! ¡¡Mira lo que he pescado!! ¡¡¡Es enorme!!" una estrepitosa voz espantó a los pájaros cercanos desde la orilla del lago. Ella sonrió, nunca dejaba de maravillarse de la infantil efervescencia de Naruto. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y sacudió su _yukata_; le tendió una mano y le invitó a unirse a los demás.

"Es hora de preparar la cena…" anunció con una desacostumbrada severidad en su voz. No estaba segura, pero Hinata casi pudo distinguir una nota de frialdad en sus palabras. No… quizás sólo era que estaba cansado… o quizás le preocupaba el poco tiempo que tenían antes del 21. Todo panorama después de ese día se oscurecía. Quizás estaba pensando en un nuevo itinerario de entrenamiento, después de todo, tenía un alumno más… _Espera… pensándolo bien… _"_Sensei_… no es que me queje, pero… ¿Por qué decidieron que Naruto_-kun_ viniera con nosotros? ¿Qué papel juega él en todo esto? Naruto… ¿entrenará con nosotros?"

"Así es. El elemento de Uzumaki_-san_ es el aire, y creo que será de utilidad incluirlo en nuestra rutina…" parecía algo distraído, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de notar un súbito enrojecimiento en su alumna "Hinata_-dono_ ¿se encuentra bien?"

Como amante de la verdad la _kunoichi_ era terrible en los falsos testimonios, pero cuando implicaba evitar herir a alguien, estaba a favor de las mentiras piadosas; lamentablemente para ella y para Seishin, no encontraba en su posible respuesta esa bondadosa justificación – no imaginaba poder lastimar a su _sensei _con la verdad – así que dijo con toda sinceridad: "S… sólo… algo mareada." _Oh por Dios ohhh por Dios…. Entrenar… con Naruto…_

******************************************

Durante la cena, la _kunoichi _observaba intrigada las habilidades de conversación, imaginación y curiosidad de la niña. En lo particular un comentario que le había hecho unos momentos antes, cuando creía que los hombres presentes no le escuchaban…

FLASHBACK

"_Nee_… a Hinata-_hime _le gusta Naruto-_niichan _¿cierto?" Sus ojos pequeños, redondos y fijos sugerían que más que una pregunta, esa era una aseveración. Hinata asintió casi imperceptiblemente. "Y a Naruto-_niichan…_" de nuevo, la joven meramente asintió. "A veces los adultos piensan que mantienen esas cosas en secreto… no sé cómo pueden creer que son discretos" la niña ladeó la cabeza como considerando sus palabras seriamente y continuó "por eso me gusta Hinata-_hime, _¡no pretende esconder sus sentimientos!" la niña aplaudió un poco, y terminó sonriendo, dejando a Hinata muda y avergonzada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cierto es que no se requería mucha agudeza para darse cuenta, pero Hinata creía mantener sus sentimientos como algo privado, de alguna forma la idea de ser tan transparente le inquietaba; aún así Izumi era excepcionalmente avanzada para su edad. Incluso su forma de hablar sugería una gran madurez. Aunque libre y despreocupada, nunca decía una palabra de más… _pensándolo bien… no ha revelado nada sobre ella, excepto su nombre, y su misión… cierto, y que tiene un abuelo… quizás debería... _"_Ne_ Izumi_-chan_ ¿dónde están tu papá y tu mamá?"

"Mmmm… murieron hace mucho tiempo. No recuerdo nada sobre ellos. Mi abuelo me dice que fueron _shinobi_…" contestó sin el mínimo cambio en su voz, ni el más suave rastro de ensombrecimiento en sus gestos. Seguía sonriente y fresca observando el crepitar de las llamas en la fogata.

"¿De qué aldea…?" inquirió Hinata.

"No lo sé."

"Ya veo… Y… ¿tú abuelo también es _shinobi_?"

"Sip. ¡¡Mi abuelo es el hombre más fuerte del mundo!! Él me entrena todos los días." Exclamó con un evidente sentido del orgullo, levantándose sobre su asiento y enfatizando su declaración con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Entrenar Izumi_-chan_? ¿quieres ser _shinobi_ también?"

"¡Sip! Así fue como te encontré." Sonrío confiadamente.

"¿Ah sí?" la miró la _kunoichi_ con curiosidad "¿y cómo lo hiciste?"

"Ohhh… ¡¡es un secreto!!"

"Los_ shinobis_ son buenos guardando secretos Izumi_-chan_, puedes confiar en mí"

Por primera vez durante su conversación, la niña miró con cierta precaución a los dos _ninjas _sentados alrededor, y retrocedió un poco. Luego su mueca se torció como si pensase muy profundamente mientras murmuraba… "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm… ¡Esta bien!, pero sólo porque se trata de Hinata-_hime…_" se dirigió a los hombres con cierta rudeza " ¡¡y más vale que ustedes sean discretos!!"

Los varones presentes tuvieron reacciones muy distintas. Seishin sonrió amablemente asintiendo como si le hubiesen preguntado si le apetecía una taza de té; Naruto sintió un pinchazo en el ego cuando indirectamente se le acusó de soplón, cuyo resultado fue una leve mueca con un tic evidente en la comisura izquierda y una gota rondando por su mejilla.

La castaña agitó sus rulos con violencia y se giró a ver directamente a la joven. "¡Bien!" puso sus manos sobre su infantil cintura. "Yo puedo conectarme con los corazones de las personas." Confesó como si acabase de explicar una clase entera.

"¿Co…corazones? ¿Qué quieres decir Izumi_-chan_?" se adelantó Hinata.

"Bueno… pues…" la pequeña no sabía cómo explicar algo que le era tan natural.

"Creo que puedo ayudarte…" interrumpió Seishin. Después de ver como la niña se conducía e interactuaba con las personas, siempre atenta, además del estilo de sus movimientos, comenzaba a formularse una teoría. "Puedes ver el aura de las personas ¿cierto, Izumi-_chan_?"

"¡_Hai_!" exclamó triunfal.

"Verán…" el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia sus alumnos con amabilidad "el aura es un halo primitivo de chakra, todas las personas lo tienen, estén entrenados en la disciplina _shinobi_ o no. Lo particular del aura es que refleja la naturaleza espiritual de la persona. Dependiendo de su color y su intensidad es el tipo de energía que irradia. Hay auras azules, verdes, blancos, púrpuras, negros, y otros más. Todas las personas tenemos una mezcla de muchos de ellos, pero el más importante es el color que predomina. Ese color es un tipo de pauta para conocer la naturaleza de la persona."

"Pero no es sólo eso" continuó Izumi, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un gesto de sorpresa. "¿No?"

"¡No! Yo puedo… ver esa energía como si fuese un hilo y seguirlo hasta donde la persona esta."

"¡Impresionante!" gritó Naruto.

"¿Quieres decir que memorizas la huella, el sello particular de cada chakra?" preguntó Seishin con un brillo deleitado en la mirada.

"¡_Hai_! ¡Yo puedo conectarme con los corazones de las personas! Porque es el lugar donde el chakra se colorea más y… mi abuelo esta enseñándome a cambiar un color feo a uno bueno…"

Hubo un silencio largo.

"Pero… Izumi_-chan_ llegó a casa con Seishin, y no directamente conmigo." Argumentó Hinata incrédula.

"Ahhh… ¡eso! Aún estoy perfeccionando mi técnica. A veces cuando busco a alguien, el chakra me envía con las personas que quiere mucho, y que sienten lo mismo, por lo que sigo el rastro equivocado."

Seishin reflexionaba…e_se día estábamos presentes 3 de las personas importantes para Hinata, y cuando la encontraron también estaban Inuzuka-san y Aburame-san… personas que comparten los afectos de Hinata-dono de alguna forma u otra. Eso quiere decir que la habilidad de Izumi-chan…_su línea de pensamiento salió a la superficie "Izumi_-chan_" alzó la voz el pelirrojo "¿quieres decir que tu técnica puede llegar a ser un nexo entre dos personas que comparten un mismo sentimiento?"

"¡¡_Hai_!!" sonrió complacida por haberse explicado tan bien

Naruto permanecía silencioso, sintiéndose sin derecho a interrumpir en la conversación. Seishin recordaba unos pergaminos que un conocido suyo le había dado a leer mientras se regocijaba en la idea de haber encontrado a una niña practicante de un arte extinta. La princesa ojos de luna se mantenía estoica. Desde hacía menos de 1 año todo había cambiado tanto que un giro como éste no le perturbaba más. Aceptó la nueva noticia con solemnidad y hasta con cierto agrado por que tenía la sensación de que todas las piezas comenzaban a caer en su lugar. _Un… nexo… así que esta niña puede muy literalmente tocar el corazón emocional de las personas, y además…_ "Izumi_-chan_ ¿dices que puedes curar los corazones?"

"Aún no, pero estoy en entrenamiento" balbuceó la niña, algo avergonzada.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" preguntó la pálida _kunoichi. _

"Bueno… cuando los corazones están enfermos el chakra que los rodea es feo, y muchas veces también el de la cabeza. Yo… cambio los canales de lugar… o los destapó… a veces funciona, a veces no." Terminó apenada.

Hinata le observaba maravillada…y_ además puede llegar a curar un corazón roto… por eso los aldeanos se rehusaban a entregarla…aunque… ¿qué querrá decir con un chakra distinto…? ¿Acaso el chakra cambia…?_

Seishin leyó un atisbo de duda en sus ojos aperlados e interrumpió sus pensamientos "Así como el cerebro y el corazón son 2 de los órganos más irrigados por la sangre, debido a la similitud entre las redes de chakra y el sistema vascular, esta particularidad también existe a nivel de energía. Aunque el centro principal en que confluyen los canales de chakra es en la zona abdominal, hay otros 2 medianos nichos alrededor de ellos, y debido a que la fuerza vital los rodea, son puntos en que se revelan los problemas de todo el cuerpo y de la mente. Cuando, como ha dicho Izumi_-chan_, el cerebro bloquea al corazón, el flujo de energía corre en desequilibrio y todo mal tiende a concentrarse en uno de los dos, más frecuentemente…"

"El corazón" interrumpió Izumi asintiendo con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Y cómo es que llamas a esa técnica, Izumi-_chan_?" cuestionó Seishin.

"¡¡¡¡_Cokoro no chu jutsu!!!"_

Con esto, Hinata se acercó y tomó las manos de la niña entre sus manos "Izumi_-chan_… ¿me enseñarías?"

"¿Yo….?" parpadeó la niña ruborizándose, para después de un momento contestar encantada "¡Claro que sí! ¡¡Me encantaría_ Hime_!!"


	23. Respira

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, excepto Seishin… el ojos rubí es mío U_U.

Hice sólo una pequeña correción. En la última sección.

**Capítulo 23: Respira…**

Era poco más de medio día cuando Seishin se acercó, y dijo sin mayor ceremonia: "He sido testigo antes de una contienda suya, en las cercanías de la aldea del rayo. Sin embargo ahora usted y yo, Uzumaki-san, tendremos un enfrentamiento de prueba para evaluar de lleno su desempeño y determinar qué se habrá de perfeccionar con usted. _Gambate_ Uzumaki-_san_. Prepárese."

Ambos hombres dieron 5 pasos atrás, como si estuviesen en medio de un duelo. Hinata e Izumi les observaban desde la orilla mientras preparaban la merienda. El pelirrojo levantó la mano, y con la otra en la cintura gritó: "¡Ahora!"

Estáticos, su mirada era fija y densa. El viento mecía suavemente sus mechones. Una sonrisa del rubio anunció su inminente ataque mientras Seishin permanecía inmóvil e inmutable.

_Estoy en desventaja_… calculaba Naruto. "_Kage bunshin no jutsu_" Tres rubios hicieron fila enfrente del real con el mismo gesto en los ojos: la intrépida convicción de que sin importa qué, saldría vencedor.

Hinata no podía evitar pensar en lo apuesto que Naruto se veía bajo la luz de medio día, sus hombros anchos y la forma en que una simple camisa parecía sentarle tan bien le abstrajeron al punto de suspirar; era la primera vez que le veía en otro color distinto al naranja y el negro. Y a su parecer, el azul pálido le sentaba de maravilla. Pero bien… no era momento para estar pensado en cosas como esas, ahora, lo importante era cuidar que ambos hombres, igual de orgullosos, no se excedieran en su demostración. La _kunoichi _entendía la necesidad de probar las habilidades del rubio, e incluso era partidaria de la idea de que los combates uno a uno eran la mejor forma de evaluar a los _ninjas_, pero… en este caso particular, hubiese estado más tranquila si la prueba consistiese en preguntas escritas y unos cuantos ejercicios de resistencia. Los conocía lo suficiente como para temer por su seguridad… uno por descuidado y el otro por estricto.

La triada de _shinobis _se abalanzaron contra Seishin, uno por la izquierda, el otro por la derecha y el tercero, tomando impulso, se dirigía hacia el blanco por los aires. El aparentemente inmóvil pelirrojo cerró los ojos y 3 nubes de humo le rodearon. Naruto apretó los labios… _ni siquiera pude seguir sus movimientos…_ al recolectar la información de sus conejillos de india alzó la voz: "¿_Shurinkens_?"

"_Hai_…" asintió Seishin.

El ninja gruñó… _seguramente sabe que gano experiencia con los kage bunshin_… Una docena de clones después seguía sin recibir otra cosa más que imágenes borrosas de _kunais _y _shurikens. …Y no cooperará… _concluyó. Seishin seguía en el mismo punto, con los brazos colgando libremente a los costados y su fiel _katana_ asida firmemente a su cintura. "Oiii… tú." Le llamó con desdén.

"Uzumaki-_san_" levanto una ceja casi imperceptiblemente.

"¿Qué harás cuando se te acaben las armas?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa airosa y los brazos cruzados.

"Creo que la pregunta es, Uzumaki-_san_ ¿qué hará usted?"

Con esto, Naruto sintió una ola de rabia correr por todo su cuerpo, erizándole. El hombre comenzaba a irritarle… _al menos descubrí algo interesante… tiene un ángulo de visión muy amplio, reacciona casi instantáneamente, y su puntería es casi perfecta excepto por un ángulo de 23º a si izquierda, si de alguna forma logró sacar ventaja de ese punto ciego, podré…_ Naruto elaboraba su estrategia, pero no tenía suficiente información, y lo sabía. Sin conocer con certeza de lo que era capaz su oponente era arriesgado lanzarse de frente. Le había visto utilizar técnicas extrañas, recordaba cómo se ponía todo azul e irradiaba una inmensa cantidad de chakra, lo suficiente como para sorprenderle; bajar la guardia frente a semejante oponente sería una estupidez, pero... _Bien… no hay mucho con que empezar, pero no puedo quedarme parado todo el día…_ y con este sencillo argumento, la naturaleza despreocupada y apasionada del futuro Hokage se reveló poderosa. "_Kage bunshin no jutsu_"

20 cabezas rubias se aglomeraron a la mitad del lago. "¡Ataquen!"

En posición "V" se aproximaban hacia el impasible ninja que mantenía los ojos fijos en sus movimientos. Sus ojos rubí relampaguearon súbitamente… _ una distracción_… concluyó el pelirrojo, desenfundó su _katana_ y en 2 trazos diagonales exterminó a la mayoría de sus enemigos. …_ faltan algunos…_ Por debajo del agua un par de brazos le tomaron los tobillos mientras que otro par de brazos le inmovilizaban. En cuestión de 2 instantes, mientras procesaba su nueva posición, vio aparecer de entre el humo de los antiguos clones, aún no del todo disipado, una triada de Narutos que recién terminaban de moldear una bola de chakra en las manos del rubio que le miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"_¡¡Resengan!!"_

… _¿Resengan?..._ Con destreza, conociendo el poder destructivo del ataque, Seishin atravesó con su _katana_ al Naruto bajo el agua. Poso sus manos en los hombros del rubio que le sostenía y usando al clon como un punto de apoyo voló hacia atrás de éste haciéndolo un escudo vivo y resguardándose de gran parte del daño. A comparación de lo que pudo ser, tenía sólo rasguños. …_Eso_ _no fue nada amistoso…_ pensaba Seishin.

"Ahora le atacaré Uzumaki-_san_, juzgaré su destreza en la defensa…"

Dicho esto, Hinata se alarmó. Ella sabía muy bien que Naruto era uno de los mejores y más poderosos _shinobis _de la aldea, pero no era precisamente el mejor a la defensiva. De hecho, quizás debido a su actitud siempre desafiante, solía sacrificar su salud si con ello conseguía asestar un buen golpe. Un terror familiar inundó sus mejillas succionando su sangre _Oh… no…._ Seishin sostenía su _katana_ con ambas manos frente a su pecho en forma horizontal. Le vio alzarla al nivel de sus hombros y hacer correr por las hojas de la espada un par de corrientes de aire que al encontrarse en el filo chocaban violentamente formando un remolino con tal prontitud que Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar el evento. Para entonces yacía con la cara hundida en el lodo de la orilla contraria y el pecho de su camisa con 2 grandes cortes.

_¡¡¡¿Cómo demonios?!!! ¿aire? Fue un golpe de aire… ¡ni siquiera lo vi venir! Espera… eso significa que… era aire puro, sin chakra, por eso no pude verlo…. Pero… ¿cómo?..._ el ninja se acercaba sin prisas terminando de ordenar sus ideas, su actual _sensei_ lo esperaba sonriendo amablemente en el mismo punto en que había estado durante toda la pelea.

"Suficiente… después de comer seguiremos con el entrenamiento" el pelirrojo le dio la espalda y 2 pasos después escuchó.

"Oiii tú, ese golpe, fue aire puro ¿cierto?" le vio Naruto algo desconcertado.

"Hnn" negó el atemporal _ninja_ "use una mínima cantidad de chakra para manipular el aire, pero una vez libre el golpe fluyó sólo."

Aún le daba la espalda pero pudo notar que la información era nueva para el joven ojos de cielo. "No todo se trata de manipular chakra Uzumaki-_san_" terminó Seishin y siguió su camino.

La _kunoichi _suspiró con alivio.

La sopa estaba un poco insípida, quizás porque no le habían estado prestando mucha atención, Izumi se ocupaba dibujando en un cuadernillo con los crayones y colores que Seishin le regaló justo al llegar al lago, junto con un montón de cosas que con frecuencia la mantenían ocupada, sabiendo éste de antemano que la pequeña sería embargada por el tedio prontamente, Hinata por su parte abandonó el guiso por aquello de procurar que ambos contendientes respirasen para el final del enfrentamiento.

Naruto se volvió sonriente y exclamó "¡¡Delicioso!!"

Hinata devolvió su sonrisa y mastico silenciosamente observándole disfrutar de reojo. Su gesto cambió de pronto y se acercó hacia él con sus ojos perlados en preocupación.

"Naruto-_kun_" señaló hacia su pecho "tu… tu ropa. ¿Estás herido? ¿Te duele?"

"Ohhh … no no, yo estoy bien…" se rascó la cabeza "pero la camisa esta arruinada… hehe…"

"No. No… yo podría zurcirla por ti si gustas Naruto-_kun_. Con frecuencia necesito remendar mis propios _yukatas_" se dirigió sonriendo hacia el pelirrojo " ¿nee… _sensei?_"

"_Hai…"_ asintió él alegremente "aunque ahora con mucha menos frecuencia Hinata-_dono_"

"Hablando del entrenamiento… ¿cuál es tu veredicto?" preguntó Naruto sin ocultar ni contener su curiosidad.

"Mmmm… Uzumaki-_san_ ¿no preferiría discutirlo en privado?" interrogó el pelirrojo acostumbrado a respetar el decoro y la reserva de los demás.

"¿Por qué? No puede ser tan malo" bromeó él "venga, dilo de una vez."

Algo sorprendido por la repentina familiaridad y por la ausencia de su sentido de la privacidad, Seishin lo miró fijamente, pero renunció a encontrar en su gesto algún indicio de ofensa. Entonces dijo "Como usted guste Uzumaki-_san_. Encuentro su estilo un total desperdicio de chakra. Tengo entendido que sus reservas son más que considerables, pero no por ello debería confiarse; le falta saber administrarse adecuadamente. Su _taijutsu_ necesita mucho trabajo, desde los cimientos; su velocidad es remarcable, pero su técnica es barbárica, no todo se trata de fuerza. Noté también que depende mucho de los clones para sus estrategias, aunque no puedo decir que sea incorrecto, porque al final parece siempre funcionarle. Aún así su estrategia necesita trabajo, necesita ser más cuidadoso y utilizar el escenario a su favor. Su control del chakra es bueno, pero no remotamente suficiente para alguien con su cantidad de reserva, debemos trabajar en eso y sin duda su defensa necesita una **muy** seria mejora."

Una gota escurría por la mejilla del rubio… _debí quedarme callado… estúpido pitufo…_.

Cuando Seishin leyó el expediente de Naruto había encontrado la frase "avidez por entrenar", cierto era. Avidez era la palabra perfecta. Hambre, arrebato, instinto… en los entrenamientos, así como en la vida _shinobi, _no era viable depender sólo de la fuerza de voluntad. El pelirrojo se sentía de hecho algo sorprendido por su falta de dominio de los principios básicos del taijutsu, ninjutsu, sin hablar claro de su nulo desempeño en el genjutsu. Pero… vaya… sentía que quizás estaba siendo muy duro con él. Al reconocer su identidad, tiempo atrás, entendió muchos aspectos de su conducta. Debió tener una infancia difícil… pero aún así, la suya no fue ningún cuento de hadas. Él mismo fue huérfano, criado por monjes guerreros en las épocas en que sobrevivir era tarea de fuerza, inteligencia, voluntad y suerte por igual. A él también se le arrebató lo más preciado que tenía… pero ese no fue motivo para descuidar su entrenamiento. Seishin percibió un hueco en el abdomen, sensación que siempre le remontaba a su pasado…

************************************

No era precisamente que disfrutara meterse en líos todo el tiempo. Tenía más que claro el que trepar árboles de tal magnitud era riesgoso, pero llegar a las copas y contemplar el ocaso recompensaba cualquier peligro y cualquier reprimenda que se ganase al volver al monasterio. Las primeras ráfagas nocturnas acercándose desde el horizonte agitando suavemente las metrométricas hojas de los sauces aglomerados, que adquirían un color cada vez más oscuro tanto más agonizaba el sol a lo lejos, era su espectáculo favorito… y el único momento del día en que podía saborear la vida. En su agenda abundaban horas de entrenamiento, meditación y servicio.

Allí arriba, el Seishin de 8 años alimentaba pájaros, el Seishin de 10 años repasaba sus lecciones, el Seishin de 15 años meditaba con los ojos fijos en la distancia, y el Seishin de 18 años decidió abandonar el hogar y aceptar la oferta de su mentor de viajar con él para mitigar las secuelas de la guerra. La primera gran guerra dejo tras suyo, incalculables pérdidas, y la poca estabilidad encontrada en las alianzas se derritió con el fuego de las nuevas antorchas; aunque había terminado un par de años atrás, aún ser podía sentir esa atmósfera enrarecida que se presenta cuando la conquista del poder es más preciada que la vida que hay por debajo. Aún así, la fe en el progreso suele nacer curiosamente de las mismísimas cenizas del pueblo. Fukuro, un excepcional _shinobi _en el otoño de su vida, alto, con un rostro anguloso y noble, ojos negros como jade y voz tersa como nube, creía más que cualquier otra persona en el futuro, razón por la cual decidió embarcarse en la empresa de reconstruir y alimentar con eso el deseo de supervivencia. Seishin le amaba como a un padre. Por aquellas épocas cuando un monje encontraba criaturas indefensas tenía sólo un deber: hacer una oración. La piedad radicaba en la idea de ahorrarle al inocente una infancia de congoja y tortura… la misericordia se encontraba en la muerte. Aunque Fukuro nunca accedió a hablarle sobre el día en que le encontró y las razones por las que le tomó bajo su cuidado, el pequeño, sereno y silencioso pelirrojo siempre le estuvo agradecido.

Partieron sin mucha ceremonia, sólo unos cuantos abrazos y buenos deseos, algunos obsequios constituidos principalmente de hierbas medicinales y alimentos, y unos pocos consejos… así, se encaminaron hacia la sombra de un pueblo cuyas heridas distaban mucho de sanar. Fue en aquella labor que Seishin encontró a Onnev. La hija de un mercader mutilado, una madre asesinada y una hermana desvanecida en el caos de la guerra. La joven con piel nívea, ojos verdes, brillante, sonriente, impecable, y como una perla dentro de una ostra, completamente incapaz de comunicarse. Sus llagas emocionales fueron el caso más difícil al que se enfrentó el ojos rubí. Poco a poco, la inmuta musa invadió cada segundo de sus pensamientos; en contra de su propia naturaleza impasible y reservada, el joven se sorprendía mirándola a lo lejos con el cuerpo enfebrecido, los labios entumidos y las piernas reclamando autonomía, con un gran y vergonzoso problema entre las ingles y la pesada culpa hacia con sus demás pacientes que regresaban a casa con recetas para mareos ocasionales cuando tenían la nariz congestionada.

Onnev sentada, con sus manos grácilmente posadas sobre su regazo, su larga cabellera escurriéndose debajo de sus impecables, delicados y blancos brazos… y de pronto… sus ojos encontraron los suyos. Seishin dejó de respirar. Ella sonrió tímidamente. Él se levantó súbitamente, caminó hacia ella, se arrodillo a sus pies, y le llamó… Onnev le observó con ternura y acarició suavemente la mejilla que pronto encontró su regazo. Como un niño, Seishin se prensó de su cintura mientras le llenaba la sensación de un ligero beso en su rojiza coronilla… un beso… y un susurro tartamudo que versaba "Ro…Roujin-_kun_"

En fin… recordar puede ser no saludable para los _shinobi… _

El ojos rubí suspiró, y volvió sonriendo al presente.

**********************************

Después de comer a Naruto le designaron una seria de ejercicios de respiraciones mientras Hinata y Seishin formaban hojuelas de aire y les cambiaban de forma a voluntad hasta formar hilillos de chakra y aire sobre los que la_ kunoichi_ debía caminar, como sobre una cuerda floja, sin perder el equilibrio, ni la concentración para mantener tenso el hilo sobre el que caminaba insegura. Normalmente lograba dar unos cuantos pasos antes de caer sobre dos pies en la superficie del agua. Ese día sin embargo fue la primera vez que la princesa logró mantener la perfecta forma del aire con su chakra, así que aún con ella en el agua, el hilo permanecía intacto

… _Fue una buena decisión invitar a Uzumaki-san después de todo… es un signo de madurez el que el amor sea razón de mejoría… y no, como en aquel niño, una distracción_… de reojo, y con una mueca casi invisible, el _shinobi _supervisaba el mal desempeño de Naruto en su tarea.

El rubio, por su parte, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado por la falta de acción, su entrenamiento le parecía tan absurdo que dudaba de la seriedad del pelirrojo… _¿respirar? ¿En qué mundo es eso un reto?.. _se quejaba mentalmente cuando el pelirrojo se apareció y le dijo en amable voz:

"Lo está haciendo mal Uzumaki-_san_. Tiene que manipular el aire, hacerlo entrar por su nariz, correr por su tráquea hasta sus pulmones e imprimirle presión suficiente como para que sus pulmones se llenen de aire sin necesidad de que inspire, quiero decir, sin que utilice sus músculos excepto para expirar el aire. Utilice la menor cantidad de chakra posible, esto se trata de manipular el aire, pero tenga cuidado en utilizar suficiente porque de otra forma podría lastimarse."

"_Hai hai, _ya lo sé. Pero es muy aburrido, llevo 2 horas en esto y ni siquiera estoy sudando."

"Eso es porque lo está haciendo mal." Aseguró el pelirrojo "Inténtelo una vez más."

Así lo hizo. Siguió los pasos uno a uno, y encontró difícil controlar su impulso por respirar por sí sólo… encontró complicado manipular el aire con poco chakra, se le escapaba como si fuese… bueno… aire. Encontró difícil dirigir el elemento a voluntad y sobre todo, encontró difícil repartir el aire a todos sus pulmones.

"Así es… eso está mejor." Asentía Seishin con los brazos cruzados en la espalda "Debo volver con Hinata-_dono_, cuando termine 500 inspiraciones consecutivas, únasenos Uzumaki-_san_."

***********************************

Entrada la noche, tenía que admitirlo, estaba exhausto. Para empezar su costumbre no era levantarse temprano, y con toda seguridad no solía meditar adormilado. Alguna vez en sus entrenamientos con Fukasaku (el maestro rana) meditaba todo el tiempo, pero eso era diferente, se trataba de reunir energía natural. Ahora era sólo estar quietecito sin hacer nada, ¡era imposible evitar que aparecieran los signos de su transformación! Después esa contienda contra Seishin – sin hablar del mal y casi penoso resultado de ésta – se desató en él una serie de preguntas muy serias, las cuales repasaba y repasaba, tensándole mentalmente. Siguiendo con el arduo itinerario, ese día, su tope había sido 120 inspiraciones consecutivas, y no estaba del todo seguro de que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Sentía un extraño ardor en el pecho y le cosquilleaba la garganta; estaba jadeando desinhibidamente mientras observaba como Hinata intentaba esquivar la trayectoria de unas pequeñas rocas que Seishin le arrojaba, con nada más que ráfagas de aire. Era algo parecido a lo que hacía con el _juunken,_ pero, mucho más difícil. Sin chakra, el aire moldeado debía tener la presión suficiente como para ser una barrera, y para que la ráfaga de aire fuera útil y válida, tenía que hacerlo con una sola mano… _No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para el puesto de princesa… _pensaba satisfecho. Un momento después algo como nostalgia le atrapó…_Ne… Otou-san, ser tu hijo me hace algo así como el príncipe de Konoha ¿cierto?..._

"¡Hora de cenar!" gritó Izumi.

Había oscurecido sin que alumna o maestro lo notaran; se ofrecieron una respetuosa reverencia y se dio por terminado el 2do periodo del entrenamiento.

El arroz estaba algo seco y las verduras duras, pero nadie dijo una palabra. Izumi se veía feliz cocinando y masticando. Después de todo eran pocas sus responsabilidades, y no tenía alguien que le hiciera compañía el día entero, no era justo para ella que le relevaran de su rol como cocinera, a pesar de lo… peculiar de sus platillos. El resto del día se la pasaba curoseando, o haciendo dibujos con los crayones y colores que Seishin le había obsequiado, buscando flores, corriendo tras los animales del bosque…

"Ne, Hinata-_hime_ ¿qué harás después de la cena?"

"Estaba pensando en entrenar contigo Izumi-_chan_ ¿estás muy cansada? Será sólo por un rato."

"¡_Hai!_ He estado esperando por esto todo el día…" asintió enérgica, corriendo a buscar algo en su mochila.

"_Arigato_ Izumi-_chan_"

Al terminar, dieron las gracias, y se alejaron caminando hacia el bosque.

Seishin había preparado un lugar especial para ellas dos; creó una corriente alterna del lago y la conectó con un pequeño claro donde unas grandes rocas creaban una especie de barrera. Había pensado que sería un buen lugar para que las féminas del grupo se relajaran, así que se esforzó para que el lugar diera la impresión de ser muy limpio.

Naruto encontraba reconfortante el poder presenciar de nuevo su delicada y solemne figura mientras comía, mientras sonreía, o soñaba despierta. Después de tanto tiempo buscando tener 5 minutos a solas con ella, entrenar junto a Hinata era un cambio apreciable y en extremo agradable.

Ambos las vieron alejarse con algo de tristeza. Suspiraron. Y de pronto, se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos. Ssssssssss…. – Silencio incómodo. Afortunadamente, después de la cena, la fatiga del día cayó sobre Naruto como un costal de granos, y noqueado por el sueño, cayó al suelo antes de que la cortesía los obligara a intercambiar palabra.

Seishin le observó un momento. Para su primer día de entrenamiento, considerando las condiciones en las que se encontraba después de su enfrentamiento, nunca habría esperado que llegara tan lejos como para realizar más de 50 inspiraciones consecutivas. Suspiró pesadamente y lo llevó hasta la tienda correspondiente a los varones. Naruto dormiría en el fondo de la tienda, y Seishin entre él y la puerta. Cuestiones de seguridad. Por ser _shinobi_, no dejaba de ser adolescente, y Seishin conocía más que bien el efecto que el entrenamiento con Hinata podría tener en cualquier hombre, no digamos, un niño en la flor de la juventud (Lee les manda saludar).

********************************

_Oh por Dios… aquí faltan un par de páginas… ¡¡es un rompecabezas!!..._rodeada de libros, tazas de café, y dudas, la Hokage maldecía no haber tomado un curso de lenguas muertas cuando su abuelo se lo recomendó.

********************************

Se le tenía prohibido hacer clones de sombra para entrenar. Era ya su cuarto día y su límite eran 378.

FFLASHBACK

"¿Por qué no? Así es como aprendo más rápido" replicó fríamente el rubio.

"Su entrenamiento Uzumaki-_san_ tiene principalmente tres objetivos: mejorar su chakra control, aprender a controlar sus instintos, e independizarle de su técnica _Kage bunshin._"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

…_Pff… ese condenado pitufo… ¿qué tiene de malo usar Kage bunshin? Cada ninja tiene una técnica en la que es mejor que en las demás, ¡¡maldito sea!! ¡Esto lo hace todo más lento!..._ Naruto refunfuñaba, con las manos frente suyo como si estuviese orando, hasta que descubrió a Hinata estirándose con elegancia y fluidez, cual si fuera de goma, a unos metros de él. Y aunque había maldecido con vehemencia más de cien veces a Seishin la última media hora tratando de hacer sus condenadas aspiraciones consecutivas, la sola imagen de Hinata parada sobre una punta con el kimono ligeramente húmedo dibujando fielmente la silueta de su cuerpo fue suficiente para que Naruto dejase de respirar por completo… _¡¡Demonios!! Lo hice de nuevo… _pensó ruborizado… _a este paso nunca llegaré a 500… ¡demonios! Cerraré los ojos… sí…. Lo haré lo haré, cerraré los ojos… _

Y así lo hizo, por un total de 10 minutos, antes de que su fuerza de voluntad recibiera un golpe en la nuca, dejándose llevar de nuevo por la imagen de la blanca y grácil _kunoichi_ que ahora caminaba sobre una invisible línea de chakra... _Ohhh… ¡logró atravesar todo el lago! ¡Impresionante!…_ día con día, su admiración por ella crecía exponencialmente, y una interesante variación del sentido del orgullo le inundaba cuando presenciaba sus triunfos.

***********************************

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más antes de que Izumi les llamara a cenar. Quizás debido a toda una vida con alguien como su abuelo, encontraba curioso y mágico todo lo que en el grupo sucedía. Le gustaba oír a Naruto sorber los fideos, la forma en que Seishin doblaba su servilleta y usaba sólo las orillas, le gustaba ver a Hinata ruborizarse cuando el rubio, sentado a sus rodillas, le pedía un bocado y abría la boca como un pollito hambriento, aún cuando su plato estuviese lleno de comida. De todos, él era quien más le llamaba. Era evidente que sentía un gran cariño por la _kunoichi_, así como Seishin, pero, a diferencia de todas las personas que conocía, Naruto no parecía tener el menor problema, ni la menor intención, de restringirse al manifestarlo. Fijaba su mirada en ella mientras comía, algo a lo que aparentemente Hinata aún no estaba acostumbrada juzgando por su indeleble rubor. Pero… quizás lo más curioso es que nunca dejaba de sonreírle, ni ella cesaba de responder a su gesto. No importaba que tan cansados, se recibían ambos con la más tierna de las sonrisas.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_hime,_ Naruto _oniichan_" alzó la voz Izumi en medio de la silenciosa cena "si son novios, ¿por qué nunca se besan?"

El arroz tomo la ruta equivocada camino abajo en la garganta de Naruto, haciéndolo toser fuertemente; Seishin frunció el cejo, algo que raramente se veía, y Hinata enrojeció. Leyendo el lenguaje corporal del grupo entero, sin mencionar la súbita corriente aire y niebla alrededor de Hinata, pudo ver que había dicho algo inadecuado, pero… sencillamente no lo entendía. Sobre la cabeza de Izumi volaba un enorme signo de interrogación. "¿Uh? ¿Uhh?" volteaba hacia todos lados buscando una respuesta "¿dije algo malo?"

"No" contestó Hinata "Izumi-_chan,_ es hora de irnos. Tenemos mucho que hacer"

"_¡Hai Hime_!"

Se retiraron en medio de un silencio incómodo, con no más efecto que rodear a los hombres de una densa niebla enrarecida.

5 días (contando el viaje) habían pasado sin poder tener un momento a solas. Cierto es que allí eran más libres que en Konoha, pero al menos podían escaparse de la aldea unas horas; con Seishin a la guardia, era prácticamente imposible tocarla sin sentir que un agudo ojo le seguía de cerca. "Ella es mi novia. No es como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo."

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó un poco. Esas palabras eran lo último que pensaría y querría escuchar. De cualquier forma ¿Era eso una especie de disculpa, o de acusación? No es que fuese difícil leer los gestos del rubio, lo difícil era predecir sus palabras.

"¿Por qué lo dice, Uzumaki-_san_?"

"Porque… he notado que haces sentir a Hinata que tratarme así no es correcto. Soy su novio en todo momento, no importa si estamos entrenando o no. Nunca haría algo que la perjudicara, muy por el contrario, estoy aquí para ayudarla, y sé que tú también..." suspiró pesadamente, cerró sus ojos celestes, y después de un momento continuó como agotado "Estoy tratando de pedirte civilizadamente que no tomes decisiones que sólo le corresponden a Hinata."

Naruto le miraba fijamente. Había cierta ferocidad en su gesto, de esa que las personas tienen al defender el honor de quienes aman. Seishin no lo conocía mucho, pero lo suficiente como para notar que esas palabras habían estado buscando el momento adecuado para salir, y que habían sido ensayadas, quizás para no perder la cabeza en el momento de hacerlo. "Uzumki-_san_ está aquí en calidad de compañero de entrenamiento, no como amante."

"Soy ambos." Respondió sin vacilar, y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos "Cuando tenga oportunidad le hablaré a Hinata sobre el asunto, y decidiremos cómo manejar la situación juntos. Así que… harías bien en dejarnos unas horas a solas para que podamos hablarlo.

Seishin sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Había estado obstaculizando inconscientemente su convivencia? De ser así, el ninja estaba en todo el derecho de reclamarle. Ser su _sensei_, no le daba concesiones en ningún otro aspecto que no fuera su entrenamiento. Quizás era cierto… …_He sido débil…_ concluyó tristemente el pelirrojo. Y asintió a la petición de Naruto.

*******************************

Mientras tanto Hinata e Izumi tomaban un baño en su ducha privada.

La princesa cerraba los ojos en silencio, recordando…

_FLASHBACK_

"¿Cómo va su entrenamiento con Izumi-_chan_?"

"Mmmm…" suspiró la joven "es difícil entender las cosas que dice. No hemos progresado mucho…"

"Ya veo…" se sonrió cálidamente y buscó algo entre sus ropas "uno de mis búhos me trajo algo muy interesante esta tarde" le dijo entregándole un rollo.

"¿Qué es?"

"Información…" guiñó el ojo y sonrió en total satisfacción.

Hinata conocía bien esa sonrisa… "_Sensei_… nunca nos dijo cómo pudo saber que Izumi-_chan_ puede ver…"

"Ohh…verá Hinata-_dono_, no todos los _kekegenkai _son tan evidentes como el _Byakugan, _pero… recuerdo haber conocido un miembro del clan del que proviene Izumi-_chan_. Es muy antiguo… y se cree extinto."

"¿Extinto?..."

"_Hai. _No sólo pueden ver el aura, sino leerlo. Esa habilidad era una forma muy eficaz de descifrar los planes enemigos, pero… el clan en sí no era muy fuerte, así que… se creyó que no habían sobrevivientes después de…" _genocidio _"una catástrofe que les arrasó".

"¿Leer el aura? Pero… ¿cómo leer el chakra?"

"Bien, el aura es el campo de energía que emana de una persona, como había dicho, chakra primitivo, que está dividido en siete estratos o capas relacionadas directamente con los siete chakras. Cada uno de esos estratos puede tener uno de los once colores del aura. El color que se repita más, es el color básico, el cual es permanente y sólo muta en circunstancias muy específicas. Existen pues colores secundarios, que reflejan las situaciones presentes, por así decirlo, los pensamientos del momento. Estas variantes son las que se leen, aunque no sé si Izumi-_chan_ pueda hacerlo, sospecho que su abuelo sí."

"Pero… si es chakra…. ¿cómo es que los Hyuugas no pueden ver el aura?"

"Sus ojos están entrenados para ver el chakra que corre por todo el cuerpo, pero precisamente por eso no logra ver las variaciones de éste a menos que se presenten en todo el cuerpo; Izumi-_chan _ve solamente ese halo de energía, son _Kekegenkais _diferentes." Terminó su argumento palmeando la coronilla de la joven.

"¿Cómo manipula el chakra de otra persona? He tratado de preguntarle a Izumi-_chan_, pero… todo lo que dice es `como plastilina`"

"Hahaha…" rió Seishin encantado "es una forma muy interesante de ponerlo, y… extrañamente exacta."

"¿Cómo lo hace _sensei?_" reiteró su pregunta con sus ojos de luna fijos y expectantes, como a quien está por revelársele algo muy oscuro.

"Bueno… es un tipo de med-_jutsu _en realidad. El chakra medicinal tiene la característica de camuflajearse con el resto del chakra del sujeto para que éste no reaccione negativamente al tratamiento ¿cierto, Hinata-_dono_?"

"_Hai_" asintió atenta.

"Pues es algo similar, la diferencia es que… Izumi-_chan_ puede sentir los cambios en la energía. Es por eso que debe estar cerca para poder manipular el chakra ajeno, tal como el med-_jutsu_."

"¿Sentir los cambios…?" repitió incrédula…

"Recuerde que Izumi-_chan_ dijo que ella podía sentir y ver los cambios de color… en realidad no estoy muy enterado de cómo funciona el _Byakugan, _su clan guarda el secreto terriblemente celoso, pero sé que no está entre sus cualidades ese rubro de sensibilidad hacia la energía."

"No entiendo… puedo ver como el chakra aumenta, disminuye, cómo nace, cómo fluye… ¿qué otro tipo de cambios puede experimentar?" cuestionó cada vez más confundida.

"Muchos. El chakra después de todo es energía, y está íntimamente ligado con nuestra voluntad. Cuando nuestras emociones lo desatan, explota y brota a caudales una energía nueva y chispeante. Cuando dudamos, el chakra es distinto, yo no tengo la capacidad de sentirlo, pero sé de buena fuente que la energía de una persona deprimida es ligeramente pastosa…"

Hinata le veía con dos ojos grandes, redondos y dudosos, tenía la sensación de haber sido recluida a un pequeño patio gris durante mucho tiempo, donde crecía en la creencia de que todo alrededor debía ser así, y de pronto, por obra de la casualidad un ladrillo de la barda se desliza… dejándole ver al otro lado un vasto, verde, vivo, e interminable mundo nuevo…

"Déjeme intentarlo de otra forma Hinata-_dono_… hmmm… ¿ha notado un cambio en la forma en que manipula su chakra estos últimos días?" inquirió Seishin.

"Hmmm…" meditó por un momento, encontrando con sorpresa que tenía razón "¡sí! Es mucho más moldeable…"

"Eso es fruto de dos cosas: su arduo trabajo en el entrenamiento y la presencia de Uzumaki-_san._"

"¿Ehhh?" se inclinó hacia atrás y ruborizó "_sensei…_"

"Sí, cuando existe un estímulo como el suyo, el chakra que nace es distinto al chakra que corre por nuestro cuerpo normalmente. Las emociones como el miedo, la ira, la euforia, y el dolor son un tipo de catalizador… los sentimientos como el amor, el odio, el deseo, la esperanza y la culpa son más como determinantes del tipo de energía. Poniéndolo simple, los sentimientos pertenecen al estrato principal del aura y las emociones pertenecen a los estratos secundarios; esto es debido a que la emociones son perturbaciones súbitas de la psique y de la fisiología del cuerpo, son transitorias… en toda emoción hay una tendencia implícita a la acción y cada emoción predispone al cuerpo a un tipo diferente de respuesta. Los sentimientos son algo duradero, al contrario que las emociones, ejercen una acción reguladora sobre la vida individual de cada sujeto estableciendo un equilibrio entre las diferentes atracciones y repulsiones, que determina en cierta forma la calidad del chakra…"

"Ya veo…" saboreo por un momento la influencia que Naruto tenía sobre ella, desde siempre… descubriendo lo mejor de ella "¿Izumi-_chan_ puede sentir eso?"…_No es de sorprenderse que haya notado tan rápidamente… lo que hay entre Naruto y yo… _se ruborizó.

"Sí, aunque no sólo eso. Su gente sentía el mínimo cambio en el aura, aunque como ya lo ha dicho Izumi-_chan_, los sitios predilectos para la lectura del aura son la región del corazón y la cabeza."

"Entonces… yo no podré aprender su técnica… yo no…"

"Con un poco de trabajo sí. Hinata-_dono _quizás no podrá ver el aura, sus ojos no están hechos para eso, pero… creo que podemos trabajar en su sensibilidad. Además no necesita ver el aura para percatarse de los problemas en el flujo del chakra; se manifiestan sutiles, pero los cambios están allí… incluso a veces muy muy evidentes." Aseguró el pelirrojo, tranquilizándole.

Hinata recordó al instante la pelea con Sensou Namana, y su extraña red de chakra. "¿_Sensei… _cómo sabe todo eso?"

"Hinata-_dono_ no es la primera Hyuuga con quien convivo… hay… muchas cosas que aún no le he dicho. Tengo entendido que el _Byakugan _es capaz de detectar las anormalidades en el flujo, y con eso bastará para que pueda…"

"No. Ésta no. Los ojos Hyuuga no pueden ver…" _un corazón roto… _Hinata se sobresaltó… y aquella frase hizo eco en su cabeza **"…**_**Los ojos Hyuuga no ven nada en realidad… los ojos Hyuuga no ven nada en realidad…"**_

"Ohhh… pero para eso no se necesitan ojos; basta con sentir. He dicho ya que podemos trabajar en su sensibilidad. Verá Hinata-_dono_, hay cierta repulsión entre el chakra de un individuo y otro, debido a que son como bien sabe dos tipos de energía diferente. El rechazo del chakra ajeno es un mecanismo de defensa, tal como lo es tos cuando estamos enfermos. El med-chakra no le servirá para sentir los cambios de la energía, pero el chakra que utiliza normalmente en batalla sí."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó intrigada.

"Es muy parecido a la palpación de una lesión interna, sentimos con los dedos la dureza de un objeto extraño, el abdomen blando y globoso cuando hay hemorragias, el cuerpo redondo de los quistes… en este caso Hinata-_dono_ proyectaría chakra a la yema de sus dedos y recorrería poco a poco todo el área, detectando ese mínimo rechazo entre chakra y chakra, algo así como la repulsión de dos polos positivos en un imán. La energía estancada, la energía enrarecida, la que muta negativamente y se vuelve tóxica para el cuerpo o bien para el alma tiene una mayor reacción hacia el chakra ajeno, por lo que sentirá un tipo de bache en el camino… eso creo. Una vez que identifique el problema, podrá usar su med-chakra para arreglarlo."

La kunoichi le veía maravillada…_ha pensado en todo… _

"¿Quisiera hacer una prueba, Hinata-_dono_?

"_Hai" _asintió.

"Entonces, con gusto seré su conejillo de indias cuando esté lista…"

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El efecto de tanta información en una sola tarde fue agotador… sentía sus músculos tensos relajarse poco a poco con el agua tibia…

"Ne… Izumi-_chan_ ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"_Hai_" le sonrió la niña

"¿Qué color es mi aura?"

"Índigo y violeta…. verde… y hmmmm" apretó los ojos "un poquito de blanco…"

"¿Y el aura de Naruto_-kun?_"

"Naranja y azul." Afirmó sin pensarlo dos veces.

********************************************

El sexto día de entrenamiento, bajo la luz de luna, Naruto radiante se acercó a los ninjas envueltos en una esfera de chakra y agua, manipulando desde dentro una hoja de aire.

Saludó sonriente y dijo "¡¡¡¡500!!!!"


	24. Insomnio

Naruto y todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Ahora… anuncios anuncios.

He aquí la continuación. Si tienen alguna pregunta es momento de hacerla. Estamos por terminar.

**Capítulo 24: Insomnio**

Su fuerza de voluntad es legendaria, pero… ¿quién podría culpar a un hombre en pleno crecimiento el distraerse tan fácilmente teniendo a 5 pasos la flexible silueta de una ninfa blanca y dulce? Se entiende pues que su solución haya sido lo bastante drástica como para ser efectiva: vendarse los ojos con un paño grueso. Así fue como en la noche del 6to día, bajo la luz de luna, una figura se acercó radiante a los_ ninjas_ envueltos en una esfera de chakra y agua, manipulando desde dentro una hoja de aire de la mitad del diámetro del lago, flotando y girando sobre ellos como un disco de vinilo, mientras el rubio gritaba en frenesí "¡¡¡¡500!!!!"

Por su parte Seishin y Hinata inmersos en su entrenamiento, apenas escucharon la orgullosa declaración de Naruto. Continuaron su rutina ignorantes del cercano espectador cuya mandíbula caía al nivel de su ombligo apreciando el seductor cuadro frente suyo – demasiado erótico para su sentido del pudor. ¿Era necesario que estuvieran tan cerca? ¿Qué signo era ese que hacían con las manos? Nunca lo había visto antes… no es que estuviera celoso… pero, en serio ¿era necesario que Seishin tomara su mano? _…Oh… terminaron…_ Los últimos días Naruto aprendió a reprimir ese instinto colérico de partirle la nariz al pelirrojo cada vez que besaba la mano de Hinata. Tuvo que aceptar que su relación era así, una secuencia de muestras de afecto y respeto. No le agradaba la idea, pero… después de todo… su relación con Sakura era a su vez algo extraña; su antigüedad traía consigo muchas de las costumbres que tenían tiempo atrás. A cualquier mujer le habrían incomodado, pero Hinata sencillamente sonreía. Era por eso que el _jounin_ se esforzaba en respetar la convivencia de los _ninjas_ que se ofrecían una reverencia y caminaban hacia el campamento. Porque, entendía muy bien que su novia merecía la misma confianza y tolerancia que le ofrecía a él.

"Ha concluido Uzumaki-_san_, enhorabuena."

"Sí." repuso él, asintiendo tajantemente.

"¡Bien hecho Naruto-_kun_! ¡Buen trabajo!" le sonrió ella.

El rubio se ruborizó y saludó nerviosamente_… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien alivie el cansancio así como así, con una simple sonrisa?..._ Al agitar rígidamente su mano, y sonreír con un par de dientes más de los que creía tener, Naruto pudo apreciar que la ansiedad se agolpó dentro suyo al verle caminar en su dirección, con esa sensual forma de andar, con el yukata húmedo prendido a sus perfiles; ésta inusual inquietud, se debía a un súbito golpe de realidad. A la conciencia de que esa noche, era LA noche. Acordó con Seishin unos días antes que tan pronto como consiguiera cumplir su tarea tendría unas horas a solas con Hinata. Y ahora, que estaba a un paso de aproximársele sin chaperones; ahora que Hinata le sonreía con su espléndida cabeza ligeramente inclinada, era precisamente ahora cuando olvidaba todas sus preguntas y discursos tan cuidadosamente preparados, y sólo lograba articular "Tengo hambre."

.

.

.

.

Ambos hombres masticaron apresuradamente. Tragaron con dificultad y terminaron de cenar sin decir una palabra. Cierta tensión flotaba entre ellos… más de la acostumbrada…una tensión algo distinta; una rigidez matizada más con incomodidad que con la usual rivalidad.

La princesa, sensible como era, se impregnó en la densa atmósfera sin lograr descifrarla del todo; aún así, compartía su deseo de terminar cuanto antes de cenar para escapar sin mancha, ni culpa, de cualquiera que fuese el motivo de la presente riña. Hinata suspiró profundamente. Había vivido entre hombres que ansiaban demostrar al mundo que, como elemento, hacían la diferencia contra el enemigo, en el campo de batalla, en las crisis… pero, ¿esto? …_Esto…_ como ella lo llamaba, le parecía más el berrinche de un par de niños que casualmente entrenaban juntos, que un entrenamiento.

Izumi cayó víctima de una profundo sueño mientras esperaba que los tres _shinobis _terminaran sus deberes, y yacía tendida al lado de la fogata con cenizas esparcidas por toda la cara, escondidas entre la madeja despeinada de su rulo cabello.

"Me retiro. Buenas noches." anunció la _kunoichi _acercándose a Izumi.

"Espera Hinata…" interrumpió el rubio "hay algo que quiero hablar contigo…"

Sus ojos de perla le veían vacilante, hasta que Seishin tomó la palabra. "Yo me encargaré de Izumi-_chan_, que tengan buenas noches Hinata-_dono, _Uzumaki-_san_"hizo una suave reverencia, cogió el inconsciente cuerpo de la niña entre sus brazos y desapareció dentro de la tienda sin dirigir otra mirada a la pareja, dejando a la joven algo perpleja y al rubio con su creciente nerviosismo.

Algunos minutos de silencio pasaron antes de que se escuchara a los lejos el ulular de un búho solitario y el canto de unas pocas luciérnagas reunidas a la orilla del lago. Hinata suspiró, disfrutando las ligeras ráfagas nocturnas que traen consigo el aroma y los susurros propios del bosque.

"Oii…_ Hime (princesa)_…" trató de sonar casual.

"Naruto…"

"Yo…"

"Espera, quería pedirte un favor."

"¿Cuál?_"_

"No me llames _hime… _no… no me siento cómoda."

"Hmmm… aunque no lo haga" hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas "seguirás siendo una princesa ¿no es así, Hinata?"

"Uhhh…"…_de eso quería hablarme… _"Al parecer, así es…"

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?" preguntó él con seriedad, intentado por todo medio suprimir en su voz la ansiedad.

"Desde la última vez que desperté en el hospital… al principio me rehusaba a pensar que fuese verdad… suena demasiado… improbable. Pero comencé a recordar muchas cosas extrañas que han sucedido de unos meses para acá… más precisamente desde finales de marzo. Todo cobró sentido…" hizo una pausa, observando a su compañero apagar la fogata y acercarse lentamente "¿tú lo crees?"

"Sí." Contestó Naruto confiadamente, a un paso de distancia.

"Y…" Hinata fijó su mirada en el suelo "¿cambia en algo las cosas?"

"¿Cómo qué?" murmuró él, buscando sus ojos aperlados, velados por la sombra.

"No lo sé…" Las luciérnagas pululaban cada vez en mayor número, y sin la crepitación de la leña en el fuego, se podía escuchar el barullo de las verdes hojas agitándose melodiosamente. "Sí… sí lo hace" declaró Hinata firmemente, después de un minuto en silencio, como enfrentando por primera vez la idea "Cambia todo. Esa leyenda no es nada específica ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo sabré si en verdad soy la indicada? Y si lo soy… ¿Cuál es mi función? ¿Cómo y cuánto tiempo tengo para cumplirla? Cuando llegue el 21 de diciembre ¿Tendré que renunciar a mis amigos…? ¿Tendré que renunciar a la herencia del clan Hyuuga? y… si así sucede ¿qué pasará con Hanabi?… ¿qué pasará con Kiba-_kun_ y Shino-_kun_? ¿Me reemplazarán en el equipo? ¿Deberé abandonar mi vida en Konoha? Yo… yo…"

Naruto le escuchaba angustiado_… ¿Cuántas veces ha repetido esas preguntas en su cabeza?... _"Hinata…" la rodeó entera y reconfortantemente con sus brazos "creo que estas perdiendo de vista un punto importante… aún no sabemos lo que significa todo eso. Pero al final, siempre hay más de una opción…" En su abrazo la joven encontraba paz y clama. Parecía irónico como no importaba que tanto tiempo pasaran juntos, tenerlo cerca era siempre motivo de rubor. Con sus palmas posadas sobre el firme pecho del rubio, pudo sentir que su palpitar era tan irregular y rápido como el suyo.

El tiempo pasaba, ambos con sus respectivos laberintos mentales que resolver, en una sencilla y mutua proximidad. Sin decir palabra Naruto tomó sus tersas manos y las puso sobre sus hombros, llevando a su vez las suyas hacia su cintura… "¿Bailarías conmigo?" preguntó hundiendo su nariz en la fragante cascada azul.

"Por favor_…_"

Los primeros pasos fueron torpes, y Naruto paró en seco, recordando aquellos días de entrenamiento con Jiraya y una aterradora rana con voz ronca y labios pintados. Por suerte Gamatatsu y Gamakitchi, hijos de la enorme rana de Gamabunta, siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar, no importando que tan estúpido fuera el entrenamiento que el legendario _ sennin _le mandara completar. …_Este no es momento para estar pensando esas tonterías…_ se reprendió Naruto…_sólo tengo que sentir… sentirle y ella… _"Cierra los ojos Hinata…" murmuró.

Así lo hizo. En la obscuridad la tibieza de sus cuerpos cercanos fue más evidente, apresurando la sangre hacia sus mejillas… _Respira…_ repetía la princesa. Una pincelada de viento alborotó las fibras azuladas de su melena que caían pesadamente rozando su espalda…_Respira… _Una vez habituada a su cálido y firme tacto, la _kunoichi _se encontró sumida en el suave murmullo de su respiración y la casi imperceptible corriente de aire caliente en su exhalación que viajaba hacia ella como si esperase acariciarle antes de morir… y de pronto escuchó "_badumm… badumm" _del palpitar de Naruto, _"baddum… baddum" _y el suyo propio entrando poco a poco en sincronía "_badumm…. baddum… badumm… baddum". _Fue entonces que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin recibir órdenes. Con los ojos cerrados sentía el roce del _yukata _contra su cuerpo, el cambio de temperatura en sus mejillas, la firme presión de la mano que rodeaba su cintura, el viento nocturno pasar inadvertido entre el mínimo espacio de sus cuerpos, y la fluidez de sus coordinados movimientos.

"Abre los ojos Hinata…" susurró él inclinándose ligeramente.

Con sorpresa, la joven ninfa descubrió que bailaban a la mitad del lago dejando una sinuosa estela tras ellos. Era mágica la forma en que daban vueltas, se enrollaba en sus brazos y se encontraba después a merced del viento sólo para volver de nuevo al ajustado abrazo de su baile. Naruto sonreía reflejando en sus ojos la tintineante luz de las estrellas. La brisa otoñal de pronto apareció triunfante, rodeándoles como el aliento de una aureola invisible y perfumada. La sinfonía, bajo cuya influencia ambos quedaron como hechizados, la componían el crujir de las ramas, el canto de las luciérnagas cercanas, el murmullo del viento entre las hojas. Era suave y natural. Cuanto más avanzaba la noche, cuanto más encontraban en aquellos sonidos propios del bosque, una melodía creada sólo para ellos dos. Era… asombroso lo mucho que en realidad parecía ser… una pieza de vals, de tango, de algo que incitaba y seducía, pero que mantenía su tímido origen natural…. _¿Será ella la que está haciendo eso?... Baa-chan mencionó algo sobre la tierra… sobre que Hinata controla… los dones de la tierra… ¿será eso?..._

Desde que el rubio se enteró de todo aquello, ocupó de lleno su cabeza. Por esos días había tenido tiempo de sobra para formular cientos de preguntas e imaginar docenas de escenarios futuros, todos borrosos… incompletos. Después de todo, la información que le habían entregado no le era ni remotamente suficiente, ¡por Dios! ¡Era Hinata de quien hablaban tan vagamente! Tan especulativamente, con tantos supuestos y frases a medias. Hablaban de palabras como "destino", "nueva era", "sacrificio", pero ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

De las muchas preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, su angustia yacía primordialmente en una de ellas; una sin la que cualquier eventualidad que le esperase sería una mera circunstancia, pero nunca una razón para renunciar a ella.

Después de digerir todos aquellos nuevos eventos, era una sola pregunta la que hacía eco en su cabeza cuando estaba a punto de dormir: si Hinata tenía por delante… semejante misión… sí así era… ¿había espacio para él en aquel futuro, junto a ella?

"Oii… Hinata" susurró atrayéndole en un nudo más íntimo "tengo algo que decirte."

_Flashback_

"….Estoy tratando de pedirte civilizadamente que no tomes decisiones que sólo le corresponden a Hinata." anunció el rubio.

"Uzumki-_san _esta aquí en calidad de compañero de entrenamiento, no como amante."

"Soy ambos" respondió Naruto mirándole fijamente "Cuando tenga oportunidad le hablaré a Hinata sobre el asunto, y decidiremos cómo manejar la situación juntos. Así que… harías bien en dejarnos unas horas a solas para que podamos hablar."

_Fin del Flashback_

Éste era el momento. Una sensación de hormigueo en sus yemas parecía burlarse de su negación ante el nerviosismo. Su cuerpo no respaldaba ese gesto de serenidad que se esforzó por presentar en caso de que Hinata le viera a los ojos; sentía una presión aplastante en su pecho, sus manos enfriarse y humedecerse, y con sólo escucharle respirar advirtió la necesidad de envolver cada parte de ella y beberse cada aliento antes de…

"¿Naruto…? ¿Te sientes bien?" La joven presentía algo distinto en su abrazo, algo que enrarecía su ceñida estrechez… pero antes de fabricar una pregunta adecuada, escuchó un susurro como empujado a voluntad…

"Hinata… si… si alguna vez… si… de alguna forma… nuestra relación es un obstáculo para ti… para lo que vendrá…" paro un momento, suspiró, cerró los ojos y declaró como preparándose para saltar de un barranco "sólo tienes que decirlo, y me haré a un lado sin protestar."

La espontánea melodía enmudeció de pronto, como si toda la naturaleza se confabulara para concederle al momento una pausa dramática. Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo emerger de su vientre sensaciones de tifones revolviendo sus entrañas. Bajó la cabeza y se encontró con un pecho amplio y firme.

El rubio la recibió en lo que prometía ser un reconfortante abrazo, percibiendo un ligero temblor en el femenino cuerpo, seguido por un repentino y violento empujón que los dejó a 3 pasos de distancia. Su cabeza inclinada ocultaba sus ojos y parte de su nariz, pero el _ninja _podía ver con claridad cómo sus mejillas enrojecían y sus manos formaban puños pálidos. _…Es… ¿es eso un sí?..._repetía para sí Naruto en estupor. Fue hasta que notó dos grandes y redondas gotas correr por sus ruborizadas mejillas que se alarmó y salió de su atónito estado, dispuesto como siempre a atender las penas ajenas antes que las propias; en especial si se trataba de ella. Extendió su brazo buscando alcanzarle, pero sus largos dedos estandartes de consuelo distaron mucho de rozarle, pues antes de que pudiese hacerlo le escuchó articular en una quebradiza voz…

"¿Por qué… por qué querría yo que te alejaras de mí…?" sollozó ella calladamente, sin obtener respuesta. Fijó sus ojos llorosos en él y, como en la justa demanda de una inocente herida, alzó la voz "¿por qué querría que tú, de todas las personas, te alejaras de mi Naruto?"

El rubio le observaba asombrado… "Yo… sólo…"

"¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!" negó con vehemencia "nunca te apartaría voluntariamente de mi lado…"… _después de tanto tiempo…_ inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y limpio sus lágrimas con la manga del yukata "pero si tú así lo deseas, eres libre de renunciar a mí, y a todo esto."

…_¿Cómo… cómo puede pensar eso?..._ se preguntaba él mientras veía sus lágrimas tintineantes fundirse con el lago creando ondas suaves y definitivas… _¿Cómo puede creer que… que yo…?_ la idea le golpeó en la nuca, como si le reprochara, y un suspiro de impaciencia se escapó de sus labios…_pero… fue justo lo que yo hice ¿no es así? Adelantarme a sus pensamientos y asumir que dejarla es algo que le haría las cosas más fáciles… ¡¡que estúpido soy!!..._ "Hinata" se aproximó y levantó su mentón "estoy aquí contigo porque así lo deseo y si es egoísmo de mi parte el estar dispuesto a caminar contigo contra todo y contra todos, entonces, que así sea." (Es una referencia al manga, me gustó la idea de adaptar los diálogos del cap. 437 en esta parte…)

Ella sonrió entre sollozos y asintió, sólo eso. Advirtió de nuevo el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del rubio acercándose, su aliento rozando la desnudez de su oreja… provocando un temblor distinto al anterior. Una divina sacudida general que dejaba en sus rodillas una sensación de campanas rebotando.

"Gracias… Naruto…"

Rodeó con sus brazos la rubia columna de su cuello, y le atrajo con un beso. Una suave e inocente colisión de bocas, disfrutando del sabor maduro de su beso. La luz de luna se reflejaba en el aterciopelado cuello de la princesa, como una tentadora invitación, una inocente forma de seducción. Poco a poco, Naruto descendió inspirando la fragancia de su piel, dejando correr su exhalación por la blanca columna de marfil palpitante, que se erizaba a su paso.

La joven disfrutaba la dulce tortura de esperar; esa magnífica tensión justo antes de hacer contacto… y entonces… sedienta ya, sintió un suave roce justo en la raíz de su cuello y sus inexpertos labios escalando beso a beso, saboreando ese dulce e indescifrable gusto entre floral y frutal de su nívea piel. Era la primera vez, para ambos, que se veían envueltos en una situación tan comprometedora, pero con frecuencia, Naruto se dejaba llevar por las estimulantes fantasías que involucraran reconocer cada rincón del pálido y suave misterio que encarnaba la milagrosa existencia de una mujer como ella, preguntándose cuál sería su sabor, su color, su textura... y esa noche, aún cuando tenía ante suyo un cooperador y delicioso cuello inclinado, no lograba encontrar palabras para describir la sensación de besarla… mucho menos nombrar los intrigantes componentes de su aroma y su palpitante sensualidad.

Vagaba gentilmente por colinas ruborizadas, ansiando lograr con su beso relajarla e invitarla a participar en aquel cortejo, aquel tierno y tentador juego. Palmo a palmo sintió su apetito adoptar dimensiones inesperadas al escuchar como ella respondía a su tacto. Luego de saberse amo de su cuello, al asegurase de imprimir en ella su marca, se dirigió al lóbulo de su oreja, donde al llegar sus labios succionaron de ella un suave resoplido musical…

Cuando el inexistente eco de éste se desvaneció, perdiendo por completo la concentración, ambos _ninjas_ se deslizaron dentro del agua en un escandaloso instante.

¡¡¡Splashhhhh!!!!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Consideremos ahora el tornado de emociones que giraban, alborotando y confundiendo el espíritu de la ninfa ojos de luna. Por un lado, la constante interrogante sobre su papel en todo aquello que estaba por venir, que traía consigo temor, incertidumbre, palpitaciones vacilantes, cosquilleos dubitativos a cada paso… Por otro lado, el temor a la renuncia de lo amado… su casa, familia, equipo, amigos, maestros… Naruto… extrañaba la aldea con fervor, aún ahora; contrario a su añoranza y melancolía, se le presentaba la completa y plena paz que había encontrado en aquel lago, la tranquilidad y satisfacción que provee una meta, un fuerte y sólido sentido del propósito al triunfar cada ocaso, en su entrenamiento, contra todo aquello que le atemorizaba; y ahora, esto… espirales cálidos de escalofríos que renacían momento a momento, con tan sólo advertir la suave brisa contra su piel, una explosión de sus reprimidos sentimientos que hacían del caminar algo extremadamente complejo. Naruto había logrado con un solo beso quebrar el frágil equilibrio emocional que la joven mantenía hasta ese momento…

Y aún así, tan pronto como estuvo dentro de la tienda, a pesar de la euforia y turbación en la que se encontraba, Hinata presintió que algo andaba mal.

Izumi sudaba frío y balbuceaba delirante palabras que de estar despierta serían impronunciables. Sin duda, eran pesadillas.

Después de encargarse apresuradamente de sus propias ropas y secar lo mejor posible su larga cabellera, se acercó a la pequeña. Los sudorosos párpados se movían de un lado al otro rápidamente, como si estuviesen buscando algo sumido en la obscuridad. "Izumi-_chan_…" posó su mano en el antebrazo que se retorcía en súbitos espasmos "Izumi-_chan_…" Sin respuesta decidió al menos secar su transpiración, para evitar que se resfriara. Con un paño, pacientemente, mantenía limpia su frente y cuello… _Debería cambiarle de ropas… estas están empapadas.._. Lentamente la desprendió de su batilla nocturna y procedió a secar parte por parte su pequeña espalda. Una vez que le hubo puesto una de sus propias camisolas – porque no le agradaba la idea de hurgar en el equipaje de la niña –, la rodeo con cuidado para recostarla gentilmente sobre el saco de dormir, cuando de pronto sintió una urgente prensión de brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¡Izumi-_chan_!_"_ que le tomó por sorpresa "¿estás despierta?"

En su posición actual le era imposible observar la palidez de la niña y los ojos llorosos impregnados en un profundo terror, pero podía escuchar claramente sus torturados y lastimeros sollozos infantiles. "Shh… shh…" murmuró Hinata palmeando amorosamente su húmeda coronilla "todo está bien".

Meciéndose suavemente, sintió como poco a poco el diminuto cuerpo comenzaba a respirar más pausadamente.

"¿_Hime?_" balbuceó la infante apenas audiblemente, con un hilillo de voz, desprendiéndose de su cuello.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Izumi_-chan?_" le sonrió la joven con ternura, sin perder ese atisbo de preocupación que le caracterizaba.

"Hnn…" asintió tallándose los ojos con las manos empuñadas, mientras que en su boquita fruncida se leía la delatadora evidencia de un llanto contenido.

Hinata tenía bastante experiencia con las pesadillas. Sus pacientes en el hospital frecuentemente despertaban gritando, buscando con desesperación el estuche de _shurikens _y _kunais_ en su muslo_, _y sabía que lo mejor en esas situaciones era ofrecerles un vaso de agua y una silenciosa compañía dispuesta a escuchar sus terrores, o bien simplemente a permanecer allí mientras el cansancio hacía presa de ellos. "Aquí tienes Izumi-_chan"_ la joven le ofreció una cantimplora con agua fría "puedo preparar un té si prefieres…"

"No… no…" la niña se apresuró a tomarle de la mano "quédate aquí, conmigo…" y se acercó buscando refugio en su maternal cuerpo. Hinata la abrazó acariciando sus húmedos rulos. Por momentos sentía el cuerpo de Izumi prensarse con fuerza a su cintura, cuando algún crujido del bosque interrumpía el pacífico silencio nocturno, pero gradualmente, la niña se relajó entre sus brazos.

"_Hime…_"

"Umm"

"No quiero volver a dormir…" dijo más como un anuncio que como una confesión.

"Mañana tenemos un largo día, y necesitamos descansar Izumi-_chan_, si no duermes…"

"No…" le interrumpió "después de un mal sueño... no puedo descansar."

Las pesadillas de Hinata eran frecuentemente lo bastante vívidas y siniestras como para confundir sus sentidos, y no había poder humano que lograra despertarle, ni devolverle el sueño una vez que lograra escapar del obscuro Morfeo; es por eso que le entendía perfectamente, mejor de lo que le desearía a cualquiera, pero aún así intentó disuadirla. Le aseguraba que estaría con ella, cuidándola, y que por la mañana cuando despertara seguiría allí… pero nada parecía convencerle. "Si me cuentas tu sueño quizás te sientas mejor Izumi-_chan_"

"Hmmm… mi abuelo siempre dice que las pesadillas no se comparten, porque quizás se vuelven realidad"

"Hmmm…" _¡ya sé!_... "_Ne_ Izumi-_chan, _hagamos un trato. Tú me cuentas tu pesadilla y yo te cuento las mías, así quizás se anulen. ¿Te parece?"

"¿Hinata-_hime _todavía tiene pesadillas?" preguntó la niña casualmente.

"Sí… todavía." sonrió ella "la edad no tiene nada que ver…" pensándolo bien, hacía algunas semanas que no tenía un mal sueño… desde… sí, desde que se enteró de todo…

"Está bien." Accedió la infante, con algo de curiosidad en su voz "En mi sueño, mi abuelo no podía escucharme, aunque le gritaba… seguía caminando y caminando, y las piedras en el camino se volvían cada vez más grandes, y mis rodillas sangraban…" las lágrimas se asomaban de nuevo en sus redondos ojos, y su vocecilla se quebró por completo al decir "y mi abuelo se fue…"

"¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas?" inquirió Hinata, algo sorprendida por la brevedad del relato. Un momento después sintió la pequeña cabeza asentir contra su cuerpo, y un suave murmullo en respuesta…._Se lo prometí… pero… quizás no sea tan buena idea contarle sobre mis pesadillas cuando algo aparentemente tan sencillo pudo tener un impacto tan profundo en ella… quizás… _

"_Hime…_" murmuró Izumi "¿Tu recuerdas todos tus malos sueños?"

"En detalle" contestó ella sin pensar, "y debo decir que son bastante escalofriantes, aún así, ¿quieres escucharlos?"

"Sí, cada uno." asintió Izumi.

Empezó pues a relatar el primer mal sueño que se le vino a la mente "Me encontraba yo en una gran cueva, oscura y húmeda, con un olor denso y agrio, como si hubiesen pasado años sin que una corriente de aire nuevo cruzará por allí. Al principio, todo alrededor se fundía en una sola imagen ensombrecida; cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra, distinguí algunas rocas a lo lejos, y un sendero de piedra delante de mío. Lo seguí, como si supiera hacia donde me llevaría… casi con los ojos cerrados. Recuerdo el tacto de la piedra fría contra mis pies desnudos, el relieve agreste que cortaba mis plantas, un rastro de sangre detrás de mí en el que crecía algo así como maleza… caminaba como arrastrada por una fuerza desde el vientre hacia afuera… a media consciencia. De pronto, el eco de mis pasos se intensificó, y daba la impresión de volver a mis oídos como el grito agonizante de una mujer. Paré un momento, para aclarar mi cabeza, la sangre de mis plantas escurría y un lago de mi sangre se formó a mí alrededor… un paso más, dos voces al unísono gritaban, otro paso y eran tres…a cada paso que daba, se agregaba un agudo tono al nefasto eco." La nívea piel de Hinata se erizó "Decenas y decenas de voces…" su voz se quebró ligeramente "exclamando alaridos, rogando… maldiciendo…" su cuello, blanco y suave, se tensó… "pero yo seguía caminando, inmune en mis sueños a los dolientes sollozos… inmune a los escalofríos que mi cuerpo inconsciente reservó para mi despertar. Así, por horas, multiplicando los gemidos, sin un solo rayo de luz, caminando… hasta que no quedó rastro de piel en mis plantas, y mi sangre como una obscura y enmohecida estela, caí debilitada en el duro y pétreo camino… sumando una pausa al sepulcral silencio…" Izumi tomó su mano, notando un tenue temblor en sus brazos "y desperté justo antes de mi último aliento."

Para que el terror nocturno haga presa de nosotros, no es necesario ser perseguido por un par de mandíbulas filosas, ser rodeado por amenazas estruendosas, o arrastrado por ríos de sangre y cuerpos putrefactos… muchas veces, es el silencio el que le otorga al sueño un grado ominoso de horror. De alguna forma, hablar sobre los recuerdos tormentosos, le concedió un divino alivio que de otro modo quizás no habría alcanzado. Siguió hablando… toda la noche, e Izumi le escuchó, en silencio, durante alguna media hora… después, pese al contenido de sus relatos, la voz de Hinata le acarreó apaciblemente hacia un profundo sueño... en el que no escuchaba palabra alguna. Ella lo sabía, y se sintió agradecida hacia el cuerpo inconsciente que nada recordaría, y para con quién no tendría que reprimir sus palabras.

Pesadilla tras pesadilla, la una más escabrosa y atroz que la anterior, la princesa enumeró todo mal sueño que pudo recordar. Serpientes gigantes, pantanos de sangre, cuerpos ardiendo por combustión espontánea, pueblos enteros devastados por mano humana, bestias enmascaradas azotando aldeas y preñando a las vírgenes con impuros frutos, que les desgarraban al nacer; mares y ríos desbordándose, dientes y lenguas deseando su carne…

Y así, hasta que los primeros rayos del día atravesaron la tela de su tienda.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente había cierta rigidez en los ojos rubí del vetusto _ninja_, una especie de sombra que ocultaba toda intención de indagar sobre lo sucedido apenas unas horas atrás.

Fiel a su irreprochable conducta se había abstenido de fisgonear, pero no le fue posible dejar de escuchar un estruendoso chapuzón a mitad de la noche y sentir, cuando el joven hubo entrado a la tienda, las gotas que escurrían de su ropa y cabello humedeciendo su espacio, tan abundantes como los suspiros y la inequívoca onomatopeya de una amplia sonrisa. Además estaban aquellas exclamaciones que ni siquiera tuvieron la delicadeza de ser acalladas, sino que prácticamente declamadas, sobre lo increíblemente suave que era la piel de su cuello y el inefable sabor de sus besos. Lo peor de todo era que después de tanto tiempo de conducirse con honestidad, fingir estar dormido le parecía tan vacío e inmaduro que incluso por la mañana sin haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche, se descubría haciendo gestos de inconformidad hacia su inaceptable infantilismo. Razón de más para ocultar sus gestos.

Ahora bien, no es que Hinata fuese obtusa cuando de descifrar atmósferas incómodas se trataba, de hecho era bastante aguda, pero… dos hechos bien conocidos confabulaban contra (o quizás a favor) de Seishin para que la princesa dejase de notar su enrarecida conducta:

Primero. Sus cambios eran apenas perceptibles, incluso para ella.

Segundo. La joven revivía a cada instante los sucesos de la noche anterior, los cuales ocupaban en teoría toda su concentración, y gran parte de su cuerpo en un colosal rubor.

Aún así, Seishin no puedo evitar notar que ella parecía ausente, y Hinata logró rescatar el detalle de que el pelirrojo se abstuvo de besar su mano esa mañana.

Guiado por el sentido común, más que por sus propios deseos, Seishin suspendió la meditación matutina… _Sería inútil pedirles un poco de concentración por ahora. Confiaré que después del desayuno ambos estarán más dispuestos para el trabajo…_ aunque, merece mención el hecho de que la racionalización es uno de los más poderosos mecanismos de defensa de los que dispone el humano, encontrar una supuesta justificación jamás ahuyenta la sensación de que algo falta… en este caso, caminando de vuelta al campamento, convencido de sus razones, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar que su pecho de pronto pesaba más de lo acostumbrado al dejarles solos en aquel lago clandestino.

"Buen día Hinata…" pronunció su nombre con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

"Bu… buen día…"… _¡Sin tartamudear!_... "Naruto-_kun_…" contestó sin verle a los ojos.

_¿Kun?... pensé que habíamos dejado eso atrás…_ la sonrisa del rubio decreció, pero fiel a su sencilla naturaleza se desprendió instintivamente de aquellos pensamientos. "No te resfriaste ¿cierto?"

"N… no" un rubor exageradamente intenso hizo presa de su cuerpo entero_… ¿Por qué… por qué siento que… no puedo mirarle…?_

"¡Qué bien! El agua estaba helada ¿no es cierto? ¡Pensé que se me congelaría el trasero!"

Ella asintió mirando por debajo de sus pies un banco de peces que avanzaban moviéndose en zigzag. El recuerdo de la noche anterior dio un salto inesperado hacia el lago por el reflejo de luz y sus sombras ondulantes en un estrecho abrazo a contraluz… _No imaginaba que hacer estas cosas dejara una huella tan profunda… no puedo evitar repasar y repasar sus palabras y las sensaciones… el recuerdo permanece como una especie de fondo, como si todo lo demás se leyese a través de éste. No entiendo como las personas pueden sobrellevar el perder algo tan sublime como esto…. No quiero imaginar… lo que pasará si… lo pierdo…_

"Por cierto" se acercó inadvertido del estado contra el que la joven luchaba "¿no te parece extraño que…?"

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás abruptamente, a lo que el joven respondió con una mueca consternada. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?" a un par de brazos de distancia, sus palabras aterrizaron en ella como poco más que un susurro.

"Hnn" asintió con vehemencia, luchando contra la necesidad de alejarse… _No quiero… _

"Hmmm…" Naruto gruñó, llevando los brazos atrás de su nuca y entrecerrando los ojos "estás más rara que de costumbre…" _¿Qué será?... después de todo lo que pasó ayer es imposible que siga siendo tan tímida… es decir… yo no puedo dejar de sonreír, es natural sentirse así ¿no es cierto?... ¿por qué reacciona de esta forma?..._

Hinata se mantenía en silencio frente a él, incapaz de avanzar o retroceder. Indecisa de cómo nombrar al rio de sensaciones que fluían a través de ella como si brotasen de un manantial inacabable de sorpresas… Quizás, en efecto, se encontraba en un terreno inexplorado – además de ser uno de los más aterradores de la creación: el sentimental –, a media luz, con los pies descubiertos y sin arma alguna con que defenderse, pero al menos algo tenía bien en claro, todo su cuerpo quería seguir caminando.

Él por su parte recordaba...

_Flashback_

No importaba cuánto le rogara o amenazara, Jiraya no acostumbraba abandonar un local hasta haber obtenido algún tipo de información útil, o hasta vaciar las reservas de sake financiado por los fondos de su anfibio monedero. Y aunque el rubio con frecuencia predecía que el tedio y la impotencia conducirían su mano hacia un _kunai _asesino, para el experimentado _ninja_ en cuyo rostro libre de arrugas se leía un sentido de la sexualidad exageradamente desarrollado, esa no era razón para rechazar una excelente oportunidad de compartir con Naruto lo que el _sennin_ llamaba "sabiduría de semental".

En aquella ocasión se encontraban en uno de esos bares famosos por sus mujeres fáciles y por el flujo escaso de noticias. Naruto, desde la primera vez que fue arrastrado por su _sensei_ a uno de esos lugares, sintió desagrado hacia los olores que parecían invariables de bar en bar. Esos aromas que se impregnan en la ropa y son difíciles de espantar de la nariz; por esa razón su solución era ordenar una infusión de menta bien cargada, que llenara todos sus sentidos y arrastrase garganta abajo la ligera náusea que le provocaba el lugar. Mientras esperaban al supuesto informante y Jiraya parloteaba sobre alguna de sus innumerables conquistas relámpago, Naruto se encontró, sorprendido, con una repentina expresión de seriedad y solemnidad, cual si el viejo y pervertido _shinobi _estuviese a punto de enfrentar un enemigo mortal.

"Eh… Ero-_sennin_… ¿qué pasa?"

A pesar de haber vaciado cuatro botellas y la mitad de la quinta, del ligero rubor en su nariz y de ocasionales e hilarantes hipos, el añoso _sannin_ mantenía la sobriedad, y el rubio pudo darse cuenta de que no fue por obra de la temporaria desinhibición que brinda el alcohol, sino un genuino interés en transmitirle la información, que Jiraya le confesó "El amor de mujeres así…" miró de reojo a las féminas coquetamente sonrientes con sus encajes por fuera que se inclinaban indecentemente hacia los clientes del bar "es una fantasía."

"¿De qué hablas Ero-_sennin_?" balbuceó Naruto mirando hacia un punto incierto, lejano a los ojos del viejo delirante, evidentemente incómodo.

"Hablo de que uno puede adivinar las dimensiones del amor de una mujer por la intensidad de la reacción que tenga hacia una caricia…" viendo hacia lo lejos, como si buscase un rostro entre la multitud, cruzó sus brazos, suspiró pesadamente y concluyó asintiendo "una mujer enamorada responderá siempre de la forma más inesperada, inexplicable, incontrolable y extremosa…"

_Fin del Flashback_

_¿Será…? ¿Podría… ser…?_ Le contemplaba Naruto perplejo. Un paso adelante… y ella uno atrás… justo cuando el rubio se disponía a enfrentar a la joven, una infantil voz les atrajo hacia la dirección opuesta.

"¡¡Hinata-_hime, _Naruto _niichan_!! ¡¡Todo listo!!"

* * *

Izumi se levantó muy tarde esa mañana, pero tan pronto como estuvo en pie, comenzó a preparar el desayuno, que por cierto había sido particularmente decente. Comenzaba a comprender los principios básicos de hervir y condimentar alimentos.

Corría el séptimo día de entrenamiento, el 8vo desde que comenzaron el viaje, lo que significa que estaban a poco más de 24 hrs de revelar lo que el dichoso pergamino tenía para mostrarles. A decir verdad, la pequeña Izumi estaba un tanto nerviosa… después de "tantos" años – un niño siempre medirá el tiempo con su propia vida – de escuchar a su abuelo hablar de la princesa ojos de Luna y el lugar que ella tomaría a un lado de su majestad, después de tanto tiempo de recibir lecciones con el sólo propósito de entregar el pergamino y ser parte de la historia, sentía una extraña presión en el estómago, algo así como tristeza… algo así como miedo… y un poco de curiosidad. Claro, se le había instruido en todo tipo de leyendas, y sabía de memoria muchas que le parecían bonitas, pero era muy pequeña aún como para entender la mayoría de ellas, ciertamente, libre de culpa, pues los niños no entienden el sentido figurado, y mucho menos un lenguaje cuya finalidad es disfrazar significado en palabras que aparentaban ser insignificantes… leyendas… ¿quién las entiende?

Ahora bien. La noche anterior Izumi logró vencer su insomnio con ayuda del cuerpo tibio y amoroso de Hinata, y en forma de agradecimiento tenía pensado prepararle a la princesa una sorpresa, considerando que las corrientes de aire eran cada vez más frías. El desayuno terminó, y aunque usualmente Hinata y ella se encargarían de limpiar mientras Naruto y Seishin permanecían en un incómodo silencio o bien, las más de las veces, el rubio ofrecía un vigoroso espectáculo que tenía comúnmente la finalidad de irritar al pelirrojo; esa mañana, la infante se disculpó con su alumna, se retiró pendiente de los acontecimientos que se daban en pleno lago… _Naruto-niichan parece muy feliz hoy… _y entró a la tienda buscando entre sus cosas las herramientas que requeriría para comenzar su plan. En la reserva de materiales, abundaban los hilos, agujas, estambres y retazos de tela que se había acumulado en sus frecuentes visitas al lago, siendo necesario con frecuencia que Hinata remendase sus ropas. Lo demás, casi todos artículos de papelería como colores, crayones, papel, pintura, pegamento, listones, etc… tenía como motivo principal la visita de Izumi, pues, para prevenir que la niña interrumpiera sus entrenamientos para deshacerse del tedio, Seishin había abastecido a la pequeña con un sinfín de cosas que hacer. A media penumbra, se valía de su tacto para encontrar el objetivo, y una vez en sus manos, lo extrajo sin pensarlo dos veces. De pronto, le atacó una idea… _¿Es así? Sacar el pergamino como de una bolsa... que extraño… me pregunto si las bolsas extrañan las cosas que ya no pueden guardar… _de nuevo, esa sensación de pesadez se apoderó de su estómago mientras salía de la tienda, con todo cuidado de no revelar el contenido que guardaba en el delantal doblado contra su cuerpo. Dirigiéndose hacia el columpio que había en las cercanías, se posó dispuesta a iniciar su tarea desde donde podía observar a su familia temporal…

El rubio se encontraba frente a frente con Seishin, desafiante, argumentando apasionadamente su derecho a tener otro enfrentamiento con él. ¡Había cumplido con el maldito, estúpido, ridículo entrenamiento de las vergonzosas aspiraciones! ¿no es así? _¡¡Dattebayo!! _

Pero bien. Hay que decir que al atemporal _ninja _no podía importarle menos demostrarle de nuevo al inmaduro, descortés, ruidoso e impaciente _"ninja" _que su entrenamiento estaba muy lejos de estar completo. Las 500 aspiraciones eran una preparación para el trabajo que le esperaba. En aquel enfrentamiento había podido observas las múltiples y abundantes imperfecciones de la actuación de Naruto en batalla. Seishin creía firmemente que el entrenamiento debía ser una suma de todos los aspectos para poder desarrollar al _shinobi _integralmente y prepararlo para todo tipo de adversidades. El _shinobi _debe alimentar cuerpo, mente y alma; ese niño – Naruto – había pasado su vida empeñándose en ciertas cosas, dejando completamente abandonadas muchas que, no sólo como _shinobi, _sino como persona, el añoso ANBU consideraba vitales; que era básicamente como despreciar la mitad del cuerpo y forzar la mitad restante.

Para el terror del pelirrojo, Naruto necesitaba mucha más guía que la _ninja _prioritaria en la misión. Así que se encontraba ahora en un predicamento. Un predicamento que yacía en su moral más que en su sentido pragmático_… _suspiró mientras Naruto seguía y seguía con su perorata de siempre.

"¡¡Lo prometiste!!" gritó un enrojecido rubiocon los brazos cruzados, en el borde de la indignación.

"Recuerdo haber dicho que podía unírsenos cuando terminara sus deberes Uzumaki-_san, _no pretendo faltar a mi palabra, pero no podemos hacer todo tan abruptamente como lo pide; por ahora, ¿por qué no intenta acompañarnos en los ejercicios?"

"Ummm…" el rubio exhaló inconforme "como sea"

Hinata sonrió, reconociendo en Naruto esos gestos de niño malcriado que tanto le gustaban. Ella misma nunca había tenido la oportunidad de esbozar un gesto de la más ligera inconformidad –no viviendo en el clan donde vivía –, así que le divertía observar al ojos celestes expresar su descontento de una forma tan notable.

Seishin suspiró, como preparándose para un largo, muy largo día. Caminó 10 pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a decir "Ahora… harán una" pero, un ¡¡puff!! en su hombro derecho acompañado de una pequeña nube de humo le interrumpió.

Una pequeña criatura blanca con aspecto de larva, con unas cuantas manchas moradas en lo que podríamos llamar lomo, declaró firmemente "La Hokage le manda llamar, Seishin-_san, _dice que es urgente; Naruto también fue convocado" girando hacia el rubio, saludó y le instruyó "sólo necesitas tocarme. Los llevare con Tsunade"


	25. Preludio

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. ¡Seishin en mío!

Disculpen la tardanza… pero buscaba dejar todo en claro. La clave del capítulo está en los flashbacks.

Sólo un poco más…

Disfruten y comenten

**Capítulo 25: Preludio.**

_8:21 am_

Una sensación de vacío se apoderó del abdomen de la joven tan pronto como su raciocinio terminó de hacer cuentas sobre el evento.

Un día antes de abrir el pergamino, el tan temido y ominoso pergamino, el mismo que redujo sus horas de sueño los últimos días… dos de sus aspas, dos de sus columnas, la mitad de sus plumas… se habían marchado… sin protestas, ni preguntas. En silencio, Naruto y Seishin, antes de esfumarse en una densa nube de humo le miraron sin decir adiós. Sin más, se habían ido…

Pensándolo bien… ¿por qué sólo Naruto y Seishin fueron convocados? Si alguna de sus personas queridas en la aldea, que eran mutuas, se encontrase en problemas, Tsunade también le habría llamado ¿cierto? Si no era algo de índole personal… entonces… ¿profesional?_… _¿Alguna misión urgente? ¿Acaso la aldea corría peligro? ¿Necesitaban apoyo? Y si era así, ¿por qué no llamarle a ella también? Hinata formaba parte de las fuerzas de Konoha ¿no era así? O… ¿quizás no le necesitaban? Tal vez dejarlas atrás en la impenetrable fortaleza que su _sensei _había preparado para ellos era su forma de protegerlas… ¿de verdad era tan poco confiable? ¿por qué las personas continuaban protegiéndola como si el más ligero daño infringido en su carne fuese irreparable?... ellos siempre… ¡no! … ellos sólo seguían órdenes. Pero… ¿por qué Naruto no se resistió a dejarlas solas? No era propio de su irreverente personalidad respetar mandatos que involucraran dejar a un miembro de su equipo atrás, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿acaso los varones del grupo sabían algo que ellas no? Si estaba relacionado con la leyenda Hinata sentía el derecho de poseer toda la información disponible, y si se trataba de Konoha su orgullo _shinobi _le sugería lo mismo…de cualquier forma, considerando toda posibilidad, lo que habían hecho tenía sólo un nombre: abandono.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero… vaya… esas ideas no iban del todo con su personalidad tampoco, ¿por qué se sentía tan herida? Seguir el mandato del líder no constituía ninguna ofensa, y muy por el contrario, era el deber de todo _shinobi_. No había lugar para reproches, al menos no válidos… pero aun considerando la situación con intelecto puro, respeto y jerarquía, palpitando agitadamente, su corazón sentía la necesidad de huir con urgencia de una sensación punzante que le atravesaba lado a lado. La Hinata de 12 años, temblorina, tímida y rezagada presentía que ambos hombres habían terminado por renunciar a ella, sensación que le era familiar, y suponía que aunque prometiese hacer su mejor esfuerzo, no volverían atrás… _había olvidado lo temible que es la inseguridad… _cavilaba, abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas sobre el asiento que usualmente ocuparía el rubio, viendo inexpresivamente hacia el cristalino lago que tintineaba con el sol matutino…_Debo mantener la calma… _se dijo asintiendo ligeramente … _mantener la calma y confiar en ellos… _

Habían pasado sólo cinco minutos desde que partieron, cuando el flujo caudaloso de dudas, preguntas y desasosiego comenzaba a tranquilizarse… _volverán… _una mariposa sobre-volaba su hombro derecho… _volverán pronto… _insistía con los ojos cerrados… _el pasado en el pasado está… _poco a poco, la obscuridad de sus párpados sellados cedió paso a un borroso rastro azulado que le capturó por un momento: un par de mariposas aleteaban como danzando frente a sus rodillas… _Naruto… _sonriendo, reflexionaba en calma..._ya no soy una niña pequeña… _una figura desenfocada, no muy lejos de ella, desvió su atención de las flotantes bailarinas…_pequeña… ¡niña! ¡Izumi-chan!... _algo sobresaltada y avergonzada de su egoísmo, se aproximó a la infante que ocultaba su rostro en la frondosidad de sus rulos "Izumi-_chan_…"

Al escuchar su nombre, casi instantáneamente, su pequeño mentón se alzó y encontró un par de perlas blancas mirándole cálidamente. Sin tratar de ocultar las grandes, redondas y saladas gotas que escurrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, sollozó gritando "¡¡Yo también quiero ir!!"

Hinata sonrió enternecida y algo sorprendida por la similitud de sus reacciones; 10 años de distancia parecen no hacer la diferencia cuando de los seres amados se trata… _Será que madurar requiere de más dominio que de reflexión… _Con mente, cuerpo y espíritu en quietud, buscó la forma de ofrecer consuelo a su compañera en soledad que se desquebrajaba con cada sollozo, y cuya nariz parecía enrojecer más cuanto más desinhibidamente se manifestaba en llanto "Yo… yo tam… _hip hip_… también quiero _hip hip _ir..." reprochaba entre hipos y lágrimas.

"Ne… Izumi-_chan_" le llamó la princesa dulcemente "¿sabes?..." hizo una pausa, sonriendo con una mezcla de humor y pesar "yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que me di cuenta de que ésta es nuestra oportunidad para tener una tarde de chicas" dicho esto con el más radiante guiño de complicidad, le dio la mano.

La niña se talló los ojos llevándose las más recientes lágrimas en la manga del kimono, fijando sus enrojecidas y oscuras pupilas en Hinata "¿Tarde…_hip hip_… de… chicas?"

"¡Así es!" asintió la joven encantada "¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?"

"¿Yo?... ¿lo que yo…._hip hip_… quiera?"

"Lo que sea" afirmó la joven.

El pequeño pecho comenzó a respirar tranquilamente; por alguna razón cuando tenía cerca el cuerpo de Hinata le invadía un sosiego cálido, irresistible… suave, como un abrazo espiritual; desde la primera vez que la vio, estuvo segura de que ella era la princesa ojos de luna que había buscado tanto tiempo. Su aura era pura, simple y natural… es por eso que inducía en ella un estado emocional que le hacía sentirse protegida, aún sin los varones presentes. "Yo…" inició la niña dubitativa "yo… _hip_ ¡quiero dibujar!"

* * *

_8:33 am_

El eco de su pie repicando contra el suelo cada 2 segundos, los brazos cruzados y la exasperada mueca en el marco de su transparente rostro evidenciaba la irritante impotencia que violentaba al rubio. Aún cuando Tsunade fue quien les mandó llamar con tanta urgencia, aún cuando había interrumpido su entrenamiento con Hinata para responder prontamente, ¡aún cuando había pospuesto su revancha contra el condenado pitufo que tenía como maestro temporal! ¡Aún así! ¡Aún así! ¡Tsuande les dejó esperando fuera de su oficina mientras terminaba de firmar unos malditos papeles! … _¡¡Urgente mis calzones!!..._(hehehe… lo siento U_U… no suelo usar palabras léperas, así que si suena extraño me disculpo)_. _Y por si no era suficiente tenía que esperar con la pétrea figura de Seishin mudo e indiferente a su lado.

El pelirrojo por su parte se preguntaba si tendría tiempo de buscar un pergamino que como a desdén del destino contenía información que le sería de mucha utilidad a su alumna con la técnica en la que trabajaba esos últimos días; Hinata había desarrollado tras semanas y semanas de entrenamiento un considerable y loable nivel de control de su med-element-chakra, hecho que como maestro le era éxito suficiente. Casi podía ver su gesto blanco, gentil e infantil al adquirir un conocimiento nuevo que le llevaría hasta sus límites, y que probaría su técnica desde un punto distinto. Un alma pura y un espíritu perseverante… ¿acaso hay algo que un ser así no pueda lograr?

Ambos bostezaron al unísono. El rubio por tedio y el pelirrojo por falta de sueño. Se vieron de reojo… midiéndose; el uno encorvado, el otro elegantemente erguido; el uno haciendo una no muy sutil mueca de desprecio, el otro adusto sin el menor atisbo de emociones humanas. Naruto gruñó y cruzó los brazos, insatisfecho consigo mismo. "Cuando volvamos" rompió el silencio con acentuada firmeza "tendremos otro enfrentamiento"

Seishin permaneció sigiloso, viéndole directamente a los ojos, sin gesticular…

"Y esta vez" continuó el indómito rubio, con mayor dureza "no te escaparás de mi _Rasengan_"

Interesado, el pelirrojo adoptó una postura más adecuada para hacerle frente a su auto-nombrado contrincante, y dijo sin más intención que cambiar de tema "Jiraya-_san _fue quien le enseñó esa técnica ¿cierto, Uzumaki-_san_?"

"¿Uh?" entrecerró los ojos en visible sospecha "¿cómo sabes eso?"

…_Este niño…_suspiró Seishin casi imperceptiblemente "He leído su expediente, Uzumaki-_san_, además, fui testigo del impresionante impacto destructivo del _Rasengan _en manos del propio Jiraya-_san_"

Al escuchar esto, Naruto se deshizo de todas sus diferencias y sonrió genuinamente al encontrar un rastro de su antiguo y querido maestro donde menos lo imaginaba… _Ero-sennin…_. Con frecuencia revivía nostálgico las memorias de su viaje juntos, su hábito de espiar a las mujeres en baños públicos, el gesto de inequívoca seriedad al exclamar con toda vehemencia que tan sólo estaba en busca de material fresco para sus novelas; su forma lenta y pausada de caminar, como si no tuviese un lugar a donde llegar; su gusto por el sake y las malas compañías; su gesto calmoso durante los enfrentamientos, pero sobre todo, la convicción con la que hablaba de un mundo distinto… un mundo que incluía a Naruto. Eran de alguna forma una familia. Una casta distinta de _shinobis _que perseguía la utopía de frente. Pero bien… durante todo su tiempo juntos, su pervertido abuelo espiritual evitaba con una visible convicción el hablar de su pasado… y Naruto siempre sintió curiosidad… "¿Y cómo era Ero-_sennin_ entonces?"

"¿Ero…_sennin_?" Seishin le vio perplejo…_Es de hecho un sobrenombre muy asertivo, pero… una inaceptable falta de respeto…_ "**Jiraya-**_**san**_" hizo énfasis, manifestando su desacuerdo "fue uno de los _shinobis_ más poderosos que Konoha tuvo a su favor. Dejando aparte sus sorprendente fuerza, resistencia e impecable técnica, tenía la habilidad de hacer que todos confiasen en él; una gran ventaja en el campo de batalla como bien lo ha de saber Uzumaki-_san_." Pausó un momento, saboreando en su lengua un tenue sabor a sake "Era algo impetuoso y muchas veces sus triunfos rayaban en la suerte, pero, Tsunade-_san_ y yo nunca dudamos de sus victorias. Tenía cierta inclinación… por las damas, y quizás estuvo sometido a más peligro en los baños públicos que en el frente" se sonrió complacido "pero no he conocido hombre que tenga en más alto concepto a las mujeres. Jiraya-_san_ creía que el camino a la salvación estaba en cualquier dirección siempre y cuando caminases de la mano de una mujer, mejor dicho, de la mujer amada." una sensación punzante se apodero de su rojiza nuca, y aunque durante las conversaciones procuraba mantener sus ojos fijos en el interlocutor, ésta vez, los esquivó mirando hacia la pared contraria "Muy en el fondo era un caballero. No he encontrado mejor compañero para beber sake. Una vez que te envolvía en su plática, sus ideas de paz eran irresistibles, casi mágicas…" los ojos de Naruto brillaban gozosos, "hay mucho de él en usted Uzumaki-_san_"

"Ero-_sennin_… ¿Uh? Espero que no. Era un pervertido" sonrió "pero…"

"Estoy seguro de que el afecto era mutuo." interrumpió el pelirrojo, leyendo sus pensamientos. "Jiraya-_san_ era de esas personas que creían estar destinadas a viajar en soledad, buscando con sus libros hacer del mundo un sitio mejor, pero siempre solo. El que haya aceptado viajar juntos durante tanto tiempo me dice que debió guardar un cariño muy especial por Uzumaki-_san_"

Naruto le miro de reojo, ocultando una media sonrisa.

La perilla de la puerta giró lentamente, y esa atmósfera de casi complicidad entre los dos se volatizó al instante.

"La Hokage les espera" anunció una voz femenina. Shizune, firme bajo el dintel de la puerta vestía un gesto de gravedad, algo así como el preludio de lo que les esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Dentro, Tsunade veía a lo lejos, a través de la ventana, dándoles la espalda. Había algo extraño en su figura, meditabunda, densa, enrarecida… casi como… "Seishin, Naruto" su voz no revelaba temblor alguno, ni la delgadez que el llanto le atañe a la lengua. En sus notas vibraba la incertidumbre sofocante, espesa, agobiante… "Hay algo que deberían ver."

* * *

9:03 am

Hinata no lograba recordar la última vez que sostuvo un crayón entre las manos. Desde su más temprana infancia los placeres de la edad se vieron reducidos al mínimo. Su itinerario se enfocaba únicamente en entrenar y perfeccionar las artes Hyuuga tradicionales; desde la manera adecuada de respirar, hasta sembrar en su cuerpo las posturas clásicas del _Juunken, _una innumerable serie de _katas _con las que se interpretaba una hermosa danza cuando se ejecutaban consecutivamente; el estilo Hyuuga era después de todo un puño gentil, un río calmoso y preciso de movimientos letales.

Antes de poder hacer uso del _Byakugan _los infantes del clan debían educar su cuerpo en el uso adecuado del chakra. La mejor forma de que éste fluyera por sus redes, uniforme, veloz e ininterrumpidamente. Era entonces menester que los brotes Hyuuga siguieran una estricta agenda desde el alba hasta el anochecer. La flexibilidad, concentración, exactitud, desarrollo y perfección se buscaba en toda actividad; el arte era un instrumento valioso para educarles en la delicada asociación entre pasión y decoro; euforia y moderación; iniciativa y cálculo… fuerza y belleza. _Nihon buyou_ (danza tradicional japonesa), s_umie _(pintura en tinta china), _chanoyu _(ceremonia del té), lectura, incluso algunos optaban por la música… se les inculcaba la forma correcta de sentarse, de hablar, de comportarte, eventualmente la mejor forma de atacar, de defender, de ser… todo aquello estaba impreso tan profundamente en la psique de Hinata que de hecho empezó a dudar haber usado un crayón anteriormente. Cierto es, la joven ojos de luna con frecuencia escribía en sus muchos diarios; páginas y páginas de relatos en prosa y sueños con una exquisita riqueza en detalles, pero… dibujar… la cera colorida dejando su rastro, cosquilleándole las manos, le otorgó una extraña sensación de libertad…

Al principio, sentía el rudimentario instrumento de dibujo extraño y tosco entre sus dedos. Luego, cuando vio a lo lejos un petirrojo bañándose en la orilla del lago decidió darse la oportunidad de dibujar…tomó el crayón negro y delineo grácilmente la silueta del inadvertido modelo, y fue allí, justo cuando terminaba de trazar su pico, cuando le pareció volver a los 5 años, y juzgar que jamás existió un utensilio más fiel al delimitar un contorno animal. Tomó el crayón rojo delineando en el pecho del ave un abanico de color…

Del otro lado de la mesa lisa y amplia que la _kunoichi_ edificó a partir de tierra y rocas con tan sólo posar su mano sobre el terreno, Izumi se empeñaba en recordar la cara de Seishin sonriendo. Era la única figura en su pliego de papel que esbozaba un rostro sin boca. Frustrada, tomó sus cosas con la intención de pedir consejo a la ninfa sonriente situada al otro lado de la mesa, pero tan pronto se acercó lo suficiente como para observar el dibujo del petirrojo, olvidó su cometido original "¡¡Qué bonito!! ¡Hinata-_hime_!! ¡¡Qué lindo!!"

Despertándose del estado semi-consciente en que se encontraba, gran parte por la privación de sueño la noche anterior, la joven descubrió a Izumi tratando de tocar el petirrojo de papel "¿Izumi-_chan_?"

"¡No sabía que dibujaras así! ¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¿Puedo, puedo?"

"¿Ehh?" algo aturdida asintió "sí, claro…"

"¡Gracias! ¡Lo atesoraré! ¡Lo prometo!" brincando y canturreando encantada, rebosante de energía, volvió a su lugar dibujando frenéticamente pájaros de todos los tamaños y colores.

Hinata le observaba. Tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de que adoraba cuidar niños de todas las edades, la pequeña rulos de caoba podía llegar a abrumarle. Sus entrenamientos con ella le dejaban emocionalmente exhausta, pero… siempre con una sensación de cosquilleo por arrullarle y abrazarle por la mañana. De pronto, sin más estímulo que una ligera brisa rozando su cuello, la embelesada joven recordó la noche anterior… y sin mucho esfuerzo proyectó en Izumi sus posibles frutos: hiperactivos, perseverantes, extrovertidos, traviesos, imprudentes… suyos… la encarnación del amor. La prueba irrefutable de su unión. Testigos palpables… palpitantes… cálidos.

Envuelta en un dulce y armonioso trance de musa y flor, Hinata escuchó un par de sollozos tan indudablemente infantiles como el aroma a talco, jabón y vida nueva. Allí, a dos pasos una cuna se mecía suavemente con un par de criaturas que sonrieron al verle, mientras en la cama una figura roncaba alborotadamente, arremolinándose entre las sábanas. La habitación que le rodeaba era amplia, con un gran ventanal al frente por el que se colaban los primeros haces de luz por la mañana… al bajar las escaleras, le recibió un vasto patio verde y fragante en el que un par de infantes corrían jubilosos tras un gato escurridizo bajo el sol de medio día, embarrando sus ropas de lodo, pasto y todos aquellos pigmentos que pareciera ser la naturaleza creó con el sólo motivo de hacer imposible el mantener limpios a las criaturas incipientes en la vida. Naruto le abrazaba por la cintura, posando besos de mariposa sobre sus hombros, observando por detrás de la cascada azulada de su cabello cómo sus pasos inseguros y pequeños se transformaban en sólidas huellas que seguían la senda del _shinobi, _donde sus hijos, de algunos 9 años lanzaban _shurikens _hacia el roble del patio en que llevaban un récord limpio de sus éxitos y fracasos. Cada tarde, reunidos a la hora de comer, tres sonrisas impacientes aguardaban en la mesa mientras discutían entre sí quién fuera el más fuerte, quién se merece la última galleta, ¿cuántos días faltan para graduarse de la academia? Ella ríe, como siempre, consciente de que el tiempo juntos será cada vez más escaso, así es la vida _shinobi… _verlos crecer, convertirse en _chunnin, gennin, jounin…_hombres, esposos y luego padres de sus propios hijos. Y hela allí, por la noche en su amado jardín, admirando la luna y su noche estrellada, mientras presta su regazo acariciando sus cabellos de oro y plata en los que la edad se revela caprichosa. Sumido en un profundo sueño, balbuceando, prendido de su blanca y marchita mano, no por ello menos grácil, el amor de su vida se despertaba apenas, con hambre y sed, pero sin deseo alguno de renunciar a su cálida compañía… sus ojos celestes, aún chispeantes, le miran, aprietan su mano. Su eterna compañía.

"¿_Hime_?"

"¿Ehh?" Hinata abandonó el ensueño a causa de una pequeña mano estrujando la suya.

"¿_Hime_…?" repitió la niña.

"Izumi-_chan _¿Qué pasa?"

"Estás llorando."

* * *

3:07 pm

Se acercaba la hora de comer, y pese a la relevancia de la faena en la que los tres se empeñaban desde hacia algunas horas, el estómago de Naruto no concedió saltarse OTRO alimento, en especial cuando existía la posibilidad de que éste fuese el inigualable ramen de Ichiraku. Aún así, considerando que no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior, la concentración del rubio en sus deberes era loable, pues ignoraba, como pocas veces, los gruñidos desinhibidos y hasta acusadores de su estómago hambriento. _Grrr…rrr…. uhhrrr…ourrr….rrrr…. _Resistía como un buen _shinobi _en su puesto, repasando página tras página, dedicado con gran vigor a su tarea. _Grrrr….uhhrrrrr….ogrrrr…._mas cuando los gruñidos de sus protestantes entrañas fueron lo suficientemente sonoros como para que sus acompañantes los escucharan, les recordaron sobre sus propios apetitos.

"Creo que deberíamos tomar un pequeño refrigerio" anunció Tsunade, estirando sus miembros acalambrados. Desde el escritorio en el que se encontraba, al levantar los brazos, oculta por un fuerte de libros apilados desordenadamente "¿Qué te apetece, Seishin-_san_?"

"¡¡Ramen!!" exclamó el imprudente ojos celestes.

El pelirrojo, que se había quedado con media palabra en lengua, esforzó una sonrisa, y asintió amablemente "Suena bien".

"Hmmm… comida de vagos…" murmuró Tsunade "pero si te agrada la idea, entonces que así sea" la rubia se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla "Naruto, ya que tú eres el experto aquí, tráenos lo que mejor te parezca, te esperamos de vuelta en 15 minutos. Date prisa"

"¡¡Ehhhh!! ¿por qué tengo que ir sólo?" protestó él.

"¡¡Porque yo lo digo!!" rebatió Tsunade, con una vena saltando sinuosamente a mitad de su frente "¡Ahora largo de aquí y vuelve lo más pronto que puedas!¡Y procura que nadie te reconozca! No tenemos tiempo que perder…" terminó murmurando, y aunque hubiese hablado con la voz gutural de las gárgolas infernales, no podría haberle impreso más severidad a sus palabras.

Naruto se hizo camino hacia el mundo exterior, a regañadientes, pero aliviado de poder escapar si fuera unos minutos del ambiente tan tenso y definitivo que saturaba la biblioteca de la Hokage. Aparentemente el río de libros relacionados con su búsqueda, sumados a los que Seishin había mandado a sus búhos traer, eran suficientes para desbordar aquella vasta biblioteca, permitiéndoles apenas estar dentro de la misma habitación. Tomos de todos los colores, de muchas eras, compendios completos de pergaminos amarillentos y frágiles amontonados por toda superficie que así lo permitiera. Era en éstos momentos, más que en cualquier otro, que el rubio agradecía los esfuerzos de Hinata por introducirle al mundo de la lectura; de no ser por ella… _Hinata…._

Una vez fuera de la torre Hokage, en camino hacia el puesto Ichiraku, el rubio recordaba la luctuosa, funesta, fría sensación de pérdida que vino en respuesta a las palabras de Tsunade unas horas atrás.

_Flashback_

"Hay algo que deberían ver" un acento de zozobra flotaba en sus palabras y en sus gestos mientras extendía sobre el escritorio de su oficina un gran pergamino, que daba la impresión de ser sumamente delicado, y haber pasado de dueño en dueño por años, juzgando por las diferentes huellas impresas, y algunas manchas de café que seguramente eran responsabilidad de Tsunade. Fuera de eso, nada particular podía adjudicársele, excepto quizás… un símbolo estampado dos veces en el pliego, uno en la esquina inferior, y otro en el tercio medio-inferior izquierdo. "Lo encontré ésta mañana. ¿Reconoces el símbolo, Seishin-_san_?" preguntó la rubia, evidentemente interesada en la respuesta.

Un gesto de profunda sorpresa y confusión se leía en el impecable rostro del _shinobi, _blanco por naturaleza y pálido de terror "Sí" asintió "lo recuerdo bien".

La Hokage, sentada erguida, con los codos sobre el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas ocultando su boca, postura que adoptaba siempre al enfrentar problemas serios, asintió vacilante "Veo que puedes entender perfectamente lo que significa", afirmó con sus verdes gemas fijas en el pelirrojo.

"Sí".

"Monosílabos" suspiró la Hokage, sin ocultar su agobio "esto debió consternarte más de lo que supuse…"

Para entonces, el olvidado rubio, terriblemente irritado por ser aislado de una conversación que parecía ser tan importante, y mayormente confundido, pues por instinto podía adivinar que ése símbolo que parecía ser una luna menguante rodeada de tres estrellas negras y tres blancas, tenía algo que ver con Hinata… estaba a punto de vociferar medio diccionario exigiendo que se le explicase todo, cuando Tsunade notó su presencia. "Ohh… Naruto… sí. Esto también te compete a ti. Verás…" la rubia le entregó el pergamino a Seishin para que pudiese hacer un examen más minucioso de éste, para después volver a su lugar, estirando lado a lado su exhausto cuello comenzó "Hace muchos años, mi abuelo, el primer Hokage recibió como invitado a un gran _shinobi. _Un med-_ninja _que, entre las muchas actividades en las que se desvivía, se dedicó a investigar los orígenes de una leyenda: La princesa ojos de luna. A lo largo de sus viajes reunió información de todo tipo de fuentes, y encontró todos los fragmentos que constituían la leyenda… o al menos así lo pensó…" buscó entre sus caóticas notas, y sacó a la superficie una versión agrandada del curioso símbolo "según recuerdo, cada trozo está escrito en un lenguaje distinto, y le acompaña éste símbolo. Es llamado: Lucero de Selene" señaló hacia el centro de la hoja con su dedo, haciéndole notar al rubio por primera vez que a pesar de su simplicidad, el símbolo constaba de bastantes elementos, y que había algo… místico y calmoso acerca de éste. La mujer pausó por un momento, observando de reojo el rostro ensombrecido del pelirrojo, sugiriéndole que la siguiente parte de la explicación le concernía a ambos "Desde que Izumi nos mostró ese párrafo que compartía tantas semejanzas con la leyenda en cuestión, dediqué todo mi tiempo libre a investigar si acaso existía algún otro texto… que desconociéramos… y me encontré con esto" pausó de nuevo, asegurándose de haber capturado la atención de ambos "Aquel hombre reunió seis fragmentos, que constituyen la leyenda que hemos leído ¿Cierto, Seishin-san?" indagó ella, con una nota de intuición.

"Así es. Son seis." Y aunque el pelirrojo dio la impresión de tener algo más que decir, guardó silencio.

"Sí… lo imaginaba…"

"¿Cuántos…?" murmuró Seishin "¿Cuántos más…?"

"He encontrado cuatro más, dos de los cuales no entiendo del todo… con el fragmento que Izumi nos dio, además de ese que sostienes en manos, que recién encontré ésta mañana, suman once. Tengo la sospecha de que son doce en total, y que el símbolo que se sitúa a la izquierda indica el orden en que han de ser leídos. El problema es… que esos seis que tenemos desde el principio, no tienen el símbolo… además de que hay ciertas malinterpretaciones que hacen del todo, algo muy distinto. De nada sirve descifrar el orden de las piezas que tenemos, si al reunir las demás el significado cambiará…" Tsunade suspiró profundamente "Lo preocupante es… lo que dice ése pergamino, es por eso que se los muestro primero…. Porque intuyo que mañana, será un día muy tarde."

Naruto, esforzándose por mantener el ritmo de la conversación, inquirió con urgencia "¡¡¿Y qué demonios es lo que dice?!!"

El _shinobi, _cuyas facciones habían adquirido un repentino peso ajado, comenzó la lectura mecánicamente, como si en aquellos escasos minutos hubiera memorizado cada palabra "El fin del otoño definirá la fluidez con que su alteza se mezcle entre la vida y los elementos; abrazando la muerte humana, o la divina"

_Fin del Flashback_

…_Muerte humana… o muerte divina ¡¡¡¡¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?!!!! _

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto llegó a las puertas de Konoha, muy lejos de su objetivo inicial, y tenía ahora que volver sobre sus pasos, ordenar, esperar por la comida, y llegar hasta donde estaban aquellos dos _ninjas _intocables para el tiempo en un total de tres minutos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la ausencia del rubio indiscreto, Tsunade y Seishin hablaban sin restricciones. "Estaba segura de que tú podrías traducirlo sin problemas." Dijo complacida.

"Fukuru-_sensei _fue mi maestro de lenguas en el monasterio, además de que nuestro viaje fue en muchos aspectos, un aprendizaje práctico. Lo sorprendente aquí… es… de dónde consiguió todo este material."

"Ser Hokage tiene sus ventajas." bromeó ella, recuperando al instante la formalidad al percatarse de la intensidad con que Seishin observaba uno de los fragmentos que Tsunade encontró unos días antes, que hablaba del compañero de la princesa ojos de luna "¿Te inquieta?"

"Un poco" murmuró él, sin dejar de fijar sus ojos en el libro "Pero, como lo ha dicho ya, cuando los kanjis y las letras se combinan con su continuación, el párrafo adquiere un significado algo distinto…" suspiró y, encontrando los exhaustos ojos de la Hokage, trató de sonreír "pero, supongo que de nada sirve anticiparse en situaciones como éstas, lo mejor… es… tener todo el texto, y traducirlo como unidad". Interiormente, el _shinobi _seguía repasando una y otra vez las mismas frases…_ Muerte humana… o muerte divina…_ "Hmmmm"…._ existirá un varón cuyos ojos embriagan al cielo y será aprisionado por secretos… en cuerpo hombre, en esencia filo, escudo… éste símbolo, lo he visto antes, puede significar espíritu, corazón o mente, dependiendo del siguiente signo; desearía haber puesto más atención a las teorías de Fukuro-sensei…_ Tsunade bebía su cuarta taza de café "Fukuro-_sensei _compartía la impresión de Tsunade-_san, _acerca de que existían 12 fragmentos, así como 12 guardianes dispersos en todas direcciones, pero… como bien lo sabe murió antes de que pudiera completar su búsqueda."

"Ah…" asintió ella "Lo sé. Lo dije así porque quería evitar dar más explicaciones" confesó "Naruto puede ser bastante inflexible…"

El pelirrojo volvió al trabajo, ojeando el tomo que sostenía en manos. Las pilas de libros a su izquierda crecían, mientras que las de su derecha se extinguían ejemplar por ejemplar. Entregado completamente a la lectura, irradiaba una gravedad palpable, como si el mundo entero estuviese por derrumbársele en los hombros; como si fallar en encontrar el último trozo de la leyenda fuese una sentencia irrevocable de muerte. Apenas respiraba, pasando de página a página, en un movimiento mecánico.

Era en realidad inhumana la velocidad con la que leía, y quizás por ello, para aquel que no le conociera, altamente cuestionable. Pero, Tsunade advertía con claridad que no sólo era presto, sino que su juicio era altamente veraz. Al grado que, todo cuanto pasara por sus manos sin que éste encontrara hallazgo alguno, sería sin duda material estéril. Quizás poco podía descifrar de él antes de conocerle a sus 10 años, al tenerle de frente sonriéndole con esa dulzura suya, ecuánime y apacible; y verlo cuidar a su anciano maestro con afán y respeto, en sus últimos días. Para entonces, daba la impresión de tener no más de 15 años, cuando en realidad… tenía una considerable suma más allá de los 20, y fue adoptado por la aldea como un valioso miembro del equipo médico. Eventualmente, gracias a sus méritos, se convirtió en un admirable ANBU que le profesaba una desmedida lealtad al Hokage y a su nieta. Una fidelidad honorable y dulce para ella, como lo fue en su tierna niñez. Quizás la rubia poco sabía de él, antes de conocerle, y podrían pasar lustros sin verse, pero la esencia de Seishin permanecía incorruptible. Es por eso… que entre él y Naruto, no estaba segura de a quien elegiría para que fuese el compañero del que la leyenda hablaba... pero inconscientemente sentía cierta inclinación "Cuando supe que Hinata-_chan_ era la niña de la leyenda que Fukuro-_sensei _buscó con tanto ahínco, la primera persona que me vino a la mente… fuiste tú. Sabía que eventualmente tú te encargarías de su entrenamiento…Roujin-_niisan_"

…_Roujin…niisan… hace muchos, muchos años que no me llamaba así… _Él le vio con un par de ojos redondos, azules y nostálgicos "Gracias."

* * *

4:21 pm

El día anterior el sueño no se les presentó fácil, y tomando provecho de lo silencioso que era aquel lago sin las constantes contiendas verbales que los varones del grupo tenían como rutina, decidieron tomar una siesta, después de comer, bajo el sol sepia de otoño, con sus ráfagas frescas y su hojarasca susurrante.

Hinata dormitaba bajo la sombra del árbol más cercano al campamento, respirando pausadamente con el pequeño cuerpo de la niña acurrucado en su flanco derecho. Escuchaba con placer el vaivén de las hojas y las ramas a su alrededor, el esporádico chapoteo de los peces en la orilla, el ocasional aleteo cercano de un pajarillo curioso… sentía. Sentía la naturaleza entrar por su nariz y colarse lozanamente hacia todo su interior. Era como… fundirse con el todo y ser ente disperso por el viento, en todas direcciones…. _Ser viento… _un crujido extraño le hizo percatarse de cómo su compañía espantaba el sueño de sus ojos tallándolos vigorosamente, y de cómo, tratando de no hacer ruido, se dirigía hacia el columpio detrás de ellas, en el que había dejado su delantal con todo su contenido en la conmoción de la mañana. Caminó de puntitas, y apenas se logró escuchar el crujido de las cuerdas y de la madera cuando la niña tomó asiento.

Sin el infantil y cálido cuerpo a su lado, Hinata descubrió que la tarde fresca de hecho rayaba en lo gélido… _Hmm… hace frío…Izumi-chan lleva encima sólo su kimono, debería asegurarme de que se cubra con algo más…_ estiró piernas y brazos, quitó una por una las hojas secas ocultas en su azulado cabello, y encontró a la niña con una bola de estambre y un par de ganchos en mano, tejiendo torpemente en completa abstracción "¿Qué haces, Izumi-_chan_?

Las mejillas de la infante se pintaron en un ligero rubor "Una bufanda para Hinata-_hime_"

"¿Para mí?" repitió la joven, señalando con el índice hacia su pecho.

"Hnn" asintió la niña "el otoño está cerca… y…." su gesto infantil se nubló, inclinó la cabeza, y apareció una sombra de inquietud en su boca fruncida "quiero… obsequiarte algo, por si algo pasa, para… que tengas algo con que recordarme…" esa sensación extraña, que sentía desde ayer, se apoderó de nuevo de su blando abdomen, pero ésta vez, más intensamente; Izumi casi podía jurar haber escuchado un crujido extraño dentro de su estómago… nada visceral… algo extraño que bien podría ser el origen de la palpitante opresión que le perseguía desde ésta mañana.

…_La franqueza infantil siempre me ha maravillado, pero esto… es un tanto triste… _aún cuando la joven pensaba decir que nunca le olvidaría, que nada malo pasaría, y que harían muchas más memorias felices juntas, no pudo hacerlo. La incertidumbre le impedía prometer algo que quizás no podría cumplir, en cambio, sólo pudo articular un sincero "Gracias…" pensándolo bien, quizás ella también debía prepararse, y dejar un presente en caso de que lo imprevisto le impidiese agradecerle a todos aquellos a quienes les debía las gracias… a Izumi, a Seishin que tanto le había enseñado y… a Naruto, a quién sentía no podría llegar a compensar por todo cuanto había hecho POR ella sin saberlo, y por cuanto significaba PARA ella… sí… debería hacer algo…. "_Nee… _Izumi-_chan_…"

* * *

6:43 pm

"Hokage-_sama, _le buscan" anunció Shizune desde afuera de la biblioteca clausurada. Como asistente, la med-_ninja _era muy prudente, y por demás observadora, así que cuando un Hyuuga apareció buscando a Tsunade con asuntos confidenciales del clan, asumió que tenía algo que ver con la heredera Hyuuga, asignada con el equipo provisional que constituían Naruto y Seishin, quienes aguardaban silenciosos del otro lado de la puerta. No estaba totalmente equivocada, pero sus sospechas distaban mucho de ser completas. Shizune era también una _shinobi, _y de ese fino instinto dependían muchas veces la vida del equipo completo: vivir entre secretos, casi palparlos, aprender cómo sobrellevar la noción de su existencia sin tener permitido conocer su exacto contenido. La astucia le indicó, por ello, que sería mucho mejor conducir al Hyuuga hacia donde ella estaba, y dejarle decidir si lo incluía en la reunión, o no.

Tsunade giró la perilla, cuidando que los visitantes no estuvieran a la vista, y salió de la habitación con un aire de sumo cansancio y poca paciencia "¿Quién…? Oh… Neji, ¿qué pasa?"

El joven hizo un hermosa y serena reverencia, y extendió ambos brazos ofreciéndole a la rubia un sobre sellado con el símbolo Hyuuga "Hiashi-_sama _deseaba que usted lo leyera lo antes posible, y le solicita con todo respeto la contestación, de ser posible, ésta tarde. Es su deseo que le espere todo el tiempo que se requiera, Hokage-_sama_"

Para cuando el castaño terminó su discurso, Tsunade recordó lo agradable que podía ser un joven educado, cortés y hasta formal, como Hinata y Neji… pero, en situaciones como éstas, las personas efervescentes que no pierden tiempo con la etiqueta, tienen cierto encanto ¿qué no?. Tomó la carta y leyó en silencio dos líneas que versaban:

--- Saludos, Hokage-_sama, _el plazo que dispuso está por terminar. Quisiera hablar con usted para revisar los detalles finales del acuerdo. Hyuuga Hiashi." ----

… _Es verdad… _reflexionó Tsunade… _adopté a Hinata como pupila hace ya casi seis meses… sospecho que Hinata mantiene siempre en mente que, para poder convertirse en mi alumna, Hiashi recibió algo a cambio... _Una ligera sonrisa burlona apareció en los resecos labios de la Hokage… _estos Hyuuga tan puntuales y ordenados; apuesto que hasta sus bibliotecas no guardan polvo… espera…. ¡bibliotecas!... _"Neji, te daré una respuesta y además una misión" hizo una pausa, revisando su agenda mentalmente "Dile a Hiashi que me reuniré con él mañana a las 8:00 am" después espirando sonoramente, asintió "Con respecto a tu misión, tengo entendido que la biblioteca Hyuuga es tan amplia y reconocida como la mía, así que, te daré tres horas para que busques todos los libros acerca de folklore y leyendas, o bien libros de historia, y los traigas hasta aquí. Dile a Hiashi que se los pediría personalmente si tuviera el tiempo de hacerlo, y que le compete indirectamente, así no tendrás problemas en traerlos prestados, en menos de tres horas, ¿entendido?"

El joven le veía perplejo, y con algo como curiosidad, pero sin más señal que una reverencia aceptó la tarea.

* * *

6:47 pm

Al llegar, Neji se presentó frente a Hiashi con la respuesta, y la solicitud de la Hokage, sin dejar de notar la ligera mueca de poco interés en su líder, y un casi inexistente gesto de intriga. Con ello, siguiendo su acertada naturaleza, el joven pudo concluir que el asunto se trataba de Hinata. Aunque nunca se atrevería a preguntar la razón por la que súbitamente fue dispensada de sus quehaceres de heredera – las lecciones diplomáticas de cada martes, miércoles y jueves; del consenso de todos los viernes en el que participaban todos los miembros del clan; de las sesiones de táctica y estrategia los sábados, domingos y lunes – y aunque no se aventuraría a preguntar por qué en su lugar, se le había permitido asistir a Hanabi quien normalmente no tendría lugar, el joven intuyó, sin mucho esfuerzo, que la meta de Hiashi era sustituir a la heredera genuina, por su hija menor. No se requería un gran ingenio para descifrar los motivos tras la poco ortodoxa decisión de cederle a otras personas la responsabilidad de entrenar al sucesor; lo que le preocupaba al fiel _shinobi_… la razón por la que seguía tan de cerca los acontecimientos en el clan, y escuchaba con sigilo la más mísera pista de la evolución del plan, era que… no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo harían. ¿Cómo reemplazar al legítimo sucesor, si aquello atentaba contra todas las tradiciones? Lo único que se le ocurría… lo más plausible… era que… la primogénita… desapareciera. De alguna forma o de otra.

FLASHBACK

Las sábanas arremolinadas de la cama en la que se supone debía estar Hinata tomaban cada vez un aspecto más amenazador, al principio Neji de hecho pensó que no la vería más, y de hecho, cuando encontró aquella nota que Naruto dejó para ellos, sintió algo de alivio...

"¿Qué pasa Neji_-san_?"

"Naruto escribió una posdata."

----PSD: La regresaré sana y salva hasta la puerta de su casa, en unas horas. Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage.----

"Seishin-_san… _¿me permitiría preguntarle algo?"

"Puede hacerlo… pero me temo que de ser necesario, conservaré mi derecho a mantener silencio"

"Me parece justo…" accedió el castaño, quien también poseía dotes diplomáticos "Hinata-_sama _se encuentra en alguna clase de peligro ¿cierto?"

"Como todos, como siempre…" asintió un par de veces Seishin.

"¿Debería estar alerta de algún miembro específico dentro del clan?"

"Al ser su deber, lo sabio es protegerla incluso de usted mismo".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No tenía que decir más. La ambigüedad en sus respuesta era quizás una forma de código… y lo más importante, nunca hubo negativas. Eso le fue suficiente a como para mantener su alarma.

Hinata era amada por toda la gente del clan que no gozase de un cargo mayor – el consejo, los nobles y el propio líder – No sería fácil destituirla. Al menos no si se procedía según la ley. La gente del clan no permitiría que se atentase de esa forma contra ella; Neji estaba seguro de que arriesgarían su carne y espíritu por ella. La primogénita era su esperanza en el cambio. Pero… ¿qué podían hacer si se les mantenía al margen de la intriga? ¿Cómo arremeter contra un puño fantasma? Primero, debía averiguar de qué forma lo harían…

Neji dudaba mucho que Tsunade tomase decisiones que afectaran negativamente el futuro de Hinata, es por eso que si ayudarle a encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando en esos libros, podía serle útil a la heredera, siquiera someramente, lo haría con todo afán.

La biblioteca Hyuuga era en realidad una joya, amplia y copiosa. Una habitación de algunos 10 por 8 m, con repisas de piso a techo en las cuatro paredes y al menos una docena de anaqueles en fila a cada lado del pasillo central. Tres horas no parecían suficientes para hacer una investigación profunda y a conciencia, pero, era todo lo que tenía…. _Quizás debería pedir refuerzos… tal vez Lee esté libre… _una imagen intrusiva, con Lee como protagonista de un remolino de libros y papeles desordenados y doblados por doquier, sonriendo estúpidamente, hojeando descuidadamente, y cargando algunos libros en la cabeza, otros más en su brazo izquierdo y pie derecho como "entrenamiento" ligero, le hizo cambiar de opinión…_ pensándolo mejor, probablemente me sea más fácil hacerlo sólo… _

Exploró cada estante, descubriendo con sorpresa que poco de aquella tan inmensa masa de información competía a asuntos ajenos al clan.

Los primeros anaqueles, de frente a la amplia entrada, eran los registros del clan cuatro generaciones antes de Hiashi. Le seguía una sección de política, ciencia, matemáticas, probabilística, física, química, medicina y herbolaria – los que estaban muy gastados por cierto. Después un pequeño apartado al fondo de filosofía, ética y moral. Con esto, las primeras cinco filas terminaban, y con ellas, su primera hora.

Las paredes, igualmente, estaban tapizadas de registros del clan. Algunos diarios de líderes antepasados. Libros de estrategia, más y más de ciencias políticas, administración, diplomacia e historia. Finalmente, algo que le era de utilidad… preparó uno de los sacos que trajo consigo, y comenzó a hojear libros, y seleccionar los que tuviesen más relación con el folklore. Muriendo en éstas repisas su segunda hora.

Al fondo, después de los libros de genealogía Hyuuga se figuraba un pequeño pasillo en el que Hinata solía arrinconarse a leer. Guiado por el instinto, pasó por alto los libros de las últimas 5 filas, y centró su atención en aquel olvidado pasillo. Parecía… sí… daba la impresión de ser una extensión del cuarto de la primogénita. Un aire calmoso le invadió tan pronto como dio un paso al frente. Los colores eran más claros, la luz más nítida, los aromas más suaves… _Hinata-sama… _cada espacio ocupado por un libro, en perfecto orden. En los estantes de la izquierda, colocados cuidadosamente libros de la A a la Z, Alighieri, Aristoteles, Ambroce, Bacon de Verulamio, Baudelaire, Bolivar, Carrol, Cervantes de Saavedra, Sir Conan Doyle, Confucio, Cyrano de Bergerac, Dario Ruben, Descartes, Dickens, Dostoiewski, Dumas, Goethe, Victor Hugo, Kafka, Khalil Gibran, Lao Tse, Lovecraft (haha… tenía que incluirlo… quizás no es su estilo, ¡pero sí el mío!) Marques de Sade, Moliere, Nietzsche, Platon, Edgar Allan Poe, Francisco de Quevedo, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Sartre Jean Paul, Walter Scott, Shakespeare, etc…

A la derecha, como una mina de oro, todo cuanto libro seleccionaba tenía en la pasta palabras como "Tradición", "Leyendas", "Fábulas", "Costumbres", "Mitos", "Cuentos", "Cultura", y entre ellos, el más ajado de todos, era un pequeño y delgado libro negro con un curioso símbolo en la pasta… uno que traía siempre colgado al cuello, desde la última vez que se reunió con Hinata.

_Flashback _

Hanabi estaba en el _dojo_, entrenando. Su padre en su estudio, y Seishin no estaba en casa.

No esperaba una cálida bienvenida, pero… tampoco pensaba quedarse sola. Sentada en el mismo sitio por 2 horas, se decidió al fin a recurrir al último recurso: la servidumbre. Evitaba tanto cuanto podía el ejercer sus privilegios como miembro de la élite, pero, esa noche sencillamente no era una noche para estar sola en casa. Algo ominoso flotaba en el aire, algo que le empapaba de cierta alarma, culpable de las abundantes arrugas del paquete que sostenía en manos.

"Hinata_-sama_… ¿mando llamar?" escuchó por detrás de su hombro.

"_Hai_… Neji_-nii_…"

"¿Pasa algo?" respondió con la misma inexpresiva voz de siempre, aunque la joven pudo descubrir una nota de curiosidad.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones extendiendo hacia el castaño ojos pálidos el paquete que amenazaba con desenvolverse. Él la miró con sorpresa hasta que la escuchó decir aún con los brazos en ofrenda. "Disculpa que no haya estado presente el día de tu cumpleaños Neji_-nii"_

Una suave y enternecida mueca apareció tan pronto como se fue "Gracias, Hinata_-sama_. ¿Puedo abrirlo?"

"¡¡Claro!!" le sonrió ella. "espero que te guste…"

La tapa descubrió dos hileras de seis pomos etiquetados según tipo de lesión. Neji sonrió… _muy Hinata…_ y antes de que pudiera hablar, ella le interrumpió "Hay más… en el fondo de la caja… pero eso para después, por ahora… ¿entrenarías un poco conmigo, Neji_-__nii_?"

"Por supuesto, Hinata_-sama"_

Ofrecieron una reverencia, asumieron sus posiciones, y la princesa se acercó con un ataque profundo, dirigido a uno de sus puntos de chakra. El joven, al instante, eludió la navaja de chakra que salió disparada proyectada de sus manos de porcelana… uno, y otro, y otro… a la derecha, arriba, hacia atrás. El ritmo del encuentro se alternaba entre sus manos y las de ella, un giro, un salto, y un ataque inesperado le hizo esquivar bruscamente el impacto, terminando con la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos fijos en ella y una rodilla en el suelo que deformó la caja en la que Hinata le entregó el obsequio. "Oh…" reaccionó al instante, la tomó entre sus manos, y le miró con ojos que pedían disculpas.

"Ohh…" la blanca joven paró, algo ruborizada por la repentina corriente de adrenalina, se acercó y sonrió serena "No te preocupes, no le ha pasado nada… puedes comprobarlo si así lo deseas Neji_-__nii_"

Al adentrar su mano, el castaño descubrió un collar del que colgaba un pequeño dije tejido en hilo de seda, con la forma de una media luna rodeada por 6 estrellas, 3 negras y 3 blancas; al ver en sus ojos una curiosidad interrogante, la princesa se apresuró a declarar, algo avergonzada "Es… un amuleto, para mantenerte a salvo… a decir verdad me inquieta un poco ausentarme por tanto tiempo… eres un gran _shinobi, _pero… a veces no cuidas bien de tu cuerpo, por eso… te obsequio mis oraciones en ese amuleto, mi madre… solía decirme que siempre me protegería sin importar el peligro…"

En silencio, él le vio perderse en sus recuerdos…_preocuparse por algo como yo… en verdad ella es…_

"Qué bonita noche…" murmuró "¿no lo crees Neji_-__nii_?"

"Ah…" asintió él, colgándose el talismán, y sonriendo confiado "Continuemos…"

_Fin del Flashback _

…_Me pregunto quién escribió este libro… _en la pasta no se leía autor alguno, lo buscó en el lomo, en la contraportada, y finalmente encontró una femenina firma que versaba: Hyuuga Hoshiko (Hija de estrella)…. _Ese es el nombre de… sí… no puedo equivocarme, me ha hablado de ella tantas veces…_

* * *

8:38 pm

Después de reunir todo el estambre, hilos, agujas, telas, pinturas, pinceles y otros materiales de mercería y papelería, Hinata calculó satisfecha que tenía lo suficiente como para hacer nueve obsequios, ya asignados: Naruto, Seishin, Tsunade, Izumi, Hanabi, Neji, Shino, Kiba y Kurenai. No es que quisiera discriminar a los demás, pero aún con sus habilidades de economización, no disponía de recursos suficientes para nadie más.

Comenzaba a obscurecer, y luego de escasas dos horas de labor, Hinata había terminado el suéter que Izumi llevaba ya puesto, una bufanda café para Kiba, una verde para Shino y una roja para Kurenai, con lo que agotó casi completamente el estambre que tenía disponible, y una venda para la frente de Neji que llevaba bordado en blanco la palabra "libertad". Por ahora su faena se la dedicaba a su hermana menor, bordando en un pañuelo un colorido girasol, y debajo de éste, el nombre de Hanabi.

Izumi le veía embelesada. Claro que estaba al tanto de la calidad de _shinobi _que Hinata representaba; ella misma fue testigo de sus habilidades durante el ataque a la aldea en la que su abuelo le había dejado por un tiempo, y, de su dedicación y entrega hacia con el entrenamiento de Seishin, y al que ellas dos compartían por las noches… pero… ¿quién diría que los talentos _shinobi _podían ser utilizados así? Emplear ganchos de tejer como arma moral era una fuerte posibilidad juzgando la rapidez y la precisión con la que la princesa entretejía los hilos, y ahora, la forma en que su aguja subía y bajaba como alas de colibrí. Su propia bola de estambre giró apenas dos veces cuando el tallo del girasol quedó terminado.

…_El siguiente será… Tsunade-sensei…._a ella, Hinata le obsequió su completa confianza. Todo su empeño en aquella técnica que había estado desarrollando con los principios que Izumi trataba de enseñarle cada noche, y que podía ser ejecutada sólo por un med_-ninja_;toda su investigación, hasta el momento, pensaba envolverla en un paño con el Kanji del fuego bordado, y una nota que versara

-----"Lo dejo en sus manos, Tsunade-_sensei, _y por favor, cuando este listo… muéstreselo a Neji-_niisan._"----

Dentro del mismo paquete, el regalo de Neji envolvería el pergamino en el que se encontraba la clave de la técnica, incompleta, pero prometedora.

"_Nee, _Hinata-_hime, _ese es para tu hermana, ¿cierto?"

"Así es" asintió ella "su nombre es Hanabi"

"¡¡Ohh!! Yo no tengo hermanas o hermanos… ¿qué se siente?"

Por un momento levantó sus ojos de luna hacia los de la niña que le observaba expectante…_ ¿Qué se siente?..._y al hacerlo, finalmente notó que su Byakugan se había activado por inercia ante la penetrante obscuridad, y que los ojos de Izumi, a diferencia de los suyos, no podían trabajar sin luz "Prendamos la fogata, hace frío…" sugirió dulcemente "Hanabi odia el frío. En invierno siempre está buscando un rincón soleado" Mientras preparaban los leños, Hinata ofrecía a la conversación pequeños e insignificantes detalles sobre los gustos, la ideología y los sueños de su hermana pequeña; las palabras flotaban cómodas, e Izumi le escuchaba con interés, dándose cuenta por asociación que a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas, la princesa hablaba muy poco de su persona. Como si de alguna forma… Hinata fuera un ente desprendido de sí mismo, y lo remanente en tierra fuese algo así como… luz.

"Quizás…" dijo finalmente "quizás lo que siento por Hanabi no es completamente amor fraternal… es… algo más maternal. Una necesidad instintiva de protegerle contra todo mal, una noción de orgullo en cada éxito y una de aliento en cada fracaso…" Terminado el pañuelo, puso dentro, como en todos, una pequeña nota que decía – Gracias.

La pequeña asintió, sin entender completamente. Cierto es, Izumi era una niña adelantada a su edad, pero a los siete años el amor es amor, tan sencillo como eso; no hay matices ni subtipos, sólo amor… y allí estaba otra vez, esa sensación en su estómago… cada vez más fuerte, ¿cómo se suponía que debía terminar la bufanda con esa tan extraña presión en su abdomen? ¡¡No podía concentrarse!! Cada vez semejaba más una sensación dolorosa… la niña de pronto fijo sus ojos en el cielo nocturno y descubrió un fenómeno completamente nuevo para sus inexpertos ojos "¡¡Mira _Hime_!! ¡¡La luna es roja!!"

* * *

9:41 pm

En el pasillo un sonoro ¡¡Pumm!! Seguido por un "Toc toc" llamó la atención de los tres _shinobis,_ exhaustos y frustrados.

Fuera, Neji esperaba a Tsunade con dos sacos del tamaño de un hombre, a cada lado. Hizo una reverencia, y notificó "Buenas noches. He traído todo cuando he encontrado de historia y folklore."

"¡Vaya! ¡Sí que les gusta leer a los Hyuuga!" bromeó ella, casi protestando por la cantidad de trabajo que tenían aún de frente.

"Ah" asintió él "la madre de Hinata-_sama _era una gran coleccionista de cuentos y folklore."

"¿Hoshiko-_san_? No lo sabía…"

"Sí" afirmó Neji "De hecho escribió un libro"

Quizás no tenía tiempo de charlar, pero eso no significaba que tenía el derecho de ser grosera, y por meros modales continuó con la conversación "¿Ah sí?... ¿cómo se llama?" A veces la cortesía es la mejor forma de conseguir una respuesta.

Y así, correspondiendo a su cortesía, el joven comentó casualmente "No tiene título, pero es de pasta negra y tiene una luna menguante con unas cuantas estrellas alrededor."

Los ojos verdes de la rubia se abrieron con asombro "¿Seis estrellas?" preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

"Sí. Seis. Tres negras y tres blancas"

"Espera aquí" ordenó. El cuerpo de Tsunade reaccionó instintivamente, olvidándose del cansancio, y cargó ambos sacos sin esfuerzo hacia dentro de la habitación, en la que segundos después se escuchó caer una avalancha de libros y una voz familiar gritando "¡¡Allí esta _Baa_-_chan!!_" seguido por un "¡¡Ouccchhhh!!" y un "¡¡Shhhhhhhh!!"

… _Naruto… _pensó, maravillado de que una persona tan indiscreta e imprudente pudiera ser un _jounin_, a punto de convertirse en ANBU según algunos rumores…_pero…¿por qué su presencia en Konoha será confidencial? Y si ese cabeza-hueca está aquí, eso significa que Hinata_-_sama… _haciendo guardia fuera de la biblioteca, pudo escuchar un rotundo suspiro de alivio que provino de tres fuentes distintas, pero juzgando por el timbre de cada uno, la princesa de marfil no formaba parte del grupo actual. Neji podría reconocer sus suspiros como ninguna otra persona, pues a través de los años, se le antojaba más y más una música celeste interpretada sólo para él, el único espectador dispuesto a escucharle… _quizás esté en casa… _Tsuande salió triunfante, con los sacos llenos de libros amontonados en completo desorden, y dijo sonriendo "Éste se queda conmigo. Cuando Hiashi se presente, se lo daré yo misma. Puedes retirarte Neji"

"Con su permiso, Hokage-_sama_"

Una vez dentro encontró a Seishin haciendo espacio en el escritorio, y a Naruto rascándose la cabeza…"Eh… _Baa_-_chan… _Hinata debería estar aquí ¿no?"

"No." Negó la Hokage evidentemente "Aún no." Continuó "Imagina lo que debe estar sintiendo. No necesita ver todo este desastre, y leer cosas que podrían malinterpretarse." Adoptando un aire de liderazgo y confianza, asumió el mando con una mano a la cintura "Sólo hace falta ordenar las piezas del rompecabezas, y traducirlo entero ¡A trabajar!"

* * *

10:11 pm

El pelirrojo, pese a su majestuoso aire, era de hecho bastante austero, y poseía poco más que un par de cambios, unos cuantos libros, su katana y un anillo que llevaba siempre por debajo del yukata. Considerando su antigüedad, sus pertenencias permanecían en excelente estado, con excepción de su cinturón, en el que el roce de la katana por el balanceo constante al andar terminó por desgastarle más allá de toda reparación. Es por eso que la ojos de luna optó por obsequiarle a su estimado maestro un cinturón digno de su talle. La tela que utilizó como material primo era bastante resistente, pero flexible, de un color negro puro; bordados en uno de los extremos se leía "Honor", y en el otro extremo "Seishin Roujin" su nombre completo, con hilo azul.

"¡¡Está genial!!" gritó la niña, mientras estiraba y enrollaba una y otra vez el cinturón que la joven sastre recién había terminado.

"Sí…" sonrió ella "¿lo crees?..."

"¡Le gustará! ¡Lo sé!" gritó Izumi, a quien por cierto le faltaba un tercio de su bufanda.

"Eso espero…" Hinata levantó los ojos hacia el cielo nocturno y apretó sus manos contra su pecho.

"¿Uhh?...¿estás bien, _Hime_?"

"Hnn…" asintió ella, absorta en aquella luna carmín "es sólo que…" un obscuro rubor cubrió sus mejillas "No sé… que debería hacer… para Naruto-_kun…_"

"¿Naruto _nii_-_chan_? ¿por qué? ¡él es muy simple! ¡¡Dale un beso que dure para siempre!!"

El contraste del clima frío con el calor que adquirió su cuello y mejillas provocó en la princesa unos irreprensibles deseos de reír, pero… de hecho… no era tan mala idea. Naruto siempre tuvo curiosidad por leer lo que él llamaba "el mundo secreto de Hinata" quizás… ¿una carta?.. sí, un poema para él, sobre… él… ellos…. "Izumi-_chan, _¿podrías prestarme tus colores, y algunas hojas de papel?"

"¡¡Claro!! Son todos tuyos. ¡Yo iré a preparar la cena!"

La joven le vio alejarse a brincos.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el sueño que tuvo esa tarde, y se dejó llevar…

* * *

11:20 pm

Seishin repasaba una y otra vez las palabras, cuyo tiempo, lengua y significado se mezclaban…_éste símbolo puede ser leído como "corona" en la lengua del este, en el sur es "cabeza" y en a veces como "cielo", pero ésta parte es la que se conecta con la palabra "astro" y "cuerpo", y se sigue con "fuego", o "azul" si fuera en las lenguas del tiempo al que ésta línea pareciera pertenecer, tomando en cuenta el texto que le precede, habla de una ofrenda, de…. Algo que viste, no…. que cubre… sí, entonces tendría que ser… "usar el cielo con calor…" no… no…"vestir al cielo sin calor"… ¡no!, el "sin" estaría indicado antes, y el "con" sería después, y ese símbolo en sanscrito puede ser "Bendito", entonces, el símbolo anterior no sería contra, sino… "al", si fuera así, sería algo como "vestir el cielo…" no… "vestir el astro…"…¡no!... en el tercer párrafo, que utilizaba el símbolo "bendición", combinaba "cuerpo" y "frío" además de "contra, o por" … en éste caso…_

"¡¡Vaaaaamos!!" vociferó Naruto "¿Por qué no me dejas ir? ¡¡No estoy ayudado en nada aquí! ¿Por qué no me mandas con una de tus larvas al lago? ¡¡_Baa-chan_!!"

"¡¡Cállate!!" le ordenó Tsunade "Falta poco, ahora, guarda silencio para que Seishin pueda concentrarse." …_De cualquier forma, estemos presentes o no, Hinata debe decidir por sí misma si abrir el pergamino o no, y en todo casi… si lo que aparentemente sugiere la leyenda será el camino a seguir para ella. Nosotros… los tres… debemos evitar influenciarla lo más posible… estoy segura de que Seishin está tan consciente como yo de que nuestro lugar en estos momentos es aquí, pero espero poder retener a Naruto lo suficiente…_

* * *

11:35 pm

Uno imaginaría que con el 21 de septiembre tan próximo Izumi y Hinata no tendrían otra cosa en mente. Pero no.

El paso de las horas en aquel día de ocio y placer fue suave y natural. Ya fuese hablando, durmiendo o confeccionando las huellas que dejarían como medida de precaución a sus seres queridos, la féminas progresaron gloriosamente sin la constante inquietud que un evento como el que les esperaba induciría normalmente en las personas. Quizás se encontraban en negación, quizás fueron las primeras en aceptar los hechos; de cualquier forma, su probablemente último día juntas, fue un éxito.

La cena que la energética infante preparó exhibió la evolución de sus talentos culinarios; su bufanda, algo corta, envolvía cariñosamente el cuello de Hinata; descubrió, que los petirrojos son los pájaros más hermosos del mundo, y obtuvo un dibujo como prueba irrefutable del asunto.

Hinata experimentó la sensación de tomar una siesta fuera del hospital; revivió memorias de su niñez de las que había perdido noción, no precisamente felices, pero suyas; se aseguró de que su afecto quedara impreso en hilos, tela y letras; y rastreó dentro de su más recóndito consciente, la dimensión de la huella que el amor talló en ella.

¿No es ese un día fructuoso?

Sólo minutos antes de que el 21 de septiembre hiciera su entrada, ambas se permitieron hablar sobre los sucesos por venir.

"Izumi-_chan, _¿por qué… crees que… te olvidaré? ¿te irás?"

"Mi abuelo vendrá por mí."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hmmm, cuando despiertes."

"¿Cuándo despierte?"…_¿será igual que la primera vez?... _

"Sí." Afirmó, segura de sus palabras "Dijo que cuando lo hagas, quizás no… quizás…"

"Ah…" asintió ella "Hay muchos tal vez después de esto" alrededor del fuego, abrazó sus rodillas…_me gustaría que Naruto estuviera aquí…_ "Tu abuelo…. ¿mencionó algo… sobre… lo que pasará?"

"No." Izumi imitó la postura de la joven "Nunca"

"Ya veo…" suspiró Hinata.

"Pero, me dijo que… lo que pasará, será sólo el inicio de algo…"

…_El inicio… _la joven cerró los ojos, sin sueño alguno, y encontró con sus párpados cerrados la imagen de Naruto sonriendo. "Necesito pedirte un favor… Izumi-_chan._"

"¡El que sea!"

"Cuida que Seishin_-sensei _y Naruto-_kun _no vean los obsequios, y entrégaselos todos a Tsunade-_sensei, _ella… sabrá que hacer."

"¡No hay problema!" se puso de pie, con un puño al aire "¡Te lo prometo, _hime_!"

Hinata rió suavemente…_si fuera posible… _"Y… si fuera posible…" continuó insegura "me gustaría volverte a ver"

Unas cristalinas lágrimas aparecieron en el borde de sus ojos negros y redondos mientras se acercaba a la sonriente joven "¿De verdad?" preguntó inclinándose hacia Hinata.

"Sí… de verdad"

"¡¡Ok!!" asintió con un pulgar arriba "_Hime…_ ¿ese es para Naruto-_niisan_?" dijo la niña señalando hacia un paquete en el suelo.

"Oh… sí".

"¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó la niña, mientras Hinata limpiaba un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Por supuesto que puedes." Desenvolvió el paquete con cuidado, y descubrió una camisa azul claro zurcida de extremo a extremo en una diagonal. Y un par de pliegos de papel doblados a la mitad.

"Esa camisa… es la que Naruto-_niichan…" _

"Sí, es la que usó en el primer entrenamiento con Seishin -_sensei_" sonrió ella, divertida "pero lo importante, está en el corazón"

"¿Uhh…?" le observó intrigada la pequeña. "¿Qué es eso, _Hime_? ¿una carta?"

* * *

11:40 pm

"BASTAAAAAA ¡me iré sin ustedes! ¡_Baa-chan _dame una de tus larvas!" gritó Naruto, impaciente, ansioso, inquieto, nervioso y temeroso. "¡¡Quiero estar con Hinata!! ¡¡Ahora!!" demandó, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor, los músculos tensos, las pupilas dilatadas y resistiendo la necesidad de moler a golpes al pelirrojo, que aún con tan poco tiempo a favor, permanecía aparentemente impasible, esforzándose por traducir correctamente el texto.

"¡No te comportes como un niño malcriado en un situación tan seria como esta, estúpido!" le reprendió la Hokage, que a su vez transpiraba profusamente "¡¡¿Acaso no entiendes que sería peor tener información equivocada?!!"

* * *

11:45 pm

Izumi observaba maravillada un retrato dibujado en el que Hinata y Naruto, sentados en un hermoso jardín, observaban las estrellas tomados de la mano. A la luz de la fogata, los trazos firmes y gráciles del lápiz de la joven parecían impecables; hacía falta fijar los ojos, atentos, en un solo punto para descubrir que en realidad las líneas, por aquí y por allá, registraban cierto temblor… cierta urgencia…

"¡¡Es hermoso!!" afirmó Izumi, con los ojos aún vagando por los pequeños detalles del dibujo; unas cuantas flores, lirios, tulipanes, jazmines; las ramas del árbol, un par de _kunais _enterrados en el tronco… pero, en su agitación, recién notó una serie de líneas que cruzaban el dibujo… eran… letras. "_Nee… Hime, _¿podrías leérmelo…?"

…_Una luna roja.... _ "lo haré, pero recuerda que nadie puede verlo, hasta llegar a Konoha…"

"¡Sí!"

Pausadamente, comenzó:

"Tantos años y aún los suspiros me asaltan de improviso…

Los otoños vienen con ésa agreste curiosidad que les corona, siempre cubriendo su virginidad con hojas color canela; inviernos de chocolate y veranos bajo la sombra…

Contigo, los días comienzan con la luna…

Tantos años y aún los suspiros me asaltan de improviso. Pero con sorpresa caigo en cuentas de que el tic-tac pierde su fuerza sobrenatural sobre ésta, nuestra unión: el espíritu mismo del hogar.

Inviernos enteros hemos dedicado a la lectura de nuestros gestos, nuestros sueños, nuestros besos… y noches eternas al arrullo de nuestros miedos.

¿Cuántas estrellas han expirado durante nuestro beso? ¿No es curioso como ellas se han teñido en azul… y nosotros en blanco y gris? …La fuerza nos abandonó hace ya muchos ayeres, pero nunca la vida y las vibraciones de ésta que juguetean en las suaves brisas de verano.

Con cada ayer… respondí al sol con un beso en tu mejilla, y tú saludaste a la noche con una nueva caricia.

Fuimos voraces, insaciables y curiosos ¿lo recuerdas? Fuimos dama y gavilán; fuimos tango, fuimos baile. Fuimos fieles, alimento el uno del otro.

Luego amor… fuimos serenidad. La calma nos llevaba de la mano, y los hijos proveían ésa incertidumbre que en la vida nunca ha de faltar. Sonriéndole a todo tipo de tiempos, y discutiendo a sus espaldas en la cama… a puertas cerradas. Dispuestos, resueltos y prestos ante las adversidades… Siempre juntos.

¿Cuántos errores girando?, como las propias manecillas: símbolos de un ayer y promesas de un mañana. ¡Cuántos cuentos! ¡Cuánta melancolía! Tantos sueños… tantas pesadillas…

Padres amorosos, esposos conversadores… abuelos consentidores, pareja envuelta en recuerdos y realidades. Cansados, pero ante todo acompañados.

Amantes… y amados."

* * *

11:48 pm

Para tener siquiera una parcial tranquilidad, Seishin sujetó a Naruto con una cadena de chakra que además le inmovilizaba, pero que aparentemente no tenía efecto alguno sobre su lengua.

"¡¡Me importa un carajo!! ¡¡Me da igual lo que diga ese estúpido papel!! ¡¡Lo importante es estar con ella!! CON ELLA, ¡déjame ir! ¡Ustedes quédense aquí, me da igual! " Vociferaba el furibundo rubio, dando vueltas en la habitación, como un lobo encerrado.

"¡Basta! ¡No puedes ir sin nosotros y es todo!" ordenó Tsunade "¡¿crees que eres el único que encuentra esta situación difícil?!" inquirió la rubia, evidentemente colérica por sus palabras molestas y egoístas "Si así lo crees, ¡eres más estúpido de lo que pensé!"… _el equilibrio acudirá a ella en soledad…_ repitió mentalmente la Hokage un trozo del conflictivo texto, tratando de calmar con ello sus incontenibles deseos de ignorar toda advertencia… _Izumi-chan está con ella, pero… ella juega un papel en esta etapa… si hay alguien más presente, quizás…_

"¡¡Sólo déjame ir con ella!!..." Naruto pausó un momento, como perdiendo el aire "sólo… ella…"

* * *

11:56 pm

Izumi suspiraba… una y otra vez. "Son felices juntos" sonrió.

La princesa ruborizó "…sí, Naruto me hace muy feliz..."

"Me gustaría…" una punzada dolorosa atravesó su pequeño cuerpo "hmmm… ¡¡aww!!…" y llevó sus manos instintivamente hacia el sitio donde el dolor era más agudo. Cada instante traía consigo un grado más de calor en su frente.

"¡Izumi-_chan_! ¿qué pasa? ¿te duele?"

"Hmmmmm…" gruñía ella "mucho…"

"Déjame ver. Acuéstate en la mesa y pon tus manos a los lados de tu cuerpo" tan pronto como la mano de Hinata toco el abdomen desnudo, un efecto como de ondas en el agua le sugirió que el dolor nada tenía que ver con lo médico, y que de no tomar lo que había dentro, Izumi no tendría alivio. Los ojos de la pequeña, usualmente negros, parecían un par de tazas vacías; los sonidos que emergían de su garganta y el cambio en el flujo de su chakra le demostraron que la pequeña cómplice se encontraba en trance. Poco a poco los dedos de Hinata atravesaron el portal en el abdomen de la niña, registrando en su piel vibraciones que mandaban escalofríos hasta su cabeza…_es hora…_pensaba. De pronto, sintió algo compacto rozar sus yemas, y escuchó un crujido suave y antiguo…_es hora…_ lo extrajo pausadamente, cuidando no lastimar en el proceso el delicado contenedor, si acaso fuera posible perjudicarlo.

Una vez fuera le observó algunos minutos, embelesada. Allí estaba. Frente suyo. En sus manos.

El pergamino tendría unos 30 cm de largo, parecía muy antiguo y frágil, amarillento, atado con un listón púrpura, y un símbolo en éste que reconoció al instante … _Madre… _era inequívoco. Lo había visto cada día de su vida… _¿Madre?..._se preguntaba asombrada como un símbolo que creía era parte de la historia Hyuuga, o al menos, nunca lo había visto fuera de la mansión, habría podido llegar a tan insospechado lugar… _**ten cuidado de siempre mirar las estrellas…**_le recordaba un eco en su cabeza. Las contó. Tres blancas y tres negras. "¿Qué…?"

* * *

11:58 pm

…_Esta parte sugiere que existe una emoción… no, un sentimiento extraordinariamente profundo y de dimensiones incalculables, pero ¿por qué hacer una referencia fraternal o bien… familiar, cuando se trata de algo tan férreo? Quizás… sí, se refiere al amor, pero no el que se profesa, sino el que se vive… un amor dirigido a nadie o nada en particular… entonces, sería "amorosamente"…_

"¡¡¡JURO QUE SI NO ME DEJAN IR DESTRUIRÉ ESTE LUGAR!!! ¡LO HARÉ! ¡¡¡SUÉLTENMTE!!! ¡TÚ, BASTARDO....! ¡¡TE ARRANCARÉ LA CABEZA!!"

* * *

11:58 pm

Desanudó el listón, y lo ató a su muñeca derecha. Desenrolló el pergamino poco a poco sintiendo como un vacio se apoderaba de su cuerpo y cómo le ensordecían los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Al principio, precisamente por lo nublado de sus sentidos desacreditó el significado de los símbolos frente suyo; pero no tardó mucho en admitir las imágenes… luego de leerles una y otra vez …_Es… un tipo de contrato, pero… a primera vista parece un pergamino de invocación… _los símbolos se mezclaban tan naturalmente que de hecho le fue difícil discernir entre uno y otro.

"Pero… ¿contrato con quien?..." se preguntó. Izumi estaba recostada cerca de ella, aún en un estado inconsciente... ¡_Uhh!…_ de pronto una idea le asaltó …_¡¡sacrificio!!... recuerdo que decía: … su majestad podrá admirar en la hoja filosa de sus rayos el sacrificio divino de la inocencia que su alma ha cultivado y en el haz de su divina luz se revelará el camino… la luna carmín, el contrato… ¡sangre!_

Mordió su pulgar y lo posó en el centro del pergamino, justo sobre el kanji de "Luna", y observó como su cuerpo y el pergamino desprendieron una luz entre plateada y violeta… que desapareció en un instante. Espero unos segundos, pero nada paso… _¿Habré hecho algo mal?... _escudriñando el pergamino de nuevo, notó que el kanji donde opuso su pulgar era de un color diferente al resto de los caracteres. El mismo color del listón en su muñeca… _sacrificio… _lo hizo de nuevo, vertió unas gotas de sangre en el mismo punto, mientras atestiguaba como lentamente los símbolos contiguos a "Luna" y su propio cuerpo se iluminaban… temporalmente…_sacrificio… _por las dimensiones del pergamino, y la cantidad de símbolos que aún quedaban intactos, Hinata calculó que requeriría mucho más que unas cuantas gotas.

"Así que… necesitaré un kunai"

* * *

11:59 pm

La presión, aplastante y densa, hizo mella en el pelirrojo justo antes de terminar; su cabeza aligerada daba vueltas, en su pecho una sensación punzante le dificultaba el tomar aire, las náuseas viajaban desde su estómago hasta su boca, y la mano con la que sostenía la punta temblaba abordada por decenas de escalofríos… pero nada de eso le impidió escribir casi legiblemente las últimas palabras del texto:

"y así adoptará amorosamente al fuego, iluminando la noche estrellada en un día nuevo…"

* * *

11:59 pm

Respiro profundo, besó la frente de Izumi, e hizo un corte transversal en su muñeca izquierda.

"Allá voy…"


End file.
